Ultima ratio
by Teyla-shan
Summary: Trad. Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Encore une traduction (quoi de mieux pour s'exercer qu'une fic HP^^), avec Tommychou comme protagoniste pour ne pas changer XD! Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan des Tom/Hermione mais j'avoue m'être récemment laissée convaincre par Winterblume et sa magnifique fiction, Ultima ratio. Merci à elle de me permettre de la traduire et de la partager avec vous.

L'intrigue peut paraître commune à première vue mais elle devient très vite complexe, riche en détails, avec des rebondissements inattendus, des combats, le mystère autour des Reliques de la Mort, l'un des thèmes principaux de cette fic. L'histoire est sombre et l'auteure conserve une vision de Riddle assez proche de l'original tout en ajoutant sa touche personnelle... pareil pour Hermione qui conserve son caractère bien trempé, même pour une sceptique comme moi, si bien que le rendu final est brillant. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi !

Le prologue est court mais c'est bien le seul dans ce cas, donc avis aux amateurs de longs chapitres pour la suite ! Pour le rythme de publication, il n'est pas régulier et je ne préfère pas m'avancer, boulot et autres travaux d'écriture obligent (pas seulement des fics).

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Allez, Hermione. Tu sais qu'on est prêt." Harry tenta de rassurer son amie. "C'est le moment ! Nous devons agir maintenant !"

"Il a raison, tu sais, Hermione," ajouta Ron.

Il avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Le trio se trouvait actuellement assis dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit appartement au lieu d'une tente magique considérablement agrandie. Ils avaient installés ladite tente dans un endroit retiré au nord de l'Angleterre très loin des combats, de la magie ou de toute présence moldue.

"Mais...mais..." bafouilla la brune. "C'est demain. Il passe à l'attaque demain. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça."

Hermione commença légèrement à paniquer. Elle était dans cet état depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les plans d'attaque du mage noir. C'était par pure coïncidence et à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry qu'ils détenaient à présent cet avantage sur lui. Il allait attaquer le coeur de la communauté magique : le Ministère de la Magie. Si ce dernier tombait alors toute l'Angleterre suivrait à son tour, tout le monde serait aux pieds de Lord Voldemort. Les trois amis en avaient conscience et ils devaient tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Leur mission avait été rude. Depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore à la fin de leur sixième année à Poudlard, ils avaient survécu et combattu dans l'unique but de vaincre Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, l'opportunité longuement attendue se présentait. Ils connaissaient ses plans et savaient que leur ennemi était enfin vulnérable. Il fallait frapper maintenant.

"Hermione," reprit calmement Harry. "C'est notre chance. Nous devons la saisir."

"Je le sais !" souffla t-elle. "Mais si nous échouons Harry ? Nous connaissons ses plans que depuis cinq jours. Nous n'avons pas envisagé tous les scénarios possibles. Nous sommes loin d'être prêts. Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Harry s'installa près d'elle sur le fauteuil et prit l'une de ses mains avec douceur. Ron, qui était toujours assis de l'autre côté de la brune, lui tenait le bras.

"Tu as raison, Hermione. Ça fait juste cinq jours. C'est trop peu pour mettre au point un plan contre Voldemort."

Il marqua une pause, comme pour chercher à formuler les mots justes.

"Mais il ne s'agit pas que de ces cinq jours. C'était un coup de chance de savoir pour l'attaque de demain. Et tout le reste ? On prépare ça depuis combien de temps maintenant ?" demanda t-il, avant de faire la réponse. "Deux ans, Hermione ! Deux ans."

Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"On est prêt. Ne t'en fais pas !"

Puis il relâcha la main de son amie et se redressa.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Jusqu'à présent, leur tâche avait été longue et éprouvante. Ils s'étaient mis à la recherche des horcruxes pour s'en débarrasser au prix de beaucoup de sacrifices, mais avec succès. Tous les horcruxes avaient été détruits. Le journal, la bague, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle et la dague de Gryffondor, n'étaient plus que des bibelots réduits en miette. Seul un septième de l'âme du Lord noir résidait encore dans son corps, dernière partie qui s'avérait très difficile à détruire. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps quatre ans auparavant, il avait gagné en pouvoir et en partisans, et disposait d'une armée assez puissante pour s'emparer du pays. Il était à deux doigts de la victoire. Voldemort n'était peut être plus immortel, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins puissant et dangereux. S'il réussissait demain et faisait tomber le Ministère, il régnerait en maître sur le pays. Horcruxes ou non, il deviendrait intouchable.

Ainsi, depuis que Harry avait eu vent des plans d'attaque de Voldemort au Ministère, il avait décidé qu'il était grand temps d'accomplir la prophétie.

**TBC**

**.&.  
**


	2. Seule en exil

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Seule en exil**

* * *

Un flash de lumière verte, et Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie, n'était plus. Dressé dans le bureau du Ministre, la baguette encore levée, Voldemort éclata d'un rire fou au dessus du cadavre à moitié affalé sur le bureau.

Hermione pu sentir Harry se crisper à côté d'elle. Ils ne voyaient pas l'intérieur de la pièce mais pouvaient encore distinguer les résidus de lueur verte à travers les vitres blanchâtres de la fenêtre.

"On devrait y aller," fit-elle avec plus de calme qu'elle ne l'éprouvait en réalité.

"Combien ?" demanda Harry dont la voix ne trahissait aucune émotion.

"On doit d'abord se débarrasser des deux gardes à l'entrée," répondit Ron qui avait jeté un sort de détection de magie noire. Ses yeux étaient fermés. "Quatre à l'intérieur du bureau de la secrétaire. Puis Lestrange et Voldemort dans celui du Ministre."

Le roux n'avait pas bafouillé en prononçant le nom du mage noir.

"Bien. Ron et moi allons nous occuper des gardes. En silence !" fit-il à l'intention de son ami. "Après on entre. Hermione, pendant que Ron se charge des sorts de protection, on élimine les quatre qui restent. Et ensuite..." Sa voix s'évanouit, mais tout le monde connaissait la suite.

"Ensuite, on y est." Harry hésita, comme s'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. "Ron, à trois. Un... deux... trois !"

Ils lancèrent en même temps un maléfice non formulé. Les deux mangemorts de l'entrée furent simultanément frappés par un sort pourpre et tombèrent au sol sans faire le moindre bruit. Le trio se déplaça furtivement jusqu'à la porte menant à l'antichambre, qui s'ouvrait de l'intérieur. Harry et Hermione se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté. Ron s'accroupit derrière la brune, les yeux à nouveau fermés.

"Deux au fond de la salle, je pense qu'ils gardent l'entrée du bureau du Ministre. Un autre a l'air d'être assis quelque part à gauche et le dernier fait les cent pas dans le hall," précisa t-il.

"Bon, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Ron, dès que tu termines avec les barrières de protection, va aider Hermione."

Cette dernière sentit la peur l'envahir, et son souffle s'accélérer. Elle n'arrivait plus à clarifier ses pensées.

_Par Merlin, je ne peux plus me souvenir d'un seul sort_, songea t-elle, paniquée. À cet instant, Harry croisa ses yeux et sourit légèrement. Il lui parla d'une voix si douce qu'elle dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ses paroles.

"Peu importe ce qui arrive maintenant, Hermione. On a fait de notre mieux. Il n'y a rien à regretter. On _a_ une chance de gagner."

Puis son regard se durcit, son sourire disparut et il leur donna le signal. Harry fit exploser la porte d'entrée avec fracas et neutralisa le premier mangemort installé sur le sofa habituellement réservé aux visiteurs. À présent, il était renversé et le mangemort qui l'occupait précédemment étalé derrière. Son masque avait glissé et Hermione pu voir l'expression stupéfaite marquant encore son visage sans vie.

Elle savait qu'il était mort. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre le luxe de l'épargner. Laisser des ennemis stupéfixés derrière eux était trop risqué puisqu'ils pouvaient toujours retrouver leur liberté de mouvement. Le trio l'avait appris à leurs dépends et de façon cruelle, il y a longtemps. Hermione frémit à ce souvenir. Neville Londubat n'aurait pas dû perdre la vie mais elle avait hésité à tuer ce mangemort...

Cependant, le moment était mal choisi pour se morfondre de culpabilité.

Au même moment, les trois mangemorts restant dans le hall s'étaient remis de leur surprise et commencèrent à les attaquer. Harry fut forcé de conjurer un bouclier, laissant ses amis pénétrer dans la salle. Hermione devait rester près de Ron pour le protéger tandis qu'il sécurisait la pièce pour barrer l'entrée à d'éventuels renforts ennemis. Elle leva sa baguette et l'abaissa d'un geste fluide. Une faucille de lumière jaune fusa sur l'un des mangemorts, qui la contra en se protégeant. Le sort s'écrasa contre son bouclier, momentanément stoppé, et Hermione pu voir un rictus se dessiner derrière le masque de son ennemi. Elle n'était pas inquiète, sachant que ses tentatives de défense étaient vaines. Bientôt le rayon jaune s'intensifia et absorba le bouclier bleuâtre pour finir sa trajectoire comme si de rien était. Le rictus du mangemort s'était figé, le sort l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté en arrière, le torse couvert de sang qui coulait encore de la plaie béante. La brune fut envahie par une vague de remords familière, elle venait de prendre une autre vie.

Du coin des yeux, elle pu voir Ron finir de jeter les derniers charmes de protection pendant que Harry combattait l'un des deux mangemorts. L'autre la prit pour cible. Hermione érigea aussitôt un bouclier pour protéger Ron ; les sorts s'écrasant avec violence sur sa barrière magique étaient puissants et elle dû se concentrer pour maintenir leur protection.

À cet instant, la porte du bureau du Ministre s'ouvrit à la volée, et Lord Voldemort fit calmement son entrée dans le hall, comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre souci au monde. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, fort contraste avec sa peau blafarde et ses yeux carmins qui survolèrent la pièce. Bellatrix Lestrange le suivait de près, le visage crispé en un masque de jubilation cruelle.

"Ah, je savais que vous feriez quelque chose de stupide," fit Voldemort de sa voix suraiguë. Les deux duels s'étaient interrompus à son entrée.

"Tes efforts sont futiles," ajouta t-il, d'un ton maintenant glacial et dénué d'émotion. "Tu ne pourras jamais me battre, Potter."

Il s'avança à grands pas vers Harry, et le mangemort qui l'avait provoqué en duel s'éloigna pour faire place à son maître. Quelques mètres à peine séparaient les deux ennemis qui se tenaient à présent face à face. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, le carmin croisa l'émeraude. Les traits d'Harry étaient déterminés, tandis que le Lord noir arborait un rictus étrange et inquiétant qui le rendait encore plus dangereux. Hermione pu voir son ami frémir et elle su que sa cicatrice devait lui faire mal. Mais à part ce léger tremblement, il ne laissait rien paraître. Voldemort plissa les yeux et son rictus retomba.

"Je vois que tu as appris à protéger ton esprit même lorsque tu te tiens debout devant moi." Hermione nota la colère sous-jacente qui filtrait à travers sa voix impassible.

"Un exploit impressionnant. Mais inutile contre moi."

"Vous ne gagnerez pas cette fois, Riddle," clama fortement Harry.

"Tu oses!" vociféra Voldemort, le visage déformé par une haine furieuse. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry, qui en fit de même.

"Oui, j'ose. _Tom Riddle_."

"Bella, débarrasses-toi des deux autres," ordonna le mage noir à son lieutenant sans quitter Harry des yeux. "Ne t'interpose pas dans mon duel !"

Hermione ne pu suivre leur conversation plus longtemps puisque leurs ennemis étaient passés à l'attaque. Elle sentit un impact contre son bouclier, Lestrange avait lancé son premier sort. Cette dernière caqueta en lui envoyant un nouveau maléfice. Cette fois, la force du sort brisa sa protection et Hermione tituba de quelques pas.

"Ah, petite Sang-de-bourbe. Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre ?" railla t-elle.

Ron affrontait maintenant les deux autres mangemorts en même temps. Ses amis se battaient seuls, et Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait compter que sur elle.

"Avada Kedavra !" beugla Bellatrix.

L'éclair de lumière verte fusa droit vers la brune, qui l'évita en s'élançant sur le côté. Le sort mortel la manqua de quelques centimètres.

"Très créatif, Lestrange." Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se moquer d'elle, même en se sentant deux fois moins confiante qu'elle en donnait l'impression.

Toujours accroupie, un genou à terre, elle brandit sa baguette et esquissa trois mouvements acérés vers son ennemie. Celle-ci forma un bouclier qui absorba les trois quart de son sort. Bellatrix fut tout de même touchée à l'épaule, et du sang commença à ruisseler le long de son bras.

"Espèce de sale vermine !" hurla t-elle en agitant furieusement sa baguette.

Hermione pu sentir la violence de son maléfice et n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. Elle fit réapparaître son bouclier, qui fut percuté par le sort. Au lieu de disparaître, des veines sombres se répandirent comme une toile d'araignée à la surface de sa protection. La noirceur du maléfice contrastait sévèrement avec le bleu clair de son bouclier, gagnant progressivement en puissance, menaçant de le briser. La brune savait que si sa protection cédait, elle mourrait engloutie par la toile d'araignée. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire hystérique, la baguette toujours levée pour maintenir son sort. Hermione sentit la force du maléfice décupler. Son bouclier perdait de la puissance au fil des secondes. Elle ferma les yeux. _Non, ce n'est pas le moment de désespérer_, songea t-elle. _Harry et Ron ont besoin de toi. Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas maintenant, elle s'en prendra à eux ensuite_. Les paupières closes, elle fit un effort pour se hisser sur ses jambes.

"Alors, quoi ? Trop fière pour mourir en pleurnichant par terre ?" demanda la mangemort, son fameux rictus collé aux lèvres.

Hermione l'ignora. Elle tenait à présent sa baguette des deux mains, l'extrémité pointée vers le plafond. Elle canalisa sa magie, et rouvrit les yeux. Les bras tendus, elle ramena sa baguette devant elle pour pousser de toutes ses forces sur son bouclier, qui gagna lentement en volume. Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux, en tentant de prolonger le combat. Mais la brune ne faiblit pas et le bouclier explosa brusquement en une lumière aveuglante qui vint balayer le sort de son adversaire. Épouvantée, la mangemort vit son sort de magie noire disparaître. Hermione ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant et lui jeta un sortilège de son goût, qui la heurta de plein fouet. Cette fois, Bellatrix tomba à genoux.

"Petite garce !" siffla t-elle, les dents serrées.

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait lancé un puissant sort à ses adversaires, qui envoya les deux mangemorts au tapis. Son ami leur tournait le dos et Hermione devina ce qui allait se produire à la seconde près. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur Bellatrix qui pointait sa baguette vers lui avec un sourire mauvais.

"Avada Kedavra !"

"Ron, non !" s'époumona t-elle pour le prévenir.

Il se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant le flash de lumière verte foncer sur lui. Il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Le sort le frappa en pleine poitrine et Hermione ne pu qu'assister à la scène avec horreur, le voyant s'effondrer au sol, inerte. Ron était mort.

La brune était sous le choc, et ce fut seulement l'instinct qui la força à ériger un bouclier pour contrer le nouveau sort de Bellatrix.

"Non, pas Ron !" C'était la voix de Harry.

"Ne vois-tu pas maintenant, Potter?" fit Voldemort, amusé. "D'abord, ce sont tes parents qui meurent pour toi. Puis, tes amis meurent les uns après les autres en te protégeant. Tu les as sacrifié. Tu es pire que moi. Je ne laisse jamais personne se battre à ma place."

Il le menaçait toujours de sa baguette, le rictus en place, tandis que ses yeux froids et calculateurs ne quittaient jamais son adversaire. Harry, lui, échangeait des regards anxieux entre Hermione et Voldemort.

La brune vit qu'il commençait à perdre son calme. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Harry devait se concentrer mais elle savait qu'il en était incapable tant qu'elle serait en danger. Ron gisait toujours à l'endroit où il était tombé. Hermione n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux à la vue de son visage pâle, éteint, comme s'il les avait quitté depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne se réveillerait plus. Elle sentit une vague de détresse douloureuse serrer son coeur.

_Pas maintenant ! _s'écria t-elle silencieusement. _Ressaisis-toi !_

Inspirant profondément, elle darda un oeil vers Bellatrix. Sa tristesse se transforma alors en une fureur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimentée jusqu'ici.

"Tu vas me le payer !" souffla t-elle lentement, une haine sourde transpirant de chaque syllabe.

Cette fois, Bellatrix ne ricana pas. Elle leva simplement sa baguette et un sort jaillit dans sa direction, le plus puissant depuis le début de leur duel. Hermione ne conjura ni bouclier ni contre-sort. Elle laissa le maléfice glisser vers elle et à la dernière minute, avant que le sort ne n'atteigne son but, elle brandit sa baguette dans la trajectoire du faisceau noir, qui se modifia et alla frapper le sol à ses pieds. Puis, la brune reproduisit son geste et chuchota à son tour:

"Inflammo !"

Complétement prise au dépourvue par cette soudaine contre-attaque, Bellatrix ne pu réagir à temps. Le sort s'abattit sur elle et la mangemort fut dévorée par un brasier incandescent de flammes violettes. Elle fut réduite en cendres avant même de pousser un hurlement. Hermione défaillit et tomba à genoux, sa magie considérablement amoindrie. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et acquiesça.

Elle se sentait mal, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. À cet instant, sombrer dans l'inconscience était terriblement tentant. Elle n'avait qu'à se laisser aller pour oublier toute sa souffrance et son désespoir. Mais non! Ce ne serait que temporaire. Harry faisait face à Voldemort. Hermione souffla profondément et repoussa tant bien que mal la nausée qui l'assaillait. Levant les yeux, elle tenta de se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, dans le hall du Ministère.

"- et bien sûr, la dague de Gryffondor." Les paroles d'Harry résonnaient jusqu'à elle. "Vous pensiez vraiment que personne n'allait les trouver, Riddle? Il y a plus original comme cachette."

Elle était si fière de lui. Harry se dressait contre le plus grand mage noir encore en vie et il le faisait avec tant de bravoure.

"Tu vas payer, Potter !" rugit Voldemort, furieux. "Je te tuerai, avec tous ceux qui t'ont suivi dans tes illusions."

"Le seul qui se fait des illusions, c'est vous Riddle," répondit-il sans ciller.

Hermione, qui avait recouvert une vision à peu près normale se rendit compte que les deux sorciers n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure, baguettes relevées, chacun jaugeant l'autre du regard sans passer à l'attaque. Elle pouvait ressentir la vaste quantité de magie noire émanant de Voldemort, dont l'aura surpuissante lui donnait la chair de poule.

"Tu as peut être détruit mes horcruxes, mais quel bien cela peut-il te faire ?"

Le mage noir avait retrouvé son calme et cette haine froide et contrôlée était bien plus alarmante que les cris précédents.

"Je peux en créer de nouveaux. Mais avant, Potter, tu vas mourir." Chaque mot prononcé fendait l'air comme un vicieux coup de couteau. "Et je te promets que ta mort ne sera pas aussi rapide que celle de tes amis," poursuivit-il en désignant la dépouille de Ron.

"Vous ne gagnerez jamais, Riddle, car je sais quelque chose que vous ignorez," lança Harry avec assurance.

Hermione était impressionnée par son ami, qui parvenait à supporter l'aura de ténèbres, ce pouvoir brut qui suintait du mage noir. Il semblait engloutir toute la pièce si bien que le simple fait de respirer devenait difficile.

"De quoi parles-tu ? Penses-tu encore avoir un avantage sur moi ? fit Voldemort avec un rictus méprisant. Mais il se gardait toujours d'attaquer. Harry avait retenu son attention.

"Cette baguette que vous tenez. Elle est nouvelle?" demanda t-il froidement.

La brune connaissait la réponse, comme son ami. Cette baguette avait jadis appartenu à Dumbledore, elle était l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort.

Le Lord noir se raidit tandis que Harry poursuivait : "la baguette de Sureau."

"Alors tu es au courant ? Et tu es assez stupide pour continuer à me défier ?" Voldemort plissa des yeux. "Oui, c'est exact. La baguette invincible m'appartient. Je l'ai prise aux mains du cadavre de Dumbledore."

"Peut-être. Mais vous n'êtes pas celui qui a vaincu Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua t-il. "Donc, cette baguette ne vous appartient pas."

"Idiot !" siffla Voldemort. "Snape l'a vaincu, bien évidemment. Je lui ai moi-même donné l'ordre de tuer le vieux fou. Puis, j'ai tué Snape et à présent, la baguette n'obéit qu'à moi."

"Oui, Snape a peut être achevé Dumbledore mais le seul qui l'ait réellement vaincu, contre sa volonté, est Draco Malfoy. Snape n'a jamais été le véritable maître de la baguette de Sureau."

"Qu'est-ce que cela change ?" lança férocement son ennemi. "Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté, voilà tout. Tu ne peux pas gagner, Potter. Et lorsque je t'aurais tué, je m'occuperai de Draco Malfoy."

"Trop tard, Riddle. Je suis arrivé le premier. J'ai vaincu Draco, il y a quelques mois."

Hermione vit les yeux du mage noir s'agrandir de surprise à ces mots.

"Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Cela ne fait-il pas de _moi _le vrai maître de la baguette de Sureau ?"

Contre toute attente, Voldemort lui laissa à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase.

"Avada Kedavra !"

Mais Harry l'avait visiblement vu venir, et il répliqua au quart de tour.

"Expelliarmus !"

Tout se passa très vite. La baguette de Sureau glissa de la main du mage noir, puis attaqua celui qui menaçait la vie de son propriétaire. Lord Voldemort fut touché par son propre sort mortel qui avait rebondit contre lui. Il tomba à la renverse sur le sol, les yeux atones et grands ouverts fixés au plafond.

Une immense vague de soulagement gagna aussitôt Hermione. Ils avaient réussi ! Enfin ! Tout était terminé ! Elle se força à se relever et à tituber lentement vers Harry, avec l'irrésistible envie de le serrer dans ses bras. C'était fini ! La plus grande menace du monde magique - du monde entier- avait disparue. Des larmes de joie coulaient librement le long de ses joues.

Puis, ce fut lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut. Quelque chose clochait avec Harry. Il souffrait et... sa main était plaquée contre sa cicatrice.

"Huit! Huit...Hermione !" articula t-il avec peine.

Ses mains tremblantes quittèrent son visage et il croisa les yeux d'Hermione. Celle-ci pouvait y voir toute la douleur mêlée à la peur. Il jeta ensuite sa baguette au loin, qui atterrit au sol avec un claquement sec, avant de rouler quelques mètres puis de s'immobiliser. Hermione fixait son ami, déconcertée et inquiète.

"Je... je suis désolé, i-il est trop fort. Finis-le !" Chaque mot prononcé semblait lui coûter un effort surhumain.

Ils gardèrent le contact visuel encore quelques secondes, puis Harry pressa à nouveau ses paupières, les mains crispés sur sa cicatrice, le corps pris de convulsions. Hermione ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Huit, qu'avait-il voulu dire? Elle ne comprenait pas, Harry souffrait et elle était incapable de l'aider.

Soudain, les tremblements cessèrent. Harry baissa lentement ses mains et rouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles autrefois d'un vert émeraude éclatant, étaient devenues rouge sang.

Hermione resta clouée sur place, le regard fixe. C'était tout simplement impossible.

_Il ne peut pas posséder Harry._ Elle ne pouvait le croire. Une boule de désespoir commença à se former dans son estomac. _Harry nous l'a dit après la mort de Sirius._ Mais cette posture arrogante, ces yeux flamboyants et impitoyables ne pouvaient appartenir à son ami.

"Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure terrifié.

"Oh, mais je crois que tu sais parfaitement qui je suis, Sang-de-bourbe," lui répondit la voix d'Harry, sans être vraiment la sienne. La brune n'avait jamais entendu son ami parler avec tant de froideur et d'un ton aussi venimeux. Elle était tétanisée.

"Rendez-le moi !" Un sanglot horrifié lui échappa.

"Je ne pense pas, non. Il n'est plus, et tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. Tu as échoué, ton sauveur est mort." lâcha cruellement Harry en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

Hermione scrutait toujours le visage méconnaissable de son ami, un masque d'indifférence ne trahissant aucune émotion, sauf ses yeux dont la lueur pourpre était agressive et malveillante. Harry n'était pas censé ressembler à ça, son visage avait toujours été expressif, débordant d'émotions, de joie, de rire, de tristesse, de colère et même de haine. Rien qui ne se rapprochait de ce masque inhumain. Elle était pétrifiée, tandis que Harry, au contraire, battait en retraite. _Attendez... battre en retraite? Voldemort ne reculait jamais, et certainement pas devant une "Sang-de-bourbe"._

Hermione darda un oeil par terre. Une baguette jonchait le sol à seulement deux pas de lui. La baguette de Sureau. Évidemment, il était désarmé à présent. Dans un ultime geste pour l'aider, Harry s'était débarrassé de sa propre baguette, sachant ce qui allait se produire.

_"Finis-le! Finis-le! Finis-le! Finis-le!"_ Ses derniers mots résonnaient en écho dans sa tête. Ils eurent un effet instantané sur elle, l'extirpant de sa stupeur. Elle pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

"Qu'essayes-tu de faire maintenant ? Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? _Toi_, une Sang-de-bourbe ?" caqueta t-il méchamment.

Il se dressait juste à côté de la baguette, n'ayant qu'un geste à faire pour la ramasser, pour qu'Hermione disparaisse et que le monde s'écroule à son tour.

"Ton précieux élu a perdu. Je l'ai tué. La prophétie a été accomplie. Dorénavant, personne ne peut me stopper !" poursuivit Harry d'un ton dur comme l'acier.

"Non... vous vous trompez," souffla Hermione. "Il n'a pas perdu. Il a gagné. Je dois juste finir le travail pour lui."

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette. Elle tremblait toujours, morte de peur, mais plus déterminée que jamais.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ces orbes rouges débordantes de haine. Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec cette haine démesurée et monstrueuse ? Elle le devait. Harry et Ron comptaient sur elle. La même aura de magie noire semblable à Voldemort émanait du corps de son ami, crépitant furieusement autour d'eux. L'air semblait chargé d'électricité.

Puis, elle le vit. Cet éclat dans ses yeux. Tout à coup, il s'élança vers la baguette.

_Oh non ! Pas question !_ hurla Hermione dans son esprit. Elle vit sa main se refermer sur la baguette de Sureau.

"AVADA KEDAVRA !"

Une lumière verte trop familière, un impact et une âme supplémentaire arrachée à un corps pour ne jamais revenir.

Hermione pouvait encore le sentir brûler dans ses veines, le pouvoir du sort mortel. Pourquoi ce sort ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, n'ayant encore jamais utilisé un Impardonnable. Harry gisait au sol, sa main droite tenait toujours inutilement la baguette de Sureau. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur verte, mais ils étaient ternes, sans vie. Sa peau grisâtre et cireuse. Il était mort.

La brune s'avança vers lui comme dans une transe. Elle s'agenouilla, et une terrible sensation de vide s'empara d'elle. Combien de temps était-elle restée prostrée là, à côté de son ami ? Elle ne pleurait pas. Cette douleur dépassait de loin les larmes. Elle respirait, avec l'impression que son âme l'avait quitté en même temps que celle de ses amis. Après de longues minutes, elle tendit une main vers Harry pour abaisser lentement ses paupières. Puis, elle se pencha pour embrasser son front.

"Harry, mon ami... mon frère," murmura t-elle avec amour. "Ça y est, nous avons réussi. Tout est fini. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je vais prendre soin de toi. Je te ramènerai à tes parents. Tu pourras te reposer près d'eux, à Godric's Hollow."

Elle caressa sa joue d'une main, examinant son visage. Il avait été si brave et généreux.

Hermione se releva et marcha jusqu'à Ron, puis s'accroupit près de son corps. Il avait tellement l'air en paix, comme s'il dormait, que c'en était ridicule.

"Ron, mon amour. Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire." Sa voix était rauque sous l'émotion. "Tu étais tout pour moi. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir continuer... ça n'était pas censé arriver. Tu n'étais pas censé m'abandonner. On aurait dû partir ensemble ou ne pas partir du tout."

Penchée sur lui, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres figées. Elles étaient glacées.

"Je te ramènerai à ta famille, Ron. Tu reposeras avec ta soeur, ton frère et ton père."

Puis elle se releva. Elle se sentait douloureusement vide et ce sentiment cruel ne la quittait plus. Ses mains tremblaient et sa tête tournait. Que faire maintenant? Le jour tant attendu de la victoire était enfin arrivé. La lumière l'avait emportée. Mais elle était seule, terriblement seule. Tant de gens avaient perdu la vie dans cette guerre. Tout avait commencé avec Cédric Diggory, puis Sirius, Dumbledore... et même ses parents. La situation n'avait fait qu'empirer, mais au summum de l'horreur, Harry et Ron avaient toujours été là pour elle. Ils s'étaient serrés les coudes. Aujourd'hui, elle était seule dans leur triomphe.

Hermione s'était mise à faire les cent pas dans le hall, et se retrouva bientôt debout devant la source de sa misère, à contempler le cadavre de Lord Voldemort. Ses yeux rouges, vides, ne portaient plus une trace de leur ancienne cruauté. La brune fut surprise de ne plus ressentir aucune haine envers lui. Elle s'était évaporée, morte en même temps que ses amis. Seule demeurait la tristesse du prix des sacrifices de cette guerre inutile. Personne n'en avait rien retiré. Elle s'agenouilla près de Voldemort et lui ferma les yeux, comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry.

"J'ignore où vous vouliez être enterré, j'imagine que vous ne l'avez jamais su vous-même. Vous pensiez que ça n'arriverait jamais, hein?" Elle soupira.

Qu'était-elle censée faire maintenant? Attendre l'arrivée d'un de leurs alliés? Hermione examina la pièce. Épuisée, elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. Puis son regard tomba sur la baguette d'Harry, là où il l'avait jetée avant que Voldemort ne prenne le contrôle.

_Il voudrait sûrement la garder._

Elle alla la récupérer et la ramena jusqu'à la dépouille de son ami.

"Voilà, Harry," souffla t-elle en la plaçant sur son torse. "Ta baguette est mille fois plus valable que ce truc nuisible."

Elle reprit la baguette de Sureau, et lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le bois lisse, une poussée d'énergie surgit soudain à travers elle. Hermione lâcha un cri et tomba à la renverse. De la magie à l'état pure courait dans ses veines et la source semblait provenir de la baguette qu'elle tenait en main.

Elle l'examina, émerveillée. Comment était-ce possible ?

_La baguette, est-elle liée à moi à présent ?_

C'était agréable de ressentir un tel pouvoir. Avec cette baguette, elle pourrait tout accomplir. Réparer tous les maux, remettre le monde magique sur la bonne voie.

Son regard se perdit ensuite vers le corps d'Harry, et ce sentiment d'euphorie la quitta aussitôt. Bien sûr, elle était devenue le maître de la baguette en tuant son précédent propriétaire, son meilleur ami. Scrutant l'objet entre ses doigts, elle pouvait presque la voir entièrement recouverte de sang. Ce fin morceau de bois avait coûté la vie à tant de personnes. C'était un objet maléfique. Hermione se mit soudain à haïr cette baguette comme jamais.

"Tu n'as apporté que du malheur !"

Elle la saisit des deux mains et après quelques secondes, le bois céda et se brisa en deux dans un craquement sonore. Tout à coup, la puissance magique qui émanait de la baguette et circulait paisiblement en elle il y a encore quelques instants, se déchaîna. Cette force s'abattit violemment contre sa propre magie, tournoyant violemment, martelant le corps d'Hermione. Vague après vague de magie s'échappait des deux morceaux de baguette, s'entrechoquait et se mêlait à la sienne, renforçant son pouvoir. La brune eut l'impression que son corps allait se désintégrer. Elle hurla, prostrée au sol et prise de spasmes. C'était bien plus pire qu'un Cruciatus. Chaque fibre de son corps était en feu et les flux de magie agressive n'en finissaient plus de l'assaillir. Hermione tenta de relâcher les morceaux de baguette mais elle ne pu ouvrir ses mains crispées. Il y avait maintenant tellement de magie qu'un halo doré entourait sa silhouette. La douleur s'intensifiait au fil des secondes, brûlante, comme si sa peau allait se détacher de son corps. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle aurait juste voulu mourir sur le champ. Sa vue était trouble et elle pouvait à peine distinguer la pièce, qui tournait autour d'elle dans un tourbillon de couleurs floues. Elle n'avait plus de notion d'équilibre, d'espace ou de temps, et se sentait tomber. Mais où, elle l'ignorait et s'en fichait royalement. Son supplice était atroce et cette sensation de chute semblait durer une éternité. Elle eut l'impression de mourir... et souhaitait juste en finir, que cette torture se termine.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Hermione heurta brutalement le sol, mais rien de comparable au calvaire qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais fut incapable de se concentrer. Il y avait de la lumière partout, quelque chose de vert... mais elle ne pu en deviner davantage avant de perdre connaissance.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Hermione ne su combien de temps elle resta plongée dans l'inconscience. Après un certain laps de temps, elle finit par reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait la nausée, en plus d'avoir mal partout. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que cette maudite baguette lui avait fait ? Rouvrant les yeux, elle fut gênée par la lumière. Lorsque sa vue redevint plus nette, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe. Des vaches broutaient à quelques mètres d'elle et des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue, les uns avec davantage de vaches, les autres couverts de blé mûr. Les oiseaux gazouillaient et le soleil pointait son zénith. Elle était étendue au beau milieu d'une carte postale de campagne. Mais comment était-elle arrivée là ? La minute d'avant, elle se trouvait dans le hall détruit du Ministère de la Magie, entourés de la dépouille de ses amis comme de ses ennemis, puis elle avait souffert le martyre comme jamais, avant de se réveiller dans ce décor idyllique. Hermione était complétement perdue.

Cela dit, elle ne pouvait pas s'éterniser ici. Elle tenta de se lever, et laissa échapper une plainte de douleur. Son bras gauche lui faisait atrocement mal. Assise dans l'herbe, elle se mit à examiner sa blessure. Son avant bras semblait anormalement tordu et elle pouvait à peine bouger les doigts de sa main gauche. La brune releva la manche de son pull, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle vague de douleur dans son bras, couvert d'hématomes et visiblement cassé. Cela s'était sans doute produit en arrivant ici. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'impact, qui avait été tout sauf douillet. Un geste du poignet et sa baguette atterrit dans sa main. Elle marmonna un sort, serrant les dents tandis que ses os cassés se remettaient correctement en place. Elle conjura ensuite un bandage pour sécuriser son bras, ne pouvant rien faire de plus sans potion régénératrice. Après examen, son corps était recouvert de bleus, de coupures et de sang séché mais sans autre blessure sérieuse.

Autour d'elle, rien n'avait changé. L'endroit était toujours calme et paisible. Pas d'ennemis en vue. Avec Harry et Ron, ils avaient sillonné les routes pendant deux années entières, constamment habitués à être sur leurs gardes. Ils avaient été traqués comme des fugitifs en fuite par l'armée du Lord noir. Garder un oeil vigilant sur leur environnement était devenu un réflexe, ne sachant jamais où et quand l'ennemi allait attaquer. À la pensée de ses amis, les souvenirs de leur dernier combat lui revinrent en tête. Bientôt, le cadavre de son petit ami apparut devant ses yeux, puis Harry frappé par le sort mortel de sa propre baguette... Elle ferma les yeux, son coeur saignait de désespoir et de tristesse. Elle devait se calmer.

_Allez ! Debout ! _se sermonna t-elle. _Je dois m'en aller d'ici. Peu importe où je suis._

Hermione se redressa et fut immédiatement prise de vertiges. Elle se sentait faible, si faible qu'elle n'osa pas utiliser le transplanage. Dans son état, le risque d'être désartibulée par accident était trop élevé. Mais elle pouvait toujours se débrouiller façon moldue. Alors, elle se mit à marcher, longeant le champ d'herbe fraîche. Après une demi-heure d'errance dans la campagne, elle atteignit une petite route et décida qu'il fallait mieux la suivre pour éventuellement rejoindre la prochaine ville. Là-bas, elle trouverait probablement un moyen de transport pour se rendre à Londres. Elle n'était pas pressée de retourner au Ministère de la Magie, mais beaucoup restait encore à faire. Les Aurors étaient sans doute déjà sur place. Hermione aurait certainement à répondre à leurs questions et bien sûr... un froid terrible comprima sa poitrine, elle devrait récupérer le corps de ses amis.

Après quelques minutes de marche forcée, elle perçut le bruit sourd d'un moteur loin derrière. Bien qu'elle n'était encore qu'un point minuscule, une voiture venait dans sa direction. Hermione se sentit soulagée. Elle était exténuée et apprécierait grandement une ballade en voiture, si on acceptait de la conduire jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Par chance, le conducteur serait assez sympa pour se coltiner un auto-stoppeur. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage avec sa manche pour en ôter le sang et la crasse, et resserra sa cape noire autour d'elle. Mieux valait cacher ses vêtements déchirés. Inutile d'effrayer le conducteur par son apparence.

Lorsque la voiture l'eut presque atteinte, Hermione s'arrêta sur le bord de la route pour lui faire signe. Le véhicule ressemblait à une antiquité, mais il était apparemment bien entretenu. À son grand soulagement, le conducteur ralentit et abaissa la vitre une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

"Bonjour, ma ptite dame. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?" s'enquit l'homme.

Il la dévisageait étrangement mais semblait assez aimable. Rondouillard, il avait probablement la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns courts, et une coiffure quelque peu démodée au goût d'Hermione.

"Oui, je me demandais si vous auriez l'amabilité de me conduire jusqu'à la prochaine ville, monsieur." répondit-elle poliment.

La brune remarqua qu'il fixait toujours ses vêtements d'un air sceptique, mais ne pouvait le blâmer. Elle portait une tenue de sorcier et il était visiblement un moldu, d'où son étonnement. Il la jaugea un instant du regard puis sembla prendre une décision.

"La prochaine ville est Steepleton, madame. Je m'y rendais justement." Il désigna le siège d'à côté. "Montez, je vous en prie."

"Merci, monsieur."

"C'est juste à un quart d'heure d'ici," l'informa t-il une fois qu'elle fut installée sur le siège du passager. "Et bien, que faites-vous ici toute seule ? Vous vous êtes perdue ?"

"Oui, on peut dire ça," répondit-elle. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de lui décrire la façon dont elle était arrivée là, et ce n'était pas comme si elle savait où elle se trouvait.

L'homme parut sentir sa réticence et ne posa plus de questions pendant les dix prochaines minutes. Ils atteignirent une colline derrière laquelle on pouvait distinguer un village niché dans la vallée.

"Voilà Steepleton," dit le conducteur. "Une jolie petite ville, j'y ai passé toute ma vie."

Hermione acquiesça.

"Vous pourriez allez voir Madame Janeson," proposa l'homme d'un air amical.

Elle l'écouta, perplexe. _Qui est cette Madame Janeson ?_

L'homme répondit à sa question silencieuse. "C'est le meilleur tailleur que je connais. Je suis sûr qu'elle aura quelque chose pour vous."

Il lança un nouveau regard furtif vers ses vêtements. Hermione haussa un sourcil. Bon, sa cape de sorcier paraissait un peu étrange, mais elle couvrait toujours son pull déchiré et ensanglanté. Son jean n'avait rien de choquant, peut être était-il un peu sale mais sans cela... rien d'anormal.

"Et elle ne prend pas si cher," ajouta t-il gentiment.

_C'est vous qui le dîtes,_ songea t-elle en observant son chauffeur. Il était à n'en pas douter l'un de ces mordus de vieilleries et d'antiquité en tout genre. D'abord la voiture, ensuite les cheveux et pour couronner le tout, il portait un costume totalement rétro.

"Oui, j'irai probablement faire un tour. Merci," fit-elle tout de même.

L'homme lui sourit cordialement. Entre-temps, ils étaient arrivés au village, un endroit aussi petit qu'il en avait l'air. Hermione aperçut une boulangerie un peu plus loin.

_Parfait ! Juste ce dont j'ai besoin et je pourrai ensuite transplaner à Londres._

"Pourriez-vous vous arrêter là, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda t-elle.

"Bien sûr." L'homme ralentit pour se garer sur le côté.

"Merci beaucoup pour votre aide," le remercia Hermione avant de descendre de voiture.

Le conducteur lui jeta un oeil inquiet de derrière son volant.

"Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir retrouver votre chemin maintenant ?"

La brune trouva sa sollicitude touchante mais tout à fait inutile.

"Oui, je le pense. Merci encore et bonne journée."

"Oui, au revoir," sourit-il en la saluant de la main. Puis il reprit la route.

Maintenant qu'elle se tenait debout, Hermione fut à nouveau prise de vertiges. Elle contempla avec envie la devanture de la boulangerie. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'argent moldu sur elle, mais aurait quand même besoin de nutriments, surtout si elle voulait regagner Londres. Elle observa les environs. Il y avait un vieil homme assoupi sur un banc à quelques pâtés de maisons. Une dame descendait l'allée dans sa direction, avant d'entrer dans la boulangerie. La brune alla s'abriter à l'ombre d'une maison. Avec un mouvement de poignet, elle attrapa sa baguette et tapota son crâne, puis vint cette sensation glacée, l'impression familière d'avoir cassé des oeufs sur sa tête. Elle était à présent invisible aux yeux des moldus et de la plupart des sorciers. Une fois devant la boulangerie, elle pu voir la dame de tout à l'heure payer ses achats. Alors que celle-ci quittait l'établissement, Hermione en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Installée sur un muret surélevé donnant sur un jardin, avec une large rangée de vignes dans son dos, Hermione dissimulait sa présence à d'éventuels passants. Sa petite escapade à la boulangerie avait été un succès. Personne ne l'avait remarquée, mais son butin n'avait pas été bien gros : un morceau de pain rassi avec deux parts de tarte aux pommes. Cela dit, affamée au point de s'évanouir, tout lui avait paru délicieux. À présent, elle était adossée au mur, laissant les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Elle avait repris des forces et se sentait vraiment mieux. Pas complétement bien sûr, mais juste le minimum pour être à même de transplaner.

_Mais où ?_

Le plus simple serait d'apparaître directement à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie, puisque c'était sa destination. Mais les Aurors n'avaient pas forcément la situation sous contrôle. Voldemort était peut être hors d'état de nuire, mais ses mangemorts couraient toujours dans la nature. Non, Hermione ne se sentait pas la force de revenir sur le champ de bataille.

_Alors au Chemin de Traverse ?_

Oui, c'était probablement mieux. Il y avait un point de transplanage là-bas, elle n'aurait qu'à contacter un employé du Ministère et avec un peu de chance, ce cauchemar prendrait fin.

Sa décision prise, Hermione se hissa sur ses jambes et focalisa ses pensées sur le Chemin de Traverse. Puis une pression habituelle l'aspira, une sensation pas tout à fait agréable qu'elle accueillit pourtant avec joie. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir quitter ce village. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'étrange et elle n'avait pu mettre le doigt dessus.

La brune arriva à destination et s'écarta immédiatement du point d'atterrissage, ne voulant pas encombrer le passage des autres voyageurs. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'allée, mais quelque chose clochait. Il y avait Fleury et Bott, la librairie se tenait toujours au même endroit mais l'enseigne avait changé de nom. On pouvait lire : Fleury et Geare. Plus loin à gauche dans l'allée, une nouvelle boutique trônait à la place de la Forteresse des Glaces, un bazar d'antiquités que Hermione pu apercevoir en passant. Bizarre. D'autres boutiques manquaient à l'appel et des nouvelles qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici étaient apparues. En y songeant, quelque chose d'autre la tracassait. Les passants la dévisageaient sans cesse. Pas des regards complices ayant connaissance de qui elle était, non, des regards fixés sur ses habits. Certains secouaient même la tête d'un air outré en marmonnant dans leur barbe. Quel était le problème ? Elle portait toujours sa cape noire qui s'ouvrait à l'avant, avec un simple pull et un jean serré en dessous. Vraiment rien d'extraordinaire, du moins pas dans le monde magique. Les autres sorciers et sorcières étaient vêtus de robes classiques, et Hermione ne croisa personne avec des vêtements moldus, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Ils ignoraient encore la défaite de Voldemort et ne voulaient pas passer pour des nés-moldus. Mais peu importe ces gens qui la scrutaient, elle avait d'autres soucis bien plus pressants en tête... comme contacter les Aurors.

_Comment être le plus efficace ? Je peux toujours prendre le tram jusqu'au Ministère._

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione franchit un stand de journaux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil machinal à la Gazette du Sorcier, puis fut brusquement stoppée dans son élan. Un détail avait attiré son attention, et elle rebroussa chemin pour examiner le journal de plus près. Il titrait :

**Grindelwald frappe encore – Nouvelles attaques en France.**

C'était juste impossible. La brune s'empara du journal. Grindelwald était mort, assassiné par Voldemort après lui avoir soutiré des informations sur cette fichue baguette. Mais apparemment, il venait d'attaquer un village reculé dans le nord de la France il y a quelques jours. Beaucoup de morts, et encore plus de blessés. C'était une mauvaise blague ?

"Hey, vous le lisez, vous l'achetez !" l'interrompit soudain le vendeur, la mine renfrognée.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, fourra une main dans sa poche et lui tendit quelques mornilles. Le journal en main, elle marcha jusqu'à un banc face au portail de la banque Gringotts et s'y installa. Elle déglutit.

Le canular était toujours là. Ses yeux scannèrent la page à la recherche d'infos supplémentaires. Puis, un détail lui coupa le souffle. Là, au-dessus du gros-titre, dans un coin, figurait la date de parution. Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à l'estomac.

**12 Octobre 1943.**

_Okay, reste calme !_ pensa t-elle, essayant tant bien que mal d'y parvenir mais échouant misérablement. _Il doit y avoir une explication parfaitement logique._

Puis, elle se mit à scruter le journal. Il avait l'air neuf. Si ce document datait effectivement des années quarante, il aurait dû être jauni et abîmé. Mais non. Comme pour la narguer, il sentait même l'encre fraîchement imprimée. Quelqu'un lui avait fait une farce ou quoi ? Elle avait croisé le stand de journaux par pure coïncidence, personne n'aurait pu le savoir à l'avance. Il y avait aussi d'autres copies de ce même journal. De toute façon, pourquoi s'amuser à monter ce genre de blague ?

Hermione pâlit en se souvenant de tous les détails sur son chemin depuis ce fameux réveil dans le champ, jusqu'ici trop préoccupée pour vraiment s'en inquiéter. Le conducteur de l'ancienne voiture, son style rétro, le village de Steepleton et la drôle de boulangerie, les changements indéniables du Chemin de Traverse...

Ils _étaient_ étranges, mais pouvaient s'expliquer si elle se trouvait vraiment en... _mais non, ce serait_, elle fit un calcul rapide, _54 ans en arrière !_

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Personne ne pouvait remonter aussi loin dans le temps. Elle avait fait des recherches à ce sujet pendant sa troisième année. Cette année là, le professeur McGonagall lui avait offert un retourneur de temps et Hermione avait développé une légère obsession sur le concept du voyage temporel. Après avoir lu plusieurs livres sur le sujet, elle avait découvert que le retourneur était le seul moyen de voyager dans le temps. La brune n'en avait plus touché un depuis la fin de sa troisième année. Même avec un retourneur en sa possession, elle ne pourrait remonter le temps que de quelques heures. Il fonctionnait dans la limite de ce cadre temporel : quelques heures, pas plusieurs décennies ! Le record avait été battu par l'inventeur même de l'objet en question, Arctus Blimble. Il était retourné plus de 63 heures dans le passé, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Mais 54 ans ? Totalement inconcevable.

Elle repassa ses actes en revue, tentant de reconstituer la série d'évènements l'ayant entraînée jusqu'ici. Peut être avait-elle omit quelque chose. Ça l'aidait toujours à se remémorer les choses, si un élément manquait à son raisonnement. Elle avait affronté Harry - non Voldemort, puis l'avait vaincu. Encore ce sentiment de culpabilité mal placé. Sa victoire avait fait d'elle le maître de la baguette de Sureau. Elle avait goûté à son pouvoir, puis dans un excès de colère, avait brisé la baguette en deux. La magie de la baguette l'avait semble t-il attaquée. La brune trembla au souvenir du tourment qu'elle avait subi, une douleur si épouvantable qu'elle s'était évanouie avant de se réveiller dans un champ. Mais il y avait autre chose, elle s'en souvenait à présent. Une sensation un peu familière, à part le fait d'être écorchée vive, l'impression de tomber dans un tourbillon. Une sensation comparable à ses expériences passées avec le retourneur de temps mais décuplée au centuple. Hermione frissonna, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la Gazette. Elle était très pâle.

Mais tout ça n'était encore qu'hypothétique. Elle devait le vérifier. Le monde magique était trop statique, sans changements majeurs dans les traditions et les styles. Mais le monde moldu avait connu des transformations assez spectaculaires durant ces 50 dernières années. Si elle se trouvait effectivement au milieu des années quarante, ce serait visible dans le Londres moldu. Alors, Hermione se redressa, jeta la Gazette au fond d'une poubelle et remonta l'allée vers le Chaudron Baveur. Les gens continuaient toujours à la fixer et elle pressa le pas, se sentant soudain très timide. Une fois sur place, elle franchit le bar accompagnée du regard des clients et sortit par la porte de derrière.

Debout au milieu de Londres, le teint livide, elle se sentit au bord des larmes. Celle ville n'avait rien à voir avec le Londres qu'elle connaissait. Les voitures, peu nombreuses dans les rues, paraissaient anciennes, pareil pour les bâtiments dont certains tombaient en ruines. Le pire était bien l'accoutrement des gens. Les femmes portaient toutes des jupes et des chemisiers, parfois avec de minuscules chapeaux, et les hommes se contentaient de simples pantalons en tissu noir avec chemise. Immanquablement le style des années quarante, qui contrastait avec l'étrange jeune femme dressée devant une boutique décrépie et que tout le monde regardait.

Alors, le journal n'était pas une stupide blague. Elle était vraiment coincée à cette époque lointaine. Hermione ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. En quelques heures, sa vie avait été chamboulée, et mise sans dessus dessous. D'abord la perte de ses amis et seule famille qui lui restait, et maintenant ça. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Elle passa une autre minute à fixer cette ville inconnue, refusant de se rendre à l'évidence, avant de se détourner vers l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Hermione n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres et n'était pas en état de prendre des décisions importantes. Pour le moment, son meilleur plan d'actions se limiterait à prendre une chambre ici pour se reposer. Peut être serait-elle assez chanceuse pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Mais avant de louer une chambre, elle devait retourner au Chemin de Traverse et débusquer un apothicaire pour se réapprovisionner en potions. Après l'achat de quelques philtres pour ressouder les os, d'une potion de régénération sanguine, d'un baume pour les bleus et coupures, et d'une potion de sommeil, Hermione alla directement voir le barman du Chaudron Baveur.

"Excusez-moi," fit-elle poliment, "auriez-vous une chambre à louer ?"

Le barman était un homme grand et musclé, probablement la quarantaine, avec des cheveux noirs, coupés courts. Il leva les yeux vers elle en faisant abstraction de ses vêtements et la brune lui en fut sincèrement reconnaissante.

"Bien sûr, Miss. Une chambre simple ou double ?" demanda t-il d'une voix grave et plaisante.

"Simple, s'il vous plaït."

"Très bien. Ça vous fera deux gallions la nuit, Miss." Elle acquiesça et le barman poursuivit. "Vous pouvez prendre la numéro 4. Quelqu'un va vous montrer le chemin." Il lui tendit une clé et héla vers la cuisine. "Louisa, emmène cette cliente jusque sa chambre !"

Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une femme n'émerge des cuisines. Elle semblait à peine plus âgée que Hermione, pas un canon de beauté, mais un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

"Alors, vous restez avec nous ? Quelle chambre vous a t-on donné ?"

"La numéro 4," répondit la brune en désignant la clé.

"Ah, c'est à l'étage, suivez-moi !" s'exclama t-elle en se dirigeant vers un escalier étroit.

"Alors, vous venez de loin ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici," demanda t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le premier palier. "Et votre tenue est tellement originale."

Cette femme était plutôt bavarde, remarqua Hermione. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'étaient bien des gens curieux. Qu'était-elle censée répondre ? _Non, en fait je suis de Londres. J'ai juste voyagé plus de 50 ans en arrière, et c'est la nouvelle mode._ Oui, ça passerait comme une lettre à la poste. Elle faillit rouler des yeux.

"Oui, je suis sur la route depuis quelques temps." C'était presque vrai. "J'ai toujours voulu visiter Londres. Est-ce qu'on est bien par ici ?"

Elle espérait que sa question suffirait à détourner l'attention.

"Oh oui. Le Chemin de Traverse est un endroit intéressant," répondit la femme avec enthousiasme. "Malheureusement, le Londres moldu n'est plus sûr en ce moment. Avec leur guerre qui n'en finit plus."

Hermione laissa presque apparaître son étonnement, puis l'endroit ou plutôt de l'époque à laquelle elle se trouvait lui revint en mémoire. Évidemment, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale faisait rage et ne se terminerait que dans deux ans.

"Voilà votre chambre." La jeune dame s'était arrêtée devant une porte boisée. "Je vous souhaite une bonne journée."

"Merci."

L'endroit était petit, sobre, meublé d'un lit aux draps usés mais propres. Une armoire vétuste siégeait à l'autre bout de la pièce, semblant vouloir tomber en miette d'un moment à l'autre. C'était effectivement par magie si elle tenait encore sur ses gonds, réalisa Hermione. Une porte près de l'armoire donnait accès à la salle de bain, assez bien entretenue, et une fenêtre ouverte sur le Chemin de Traverse se trouvait en face de l'entrée. La brune déposa son sac de potions et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Par réflexe et sans vraiment y penser, elle saisit sa baguette et plaça plusieurs charmes de protection, un sort pour l'alerter en cas d'intrusion et un autre pour verrouiller la porte d'entrée et la fenêtre.

À présent que rien de requérait son attention immédiate, qu'elle était relativement en sécurité dans cette chambre, le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus arriva. Depuis ce duel au Ministère, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de ressasser ce qui s'était passé, essayant même de réprimer toute pensée s'y rattachant. Elle n'avait pas voulu se rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu ce jour-là. Les yeux fermés, Hermione pu voir réapparaître les corps de ses amis, leur visage sans vie, qui la fixaient d'un air accusateur. Elle les avaient tué tous les deux.

De chaudes larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait laissé Bellatrix tuer Ron. C'était _son_ duel et _sa_ responsabilité de stopper la mangemort. Au final, son hésitation avait coûté la vie à Ron. Et Harry ? Elle lui avait personnellement lancé le sort mortel. Hermione se recroquevilla sur le lit, agitée par de violents sanglots. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était pas réellement sa faute. En guerre, ils côtoyaient quotidiennement la mort et s'y étaient préparés. Ses amis ne la blâmeraient pas, elle en était certaine. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient morts et qu'elle se sentait abandonnée.

Depuis la disparition de ses parents il y a un an et demi, Harry et Ron étaient devenus sa seule famille. Elle les aimaient tous les deux, Harry comme un frère, Ron comme un amant. Cette guerre lui avait tout pris. La brune resta prostrée sur son lit à pleurer la mort des siens, incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

_Hermione fixait avec horreur la maison de ses parents, complétement détruite en même temps que le quartier environnant. Rien n'avait résisté si ce n'est les restes fumants de son enfance. Harry avait eu une vision de l'attaque et ils s'étaient aussitôt rendus sur place. Mais trop tard. Elle s'avança vers l'endroit qui avait autrefois été sa maison. Sa tête tournait, ses pensées confuses. Puis elle buta contre quelque chose. Un corps, méconnaissable, parce qu'entièrement calciné. La peau noircie, les vêtements en cendres... mais Hermione savait... et elle tomba à genoux..._

_...  
_

_Quel sentiment de triomphe ! Ils avaient enfin récupéré un autre de ces horcruxes infâmes. C'était la coupe de Poufsouffle, un magnifique objet. Que quelque chose d'aussi beau soit souillé d'une façon aussi vile la répugnait. Ils se trouvaient sous terre, en dessous du plus ancien coffre de Gringotts. Cette cachette avait été gardée par de très nombreux sorts de magie noire, si bien que leur réussite la surprenait encore. Mais ça y est, ils étaient là, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville et elle-même. Rien de ce qu'Il mettait en travers de leur chemin ne les éloignait de leur but. Hermione était si fière. Sans Luna, ils ne seraient pas arrivés jusqu'ici, la blonde avait donc l'honneur de retirer la coupe. Mais à peine l'eut-elle effleurée des doigts qu'une lumière aveuglante surgit de l'objet pour encercler son amie. La lumière fut aspirée par son corps et Luna hurla, le visage contracté de douleur. Du sang jaillit de son nez, ses yeux, ses oreilles, sa bouche, formant une flaque poisseuse sous son corps gisant. Son agonie dura de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione fut impuissante, ne pouvant absolument rien faire pour l'aider. Elle la prit dans ses bras alors que la vie quittait le corps de son amie..._

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Hermione sursauta dans son lit. Elle ne reconnut pas la pièce autour d'elle, avant de se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Sa surprise fut vite remplacée par une détresse immense. Elle avait dû s'assoupir. Il faisait nuit dehors, sa montre indiquait 5h34 du matin. Elle se releva, son corps était endolori et courbaturé, mais rien comparé à la blessure douloureuse irradiant son bras gauche. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et décida de se rasseoir. Sur le plancher, le sac de potions attendait toujours au même endroit où elle l'avait laissé.

_Il faut bien les utiliser._

Elle vida le sac sur le lit et engloutit sans plus attendre la potion pour ressouder les os. C'était un liquide visqueux au goût de plastique brûlé. La douleur s'atténua sensiblement et Hermione retira son bandage. Son bras fracturé lui faisait encore mal mais ça irait pour les prochains jours. Au moins, il n'était plus cassé. Elle avala ensuite la potion de régénération sanguine, à peine plus appétissante que la précédente, et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Plus de nausée ou de vertiges. Restait maintenant le baume, qu'elle appliquerait après avoir pris une douche.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et jeta un oeil au miroir. Son teint était pâle, ses yeux cernés, ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, ses côtes droites rougies par le sang. Une large entaille s'étendait de ses côtes jusque son ventre, vestige d'un sort cuisant. Elle ne se souvenait plus à quelle occasion elle l'avait reçu. Plusieurs coupures légères et des hématomes recouvraient la quasi totalité de son corps. Après s'être examinée dans la glace, elle entra dans la douche, et malgré ses blessures, trouva un peu de réconfort sous l'eau chaude. Elle dénicha même un petit morceau de savon.

Sa douche finie, Hermione fut de retour sur son lit, emmitouflée dans une serviette. Elle ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre, puis commença à étaler le baume sur sa peau meurtrie. Elle se chargea ensuite de ses vêtements à l'aide d'un rapide _Scourgify_ et d'un _Reparo,_ avant de les enfiler. Ils avaient l'air toujours usés, mais feraient l'affaire le temps de se refaire une garde robe aux standards de l'époque.

Hermione ignorait pourquoi le fait d'être bloquée dans les années quarante ne la perturbait plus autant. Elle avait été sous le choc en lisant la Gazette. Mais plus maintenant. Probablement parce que personne ne l'attendait à son époque. Le pire s'était déjà produit au Ministère et tout le reste semblait relégué au second plan.

Cela dit, elle devait rentrer. Elle n'était pas à sa place ici, à cette période. La brune connaissait les règles du voyage dans le temps. Bon, elle avait déjà enfreint la première : on ne devait pas vous voir. Difficile de faire sans. La suivante stipulait que personne n'avait le droit de modifier l'espace temps. Comment McGonagall l'avait formulé ?

_"Des choses horribles arrivent aux sorciers qui jouent avec le temps."_

Hermione grogna. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour vivre des choses horribles. Mais McGonagall avait raison. Sa présence ici ne devait absolument rien changer au passé. À son époque, la guerre était finie, les gens enfin sauvés. La brune n'allait pas compromettre cette victoire. C'était tentant d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour empêcher la mort de ses amis, mais tous leurs efforts avaient été nécessaires. Elle n'était pas non plus sûre d'y parvenir, même avec une nouvelle chance. Et puis il y avait Harry, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le sauver. Hermione avait songé à ses dernières paroles.

_"Huit,"_ avait-il dit.

Maintenant qu'elle avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir, c'était pourtant clair. Le Fourchelang, cette connexion étrange avec l'esprit de Voldemort, et bien sûr, le sort mortel qui n'avait eut aucun effet sur lui étant bébé. La nuit où Voldemort avait attaqué les Potters, il avait contre sa volonté et de façon inconsciente, créé un horcrux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle en avait déduit.

_Fichue prophétie_, pensa t-elle. _"Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ?" Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit : aucun des deux ne peut vivre, point._

Hermione soupira, un nouveau noeud s'était formé dans son l'estomac. C'était un crève-coeur de penser à ses amis. Pour se distraire et éloigner les souvenirs qui la hantaient, elle décida de réfléchir sur son cas. Elle était piégée ici, devait trouver un moyen de retourner à son époque. Mais comment ? À sa connaissance, remonter aussi loin dans le temps était impossible. La première chose à faire serait de s'informer un maximum. Elle pourrait se rendre au Ministère et tout leur raconter. Peut être avaient-ils un département à l'étude sur le voyage dans le temps. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Le Ministère avait fait plus de dégâts que de bien à son époque. S'ils apprenaient qu'elle était une voyageuse du futur, ils seraient bien capable de l'enfermer comme un rat de laboratoire pour l'étudier. Ou lui faire avaler du Véritaserum de force pour extraire autant d'informations que possible sur le futur. Non, le Ministère n'était pas une option. _Alors peut être..._ la brune hésita à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. _Poudlard ?_

Le château renfermait bien l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques du Royaume Uni. S'il y avait un livre sur le voyage temporel qui lui serait utile, Hermione le trouveraient forcément à Poudlard. Et il y avait aussi la baguette de Sureau. Cette baguette était à l'origine de son voyage dans le temps, le déclencheur en quelque sorte, elle en était convaincue. Une fois brisée, sa magie s'était introduite en elle. C'était sûrement la magie de la baguette de Sureau qui l'avait expédiée ici. Mais à présent, où se trouvaient les morceaux de la baguette ? Elle ne les avait pas retrouvé en se réveillant dans le champ hier.

Actuellement, la baguette de Sureau de cette époque était aux mains de Grindelwald. Peut être devait-elle s'en emparer ? Hermione avait déjà combattu un mage noir, c'était amplement suffisant. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'entrer en guerre contre Grindelwald. Mais elle savait que Dumbledore finirait par le vaincre, il deviendrait à son tour maître de la baguette. Elle n'aurait qu'à faire profil bas à Poudlard, gagner la confiance de Dumbledore et dès qu'il entrerait en possession de la baguette... la lui voler ? L'emprunter ?

La brune poussa un profond soupir. Les choses n'allaient pas être faciles. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas envie de tout raconter à Dumbledore. Il était_ indéniablement _un grand sorcier. Hermione l'avait apprécié et admiré, sa mort avait été une grande perte, mais il avait aussi excellé dans l'art de la manipulation.

_Qui sait, peut être était-il à Serpentard en étant élève.  
_

Maintenant qu'elle songeait aux Serpentards manipulateurs, il y en avait un autre qui étudiait en ce moment à Poudlard. Hermione pesta. Elle avait momentanément oublié Tom Riddle, qui serait là-bas lui aussi... peut être l'occasion rêvée de l'assassiner ?

_Non, je me suis déjà décidée : ne pas changer la chronologie du temps._ La brune bondit hors son lit et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large. _Et de toute façon, je n'y arriverais sûrement pas. Il est déjà puissant. Alors quoi, je laisse tomber Poudlard ?_

Mais Poudlard restait sa meilleure option. Elle pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Rassembler des infos sur le voyage dans le temps et les Reliques de la Mort, tout en ayant une chance de récupérer la baguette de Sureau. Où était le problème ? Le château était bien assez grand, elle n'aurait qu'à se tenir éloignée de Riddle. Il était à Serpentard, elle ferait en sorte d'être répartie à Gryffondor. Après tout, Dumbledore était le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Oui, aller à Poudlard était la marche à suivre.

Hermione quitta sa chambre pour descendre chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il était encore très tôt, six heures moins le quart, mais quelques clients prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner. Elle se rendit ensuite au Chemin de Traverse. Pour mettre au point son plan, elle devait encore régler quelques détails. Tout d'abord, ouvrir un compte à Gringotts. Elle utilisait toujours l'argent que ses amis et elle avaient conservé dans son sac en perle. Ce sac contenait tout ce dont ils avaient eu besoin pendant leurs deux années de chasse aux horcruxes : des livres sur toute sorte de sujets, la tente qui leur servait de toit, quelques potions, des ingrédients et bien sûr, de l'argent. Hermione avait ensorcelé son sac en utilisant un sort de magie complexe, le sortilège Infinitio et depuis, il était un puits sans fond. Avec un coffre, elle n'aurait plus à le transporter partout, ce qui attirerait l'attention, surtout ses livres qui dataient tous d'après 1943. Mieux valait tout déposer à l'abri à Gringotts. Elle avait déjà modifié les gallions dont l'imprimé de son époque était légèrement différent, pour éviter les questions embarrassantes.

La banque Gringotts ressemblait en tout point à celle de son temps. Hermione pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, gigantesque et intimidant. Au fond se trouvaient les comptoirs où elle devait se présenter. Lorsque vint son tour, le goblin s'adressa à elle d'un ton neutre :

"Bienvenue à Gringotts. Mon nom est Grinax. Comment puis-je vous aider ?"

"J'aimerais ouvrir un compte," répondit-elle.

"Votre nom ?" demanda Grinax avec lassitude. Il saisit une plume et un parchemin.

"Hermione DeCerto," déclara la brune sans hésitation.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas utiliser son vrai nom, qui pouvait entraîner des complications temporelles. Elle opterait donc pour un pseudonyme.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Après avoir passé près d'une heure à signer divers documents, donner aux goblins sa signature magique, et même un échantillon de son sang, Hermione était la fière détentrice d'un compte Gringotts et de la petite clé qui correspondait. Elle quitta la banque avec la clé pendue à une fine chaîne dorée autour de son cou.

Vint ensuite la prochaine étape de son plan, qui consistait à contacter Poudlard et demander à intégrer l'école. Hermione acheta quelques feuilles de parchemin et alla s'installer dans un café qui n'existait plus à son époque. Sa commande passée, elle se mit à écrire :

_À l'intention de Monsieur Armando Dippet,_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

_Collège de Magie et de Sorcellerie_

_Cher Professeur Dippet,_

_Je viens récemment d'arriver au Royaume Uni, de terribles circonstances m'ayant forcée à quitter ma maison. J'ai vécu avec mes parents à La Calique, un petit village au nord de la France. Je suis certaine que vous connaissez le danger imminent qui pèse sur le pays en ce moment. Comme tant d'autres, ma famille a été victime de la guerre._

_Mon départ de France s'est fait à la hâte et je me suis trouvée dans l'incapacité de préparer mon séjour ici. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ma requête soudaine, mais j'aimerais vous demander une place dans votre école._

_J'ai eu des précepteurs et je suis sûre d'avoir les connaissances requises pour suivre les cours de sixième année à Poudlard. Ma famille m'ayant laissé assez d'argent, je pourrai sans difficulté régler les frais d'inscription, et me procurer le nécessaire en livres et fournitures scolaires._

_Je vous remercie de bien vouloir prendre en considération ma requête._

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione DeCerto._

Elle relit encore sa lettre en sirotant distraitement son café. Cela ferait l'affaire. Elle espérait que sa petite histoire n'éveillerait pas facilement les soupçons. La Calique, était un petit village qu'elle avait déjà visité avec ses parents. Ils avaient passé trois semaines là-bas l'été précédent sa troisième année. C'était la belle époque, le temps du bonheur et de l'insouciance.

Hermione s'adossa à son siège et ferma les yeux, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Tout avait été si simple à cette époque. Le monde magique ressemblait encore à un havre merveilleux à ses yeux, un vrai conte de fée. Mais cette Hermione débordante de joie, d'innocence et de naïveté n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Elle se demandait s'il lui restait encore une bribe de celle qu'elle avait été. Elle en doutait.

Avec un soupir, la brune laissa quelques noises sur la table et quitta le café. Le Chemin de Traverse commençait à se remplir, et de plus en plus de personnes se pressaient vers les boutiques. Comme prévu, les regards se tournaient à nouveau vers elle, lui rappelant son manque cruel de nouveaux vêtements. Mais avant, Hermione se rendrait à la poste pour envoyer sa lettre.

Quelques boutiques plus tard, elle fut enfin de retour dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur, les bras chargés de tenues des années quarante. Après avoir essayé plusieurs jupes et chemisiers, Hermione conclut quelle n'aimait décidément pas cette époque, ou du moins la mode. Les coiffures laissaient également à désirer. Devait-elle vraiment passer des heures devant sa glace à dompter ses cheveux pour obtenir ces boucles parfaites ? Elle avait mieux à faire. Elle portait ses cheveux longs, une crinière de boucles rebelles, ou attachés de façon à dégager parfaitement son visage. Cela s'avérait très utile en situation de combat.

**TBC**

**.&.**

* * *

Et voilà! 17 pages word et l'histoire ne fait que commencer! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis;)


	3. Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Poudlard  
**

* * *

_Chère Miss DeCerto,_

_Votre demande m'est bien parvenue. Il s'agit là d'une requête assez inhabituelle, Poudlard n'est que rarement sollicité pour des échanges d'élèves. Mais nous vivons des temps difficiles. Je suis navré d'apprendre les épreuves terribles que vous avez dû subir._

_Ne souhaitant pas aggraver votre situation, je suis disposé à vous offrir une place dans notre école. Vous trouverez, ci-joint, la liste des fournitures requises pour Poudlard._

_Je vous prie d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminées pour vous rendre dans mon bureau. Vous en aurez l'accès le 18 Octobre à 16h00._

_Sincères salutations,_

_Armando Dippet_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

Hermione avait été soulagée en recevant cette lettre, deux jours après avoir expédié sa demande à Poudlard. À présent, elle se tenait dans la file d'attente des usagers de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, une valise en main avec tout ce dont elle aurait besoin à l'école. Lorsque son tour arriva, elle saisit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et s'avança dans les flammes.

"Poudlard, bureau du directeur !" s'écria t-elle d'une voix claire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la brune sortit prestement de l'âtre avec un regard autour d'elle. La pièce était semblable à celle de ses souvenirs, sauf pour la décoration. Le bureau de Dumbledore avait été accueillant, quoique un peu désordonné, avec de beaux objets disséminés un peu partout, et une bibliothèque masquant la quasi totalité des murs. Celui-ci était entièrement différent, tout y était impeccablement rangé et à sa place. Un imposant bureau en bois massif occupait le milieu de la pièce, avec une étagère remplie de divers trophées et médailles. L'atmosphère n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son époque, cette pièce était visiblement faite pour impressionner. Derrière le bureau siégeait un homme aux cheveux gris et une barbe taillée très court. Son visage ridé et ses yeux pâles avaient l'air sévère.

"Ah, vous devez être Mademoiselle DeCerto. Bienvenue à Poudlard," déclara Dippet en quittant son siège, la main tendue vers Hermione. Elle la serra aussitôt.

"C'est un plaisir d'être ici. Je vous remercie de m'avoir acceptée," répondit-elle poliment.

"Oui, nous ne recevons pas souvent d'élèves dans ces conditions. Mais il est de notre devoir d'aider nos collègues sorcières et sorciers du continent." Son style pompeux lui rappela vaguement Percy Weasley.

"Bien Miss DeCerto, vous souhaitez pouvoir intégrer la sixième année. Quel âge avez-vous?"

Dippet semblait vouloir en finir au plus vite.

"Dix-sept ans, monsieur," mentit-elle.

En réalité, elle en avait dix-huit mais entrer en sixième année lui laisserait presque deux ans pour approfondir ses recherches et mettre la main sur la baguette de Sureau.

"L'âge requis pour faire parti de nos sixièmes années. Mais vous comprendrez que nous allons devoir tester vos connaissances." Dippet se rassit sans lui proposer d'en faire de même.

"Oui, bien sûr monsieur." Hermione n'était pas inquiète, elle avait entièrement confiance en ses capacités.

"Mais avant, vous devez être répartie. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez notre système de maisons ?"

La brune acquiesça.

"Votre directeur de maison se chargera ensuite des tests et déterminera en conséquence l'année qui vous convient."

Hermione ne fut pas surprise de le voir se décharger de cette tâche. Dippet agita distraitement sa baguette et le Choixpeau magique atterrit sur le bureau. Il lui fit signe de le mettre, ce qu'elle fit. Le Choixpeau était toujours aussi grand mais pas au point de lui tomber sur les yeux, comme en première année.

_"Ah, une nouvelle élève ? N'es-tu pas un peu en retard ?"_ fit une voix dans sa tête.

_"Je suis une réfugiée,"_ répondit-elle.

_"Je vois."_ Hermione sentit alors une présence étrangère s'insinuer dans son esprit, testant ses barrières d'Occlumens.

_"Ton esprit est bien gardé, ma chère. Je me demande bien pourquoi... mais tu vas devoir me laisser accéder à tes pensées sinon je ne pourrai pas te répartir."_

La brune l'avait vu venir.

_"Je ne peux pas faire ça, désolée. Pourriez-vous juste me placer à Gryffondor ?"_

Elle priait pour qu'il accepte de coopérer.

_"Allons ma chère, c'est mon travail de vous repartir. Tu ne peux pas juste choisir une maison toi-même,"_ s'amusa le Choixpeau.

_"Mais je pensais que vous teniez compte de nos choix. Vous l'avez fait avec l'un de mes amis." _fit Hermione en essayant de paraître aussi crédible que possible_. "Vous avez voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard mais il vous a demandé de le placer à Gryffondor, et vous avez accepté."_

_"Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas," _répliqua t-il. _"Mais très bien, si tu insistes ma chère. Alors ce sera..." _GRYFFONDOR !

_"Merci,"_ pensa t-elle avant de retirer le Choixpeau.

"Parfait !" s'exclama Dippet. "Je vais tout de suite chercher le professeur Dumbledore, votre directeur de maison."

Il s'avança vers l'âtre pour y jeter une poignée de poudre et glisser sa tête dans les flammes vertes.

Quelques instants plus tard, une grande silhouette émergea de la cheminée. Hermione s'était préparée à voir son ancien directeur en vie, mais lorsqu'il apparut devant elle en parfaite santé, elle en fut bouleversée jusqu'aux larmes. Le jeune Dumbledore avait les cheveux châtains et une longue barbe de la même couleur. Avec un sourire, elle remarqua qu'il gardait le même goût pour les vêtements colorés. Sa robe était d'un rouge éclatant et recouverte de minuscules étoiles argentées, et ses yeux scintillaient, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

"Vous devez être notre nouvelle élève," déclara Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

"Oui, professeur. Je suis Hermione DeCerto. On vient juste de me répartir à Gryffondor," le salua t-elle.

"Une excellente maison, Miss DeCerto," affirma t-il avec un sourire. "À présent, je pense que nous serons mieux dans mon bureau, à moins que vous n'ayez autre chose à ajouter, Armando ?"

"Pas du tout, Albus. Allez-y."

Dippet s'était déjà remis à lire, ne faisant plus vraiment attention à eux. Dumbledore se dirigea vers l'entrée du bureau et l'ouvrit pour Hermione.

"Merci pour votre temps, professeur Dippet," fit la brune à l'intention du directeur, qui la congédia d'un geste de main sans lever le nez de son parchemin. Puis elle sortit du bureau accompagnée de Dumbledore.

En chemin, Hermione prit soin d'examiner les couloirs, les habitants des tableaux, les armures alignées, les escaliers mouvants. Elle était heureuse de retrouver Poudlard, constatant avec amertume combien le château lui avait manqué jusqu'alors. D'autre part, Dumbledore aurait été surpris de ne pas voir une nouvelle élève dévorer l'endroit des yeux. Tous les nouveaux le faisaient, première année ou non. Bien entendu, il ignorait qu'elle avait déjà passé six ans entre ces murs et se sentait juste un peu nostalgique sur le moment.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était une pièce petite et confortable. Elle retrouva tous les étranges objets en argent et les anciens livres qui manquaient dans celui de Dippet, éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux.

"Je vous en prie, installez-vous Miss." Il désigna l'un des fauteuils confortables près de la cheminée.

Hermione s'exécuta et son professeur l'imita en s'installant sur celui d'en face.

"Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? Du thé peut-être ?" demanda t-il.

"Du thé serait parfait, merci."

Deux tasses fumantes apparurent alors sur la petite table d'à côté.

"Maintenant Miss DeCerto, le professeur Dippet m'a demandé de tester votre niveau et déterminer l'année qui vous correspond le mieux," expliqua t-il, en l'observant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. "Mais ce n'est rien d'insurmontable, je suis certain que vous vous débrouillerez bien."

"Commençons par mon domaine d'enseignement. Pouvez-vous transformer cette soucoupe en colibri ?" demanda t-il en lui tendant sa propre soucoupe.

Transformer un animal en objet inanimé était relativement facile, mais le contraire s'avérait être une tâche beaucoup plus subtile. Hermione agita son poignet et sa baguette fut aussitôt dans sa main. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil en la voyant faire mais ne fit aucune remarque. Porter un holster au poignet pour ranger sa baguette n'était pas très habituel pour un élève, du moins s'il ne combattait aucun mage noir.

_L'exercice à présent._

Hermione canalisa sa magie. Elle força l'image d'un colibri à apparaître devant ses yeux, son long bec, ses plumes vertes brillantes, tout en exécutant un mouvement compliqué de baguette.

_Mutatio res !_

Aucun sort visible ne jaillit de sa baguette mais la soucoupe changea lentement de forme, et un petit colibri vert se mit bientôt à pépier autour de la tête de son professeur.

"Merveilleux !" la complimenta t-il. "Et non verbal. Très bien, Miss DeCerto."

D'un coup de baguette, l'oiseau retrouva sa forme originelle avant de retomber dans la main du professeur.

"À présent, voyons ce dont vous êtes capable dans les autres matières."

Dumbledore s'adossa à son siège, le sourire aux lèvres.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Une heure plus tard, Hermione se tenait debout devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dumbledore l'avait testé sur plusieurs sujets et la plupart de ses exercices n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais elle avait réussi, si bien que son professeur lui proposa même d'entrer en septième année. La brune avait décliné, elle pensait vraiment avoir besoin de ces deux années pour résoudre le mystère autour de son voyage temporel. Elle avait avancé l'excuse du temps d'adaptation à sa nouvelle école, qu'une année supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop pour s'acclimater. Dumbledore avait accepté et ils avaient passé le reste de l'heure devant une partie d'échecs sorciers. Après quoi son directeur de maison l'avait accompagné jusque sa salle commune.

Voilà comment elle était arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il lui restait moins d'une heure avant le dîner de ce soir dans la Grande salle. Hermione se sentait nerveuse et hésita un instant avant d'entrer. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, c'était à la fin de sa sixième année. Harry, Ron et elle-même avaient mis au point leur plan pour la chasse aux horcruxes. Cette pièce renfermait tant de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, et Hermione ignorait si elle était encore prête à les affronter.

"Alors dedans ou dehors ? Décide-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée !" s'impatienta la Grosse Dame dans son habituelle rudesse amicale.

"Aardvark."

Le portrait glissa pour la laisser entrer. Ce qu'elle fit avec appréhension, ne se sentant décidément pas le courage d'affronter son ancienne salle commune. Elle prit une rapide inspiration. La pièce était telle qu'elle l'avait laissée, les murs ornés d'un rouge splendide avec de petites dorures en G majuscule. Au fond de la salle, un feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre devant plusieurs fauteuils en cuir. Hermione pu voir qu'ils étaient occupés par des troisièmes ou peut être quatrièmes années en plein bavardage et séance de devoirs. À gauche, deux volées d'escaliers montaient aux dortoirs.

Les cours étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui, et les Gryffondors s'étaient rassemblés dans leur salle commune. Installés aux quatre coins de la salle, ils discutaient, riaient ou jouaient aux échecs et à la bataille explosive. Une chaleur réconfortante avait envahi Hermione en les observant. Mais en même temps, une envie douloureuse la tiraillait. Elle _désirait _ardemment voir ses camarades Gryffondors passer du bon temps, _ses_ propres amis en train de l'attendre après l'une de ses longues visites à la bibliothèque. Cette pièce lui inspirait un certain réconfort, tel un vieil ami enfin retrouvé, mais ce n'était pas le cas des gens qui l'occupaient. Chaque visage lui était étranger.

"Hé, qui es-tu ?" Une voix de garçon l'extirpa de ses pensées.

Elle fut accueillie par un visage souriant, un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il était plutôt grand, bien bâti, avec un éclat de malice au fond de ses yeux bleus.

"Heu... je suis Hermione DeCerto," bredouilla t-elle, toujours surprise par cette soudaine apparence.

"Quel joli prénom, Hermione," fit-il, comme s'il testait son nom du bout de la langue. Puis il lui tendit une main.

"Je suis Marc Londubat. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Hermione."

La brune fut étonnée d'entendre un nom familier, mais accepta tout de même sa main.

"Hé Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Un autre garçon fit son apparition aux côtés du blond. Il était tout aussi grand avec des cheveux roux en désordre et des yeux bruns. Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Encore en train de draguer les jolies filles, hein ?"

"Pour qui _tu_ me prends, Weasley ?" se moqua t-il, l'air faussement surpris. "Pourquoi je ferais une chose aussi choquante ! J'accueillais seulement cette demoiselle dans notre salle commune."

Hermione avait cessé d'écouter à l'entente de ce nom.

_Weasley ? Un parent de Ron !_ s'écria t-elle mentalement en fixant le roux. L'air de famille était flagrant. Il avait les mêmes beaux yeux bruns, le même adorable long nez, et son visage était couvert de taches de rousseur. Elle en avait un noeuf à la gorge. Par chance, les deux garçons n'avaient pas remarqué son malaise.

"Laisse-moi te présenter Miss Hermione DeCerto," annonça Marc Londubat. Puis il se tourna vers elle. "Et le type mal élevé ici présent-" ajouta t-il en montrant le sosie de Ron, "-est Richard Weasley."

Ledit Richard s'inclina devant elle pour lui faire un baise-main. "Madame," sourit-il. "Par quel heureux hasard nous faites-vous l'honneur de votre présence ?"

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, sa ressemblance avec Ron était troublante.

"J'arrive d'une autre école," fit-elle en s'étonnant de l'assurance dans sa voix. "J'ai été répartie à Gryffondor."

"Ah, notre chance n'en finit plus," s'exclama joyeusement Londubat.

"Une autre école ? Vraiment ?" Weasley avait l'air stupéfait. "Ce sera bien la première fois qu'on en reçoit. Tu es en quelle année ?"

"Sixième."

"De mieux en mieux ! Nous sommes aussi en sixième année," expliqua le blond avec un sourire.

"Mais où est ton uniforme, Hermione ?" demanda Weasley. "Pas que je n'aime pas ce que tu portes en ce moment."

"Heu, oui. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que je trouverai un uniforme dans mon dortoir. Je dois me changer avant le dîner."

La brune se sentait encore distraite par l'apparence du roux.

"Bien sûr ! Bouge pas, je vais te chercher un guide." Marc Londubat interpella ensuite un groupe de filles.

"Hé Diana !"

Une fille aux longs cheveux sombres haussa les sourcils dans leur direction.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis occupée," rétorqua t-elle.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le groupe de filles était suspendu à un magazine de mode.

"Peux-tu emmener Hermione au dortoir des sixièmes années ? Elle vient d'arriver."

Les filles lui lancèrent alors des regards curieux, puis Diana, la fille aux cheveux sombres vint à sa rencontre.

"Tu es une nouvelle élève ?" s'enquit-elle auprès d'Hermione sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. "Okay, alors suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer notre dortoir, je suis aussi en sixième année."

Diana la jaugea encore un instant du regard, puis tourna les talons pour prendre la direction des dortoirs. Bien que Hermione n'eut pas besoin de guide, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre et jouer le rôle de celle qui n'avait jamais mis un pied à Poudlard.

"Si elles n'ont plus de place pour toi, tu peux toujours venir t'installer dans notre dortoir," lança Weasley d'un ton farceur, avant de recevoir une grande tape sur la tête de la part du blond.

Comme la salle commune, le dortoir n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Seule grande différence, cette pièce avait l'air _rangée_. Son ancien dortoir n'avait pas non plus été un vide ordure, mais ici, rien ne semblait en désordre. Pas de vêtements par terre, ni de livres laissés sur les tables, ou de lits défaits. Hermione était quelqu'un de soigné, mais ce point là, ça frôlait l'obsession.

"Qui est-ce, Diana ?" demanda une fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés.

Elle était assise sur son lit et écrivait dans un journal intime, à en juger la couverture rose bonbon. Son couvre-lit arborait la même horrible couleur.

"Elle est nouvelle," lança t-elle abruptement.

"Oh, vraiment. Quel est ton nom ?" fit sèchement quelqu'un.

Le regard d'Hermione tomba sur une fille qui sortait de la salle de bain. Elle avait un teint pâle et harmonieux, des boucles brunes courtes coiffées à la mode des années quarante. Elle dû reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt jolie.

"Je suis Hermione DeCerto."

"Viola Brown," répondit-elle du même ton froid et hautain. "La folle en rose là-bas est Lucia Reeves, et Diana Potter, que tu connais déjà."

Hermione fut étonnée d'entendre que son guide portait le nom de famille de Harry. D'abord Ron, ensuite Harry. Comment était-elle censée réagir face à cela ? Harry et Ron avaient été ses plus proches amis. Voilà maintenant qu'elle faisait la connaissance de leurs ancêtres et était forcée de se comporter comme une étrangère avec eux.

"Et ce dernier lit appartient à Rose Smith, une autre sixième année pas vraiment intéressante," précisa Brown.

"Viola !" gronda Diana, ce qui ne sembla pas perturber sa camarade.

Hermione se demanda brièvement si elle était apparentée à la Lavande Brown de son époque. Elle avait l'air cynique et peu commode. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande amie de Lavande, surtout après sa petite escapade avec Ron, mais sa camarade d'autrefois ressemblait à un ange à côté de cette fille.

"Bon," coupa la brune, "je dois aller me changer maintenant."

Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de leur faire la conversation.

"Okay, tu peux prendre ce lit." Diana lui montra un lit inoccupé en bout de rangée. "Je crois que ta valise est déjà là."

"Merci."

Hermione s'effondra sur son lit avec un soupir. La journée avait été longue et ne se terminerait pas de si tôt. Elle devait encore descendre dîner, et si elle avait bien cerné le personnage de Dippet, il projetait sûrement de la présenter au reste de l'école dans l'un de ses discours à rallonge.

Ses yeux croisèrent ensuite l'uniforme soigneusement plié sur son oreiller. Un chemisier blanc, une jupe grise typique des années quarante, qui la fit de nouveau soupirer, et l'habituelle robe noire de Poudlard ornée des armoiries rouge et or de sa maison. La robe était presque identique à celle de son époque et le symbole de nombreux souvenirs pour elle. Le monde lui avait semblé tellement plus lumineux, un endroit où il faisait bon vivre, lorsqu'elle était encore cette Hermione naïve et insouciante. À présent, sa famille et ses amis s'en étaient allés avec son innocence. La brune ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle prit son uniforme et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Les autres filles n'avaient pas besoin de voir son corps meurtri, et la harcèleraient sûrement pour avoir des explications.

_Oh ces blessures ? Je les ai eues en combattant les larbins du Lord noir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai tous tué._ Hermione eut presque envie de grogner. Quel bon sujet de commérage ce serait.

Il était six heures moins dix lorsqu'elle descendit dans la Grande salle, accompagnée de ses nouvelles camarades de dortoir, toutes occupées à pépier sur qui sortait avec qui, ou quelle meilleure couleur utiliser pour leur maquillage. Ce qui eut le don d'irriter Hermione. Elle avait finalement rencontré la dernière résidente du dortoir, Rose Smith, une fille petite et replète. Bien que la brune n'aimait pas Brown, elle fut obligée de lui donner raison : Rose Smith était ennuyante. Elle parlait sans cesse d'un certain Serdaigle qui, à ses dires, ressemblait à un dieu. Seule Diana Potter ne participait pas à leur conversation absurde, une fille à peu près supportable quoiqu'un peu rude quand même. Hermione l'appréciait, mais peut être était-ce à cause de ses liens avec Harry.

"Miss DeCerto, j'espère que vous êtes bien installée dans votre nouvelle maison ?" Dumbledore était venu l'accueillir à l'entrée de la Grande salle.

"Oui, professeur, je vous remercie." Elle était contente de revoir le vieil homme.

"Si vous pouvez m'accompagner, je crois que le professeur Dippet à l'intention de vous présenter à l'école," continua t-il.

Un profond soupir lui échappa avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Les filles gloussèrent derrière elle.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. "Je me doutais que ça vous plairait."

Il l'escorta ensuite vers une entrée annexe, donnant sur la table des professeurs. Entre-temps, les élèves s'étaient installés à leur table respective. Celle des Gryffondors se dressait loin dans un coin, l'endroit le plus bruyant semble t-il. Ils étaient secondés par les Poufsouffles, dont certains riaient de bon coeur, puis les Serdaigles. Hermione ne fut pas surprise d'en apercevoir deux ou trois munis de livres. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle n'avait jamais été répartie à Serdaigle. La dernière table appartenait aux Serpentards. La brune essaya d'en avoir une meilleure vue, à la fois effrayée et curieuse de découvrir le jeune Lord Voldemort. Mais elle ne parvint pas à le repérer de l'endroit où elle se tenait.

"À présent, je voudrais faire une annonce avant d'entamer notre repas."

La voix tonitruante de Dippet se fit entendre et Hermione commença à se sentir nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas faire l'objet de toutes les attentions.

"À compter de ce jour, nous aurons une nouvelle élève parmi nous. Elle fait son entrée en sixième année."

Il lui fit signe d'approcher et elle rejoignit Dippet sous les murmures qui s'étaient multipliés à sa déclaration. Tous les regards fixés sur elle la mettaient mal à aise. Le directeur posa une main sur son épaule.

"Bienvenue Hermione DeCerto. Miss DeCerto nous arrive de France. Des circonstances fâcheuses l'ont forcées à quitter son pays et c'est pourquoi elle terminera sa scolarité avec nous à Poudlard. Elle a déjà été répartie à Gryffondor. J'espère que vous lui ferez un chaleureux accueil et la traiterez comme l'une des vôtres."

Dippet lui serra à nouveau la main avant de la pousser vers la table des Gryffondors. À son grand soulagement, il en avait visiblement terminé avec elle.

La brune rejoignit sa table sous les applaudissements de ses camarades de maison. Elle fut touchée par ce geste mais sa timidité persistait. La salle était remplie de chuchotements et de regards dans sa direction. À cet instant, elle regretta de ne plus avoir la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry à sa disposition. Londubat et Weasley lui firent de grands signes de main et elle sourit avant d'aller les rejoindre, soulagée. Puis des plats délicieux apparurent sur les tables, ce qui aiderait probablement à détourner l'attention de tous ces élèves. Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas les intéresser à ce point ?

"Hey Hermione ! Content de te revoir," l'accueillit Londubat. Il était assis à sa droite.

"Alors, Poudlard te plaît ?" la questionna Weasley.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi épars et lui faisaient penser à la coiffure indomptable de Harry. Hermione ne pu retenir un gloussement. Richard Weasley était sans nul doute un croisement entre Ron et Harry. Plutôt perturbant comme pensée.

"Et bien, je n'ai pas encore tout vu, mais je crois que je m'y plais déjà," répondit-elle en commençant à se servir. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis ce matin.

"Si tu as besoin d'un guide, je serais heureux de te faire visiter," proposa le blond.

"Hé Londubat," se plaignit son ami, "tu ne peux pas garder Hermione pour toi tout seul, et je suis sûr qu'elle préfère les gars _sympa_," finit-il en tapotant son torse.

"Peut être," rétorqua ce dernier sans se défaire de son air espiègle. "Je la préviendrai quand j'en croiserai un."

"Fais gaffe où au prochain match de Quidditch, tu pourrais te prendre un cognard dans la tête," lâcha Weasley en agitant une cuisse de poulet vers lui.

"Vous n'êtes pas censés être dans la même équipe ?" fit Hermione, amusée.

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard moqueur.

"Non, tu crois ? Comment tu as deviné ?" Londubat se retourna vers le roux, et poursuivit avec la même voix étonnée malgré le demi sourire qui menaçait d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

"Franchement, tu m'en apprends une. Ça explique peut être pourquoi on a perdu la dernière fois ?" Weasley le fixait d'un air tout aussi faussement choqué.

"Ne fais pas trop attention à eux. Ce sont deux crétins insupportables."

Hermione se tourna vers le garçon qui venait de parler, assis en face. Il avait un air de famille mais elle ne su dire lequel.

"Arrêtes de mentir, Lupin. Elle est nouvelle et ne sait pas quel crétin insupportable _tu es_." Londubat lui lança sa cuisse de poulet que l'autre garçon saisit en vol, et commença à grignoter.

"Et ils sont aussi bornés," chuchota t-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

"Lupin, tu devrais vraiment penser au Quidditch. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ferais un parfait attrapeur avec tes réflexes," fit remarquer le roux.

"Non, pas question," répondit-il en riant. "Je suis nul sur un balai."

"Voici Amarys Lupin au passage," l'informa Londubat. "Il est en sixième année avec nous. C'est un chic type si on ignore son attitude anti-Quidditch."

"_C'est _bigrement dangereux. Tu t'es cassé un bras la dernière fois, si je me souviens bien," argumenta Lupin. "Bref, content de te rencontrer, Hermione."

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire. Il avait les cheveux blonds foncés, une mine amicale, et un air lui rappelant définitivement Remus Lupin, exception faite de son côté loup-garou.

D'autres sixièmes années lui furent présentés ainsi que des élèves plus jeunes ou plus âgés. Mais il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne pu retenir tous les noms, et se sentait à nouveau mal à l'aise d'attirer tous les regards. Ils étaient très curieux de connaître les raisons de sa venue à Poudlard et la bombardaient de questions.

"Où vivais-tu en France ?"

"Est-ce que tu as dû fuir la guerre ?"

"Et ta famille ?"

"Es-tu Née-moldue ou Sang-pure ?

"Tu as un petit ami ?"

Cette dernière question provenait d'un Marc Londubat tout sourire. Hermione essaya de leur répondre au mieux sans trop en révéler sur sa situation. Sa petite histoire était déjà bien rodée avant même qu'elle n'arrive au château. Elle avait grandi dans une famille de Sang-purs, ayant décidé à contre coeur de dissimuler ses origines moldues. Durant l'époque de Grindelwald, les Nés-moldus étaient méprisés par la plupart des Sang-purs et elle n'avait pas besoin d'une complication supplémentaire. Sa famille avait vécu dans un petit village dans le nord de la France, près de l'endroit où le mage noir était le plus actif en ce moment. Après ses récentes attaques, elle avait été contrainte de quitter le pays pour se réfugier au Royaume Uni.

Son histoire sembla satisfaire la curiosité de ses camarades Gryffondors et Hermione pu passer le reste du dîner sans être dérangée, à rire et bavarder avec Londubat, Weasley et Lupin. Ils étaient vraiment aimables. Un peu délirants mais tout de même sympathiques. Peu après, Diana Potter s'invita dans leur conversation et ils commencèrent à spéculer sur le danger de monter un balai face au dressage d'un dragon.

Plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait seule étendue sur son lit, à méditer sur sa journée. Retourner à Poudlard avait été une expérience étrange. Ce n'était pas pareil sans Harry et Ron, songea t-elle. Le château restait fidèle à lui-même mais quelque chose avait changé. Les gens, l'ambiance... tout semblait différent.

_Ou c'est peut être moi qui a changé,_ pensa t-elle amèrement.

Elle roula sur le côté, incapable de trouver le sommeil. L'horloge indiquait une heure du matin.

Les autres élèves lui avaient fait un bon accueil. Elle adorait déjà Londubat et Weasley. Lupin également, un peu plus posé que ses deux amis, mais adorable. Quant aux filles, c'était une autre histoire. Leur seul souci se limitait à la tenue qu'elles porteraient le lendemain. Sauf peut être Diana. Mais Hermione ne s'en formalisait pas, elle s'accordait toujours mieux avec les garçons. À son époque, elle avait partagé un dortoir avec des filles pendant six ans sans jamais développer de réelles amitiés. De toute façon, elle n'était pas là pour se faire des amis. Ses camarades paraissaient tous si tranquilles, si innocents. Leur unique tracas se résumait aux ASPICs de l'année prochaine. La brune ne se sentait pas vraiment l'une des leurs. À un moment de sa vie, elle _l'avait été, _mais savait à présent sa situation irrévocable. Cet état de pure insouciance lui faisait pourtant envie.

_Ne sois pas stupide,_ se sermonna t-elle, _ce qui est fait est fait._

Elle avait une mission. La seule raison de sa présence au château était de rassembler des informations et la baguette de Sureau de Dumbledore, du moins quand il l'aurait subtilisée à Grindelwald. D'ici là, elle devait garder le profil bas, et tenter de se faire oublier.

_Ne pas changer le passé. Ce serait fatal._

Le dîner d'hier soir lui revint en tête. Elle n'avait pas osé regarder vers la table des Serpentards, sachant qui s'y trouvait installé... Lord Voldemort. L'idée de le rencontrer ou même de poser les yeux sur lui l'effrayait. Tout était si compliqué. Hermione se retourna encore, elle aurait voulu que Ron soit là... Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

_Pas maintenant, Hermione. Ça ne le ramènera pas._

_...  
_

_Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Des sorts fusaient de partout et Hermione devait parfois s'accroupir ou plonger à terre pour les éviter. Les mangemorts avaient attaqué l'Ordre du Phoenix. Voldemort devenait de plus en plus audacieux, ayant la certitude que la perte de Dumbledore les avait affaibli. Elle aperçut une robe rouge, un auror. En train de combattre un partisan du mage noir. Les sorts jaillissaient si vite de leur baguette qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les suivre des yeux. Mais elle n'était pas là pour jouer aux spectatrices, elle devait retrouver Harry et priait pour qu'il aille bien. Il était là quelque part. Elle s'éloigna du duel et faillit trébucher sur un cadavre. Son sang se glaça. C'était Remus Lupin. Elle ferma les yeux à sa vue, mais l'image de son corps mutilé resta imprimée dans sa rétine. Son visage avait été défiguré par une explosion, ses jambes arrachées, il y avait du sang partout... Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche et rampa plus loin. Laissant derrière elle la dépouille méconnaissable de son ancien professeur et une partie d'elle-même..._

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Elle vérifia sa montre : 7h30. Il était encore tôt, mais autant tout de suite se lever, maintenant qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle fit son entrée dans la Grande salle, légèrement fatiguée, ses boucles rebelles coiffées dans tous les sens, mais prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Du moins, aussi prête qu'elle pouvait l'être. À cette heure, la table des Gryffondors était quasiment vide si ce n'est quelques premières ou deuxièmes années. Hermione s'installa dans un coin tranquille et se prépara à prendre son petit déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, un sentiment de malaise commença à l'envahir. Quelque chose la perturbait mais elle n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi. Délaissant son bol, elle scanna le hall du regard.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle le vit, _lui_. Un garçon aux cheveux sombres, vêtu des couleurs de la maison Serpentard installé à l'autre bout de la salle. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un élégant pull vert sombre décoré du blason de Poudlard et une cravate autour du cou. Hermione distinguait nettement l'insigne doré sur sa robe de sorcier.

_Il est préfet, bien sûr._

Elle roula des yeux, n'ayant aucun mal à le reconnaître. Tom Marvolo Riddle se prélassait à la table des Serpentards comme s'il en était propriétaire. Et ses yeux étaient posés sur elle. La brune sentit un frisson lui glacer l'échine. Pourquoi la dévisageait-il d'un oeil noir ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Non, c'était impossible, se ressaisit-elle.

C'était déroutant d'être scrutée de la sorte par le futur Lord noir. Elle ne montra rien de ses sentiments, mais fut surprise de ne pas déjà se transformer en torche humaine ou en autre chose d'aussi abominable sous son regard noir. Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione se demanda si elle allait mourir ou commettre un meurtre, Tom Riddle lui _sourit_.

_Mais à quoi il joue ?_

La brune n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Installé là, le sorcier le plus maléfique ayant jamais foulé cette terre lui souriait d'un air tout à fait séduisant. Sérieusement, Hermione aurait préféré qu'il lui lance une salve de maléfices à la place. Elle se leva dans l'intention de quitter la Grande salle, l'appétit coupé par cette écoeurante démonstration de charme.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Tom Riddle fut debout à l'aube, comme chaque jour, et comme chaque jour, il quitta les cachots des Serpentards impeccablement habillé. Pas une mèche rebelle ne dépassait de ses épais cheveux noirs. Il aimait cette aura de perfection qui émanait de sa personne, puisque c'était exactement ce qu'il était : parfait.

Il pénétra dans la Grande salle avec aisance avant de prendre sa place à la table des Serpentards. Oui, c'était _sa_ place. Personne n'osait s'installer à cet endroit précis parce que tous savaient à qui il appartenait. Quelques élèves déjà présents le saluèrent avec révérence. Riddle les ignora et se servit une tasse de café, attrapant au passage la Gazette du sorcier sans se soucier de son propriétaire. Il survolait rapidement les gros titres avec nonchalance, sirotant son café, lorsqu'il la vit débouler dans le hall. La nouvelle. Une lève-tôt chez les Gryffondors, c'était sans précédent, songea t-il avec sarcasme. Un rictus se forma lentement au bord de ses lèvres. Il la suivit des yeux.

_Qu'est-il arrivé à ses cheveux ?_ grimaça t-il. _Des oiseaux y sont nichés ou bien ?_

Voilà maintenant qu'elle remplissait son assiette pour tout un régiment, avec la probable intention de se goinfrer comme elle l'avait fait hier soir. Vraiment, cette fille n'avait aucune honte. Sans surprise, elle commença à engloutir son petit déjeuner. Riddle déposa sa tasse de café, et continua à la fixer. Elle n'était pas bien grande, avec une silhouette svelte, presque maigre en fait. Un miracle avec un tel appétit d'ogre. Son visage n'avait rien de remarquable, mais elle aurait pu être belle en faisant l'effort de soigner son apparence.

Puis, elle cessa soudain de manger pour parcourir la salle des yeux. Que cherchait-elle maintenant ? Son regard s'arrêta à sa table, puis croisa directement les yeux du Serpentard. Il en fut quelque peu surpris, avait-elle senti qu'il l'observait ? Sans rompre leur contact visuel, il s'adossa gracieusement à son siège. Elle continuait à le scruter d'un air étrangement absent, ne pouvant évidemment pas le lâcher des yeux, pensa t-il avec suffisance. Il _était_ le plus bel homme dans ce château. Aucune fille ne lui résistait.

Il lui afficha son sourire le plus charmeur. Séduire quelqu'un comme elle était presque trop facile. Il devrait le savoir, il en avait tellement berné de cette façon que ce petit jeu n'avait plus rien d'un challenge. Cette fille stupide ne faisait pas exception, se dit-il en maintenant son sourire. À présent, elle semblait surprise, avait relevé ses sourcils et ouvert grand ses yeux. Il faillit ricaner, c'était tellement prévisible. Bientôt, elle se mettrait bêtement à glousser et à rougir.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle lui jeta un regard de travers. Un regard de travers. À lui. Pour qui cette garce se prenait-elle ? Il la vit ensuite quitter précipitamment son siège, puis la Grande salle, le visage crispé en une grimace de dégoût.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille ? Comment osait-elle le regarder ainsi ? Une colère sourde monta en lui. Quelqu'un vint s'installer sur le siège d'à côté, interrompant sa réflexion sur le cas de la nouvelle.

"Riddle," le salua une voix mielleuse.

"Lestrange,"répondit-il froidement.

"On se demandait quand aurait lieu le prochain meeting," fit prudemment son camarade.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à s'occuper de ces idiots pour l'instant.

"Samedi prochain."

"Ah, mais il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard," se lamenta l'autre.

Le ténébreux se tourna vers lui, daignant enfin le gratifier d'un regard.

"Si tu as mieux à faire, Lestrange, je ne te force pas à venir." Son ton cruel et glacial était sans appel.

L'autre Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul craintif, à la grande satisfaction de Riddle.

"Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je... je viendrai," bafouilla t-il sans le regarder en face.

Riddle se redressa, ravi de voir Lestrange se ratatiner devant lui. Il devait se rendre en classe à présent, et ce crétin n'allait certainement pas le mettre en retard. D'un pas assuré, il quitta ensuite la Grande salle pour le cours de sortilèges.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Hermione était perdue. Toujours perturbée par le comportement tordu de Riddle dans la Grande salle, elle avait décidé de se rendre directement en cours. Juste pour s'apercevoir qu'à cette époque, les deuxièmes années assistaient à un cours d'Histoire de la Magie dans son ancienne classe de sortilèges. Depuis, elle avait inlassablement cherché la bonne classe aux alentours, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Sauf un vieux placard tellement blindé de balais, seaux et autres équipements du genre que tout lui était tombé sur la tête en l'ouvrant. Hermione était définitivement en retard pour son premier cours alors qu'elle s'était levée avant tout le monde. L'avantage de si bien connaître le château. Jurant tout haut, elle rebroussa chemin.

"Quelle odieuse façon de parler pour une jeune fille !" gronda une voix stricte.

Hermione se retourna, un professeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'approchait d'elle.

"Cinq points en moins pour-" elle jeta un oeil à la robe d'Hermione, "-Gryffondor."

La brune était irritée à présent. Déjà horriblement en retard, elle n'avait nullement besoin des critiques stupides de cette femme. Mais elle répondit poliment :

"Je suis désolée, professeur. Je me suis perdue. Je suis nouvelle, vous voyez."

"Et bien, ce n'est pas une raison pour recourir à un tel langage."

Elle devait bien avoir la quarantaine, estima Hermione. Grande, mince, les cheveux sombres et un nez pointu, avec un air sévère et rebutant collé au visage.

Cette dame s'avérait être Austéria Legifer, professeur des 'Charmes et Sortilèges Domestiques'. La brune n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce cours mais serait sans nul doute priée d'y assister, comme l'en informa son professeur.

_Peu importe !_ s'énerva t-elle, exaspérée.

Après l'avoir enquiquiné pendant cinq bonnes minutes de plus, 'Que se passe t-il avec vos cheveux ?' 'Votre uniforme est froissé !' 'Est-ce votre cartable ou un vieux sac crasseux ?', elle lui révéla finalement la direction du cours de sortilèges.

_Merci infiniment,_ pensa Hermione, sarcastique,_ je suis plus qu'en retard._

La brune avait pratiquement couru jusqu'à sa classe, et se tenait maintenant devant la porte. Elle toqua avec hésitation et entra à son tout premier cours des années quarante.

"Oui, ma chère ? Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda gentiment le professeur, une dame assez âgée.

"Heu... excusez-moi de déranger votre cours, professeur, je suis Hermione DeCerto. Je me suis un peu perdue en chemin."

"Ah, bien entendu, Miss DeCerto. Je me demandais où vous étiez passée," s'exclama la vieille dame. "Je suis le professeur Merrythought. Installez-vous, je vous prie. Et ne vous en faites pas pour votre retard, cela arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous."

"Merci, professeur."

Hermione balaya la salle du regard, ils avaient cours commun avec les Serpentards. Tout au fond, Londubat et Weasley la saluèrent de la main. Elle leur répondit d'un sourire mais il n'y avait malheureusement plus de siège libre pour elle. Avec horreur, la brune constata alors que la seule place encore disponible était à côté de Tom Riddle. Installé près de la fenêtre, il lui souriait avec arrogance. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, déposa son sac à terre et se laissa tomber dans le siège voisin. De mieux en mieux, cette journée. Après avoir sorti son livre de sortilèges, pris une plume et un parchemin, elle tenta d'ignorer l'effroyable Lord noir assis à ses côtés.

Le professeur Merrythought avait repris sa leçon, et leur parlait à présent du charme de _Procella_. Hermione connaissait déjà tout de ce sortilège. En l'utilisant, on pouvait créer une série de sorts allant de la simple brise à la tornade déchaînée. Pas vraiment efficace en duel cependant. Il fallait un certain temps pour conjurer quelque chose qui ne causait pas de gros dégâts et consommait beaucoup énergie pour maintenir le charme jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe l'ennemi. Mais le professeur ne faisait pas allusion aux situations de combat, nota la brune. Elle recommandait de l'utiliser pour les jours de forte chaleur.

_Bien sûr, ça marche aussi, _songea t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle risqua un oeil vers Riddle. Il se tenait prestement assis sur sa chaise et prenait des notes dans une écriture nette et élégante. Apparemment attentif à leur professeur.

_C'est ça, oui, _Hermione roula des yeux. _Probablement en train de planifier sa future domination du monde. Ou peu importe ce que les gens sombres et malfaisants de son genre pensent d'habitude._

Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient légèrement dans les yeux, qui, à la surprise d'Hermione, étaient d'un beau gris. Elle s'était à moitié attendue à voir deux rubis familiers la fixer. Son visage avait de beaux traits séduisants, un nez droit, une mâchoire bien marquée. Sa peau d'albâtre, tout sauf maladive, semblait encore rehausser sa beauté. Hermione dû l'admettre, il était absolument superbe. Si elle ne connaissait pas sa nature de meurtrier psychopathe, elle l'aurait sûrement qualifié de beau garçon.

_Probablement le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu ?_ Ses propres pensées l'écoeurèrent. _Oui, il est beau. Et alors ?_

La brune vit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer légèrement. Il posa sa plume et arqua un sourcil vers elle. Par Merlin, vu le rictus supérieur pendu à ses lèvres, il l'avait vue en train de le reluquer sans gêne. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. Hermione n'avait jamais vu des prunelles pareilles. Un nuancé de gris improbable. Étincelantes, elles reflétaient même la lumière provenant de la fenêtre. Riddle arborait maintenant un sourire engageant, toute trace de rictus disparue. Juste un sourire sincère.

Mais il était faux, n'est-ce pas ? En réalité, Riddle ne se rapprochait en rien du rôle de gentil garçon qu'il donnait à voir. Hermione savait à quoi il ressemblait sous cette façade. Froid, impitoyable, calculateur, en un mot : maléfique.

Elle détourna les yeux sans jamais lui rendre son sourire, ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec lui. À quoi avait-elle pensé au Chemin de Traverse ? Qu'elle pourrait simplement l'éviter ? Voilà qu'elle débutait son premier jour de cours assise à ses côtés. C'en était effrayant.

Hermione ne lui prêta plus attention jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Le cours terminé, elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac et faillit se ruer vers la sortie lorsqu'une voix mélodieuse l'interpella.

"Attends."

Debout derrière elle, Riddle l'avait suivi. Il était plutôt grand, peut être d'une tête de plus qu'elle. Que lui voulait-il ?

"Oui ?"

"Je crois que l'on ne s'est pas encore rencontré. Je suis Tom Riddle."

Il tendit une main vers elle, son attrayant sourire de nouveau en place. La brune hésita, mais fut forcée de l'accepter, ne voyant aucun autre moyen de contourner cette situation. Sa poignée de main était chaude et plaisante.

"Hermione DeCerto," répondit-elle simplement.

"Oui, je sais. J'ai entendu le directeur l'annoncer hier. Alors, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?"

_Ce serait définitivement mieux sans toi._

"Oh, plutôt bien."

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Tom Riddle occupait son siège habituel en sortilèges, juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Merrythought poursuivait son cours soporifique à propos d'un quelconque sort lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le ténébreux leva le nez de ses notes pour voir la nouvelle faire son entrée dans la classe. Presque dix minutes de retard, releva t-il en vérifiant sa montre. Elle avait quitté la Grande salle bien avant lui, comment se débrouillait-elle pour arriver avec autant de retard ? Ses cheveux étaient toujours dans une pagaille infernale, même plus que tout à l'heure si c'était encore physiquement possible.

Elle cherchait un siège de libre. Bien, le seul restant se trouvait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit enfin compte, son visage afficha de nouveau cet air, celui qu'elle avait eu dans la Grande salle, comme si sa personne lui faisait horreur. Une expression qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement, pensa t-il avec colère. Mais pour l'instant, il ne laisserait rien paraître. Aussi, il l'ignora royalement lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui et se vautra sur la chaise voisine sans aucune classe.

Merrythough reprit sa leçon, et entama un long discours sur le charme de _Procella_. Riddle grogna mentalement. Pouvait-il encore y avoir plus ennuyeux comme cours ? Le charme de _Procella _ne servait strictement à rien. Il prit quand même des notes, ayant une réputation d'élève modèle à tenir. De plus, il était dans les bonnes grâces de Merrythought, comme avec tous ses professeurs. Qui pouvait résister à son charme dévastateur ?

Après un certain temps passé à griffonner les explications superflues de leur professeur, Riddle remarqua que la fille ne prenait aucune note, et se mit à l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Sans surprise, elle était en train de le fixer, détaillant ses traits du regard. Il était temps qu'elle se rende compte de sa sublime beauté. Mais cette fille sans intérêt semblait assez lente d'esprit, non ? Maintenant qu'elle se tenait assise d'aussi près, même une idiote comme elle était vouée à s'en apercevoir. Il savait qu'elle tomberait sous son charme comme toutes les autres. Ces pauvres petites choses ne pouvaient s'en empêcher.

Il la gratifia d'un regard, laissant un charmant sourire soigneusement arrangé éclairer ses traits. Pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal, cette fille lui était visiblement inférieure. Mais cet incident dans la Grande salle ce matin l'avait contrarié et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ravivé son esprit de compétition. Ainsi, il ferait en sorte qu'elle s'entiche de lui avant de définitivement se désintéresser d'elle.

Elle semblait frustrée à présent, énervée de s'être fait surprendre pendant son quart d'heure de contemplation. Il dû vraiment se maîtriser pour empêcher son "vrai" sourire de se transformer en rictus.

Mais voilà qu'elle recommençait, assise là avec cet air absent, ce visage sans expression à la place des rougeurs et des gloussements qui auraient dû apparaître. Il pouvait même voir le mépris au fond de ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Son attitude le laissa perplexe. Cette fille commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Riddle reprit ses notes sans parvenir à se concentrer sur le cours. Elle l'ignorait. Comment osait-elle l'ignorer ?

Le ténébreux s'efforça de garder son sang-froid pendant le reste de l'heure, et lorsque le cours fut terminé, il avait juste envie lui envoyer un Cruciatus. Comme si elle avait perçu cette dernière pensée, elle bondit de son siège pour s'éloigner aussi vite que possible de lui.

"Attends," fit-il pour la retenir.

"Oui ?" répondit-elle d'une voix impatiente, comme gênée par sa présence.

"Je crois que l'on ne s'est pas encore rencontré. Je suis Tom Riddle." Son masque parfait fut en place, c'était le moment de jouer au gentleman.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui offrait avec hésitation, remarqua t-il, irrité.

"Hermione DeCerto."

"Oui, je sais. J'ai entendu le directeur l'annoncer hier. Alors, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?"

_Comme si tu m'intéressais vraiment, insolente garce._

"Oh, plutôt bien," fit-elle distraitement, trop occupée à regarder par dessus l'épaule du Serpentard.

Puis, elle fit signe à quelqu'un pour bientôt être rejointe par Weasley et Londubat.

"Hey Hermione," fit Weasley l'idiot. "Hey Riddle."

Oh combien il les méprisait tous. Mais il força un sourire sur ses lèvres, après tout, il était un préfet respectable et bon ami avec tout le monde.

"Bonjour Weasley, Londubat."

"Bonjour," lâcha le blond. Le Serpentard savait que ce bâtard ne l'aimait pas.

"Bien, si tu veux nous excuser, Riddle," coupa DeCerto, "nous avons un cours d'Histoire et je ne veux pas encore arriver en retard."

Après quoi, le trio s'en alla. La classe s'était vidée et le ténébreux fut le dernier à quitter les lieux. Son sourire se déforma en une grimace furieuse. Cette fille venait de le planter là comme un idiot, elle méritait d'être remise à sa place. Il ne tolérerait pas son insolence plus longtemps.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Hermione aurait sans doute été terrifiée en entendant les sinistres pensées de Riddle. Elle prenait en ce moment même son déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était toujours aussi mortellement ennuyeux à cette époque. Rien d'intéressant ne s'était produit, excepté l'arrivée du professeur Binns. Elle avait été stupéfaite de voir un homme en chair et en os surgir dans leur classe, tellement habituée à sa forme vaporeuse et semi-transparente. Or il était bel et bien vivant. Malheureusement, c'était bien la seule différence entre ce Binns et celui de son temps. Son cours restait insupportable, et le fut même doublement, puisqu'elle avait plus ou moins déjà suivi cette leçon dans le futur. Une fois libérée de Binns, la brune fut heureuse de rejoindre la Grande salle accompagnée de Londubat, Weasley et Lupin, avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Après tout, ils _l'avaient_ sauvé de Riddle après le cours de sortilèges.

"Vraiment, DeCerto, comment peux-tu autant remplir ton assiette ?" demanda Viola Brown en jetant un oeil outré vers le plat d'Hermione.

"Et bien, j'ai faim," répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

"Tu vas grossir," renchérit Lucia Reeves, comme si le sort qui l'attendait était pire que la mort.

Hermione avait passé ces deux dernières années sur les routes, ce qui signifiait des difficultés à se procurer de la nourriture au quotidien. Parfois, ils avaient enchaîné les journées sans manger. Aujourd'hui, les trois repas par jour servis à Poudlard relevaient du luxe pour elle.

"Hé, laisse-la manger si elle en a envie," lança Weasley.

À cet instant, elle vit Riddle faire son entrée dans la Grande salle, un groupe de Serpentards sur les talons. Il évoluait avec assurance, se pavanant jusqu'à sa table, alors que les autres garçons le suivaient docilement.

"Oh, regardez, c'est Riddle !" fit Rose Smith, les yeux rêveurs.

"Oui, n'est-il pas absolument séduisant ?" Lucia arborait maintenant le même air béat.

"Oh pitié !" s'indigna Londubat. "Ce vil bâtard !"

"Vil ?" demanda innocemment Hermione.

"Oui, et arrogant !" poursuivit-il, les yeux plissés vers Riddle.

"Allez Marc. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, tu sais." Weasley lança un regard exaspéré à son ami.

"Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a aidé avec ton devoir de botanique," riposta le blond.

"Il est si horrible que ça ?" La brune était curieuse de connaître l'opinion de ses amis sur l'apprenti-mage noir.

"Oui ! C'est l'un de ces pauvres types qui se croit supérieur au monde entier !" fit Londubat avec conviction.

"Ne l'écoute pas, DeCerto," s'interposa Rose, "il est juste jaloux."

Le blond se renfrogna à cette remarque.

"Oui, Riddle est sympa," ajouta Lucia. "Il est préfet et le meilleur dans toutes les matières, en plus d'être beau garçon. Il est aussi très populaire. Un fanclub lui est même réservé. Ça t'intéresse ?"

"Heu... non, je passe mon tour."

"Enfin une fille avec un minimum de bon sens !" s'exclama Londubat.

Hermione reporta son attention sur le Serpentard maintenant installé à sa table et en train de discuter avec son voisin.

_Non, il ne discute pas,_ pensa t-elle sombrement. _Il donne des ordres, c'est plus approprié. Marc a raison, quel vil bâtard._

**TBC**

**.&.**

* * *

Nouveau long chapitre et première rencontre tendue entre nos deux protagonistes... ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant!

Alors une petite review pour motiver la traductrice? A bientôt!


	4. Legifer, Madame perfection

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

******Chapitre 3 : Legifer, Madame perfection**

* * *

Vendredi arriva vite. La semaine s'était envolée depuis son arrivée lundi soir. Hermione arpentait un couloir en direction de sa prochaine classe, elle avait repris la routine des cours sans difficulté. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait cruellement manqué après sa sixième année. Cela dit, elle ressentait toujours ce drôle de détachement, le sentiment de ne pas avoir sa place ici. Ce n'était pas seulement l'époque, mais aussi Poudlard. Elle en avait trop vu pour s'assimiler à l'une de ses camarades, ou appartenir à l'école. Il fut un temps où seuls les cours, les examens et les devoirs avaient occupé son esprit, elle avait dû exceller dans toutes les matières. Un sourire lui échappa au souvenir des heures interminables passées à étudier à la bibliothèque. Dorénavant, tout ça lui semblait lointain. L'expérience lui avait appris que certaines choses étaient bien plus importantes qu'un Optimal à tous ses examens.

Le couloir était bondé d'élèves qui attendaient leur professeur devant la salle de classe. Hermione ne trépignait pas d'impatience à l'idée d'assister à son premier cours de Charmes et Sortilèges Domestiques, elle n'aimait déjà pas le professeur Legifer. Cette femme l'avait agacé dès leur première rencontre. Par sa faute, elle était arrivée en retard en sortilèges et avait dû se coltiner Riddle comme voisin de table.

"Bonjour, Hermione. Par ici !" s'écria quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna vers Lucia, accompagnée de Diana, Rose et Viola. Toutes ses camarades de dortoir réunies. Quelle chance !

"Bonjour," fit-elle en les rejoignant. Apparemment, ce cours comprenait des élèves de toutes les maisons. C'était inhabituel. Autre détail surprenant, il n'y avait que des filles. La brune eut un mauvais pressentiment mais demanda tout de même :

"Où sont les garçons ?"

Ses camarades la regardèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

"Pourquoi y aurait-il des garçons ? C'est un cours réservé aux filles, Hermione." Lucia la fixait, bouché bée.

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas ce cours en France," lâcha Viola avec sa politesse habituelle.

_Les années quarante,_ pensa Hermione, _ou les droits de la femme constamment bafoués._

"Heu... non, pas vraiment," répondit-elle juste pour les contrarier.

"Et c'est bien votre problème, DeCerto," proclama solennellement une voix derrière elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de conserver son calme, en vain. Elle se retourna donc pour tomber nez à nez avec le professeur Legifer, droite comme un i, ses cheveux noirs agencés en un rigoureux chignon. La brune avait peine à imaginer comment un tel exploit était possible. Sa tenue était impeccable, si bien que sa robe de sorcier n'avait pas le moindre pli. En dessous, elle portait une blouse blanche classique et une longue jupe grise. Un modèle de perfection.

"Entrez, mesdemoiselles," fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Les filles défilèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent sans un mot. Hermione suivit ses camarades de dortoir à leur table, qui, à son grand malheur, se situait au premier rang.

"Bien, qui peut me dire ce que nous avons vu la dernière fois ?" demanda aussitôt Legifer. "Miss Thomson, s'il vous plaît."

Une Serdaigle se redressa nerveusement et répondit d'une voix aigüe : "Nous... nous avons appris les différentes méthodes de nettoyage."

"Exact. Et quels sont les sorts utilisés pour entretenir une maison ?" Le professeur poursuivait son interrogatoire. "Miss Yaxley ?"

Une Serpentard se leva à son tour. "_Tersus cella_ et _Extrico_, pour ranger une chambre."

"C'est juste. Aujourd'hui, nous continuons avec les sortilèges indispensables à la lessive," annonça Legifer en commençant à déambuler dans la salle. "Miss DeCerto, que connaissez-vous sur le sujet ?"

"Eh bien... il y a le sortilège _Scourgify_, professeur." Hermione fut surprise d'être interrogée.

"Dans ma classe, vous vous levez lorsqu'on vous adresse la parole, Miss DeCerto. J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor."

La brune se redressa, sentant la colère l'envahir de nouveau, et réitéra froidement sa réponse. "Je connais le sortilège _Scourgify, professeur._"

"Ce sont là toutes vos connaissances sur la manière de faire la lessive ?" Legifer se tenait maintenant debout en face d'elle.  
Son regard inquisiteur s'aventura sur les cheveux et la tenue d'Hermione, et ce qu'elle vit sembla personnellement l'offenser. La Gryffondor se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Comment pliez-vous le linge après l'avoir nettoyé ? Comment retirez-vous les tâches qui ne peuvent être enlevées par un simple _Scourgify_?"

"Je l'ignore ?" répondit-elle effrontément, bien qu'elle n'en avait réellement aucune idée. Avec un lave-linge, façon moldue ? Ces appareils n'existaient sans doute pas encore dans les années quarante... elle n'en savait rien.

"Encore cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss DeCerto. Etant donné l'état de vos vêtements, vous feriez mieux de suivre attentivement cette leçon."

Puis Legifer se détourna, reprenant ses explications oh-combien-essentielles sur les sorts de lessive. Hermione s'affala sur sa chaise. Ce cours était une blague.

"...allez travailler ce sort. Vous prendrez l'une de ces robes," fit l'enseignante, une boîte remplie de robes de sorcier dans les mains. "Tâchez de faire de votre mieux."

La brune, qui avait occulté ses paroles pendant les quinze dernières minutes, ne savait absolument pas de quel sort il s'agissait.

"Ah, Miss DeCerto, inutile de vous servir de l'une de ces robes," caqueta Legifer. "Vous pouvez vous entrainer sur la vôtre. Elle a l'air assez sale."

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux mais se garda bien de répondre. Lorsqu'on lui tendit la boîte, elle en sortit une robe apparemment couverte de boue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?" murmura t-elle à Rose, sa voisine de table.

"Tu dois agiter ta baguette de cette façon," elle lui montra les mouvements à exécuter, "et dire _Abstergo_."

Assez simple, songea Hermione. Avec un mouvement familier du poignet, elle attrapa sa baguette.

"Merlin tout puissant, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Miss DeCerto ?" s'écria le professeur derrière elle.

La brune était perplexe, levant des yeux ébahis vers Legifer alors que les autres élèves avaient interrompu leur exercice pour la dévisager. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

"Montrez-moi votre bras !"

Pendant un court instant, elle crut que son professeur faisait allusion à son bras gauche, toujours meurtri par son accident temporel. Mais cette dernière saisit soudain son poignet droit et releva la manche de sa robe, dévoilant son holster pour baguette.

"Aha !" s'exclama Legifer, comme si elle venait de découvrir la Marque des Ténèbres au lieu d'un simple gadget.

Hermione fronça des sourcils. "Et alors ?"

"Une fille n'utilise pas ce genre de choses. C'est indécent !" brailla t-elle.

"Mais, c'est extrêmement efficace. Comment suis-je censée combattre sans ça ?" fit-elle en secouant la tête devant tant de naïveté.

"C...com...combattre ?" L'enseignante avait l'air scandalisée. "Vous êtes incorrigible, Miss DeCerto. Un cas désespéré. Je plains sincèrement votre futur mari." Après quoi, elle libéra son bras pour s'éloigner à grands pas vers son bureau.

_Mon futur mari ?_ Hermione cilla, n'en croyant pas ses propres oreilles.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

"Wouah, Hermione. C'était très courageux de tenir tête au vieux dragon comme ça," la complimenta Rose.

Ils se rendaient à leur prochain cours de métamorphose. Hermione était toujours exaspérée par leur leçon précédente, elle n'avait pas anticipé le fait d'être confrontée à la condition féminine des années quarante, désuète et archaïque.

"Pfff ! Pour qui se prend cette femme ? _"Je plains votre futur mari..." _C'est ça oui !" s'offusqua t-elle.

"Tu devrais faire attention," répondit calmement Diana, "ces sorts te seront utiles à l'avenir. Qui voudrait d'une femme qui ne maîtrise pas le plus basique des sortilèges domestiques ?"

La brune s'étonna d'entendre un tel jugement de la part de Diana, qu'elle considérait jusqu'ici comme la seule fille saine d'esprit d'entre toutes.

"Et bien, _moi _je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre ces misérables sorts," fit Viola avec dédain.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Lucia.

"Parce que mon mari sera un riche Sang-pur et nous aurons des elfes de maison pour s'occuper de ces corvées. Voilà pourquoi."

À ce point de la conversation, Hermione décida de laisser tomber, incapable d'écouter leurs sottises plus longtemps. Elle espérait seulement qu'au prochain cours de Legifer, elle ne perdrait pas son sang-froid au point d'assassiner cette bonne femme. Qu'est-ce que Harry et Ron diraient s'ils la voyaient ? Ron éclaterait probablement de rire en s'écriant quelque chose comme 'plutôt toi que moi, Mione !' Et Harry ? Il déboulerait sûrement au milieu du cours avec la ferme intention de faire cesser cette injustice. Le souvenir de ses amis perdus lui arracha un triste sourire.

Elles arrivèrent en classe de métamorphose et Hermione aperçut d'emblée Londubat, Weasley et Lupin au premier rang. Elle alla s'installer près d'eux. Tout était bon pour échapper à ces pipelettes.

"Hey Hermione," sourit Londubat. "Alors, comment ça va ?"

"Oh, fantastique !" railla t-elle.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Lupin.

"Legifer," fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

À cette remarque, un ricanement lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et la brune se retourna. Elle poussa un soupir. Tom Riddle occupait le siège de derrière, ce qui réussit à la mettre de bonne humeur pour la journée. Ils avaient aussi cours commun avec les Serpentards pour la métamorphose ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué en entrant ? Bien évidemment, Riddle s'était senti obligé de s'asseoir juste derrière elle. Comme c'était rassurant d'avoir le futur Lord noir dans son dos.

Installé avec nonchalance sur son siège, il lui décocha l'un de ses fameux sourires, l'air toujours aussi séduisant que jamais, constata Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" lâcha t-elle sèchement.

Elle eut vaguement conscience de jouer avec le feu en s'adressant ainsi à Tom Riddle, mais ne s'en souciait guère pour le moment. Ses faux airs de gentillesse et ses tentatives de flirt l'exaspéraient au plus haut point depuis leur cours de sortilèges- non, depuis qu'il avait tenté de l'amadouer dans la Grande Salle. Il lui avait souri dans l'intention de se rapprocher d'elle. _Lui_, l'homme qui allait tuer toutes les personnes chères à son coeur.

Le sourire du Serpentard fléchit légèrement à sa réponse, mais demeura tout de même en place. Seuls ses yeux changèrent complètement d'aspect. Plaisants et agréables la minute d'avant, ils s'étaient assombris, devenus froids comme l'acier. L'éclat meurtrier dissimulé derrière son sourire fit frémir Hermione.

Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi ? Riddle était furieux, sentant cette haine froide et familière envelopper son esprit. Cette fille, DeCerto, allait payer.

"Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser," répondit-il de sa voix la plus douce, un humble sourire aux lèvres.

Elle sembla le croire, et se détourna pour reprendre sa conversation avec les trois minables qui lui servaient de voisins. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dumbledore. Riddle méprisait le vieux sorcier, dont même l'aura magique était extrêmement perturbante et le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Bonjour à tous," fit leur professeur avec bienveillance.

Bienveillance qu'il adressa à tous, sauf Riddle bien entendu. Une oeillade noire lui était spécialement réservée, que le Serpentard ignora superbement, imperturbable.

"Aujourd'hui, nous aurons un cours pratique."

À cette annonce, la classe semblait beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

_Idiots !_

"Je voudrais que vous transformiez ces lézards noirs d'Honduras en coupe," poursuivit Dumbledore en désignant une boîte sombre et reluisante. "Mais avant la pratique, nous allons nous intéresser à la théorie."

"Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste la difficulté de cet exercice ?"

_Le problème avec cette bande d'incapables, c'est qu'ils ne savent même pas comment transformer une allumette en aiguille. La faute à qui, on se le demande, _Riddle réprima un rictus mauvais en observant Dumbledore. Bien sûr, il connaissait la réponse à la question du professeur, mais n'allait certainement pas se manifester. Il ne se donnait aucun mal en métamorphose, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de jouer à l'élève modèle. À quoi bon ? Dumbledore n'en tiendrait pas compte et le Serpentard ne voulait pas perdre son temps à essayer de lui plaire. Ce qui ne fonctionnerait pas de toute façon. Le vieux fou le détestait, il le soupçonnait d'être l'auteur de toute sorte d'actes maléfiques et dangereux. Il n'avait pas tort, mais Riddle abhorrait avec quelle facilité il parvenait à percer son masque. La seule chose retenant encore son professeur de l'expulser pour le jeter à Azkaban, était un manque flagrant de preuves contre ses crimes.

_Pas si brillant que ça finalement, le vieux fou._

Le ténébreux fut arraché de ses songes par la fille assise devant lui. Elle venait de lever sa main.

"Oui, Miss DeCerto ?" l'encouragea aimablement Dumbledore.

Son aversion pour elle n'en fut que plus grande. Quiconque fraternisait avec le vieux fou était un obstacle.

"Transformer des lézards noirs est difficile car ce sont des êtres magiques," répondit-elle à toute vitesse.

_Oh, alors elle sait ce que c'est. Probablement parce qu'il y en a toute une colonie dans son cartable répugnant._

"C'est juste, Miss DeCerto. Et savez-vous pourquoi il est compliqué de transformer des êtres magiques ?"

"Oui, professeur. D'après la première loi de Wilson sur l'Equilibre magique, un sorcier ne peut l'emporter sur un objet, un être ou un sort qui lui est magiquement supérieur. De plus, comme Jackson le dit dans son essai : _Métamorphose et seuil de valeur magique_, il est nécessaire de contrôler l'énergie magique d'un objet ou d'un être avant de pouvoir le transformer. Tenant compte de la loi de Wilson, Jackson en conclut qu'il est seulement possible de transformer un objet ou un être magique dont l'énergie est inférieure à celle du sorcier."

Après sa tirade, la classe entière fixait DeCerto. Riddle dû admettre qu'il était lui-même légèrement impressionné mais n'imita pas les autres par principe. Dumbledore ne semblait pas surpris par son étalage de connaissances.

"Très bien, Miss. Dix points pour Gryffondor," approuva t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Le Serpentard sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Dix points pour une réponse aussi basique ? S'il avait répondu _lui-même_, il n'aurait reçu aucun point ou bien le vieux fou l'aurait chassé de la classe pour remarque inappropriée. Sa haine de Dumbledore reflétait le ressentiment que DeCerto lui inspirait.

_Peut être devrais-je leur jeter un sort à tous les deux._

"Miss DeCerto a tout à fait raison. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi ces lézards noirs. Ils sont d'origine magique et offrent donc une plus grande résistance à la métamorphose."

Dumbledore se mit à arpenter la salle.

Hermione était absorbée par ses explications. Elle avait attendu avec impatience l'occasion d'assister à un cours de son ancien directeur. Un grand sorcier qu'elle estimait beaucoup. Sa mort avait été un énorme coup dur pour toute la communauté magique. En réalité, ce drame avait marqué l'ouverture officielle des hostilités de Voldemort contre l'Ordre et le Ministère. Le Lord noir ne craignait plus personne, les disparitions et les meurtres étaient devenus le lot quotidien. Personne n'était en sécurité. Beaucoup se rallièrent au mage noir par peur, d'autres parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le rejoindre plus tôt à cause de Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, le voir sain et sauf la rassurait. Elle n'avait jamais été l'une de ses proches confidentes comme Harry, mais avait toujours su quel sorcier et quel homme formidable il était.

_Même avec tous ses défauts, _sourit-elle machinalement.

"Ces lézards constituent une importante source de magie et leurs écailles, un puissant ingrédient dans la confection des potions, qu'on appelle poudre de Tegucigalpa. Bien, à présent, prenez chacun un lézard et faites de votre mieux."

Dumbledore tendit la boîte à Lucia, installée au premier rang, qui la saisit à contre coeur. Le visage crispé de dégoût, elle attrapa un lézard avant de pousser un hurlement lorsqu'il se tortilla dans sa main. Ses voisines, Rose et Viola, paraissaient encore plus écoeurées à l'idée de toucher aux reptiles. Hermione roula des yeux devant leurs singeries. Lorsque la boîte parvint jusque sa table, Weasley, Londubat et Lupin n'eurent aucun souci avec les petites bêtes. La brune en saisit un à son tour. Elle les trouvait plutôt mignons.

"Vous pouvez commencer," fit le professeur lorsque tout le monde fut servi.

Hermione se mit d'abord à observer les autres élèves, curieuse de voir leur performance. L'exercice était plus rude que prévu puisque personne ne semblait réussir du premier coup. Rose s'était débrouillée pour élargir son lézard, aggravant les cris venant de sa table. Seul un Gryffondor, un certain Jorkins d'après ses souvenirs, avait fini par former une coupe noire, mais sans pouvoir la maintenir plus de quelques secondes.

"Fais gaffe, Weasley !" rouspéta Lupin.

Le roux avait agrandi la tête de son lézard, dont les crocs acérés menaçaient maintenant de déchiqueter l'autre reptile.

"Comment t'as fait ça ?" demanda Londubat sur le ton de la conversation. Il ne parvenait à rien malgré ses nombreuses tentatives.

"Aucune idée. J'ai peut être inventé un sort," répliqua Weasley avec un sourire malicieux.

La brune décida alors de se mettre au travail, avant que son lézard ne se fasse dévorer par un voisin cannibale. Elle canalisa sa magie, puis avec un geste de baguette :

_Mutatio calix !_

Sa magie afflua vers le reptile pour tester sa forme. Hermione tentait de l'influencer, procédant de la même manière que pour un quelconque exercice de métamorphose, lorsqu'elle rencontra une résistance, une sorte de barrière invisible. Ce devait être l'énergie magique inhérente au lézard. Elle fit un effort supplémentaire, concentrant sa magie pour briser l'obstacle. La barrière était sur le point de céder lorsque la brune ressentit autre chose. Une force étrangère qui, cette fois, ne provenait pas du reptile mais d'elle-même. Invisible jusqu'ici, elle la sentait à présent couler dans ses veines sous l'intense concentration... une force mêlée à sa propre magie. Ça n'était pas normal. Elle tenta de se libérer, mais cette magie était trop enchevêtrée à la sienne. Elle ne parvint pas non plus à puiser dans ce pouvoir. Plus elle se concentrait, plus il semblait lui échapper. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ? songea t-elle avec panique.

"Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle," s'inquiéta Lupin.

_Ressaisis-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la tête. _La brune inspira profondément, puis expira, avant d'utiliser sa propre magie pour forcer les défenses magiques du lézard. Il se transforma instantanément en une belle coupe argentée.

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Lupin, Weasley et Londubat fixèrent sa coupe, la bouche ouverte, l'air totalement abasourdis.

"Wouah Hermione, t'as réussi !" s'exclama le blond en saisissant la coupe.

"Hé, laisse-moi la toucher." Weasley la lui arracha des mains.

"Comment tu as fait ?" questionna Lupin en inspectant l'objet des yeux.

L'agitation autour de leur table attira l'attention de Dumbledore, qui s'avança vers eux.

"Excellent, excellent, Miss DeCerto," apprécia t-il en prenant la coupe à Weasley. "Une métamorphose habilement menée. Vingt points pour Gryffondor."

Hermione devint rouge pivoine aux compliments de son professeur. L'exercice n'avait pas été insurmontable, et sans cette mystérieuse force qui avait l'envahie, elle aurait réussi bien plus tôt. Etait-elle vraiment la seule dans ce cas ? La brune se souvint de Riddle, installé juste derrière elle. Transformer un lézard noir était sûrement dans ses capacités ? Mais Dumbledore se tenait en face d'elle, il l'aurait certainement remarqué et récompensé Serpentard de vingt points.

Elle risqua un oeil par dessus son épaule. Riddle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un masque impassible au visage, ne laissant rien paraître. Mais son regard était intense. Elle aurait juré y voir briller un éclat rougeâtre alors qu'il fixait Dumbledore d'un oeil assassin.

Sur sa table, trônait une magnifique coupe en or richement ornementée.

Stupéfaite, Hermione se retourna vers son professeur. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme quelqu'un de partial, mais il venait clairement d'ignorer l'exploit de Riddle. Impossible de manquer la coupe dorée dressée juste devant ses yeux. À sa connaissance, le vieux sorcier n'avait jamais laissé les préjugés influencer ses décisions, même après une faute. Mais voilà qu'il feignait de ne pas voir le travail d'un Serpentard tout en récompensant un élève de sa maison. Ou bien son comportement n'avait rien à voir avec les maisons, et il s'agissait d'une affaire personnelle entre eux ? C'était l'explication la plus plausible. Selon Harry, Dumbledore n'avait jamais fait confiance à Riddle, pas même comme élève à Poudlard. Le professeur l'avait suspecté d'être derrière la mort de Mimi Geignarde sans jamais réussir à le prouver. Quand est-ce que ça s'était passé déjà ? Pendant sa cinquième année... l'année dernière. Il n'avait aucune envie de récompenser un élève qu'il soupçonnait de meurtre et elle pouvait difficilement le blâmer.

Entre-temps, leur professeur avait repris sa leçon. Il traitait maintenant de la nature problématique des entités magiques et de leur métamorphose. Hermione dû vraiment se concentrer pour suivre ses explications, toujours sous le choc de son expérience avec cette magie étrangère. De plus, Dumbledore avait la manie de parler d'une chose avant d'enchaîner avec une autre, pour finalement revenir à la précédente. Difficile de s'y retrouver. Par chance, la brune connaissait déjà le sujet, de même qu'elle avait l'impression d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur la nature de la métamorphose. Son parchemin était entièrement recouvert de notes. Le cours terminé, elle vit Riddle s'éclipser avec sur ses traits, la même expression de rage à peine contrôlée.

"Hermione, c'était génial !" s'écria Weasley, sur le chemin du retour vers leur salle commune.

"Oui, qui l'aurait cru ! Non seulement tu es une encyclopédie vivante, mais tu maîtrises aussi tous les sorts que tu connais," renchérit Londubat.

"Voyons, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire." Toutes ces flatteries la mettait mal à l'aise.

"Rien d'extraordinaire ? Tu es la seule à avoir réussi à transformer ce lézard," fit Lupin, avant d'ajouter, "à part Riddle bien sûr. Mais il compte pour du beurre, rien ne lui résiste."

Le blond roula des yeux en l'entendant.

"J'ai remarqué," répondit-elle, faussement naïve. "Sa coupe était bien meilleure que la mienne. Mais Dumbledore ne lui a donné aucun point. Je me demande pourquoi..."

"Je n'en suis pas sûr..." continua Lupin. "Mais Riddle et Dumbledore ne s'entendent pas très bien-"

"L'euphémisme de l'année," se moqua Londubat.

"En général, il est le meilleur partout," reprit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque du blond. "Sauf en métamorphose. Riddle ne fait aucun effort, mais j'imagine qu'il est aussi doué dans cette matière. Ça m'étonne qu'il se soit donné la peine aujourd'hui."

"Ah, tu t'intéresses à Tom Riddle, Hermione ?" fit Lucia d'une voix triomphante. "Tu vas finalement rejoindre son fanclub ?"

La brune grimaça juste de dégoût, ne préférant faire aucun commentaire.

"Vous savez qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ?" poursuivit leur camarade.

"Oui, tu as raison." Londubat avait l'air envieux. "J'ai hâte d'aller chez Zonko, je dois trouver quelque chose pour me venger d'Avery. Cet idiot a failli me tuer au dernier match de Quidditch."

"Bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu vas acheter ?" sourit narquoisement Weasley. "Un conseil, prends les Echangeurs de Couleur. Une goutte dans son jus de citrouille et il ressemblera à un Gryff aux cheveux rouges pour la semaine."

"Tu viens aussi ?" Lucia se tourna vers Hermione tandis que les deux garçons poursuivaient leur complot machiavélique contre Avery.

"Heu... non, pas cette fois. Je dois vraiment m'occuper de la dissertation de Binns."

"Oh, allez Hermione. Tu la feras la semaine prochaine," protesta le roux.

"J'ai encore quelques cours à rattraper, tu sais," mentit la brune.

Elle n'avait strictement rien à rattraper, mais c'était l'occasion rêvée de commencer ses recherches sur le voyage dans le temps. Demain, la plupart des élèves serait à Pré-au-Lard et elle pourrait travailler sans être dérangée.

"Mais tu vas tout rater," fit Rose.

"Je viendrais la prochaine fois," promit-elle.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

L'horloge indiquait presque minuit lorsque Hermione monta finalement se coucher. Elle avait passé la soirée avec ses camarades Gryffondors dans leur salle commune, à bavarder, se détendre et s'amuser. Comme à son époque, comme durant ses jours heureux à Poudlard... ou presque. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce, elle s'attendait à les voir assis dans un coin en pleine discussion animée.

_Mais ils ne reviendront plus !_

La brune alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla pour examiner ses blessures toujours visibles de la bataille au Ministère. Son bras gauche n'était plus douloureux malgré les hématomes. Sur le reste de son corps, les coupures superficielles et les bleus avaient presque disparus grâce à l'onguent qu'elle appliquait tous les soirs. La profonde entaille à son flan droit commençait aussi à guérir, mais laisserait une cicatrice. Hermione soupira, elle en avait déjà assez pour toute une vie. Elle se demanda brièvement si un remède contre les cicatrices magiques serait un jour inventé.

_Du moins, pas dans les 54 prochaines années,_ songea t-elle en passant son pyjama. Harry aurait été infiniment soulagé de se débarrasser de la sienne. La magie pouvait laisser les pires cicatrices. _La magie..._

Elle n'avait pas oublié l'incident pendant le cours de métamorphose. Quelque chose clochait avec sa magie. Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'énergie magique qui courrait à travers son corps. Un flux d'énergie stable. Elle ne décelait rien d'autre, pas de force étrangère, ni ces bribes de pouvoir entremêlées à sa magie. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer cette irruption ? Rien d'anormal ne s'était produit... à part un Riddle directement assis derrière elle. Avait-il tenté quelque chose ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne la connaissait pas et n'avait aucune raison de l'attaquer. Cette force étrangère ne correspondait pas à son aura noire et malsaine. Non, elle s'accommodait aisément à sa propre magie. Mais si ce n'était pas Riddle, qui d'autre ? Sa liste de problèmes semblait s'allonger de jour en jour. Cela dit, elle n'y pouvait rien pour l'instant. Avec un peu de chance, cette poussée de magie étrange avait été un cas exceptionnel et ne se reproduirait plus...

De retour dans son dortoir, elle constata que les autres filles n'étaient toujours pas remontées de la salle commune. À l'exception de Diana, déjà profondément endormie. Exténuée, la brune décida d'en faire de même, emportée par le sommeil dès qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

_"Allons-nous en, Hermione !" hurla Harry en la secouant, comme pour l'extirper de sa stupeur. _

_On les avait trouvé. Les mangemorts surgissaient de partout et la brune était morte de peur. Ils avaient suivi une piste menant au prochain horcrux et activé un charme de protection par mégarde. À présent, les mangemorts étaient à leurs trousses. Harry l'entraînait avec lui et Ron suivait, jetant des sorts par dessus son épaule._

_"Vite, on doit fuir !" cria t-il._

_Les maléfices fusaient dans tous les sens. Hermione essaya de répliquer mais leurs ennemis étaient si nombreux que ses sorts se perdaient dans la mêlée. Puis elle vit un homme masqué s'approcher furtivement de Harry, la baguette pointée dans son dos avant qu'elle ne puisse le prévenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le perdre, pensa t-elle désespérément. Il était le seul à avoir une chance de vaincre Voldemort. La brune prit sa décision en voyant le rayon de lumière pourpre foncer droit sur lui, et poussa son ami hors de portée du sort. Elle croisa le visage horrifié de Harry lorsque le maléfice la toucha dans le dos. L'impact la plongea instantanément dans un océan de douleur. Des lames acérées lui tranchèrent la peau, et les coupures étaient profondes si bien qu'elle eut l'impression d'être réduite en charpie. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut son sang qui coulait à flots le long de son corps...__  
_

_...  
_

"Hermione !"

"Hermione, réveille-toi !"

Cette dernière grogna, repoussant la couette sur sa tête. Elle tombait toujours de fatigue, comme si elle avait à peine dormi quelques heures.

"Mmmm... que-quoi ?"

"Allez, Hermione, on se lève !"

Elle roula sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux. Debout au pied de son lit, Lucia était en train de tirer sur sa couverture.

"Vraiment, DeCerto. Tu devrais te lever. L'inspection est aujourd'hui !"fit Viola d'un ton brusque, tout en farfouillant dans sa valise.

Hermione se redressa, toujours à moitié endormie.

"Quelle inspection ?" demanda t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

"Bon sang, personne ne t'a rien dit ?" Rose poussa un cri strident.

Sa camarade semblait paniquée. Pourquoi cela dit, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Après tout, on était Samedi.

"Heu... non."

La brune quitta son lit et se mit en quête de nouveaux vêtements, puisque l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire le week-end. Elle tria sa garde robe des années quarante sans grand enthousiasme, caressant l'idée de passer sa journée en pyjama. Qu'est-ce que la bienséance de l'époque dirait d'une fille se promenant à moitié nue ? Avec un soupir, elle opta pour une jupe bleue et un pull noir.

"Alors, de quelle inspection s'agit-il ?"

Toute cette agitation autour d'elle de si bon matin commençait lentement à l'agacer. Les filles courraient d'un bout à l'autre du dortoir et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu dormir dans ce vacarme.

"C'est le professeur Legifer," répondit Diana, en essayant de lisser des plis inexistants sur son lit parfait. "Elle inspecte notre dortoir aujourd'hui."

"Elle quoi ?" Hermione espérait avoir mal entendu.

"Pratiquement tous les mois, elle visite les dortoirs des filles. Si tes affaires ne sont pas parfaitement rangées, tu te fais punir," expliqua Lucia, alors qu'elle tentait frénétiquement de plier ses habits.

Elle nota distraitement que sa camarade n'utilisait pas les sorts que Legifer leur avait enseigné au dernier cours. Du moins, avait _essayé _d'enseigner. Sa leçon lui était passée par dessus la tête. Et maintenant cette inspection. C'était la goutte d'eau. Pour qui cette bonne femme se prenait-elle ? Hermione décida d'ignorer ce spectacle grotesque et se rendit directement à la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle émergea de la pièce fraîchement douchée et vêtue. Ses camarades s'activaient toujours comme des abeilles pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires. Vraiment, c'était pire que l'armée, pensa t-elle avec amusement.

"Legifer !" s'écria une Rose terrifiée.

Au bout d'un moment, leur professeur pénétra sans surprise dans le dortoir, l'air toujours aussi irréprochable. Comment parvenait-elle à un tel résultat... ou même pourquoi, Hermione n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Legifer traversa la pièce, sa mine sombre et taciturne à l'affût de chaque détail. Elle s'arrêta devant chaque lit et haussa un sourcil vers celui de Diana, parfaitement bordé. Elle ouvrit ensuite la valise de sa camarade, dont le contenu était rangé avec soin, et examina le reste de ses affaires. Leur professeur s'éloigna ensuite sans un mot, ce qui apparemment était bon signe. Vint maintenant l'inspection des lits de Viola et Lucia avec le même air rebutant qu'elle aimait exhiber. Elle ne trouva rien à redire. Cependant, Rose ne fut pas aussi chanceuse que ses amies.

"Qu'avons-nous là, Miss Smith ?" demanda Legifer en brandissant un parchemin froissé qu'elle avait trouvé _sous _son lit. Pourquoi cette femme allait jusqu'à fouiner sous les lits, c'était la question. En réalité, l'entière situation dépassait Hermione.

"Vous êtes en terrain glissant, Miss Smith." Rose émit presque une plainte au regard noir de l'enseignante. "La prochaine fois que je trouve ce genre de chose, c'est une retenue."

La brune grogna à cette remarque.

"Miss DeCerto, voyons voir ce que _vous _avez à me présenter," siffla t-elle méchamment en faisant quelques pas vers son lit.

Ses vêtements étaient encore éparpillés sur le lit défait, tout comme le chaos organisé à l'intérieur de sa valise ouverte. Du moins pour elle, il était organisé. Les traits de Legifer s'étirèrent en un sourire maniaque lorsqu'elle aperçut son bureau encombré d'une pile de livres, de plumes et de parchemins. À voir son professeur, c'était Noël avant l'heure et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

"Bien, bien. Je ne suis pas surprise," lâcha t-elle avec un horrible rictus pendus aux lèvres.

La Gryffondor arqua un sourcil, elle haïssait vraiment cette femme. Legifer poussa l'un de ses livres du bout de sa baguette, ne voulant clairement rien toucher avec ses doigts.

"Tout cela, je crois, mérite une retenue," poursuivit-elle. "Mardi prochain, 18h00."

"Vous plaisantez ?" s'indigna la brune. L'impolitesse n'était pas dans sa nature mais cette femme avait manifestement la capacité de faire ressortir le meilleur des gens.

"Retenue, Miss DeCerto. À présent, si vous ne voulez pas passer le reste de l'année en retenue, je vous suggère de tenir votre langue."

Elle voulut lui dire sa façon de penser, mais l'idée de passer encore plus de temps que nécessaire avec cette vieille peau l'en dissuada. Après quoi, leur professeur prit congé, laissant derrière elle une Hermione très en colère.

"Oh Hermione ! C'est si injuste," la plaignit Rose. "Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue hier. On a complétement oublié que tu étais nouvelle et que tu ne savais pas."

"Deux retenues, ça aurait pu être pire," tenta de la rassurer Lucia.

La brune haussa des épaules. "Ça va aller, vraiment ! Je pense qu'elle me déteste, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y changer quelque chose." _...ou si j'en avais envie._

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Après un paisible petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione salua ses camarades qui s'en allèrent pour Pré-au-Lard. Elle aurait aimé les accompagner, curieuse de découvrir quelles transformations le village avait subi durant les cinq décennies qui la séparaient de sa dernière visite. Elle avait apprécié ses week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Mais pour le moment, d'autres affaires plus urgentes demandaient son attention... comme réintégrer la bonne époque sans changer le passé ni condamner le futur à un sort terrible.

_Sans vouloir me mettre la pression. _Hermione poussa un soupir de fatigue, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque.

"Eh bien, que faites-vous là par une si belle journée ?" s'enquit la bibliothécaire.

"Juste une petite recherche, Madame Peters," répondit-elle. Cette dame était quelqu'un d'agréable, voire serviable, contrairement à Madame Pince, qui avait été carrément perturbante.

"Miss DeCerto, vous passez beaucoup trop de temps ici," la sermonna t-elle gentiment.

La brune sourit, avant de se faufiler entre les étagères pour débusquer un endroit tranquille. Elle opta finalement pour une table dans un coin ne pouvant être vu de l'entrée. Elle s'y installa, dos au mur, certaine que personne ne pourrait s'approcher en douce. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur son intérêt pour le voyage dans le temps. Ni pour les Reliques de la Mort d'ailleurs.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches et de lectures, agrémentées de quelques jurons, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé d'utile. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'était tombée que sur des livres qui traitaient de généralités sur la nature du temps ou les retourneurs de temps. Un livre détaillé expliquait même comment en fabriquer un. Hermione s'était brièvement demandée si cette information en valait la peine. Mais après avoir lu l'ouvrage, elle apprit qu'il était extrêmement difficile de créer un retourneur. Les sortilèges et les matériaux nécessaires à sa création étaient bien hors de portée.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de retourneur, mais d'un dispositif ou d'un sort qui lui permettrait d'aller dans le futur. Après avoir feuilleté un nième livre sur le sujet, la brune en conclut qu'ils étaient seulement conçus pour remonter le temps et non l'inverse. Changer un ou deux sorts n'y ferait rien, puisque l'objet servait uniquement à retourner dans le passé. Ces livres venaient seulement confirmer ce dont elle savait déjà.

Les livres sur la nature du temps en général étaient instructifs, toutefois sans l'aider à résoudre son problème. Avec un soupir, elle referma un large volume dédié aux sortilèges temporels. Elle était dans une impasse.

_Peut être qu'en m'y prenant autrement... _songea t-elle. La baguette de Sureau était à coup sûr la source de son problème. Par conséquent, si cette baguette l'avait expédié ici, elle devait être en mesure de la ramener à son époque. Il fallait donc s'informer en priorité sur les Reliques de la Mort. Hermione jeta un oeil à sa montre. Presque 17h00. Elle avait passé toute sa journée à la bibliothèque pour rien. Frustrée, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains. Inutile de continuer aujourd'hui, elle reprendrait ses recherches un autre jour.

Hermione quitta la bibliothèque avec un bâillement et la désagréable impression d'avoir échoué. La plupart des élèves s'amusaient encore à Pré-au-Lard, et la brune se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Plongée dans ses plans pour la soirée, elle fonça droit dans quelqu'un au prochain détour de couloir. Titubant de quelques pas en arrière, elle releva les yeux vers la personne qu'elle avait percuté.

Un garçon plutôt grand et musclé, probablement un sixième ou septième année, vêtu des couleurs de Serpentard. Il était suivi par un groupe entier de garçons du même âge qui appartenaient tous à la même maison. Mieux encore, ils affichaient tous la même mine sinistre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? _se méfia Hermione. Avec un brin d'anxiété, elle remarqua tout à coup combien ce couloir était sombre et reculé. Tous ces Serpentards n'avaient pas l'air enchanté de la trouver sur leur chemin. Par réflexe, elle s'était placée en position de duel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" lança agressivement celui qu'elle avait heurté. Il fit un pas menaçant vers elle.

"Oh, toutes mes excuses. J'ignorais qu'il était interdit de se promener dans cette école," répliqua la brune avec sarcasme. Une fois encore, elle fut surprise par l'absence d'émotions dans sa propre voix. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand est-ce qu'elle avait développé ce don particulier, qui avait aussi impressionné Harry et Ron à plusieurs reprises. Pour elle, c'était plus déroutant qu'autre chose.

"Surveille ta langue, _Gryffondor _!" grogna un autre playboy d'un ton venimeux. Il cracha son dernier mot comme une insulte.

Hermione l'avait vu poser sa main sur sa baguette. Pourquoi ces gens étaient-ils si agressifs ? On aurait presque dit qu'elle venait de les surprendre au mauvais moment. Tout cela dépassait de loin les rivalités entre maisons.

"Voyons, Avery, inutile d'employer un ton pareil," fit soudain une voix suave et posée.

Le garçon d'en face se crispa, et les autres s'écartèrent pour faire place à celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Un sentiment d'angoisse la saisit, ayant une petite idée sur son identité. Quelqu'un resté en retrait des autres et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Sa démarche fluide et autoritaire résonna dans le couloir, alors qu'il comblait la distance entre eux. Les craintes d'Hermione furent confirmées. Tom Riddle lui souriait, l'arrogance dépeinte sur son visage séduisant. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et la brune fit spontanément un pas en arrière. Son rictus s'élargit.

"Miss DeCerto, un plaisir de vous rencontrer à nouveau," déclara t-il poliment.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle pouvait détecter la froideur sous-jacente dans ses mots. Pour la première fois, elle sembla se rendre compte de la taille de Riddle. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas juste suivi les autres à Pré-au-Lard ?

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

La revoilà encore, la nuisance qui l'exaspérait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. DeCerto, cette fille stupide. Elle le défiait constamment malgré ses efforts pour l'intimider. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévues, pensa furieusement Riddle. _Personne _ne lui résistait. Et certainement pas cette sale garce. Il s'avança vers elle, satisfait de voir ses fidèles s'écarter en un clin d'oeil de son chemin. Elle semblait effrayée. Bien, c'était beaucoup mieux que son indifférence.

_Tu __as__ toutes les raisons de me craindre, DeCerto._

Elle fit même un pas en arrière, piégée contre le mur. Sans aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

"Miss DeCerto, un plaisir de vous rencontrer à nouveau," fit-il en masquant à peine le mépris derrière ses mots.

La peur se reflétait au fond de ses yeux noisettes. Elle darda un oeil vers ses fidèles maintenant debout dans son dos, avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

_Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, ma chère, et je n'ai pas besoin de ces idiots pour t'arrêter._

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" demanda t-elle avec force. Riddle fut légèrement pris au dépourvu par la fermeté encore présente dans sa voix.

_Cette petite garce ne sait vraiment pas où est sa place, _fulmina t-il.

"Voyons, Miss DeCerto, j'essayais simplement d'être aimable. Inutile de me sauter à la gorge," répondit-il d'un ton léger, sans toutefois faire l'effort de paraître agréable ou poli.

Si cette gamine n'acceptait pas sa supériorité par la manière douce, il lui montrerait le sort réservé aux misérables qui osaient lui tenir tête. Après tout, il n'allait pas la laisser se pavaner dans le château en pensant qu'elle pouvait impunément se moquer de lui.

Sa voix dégoulinait d'ironie lorsqu'elle répliqua : "Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offenser."

Riddle inspira lentement pour empêcher sa colère d'exploser ou de l'attaquer sur le champs. Il pouvait sentir sa magie crépiter férocement autour de lui. Son aura mettait les autres mal à l'aise, mais il la laissa se déchaîner librement. DeCerto l'avait visiblement ressentie et en fut davantage terrifiée. Un rictus mesquin déforma les lèvres du ténébreux.

Hermione se blâmait mentalement. Etait-elle devenue folle pour lui parler ainsi ? Mais les mots lui avaient échappé sans réfléchir. À présent, il avait réellement l'air furieux. La magie noire suintant de lui agressait chaque fibre de son corps si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer correctement. Elle vit même ses partisans s'écarter de quelques pas. La panique commençait à monter en elle alors que ses yeux gris continuaient à l'observer avec un calme cruel. Pourquoi l'avait-elle insulté si ouvertement ? La brune tenta de reculer mais ses épaules pressèrent la paroi froide du mur. Riddle l'avait piégée.

Soudain, il se pencha en avant. Elle se raidit en le voyant s'abaisser pour lui parler à l'oreille. Il la frôlait à peine mais l'assaut de sa magie la maintenait plaquée contre le mur. Il était beaucoup trop proche à son goût, si bien qu'elle sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

"Un conseil pour toi, DeCerto," murmura t-il froidement au creux de son oreille. Elle frémit en sentant la caresse de son souffle sur sa peau. "Ne me mets pas en colère ! Tu n'aimerais pas m'avoir comme ennemi."

Puis il se redressa. Tremblante, Hermione releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait revêtu son masque impassible, mais son regard vrillait le sien... et elle y découvrit la même froideur, le même dédain et la même haine démesurée qu'elle avait observé dans celui de Voldemort.

Le Serpentard recula d'un pas et conclut d'un ton anormalement aimable, agrémenté d'un charmant sourire : "Ravi de vous avoir revu, Miss DeCerto."

Bien qu'il la dévisageait d'un air affable, elle ne manqua pas la colère froide et féroce dissimulée derrière son masque. Après quoi, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans sa traditionnelle démarche arrogante, ses partisans lui emboitant le pas à une distance respectueuse.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur, elle en tremblait encore. Les paupières closes, elle tenta de calmer son souffle affolé. Ça n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Riddle l'avait non seulement remarqué - quelque chose qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter depuis son arrivée, mais à présent, il la détestait. Il l'avait même menacé. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour le ridiculiser ? Il n'avait que seize ans, mais ce qu'elle venait de vivre prouvait le danger déjà immense qu'il représentait.

Que faire maintenant ? Venir à Poudlard était peut être une mauvaise idée depuis le début. La meilleure chose à faire serait de s'en aller tout de suite. Cette école n'était plus sûre. Elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer à se battre contre lui. Si ces infos sur les Reliques de la Mort lui étaient vitales, elle pouvait bien les trouver ailleurs. La bibliothèque de Poudlard n'était pas la seule de toute l'Angleterre. Oui, partir semblait être un choix raisonnable.

Ramenant ses jambes contre elle, Hermione cala sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait encore secouée. Sa première réaction était de s'enfuir aussi loin possible de ce monstre. Elle pourrait s'informer ailleurs, mais pour la baguette de Sureau ? Dumbledore finirait par l'obtenir, c'est pourquoi elle devait garder un oeil sur lui. Aucune date ne mentionnait avec exactitude la défaite de Grindelwald, celles existantes avaient même été contradictoires. La brune ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais posé la question. Non, elle devait rester près de lui et l'opportunité de s'emparer de la baguette se présenterait tôt ou tard.

Et Riddle ? Hermione s'adossa au mur, la tête relâchée contre la pierre. Il était définitivement un problème. Il la soupçonnait à tel point qu'il avait éprouvé le besoin de la menacer.

_Rester pleurnicher là ne résoudra rien. Je dois me reprendre !_

Lentement, elle se releva et marcha un moment avant de reconnaître le lieu. Il s'agissait du couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Sûrement d'où provenaient Riddle et sa clique. Qu'avaient-ils fait dans cette salle ? Probablement un meeting de mangemorts, en déduit Hermione. La violence de ces Serpentards portait la griffe des bourreaux de son époque. La brune déglutit, elle venait juste de rencontrer les ancêtres des mangemorts.

Avec ses sombres pensées en tête, elle s'empressa de retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une fois arrivée, elle souffla de soulagement. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici, où aucun vil Serpentard ne pouvait l'atteindre. La pièce était bruyante, puisque bon nombre de ses camarades étaient rentrés de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ils paressaient entre les rires et les bavardages.

"Hey Hermione ! Te voilà !" l'accueillit Lucia.

Leur groupe était posé dans un coin, et la brune alla s'asseoir près de Lupin sur le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? Tu es pâle comme un fantôme," fit la voix inquiète de Weasley. Il vint s'installer sur le fauteuil d'en face.

"Oui, tu as l'air malade," ajouta Rose.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six raisons à ça, pensa t-elle sombrement. _Non, c'est juste le Lord noir qui vient de me menacer. Pas besoin de s'affoler, j'en suis sûre._

"Je suis juste fatiguée, je pense."

"Tu as passé la journée enfermée à la bibliothèque ?" demanda Londubat, incrédule.

"Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer," expliqua t-elle, avant de changer de sujet. "Alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous voulez chez Zonko ?"

Le blond fit un grand sourire. "Ouep, les meilleurs Echangeurs de forme qu'ils ont !" annonça t-il fièrement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?" Hermione n'en avait jamais entendu parlé.

Londubat attrapa son sac et retira un large paquet de ce qui ressemblait à de simples bonbons. Il lui en offrit un, qu'elle examina avec scepticisme.

"Essaie !" l'encouragea Weasley. "C'est inoffensif, sauf si tu es un Serpentard."

Elle avala la friandise avec un haussement d'épaules. Collante et saveur caramel. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien de spécial, puis ses vêtements se mirent à changer de forme. Sa tenue du week-end se transformait en uniforme de Gryffondor.

"Impressionnant, mais comment comptes-tu te venger avec ça ?" demanda t-elle au blond.

"Eh bien, ma chère Hermione, ces bonbons changent les habits de tous ceux qui les mangent en uniforme de Poudlard... mais pas n'importe lequel. L'uniforme de Gryffondor," gloussa Londubat. "Comme Avery est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, ça devrait lui plaire !"

Le roux éclata de rire.

"Ouais et la meilleure, c'est que sans l'antidote, tu restes coincé dans ton uniforme même en changeant de vêtements !"

Il sortit un bonbon enveloppé de papier jaune d'une autre boîte et le tendit à Hermione. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle portait de nouveau sa jupe bleue et son pull noir.

"Pas mal !" sourit-elle.

"Maintenant, on doit juste trouver un moyen de les faire avaler à Avery," ricana le blond.

Lupin roula des yeux face aux pitreries de ses deux amis. "Vraiment, vous ne pouvez pas occuper votre temps à quelque chose de plus productif ?"

"Oh allez, Lupin. Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie !" s'exclama Weasley.

**TBC**

**.&.**

* * *

Alors? J'espère que avez adoré Legifer ;) L'auteure a bien fait d'introduire ce nouveau perso, il fallait encore compliquer la vie d'Hermione lol! Elle incarne bien la condition féminine de l'époque, l'état d'esprit des années quarante etc. c'est un détail qui passe souvent à la trappe dans ce genre de fic. Sa relation avec Hermione me rappelle presque celle entre Harry et un certain prof de potions...^^

Un grand merci à **Roselia001,** **mariie** et **Veronique** pour leurs reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

A bientôt!


	5. Danse avec le Diable

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Danse avec le Diable  
**

* * *

On était Lundi. Hermione commençait sa deuxième semaine dans le Poudlard des années quarante. Elle avait à peine quitté la salle commune pendant le week-end, dans l'intention d'éviter Riddle le plus longtemps possible. Elle devait admettre qu'il était terrifiant. Rien d'anormal jusqu'ici, mais la situation avait pris une nouvelle ampleur. Après ses menaces dans le couloir, Tom Riddle était redevenu Voldemort dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Il avait beau être physiquement différent, il _était_ Lord Voldemort. Cette aura de ténèbres oppressantes, ces yeux impitoyables... elle ne voulait plus l'approcher. Sans sa raison qui la contraignait à rester pour la baguette de Sureau, elle aurait déjà fui le château au lieu de se rendre à son premier cour de la semaine. Malheureusement, c'était un cours de potions. Malheureusement, puisqu'ils avaient cours commun avec les Serpentards.

Hermione allait être en retard à présent. Elle était restée à la traîne, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller en cours. Mais inutile de retarder l'inévitable. Avec une profonde inspiration, elle entra dans la salle de potions déjà au complet. Lupin et Londubat s'étaient installés au fond, sans Weasley qui avait préféré choisir la divination. La brune soupira d'envie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé _autant vouloir_ assister à un cours de divination.

Elle parcourut la classe des yeux, et se raidit en constatant que la seule place encore disponible se trouvait à la table de Riddle, qui arborait son fameux rictus arrogant. Elle devinait que ce siège inoccupé n'avait rien d'anodin, mais dû se résigner.

"Ah, si ce n'est pas Miss DeCerto," se moqua t-il.

À sa gauche siégeait un autre Serpentard. Hermione le reconnut comme appartenant à la clique de Riddle, donc du groupe de mangemorts qui l'avait attaqué. Il avait les cheveux blonds platine et le teint pâle. Un beau garçon - rien de comparable à la beauté sombre de Riddle, mais pas mal quand même. Du moins sans cet air guindé et prétentieux qu'il affichait, alors qu'elle s'installait à leur table. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était transformée en insecte nuisible.

"Oh, je ne t'ai pas encore présentée, je crois," ricana sombrement le ténébreux. "Voici Abraxas Malfoy. Malfoy, je te présente Hermione DeCerto."

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds hocha à peine la tête, sans jamais se départir de sa mine coincée. Hermione continua simplement à le fixer. Un Malfoy, évidemment. Pourquoi les membres de sa famille devaient-ils _s'obstiner_ à lui pourrir l'existence ?

"Allons, DeCerto, où sont tes manières ?" La brune se tourna vers Riddle. "Je pensais que tu prendrais mon petit conseil à coeur ?" poursuivit-il sur le ton de la conversation, mais imprégné de malice.

_"Ne me mets pas en colère !"_ Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. _Ce vil bâtard !_

Il l'observait dans l'expectative, son rictus infâme placardé au visage, une lueur triomphante dans le regard. Mais ce qui enrageait le plus Hermione était cet air qu'il exhibait, partagé entre l'amusement et le mépris.

_On ne joue plus au prince charmant, hein ?_

Quelque part, elle préférait de loin cette situation. Sa façade complaisante et amicale avait été assez perturbante. Elle pressa furieusement ses lèvres jusqu'à les sentir disparaître, sa main droite la démangeait, mourant d'envie de l'attaquer, ici et maintenant. Ce qui ne serait pas très malin.

_Ignore-le._

Par chance, l'arrivée du professeur Slughorn l'épargna de poursuivre cette conversation plus longtemps.

Comme c'était ennuyeux, pensa Riddle en voyant débarquer leur professeur. Il aurait aimé la tourmenter encore un peu plus. Il examina ses traits alors que Slughorn commençait à débiter son cours. DeCerto évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, elle avait peur de lui, remarqua t-il avec satisfaction. C'était un coup de chance de l'avoir surprise dans ce couloir et il avait décidé de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Toutefois, elle possédait encore une once de résistance qu'il devrait abattre. Un sombre rictus se forma au bord de ses lèvres.

Hermione avait la nausée. Il la fixait, elle le sentait. Ses yeux brûlants semblaient percer un trou dans sa tête. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ? Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se concentrer sur le cours. Le professeur l'avait salué comme nouvelle élève, mais elle avait été incapable de lui répondre correctement, sinon par un stupide hochement de tête. Puis il avait enchaîné sur des explications à propos d'une potion, qu'elle n'avait pas suivies, trop distraite par Riddle.

"...souvent utilisée par les aurors pour déterminer l'âge des délinquants mineurs. Sa confection est un peu longue, mais j'ai confiance en vous. Nous commencerons à travailler sur cette potion après les vacances de Noël. Je vous conseille de bien vous préparer car cette note pèsera dans vos résultats ce semestre. Vous travaillerez en groupe de trois. Hmm... le mieux serait de rester avec vos voisins de table."

La brune laissa échapper un grognement à ces mots. Riddle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et elle blâma son manque de sang-froid.

"Comment cette potion fonctionne t-elle, monsieur ?"

Slughorn sourit à l'élève qui venait de le questionner.

"Eh bien, Monsieur Nott, il faut d'abord un échantillon de sang de la personne. Ce sang est ensuite mélangé au Breuvage d'Ortus. Appliquée sur un parchemin, la mixture révèle l'année de naissance du sujet."

Hermione n'appréciait pas vraiment ces explications. Le Breuvage d'Ortus ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant. Une potion qui révélait l'année de naissance ? C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Comment expliquer le fait qu'elle soit née en 1979 ? Peut être que la potion estimerait son âge et donnerait une date en fonction de ce renseignement. Donc autour de 1925... mais elle n'en avait pas la certitude. Cette potion pouvait causer sa perte. Une habitude de Slughorn, il savait exactement comment rendre sa vie plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Dans le doute, elle ferait des recherches, mais ne s'attendait pas à trouver des explications aux effets d'un voyage temporel sur le Breuvage d'Ortus. Sa dernière option serait de saboter sa propre potion. Bonne chance, avec Riddle sur le dos. Elle tritura nerveusement sa plume.

_Pas maintenant Granger_, pensa t-elle._ Il est assis juste à côté. _

Il le remarquerait si quelque chose la tracassait, puis essayerait par tous les moyens de savoir quoi. Elle devait se calmer. La potion était longue à préparer, ce qui lui donnait encore du temps pour trouver une solution.

Slughorn passa le reste de l'heure à détailler les différentes potions existantes utilisées pour révéler l'âge, ainsi que leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. La brune n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer. Comment le pourrait-elle avec Riddle qui la lorgnait du coin de l'oeil et le Breuvage d'Ortus suspendu au dessus d'elle telle une épée de Damoclès. Elle accueillit la fin du cours avec soulagement.

Sa prochaine classe était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En général, c'était une matière qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et qui lui avait été très utile à son époque. Cependant, sachant que la DCFM était comme les potions, un cours commun entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, elle redoutait d'y aller. Riddle serait encore là, et elle pouvait déjà le voir venir avec ses moqueries.

Hermione entra en classe accompagnée de ses amis, et son regard tomba sur lui. Installé au premier rang, les yeux sur elle, un sourire supérieur pendu aux lèvres. Soupirant, elle détourna les yeux et suivit Londubat, Weasley et Lupin à leur table, qui fort heureusement, se trouvait bien loin de celle du Serpentard.

"Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?" demanda t-elle plus pour oublier Riddle.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. J'espère juste qu'on va encore combattre," répondit Weasley.

"Oh, on se bat en duel dans ce cours ?" s'étonna t-elle. À part le Club de duel désastreux en deuxième année, on ne leur avait jamais appris à combattre à son époque.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione," intervint Lucia. Elle était assise avec ses camarades de dortoir à la table d'à côté. "Tu n'auras pas à te battre, en fait, les filles ne le font pas."

Ses voisines acquiescèrent vivement et elle faillit lâcher un soupir exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qu'elles croyaient ? Qu'un horrible mage noir _hésiterait_ à les attaquer parce qu'elles étaient des femmes ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées à l'entrée de leur professeur. Grand, mince, les cheveux châtains courts, il paraissait plutôt jeune pour un enseignant.

Riddle vit McGray arriver. Le professeur était nouveau et il ne savait pas encore comment l'amadouer. Cet homme en connaissait un bout, encore que... il enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le sujet en soi était une totale perte de son temps. Un sourire provocant chemina sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de se défendre contre quelque chose d'aussi grandiose et fascinant ?

"Bonjour à tous," les salua t-il, avant de découvrir DeCerto.

"Oh, vous devez être Hermione DeCerto."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit-elle timidement.

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Miss."

Riddle grogna. Non, cette fille n'était définitivement _pas_ la bienvenue ici.

"Bien, maintenant, continuons notre leçon. J'espère que vous avez bien étudié les sorts que je vous ai suggéré la semaine dernière, car nous aurons encore une séance de duels aujourd'hui."

Des murmures et quelques grognements ennuyés s'élevèrent dans la classe.

"Pour celles qui ne souhaitent pas participer aux duels," McGray se tourna spécialement vers les filles, une pile de parchemins à la main, "j'ai préparé ces questionnaires. Vous pouvez vous rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Je viendrai les récupérer après le cours."

Il se mit ensuite à distribuer son devoir aux élèves dispensés de duel. Riddle l'observa en secouant la tête. Ces misérables étaient bien trop bêtes pour même savoir comment tenir une baguette. McGray passa côté Gryffondors et lorsqu'il tendit une fiche à DeCerto, le ténébreux l'entendit demander :

"Professeur, je préférerai participer aux duels, si c'est possible."

Alors, cette garce croyait savoir se battre ? Il rit sous cape à cette pensée.

"Oui, bien entendu, Miss DeCerto." sourit l'enseignant.

Une idée diabolique commençait à germer dans son esprit, tandis que McGray reprenait sa place devant son bureau. "Veuillez prendre votre baguette et me suivre, s'il vous plaît. C'est tout ce dont vous aurez besoin."

Il ouvrit ensuite une porte près du tableau, suscitant une vague de chuchotements excités. Riddle suivit les autres élèves dans la salle de duel, deux fois plus spacieuse que leur classe. Ils se rassemblèrent autour du professeur et le Serpentard s'assura de rester à proximité de DeCerto. S'il était assez chanceux, il lui réglerait son compte sans même enfreindre le règlement.

Comme prévu, le professeur déclara : "Bien, veuillez vous trouver un adversaire. Vous connaissez vos compétences de duel, alors tâchez de choisir quelqu'un du même niveau."

Puis Riddle s'avança vers DeCerto.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Une leçon de duel, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Après le fiasco du cours précédent, Hermione avait envie de se changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas combattu depuis une éternité. Peut être qu'elle pourrait faire équipe avec Lupin, il semblait assez doué avec ses sortilèges.

"Wouah, Hermione, tu ne veux vraiment pas nous accompagner ?" s'exclama Lucia, alors que la brune s'apprêtait à suivre leur professeur.

"Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est qu'un cours après tout."

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les filles rechignaient à participer aux duels. Cela dit, après le presque-évanouissement de Legifer à la vue de son holster, elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise. Cette époque était injuste et difficile à vivre pour les femmes. McGray les guida ensuite jusqu'à une autre pièce. Elle était immense, à peu près de la taille de la Salle sur Demande pendant leurs meetings de l'AD, en cinquième année. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour plusieurs paires de duellistes.

"Bien, veuillez vous trouver un adversaire. Vous connaissez vos compétences de duel, alors tâchez de choisir quelqu'un du même niveau," annonça l'enseignant.

Hermione eut un léger rire. Une partie de plaisir, comparé à son expérience. Elle avait pris l'habitude de combattre dans un décor beaucoup plus dangereux et sinistre. Soudain, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et elle se retrouva de nouveau piégée dans les yeux de Tom Riddle. Il sourit, mais la froideur de son regard lui indiquait autre chose.

"Voudrais-tu faire équipe avec moi ?"

La brune ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui demandait. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à saisir ses paroles, elle blêmit, résistant à l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou en hurlant. Toutefois, Riddle attendait toujours sa réponse.

"Heu..." hésita t-elle.

Bon sang, elle devait trouver une parade et vite. Mais personne ne semblait libre autour d'elle.

"Allez, je ne mords pas," fit-il avec un rire attrayant.

_Ben voyons. _Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui échapper. Refuser maintenant ne ferait qu'augmenter les soupçons qu'il nourrissait sur elle. C'était la dernière chose à faire. Imaginer le Lord noir mener l'enquête sur son cas...

"D...d'accord," concéda t-elle faiblement.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il se dirigea vers un espace libre. Hermione fut forcée de l'imiter. Les autres avaient déjà commencé leur duel et Riddle l'attendait patiemment. Debout face à elle, il dégageait un charisme impressionnant, même en jouant machinalement avec sa baguette, qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts. Une lueur dorée à sa main droite accrocha son regard. Elle reconnut la bague de Gaunt, ornée d'une pierre noire. Si le Serpentard l'avait en sa possession, cela signifiait qu'il avait déjà tué son père et ses grands-parents. Une information qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de connaître là, tout de suite. Un sentiment de panique commença peu à peu à la submerger et son souffle s'accéléra. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le combattre de nouveau. À présent, ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés l'un de l'autre pour débuter leur duel. Riddle souriait toujours, un éclat maléfique au fond de ses iris.

"Prête ?" demanda t-il poliment.

_Non, non, non, non, non !_

"...oui," souffla t-elle à peine.

Il s'inclina, cette fois en tenant convenablement sa baguette. L'esprit d'Hermione était occulté par la peur, mais d'un geste du poignet, elle attrapa la sienne et réussit sa révérence, sans le lâcher des yeux.

_Hmm, alors elle sait se battre en duel ?_ pensa le ténébreux avec amusement. _Pour les convenances du moins_. Oh, il allait adorer ça. Elle avait l'air terrifiée, exactement comme il aimait ses victimes.

La brune tremblait. _Du calme_, se raisonna t-elle. _Concentre-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer !_

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette et elle fit face à Lord Voldemort. Il se dressait à quelques mètres, dans un calme olympien et plein d'aplomb. Le tout combiné à son regard meurtrier pour former une redoutable impression. Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione pu voir les autres élèves occupés à leur propre combat, usant de sorts basiques. Un Expelliarmus par ci, un Stupéfix par là. _Son_ duel ne serait pas aussi innocent.

Contre toute attente, Riddle décida d'attaquer à cet instant. Il lui envoya un sort et elle s'étonna de reconnaître un simple maléfice de Jambencoton.

À quoi jouait-il ?

Elle le dévia d'un revers de baguette. Le Serpentard arqua un sourcil sans toutefois se défaire de son rictus. Puis, il abaissa sa baguette, d'où jaillit un faisceau bleu. Encore un sort inoffensif, le charme de Confusion. Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de former une barrière de protection pour le bloquer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

Elle ne pu terminer sa pensée, lorsqu'un nouveau sort fusa dans sa direction. Un Reducto cette fois-ci, qui la força finalement à lever un bouclier.

_Protego !_

Ce sort n'était pas vraiment puissant, mais d'un niveau déjà plus approprié que les précédents. La brune avait maintenant une petite idée sur sa stratégie. Il la testait. Elle plissa les yeux, alors qu'il la narguait toujours avec son maudit rictus.

_Bon, si tu insistes. C'est comme tu veux._

Elle brandit sa baguette et s'écria : "Stupéfix !"

Le rayon de lumière rouge fonça droit sur le Serpentard, qui le dévia d'un geste nonchalant du poignet sans jamais perdre son calme. Hermione n'en attendait pas moins. Un sort de stupéfiction ne ferait pas mordre la poussière à Lord Voldemort. Mais l'attaquer ouvertement en révèlerait trop sur ses capacités.

Riddle devait l'admettre, elle n'était pas mauvaise. En réalité, il avait pensé conclure ce duel dès le premier sort. Mais elle possédait quelques notions de combat, constata t-il, cynique. DeCerto était bien plus amusante qu'il ne l'espérait, elle avait même tenté une attaque. Si l'on considérait un futile Stupéfix comme une attaque. Quel culot, cela méritait les applaudissements. Mais dorénavant, il ne prendrait plus de gants. Cette fille l'ennuyait et était une pollution visuelle depuis trop longtemps, elle méritait une bonne leçon. Quel sort utiliser ? Ah, juste ce dont il lui fallait. On la transporterait à l'infirmerie et il ferait passer la chose comme un malheureux accident.

Voilà qu'il prenait son temps. Hermione était perplexe. Son hésitation ne présageait rien de bon, elle en était sûre. Il semblait trop amusé par leur duel pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Avec un sourire désarmant, Riddle agita habilement sa baguette en une série de mouvements complexes. La brune reconnut le sort avant qu'il eut terminé et un frisson lui traversa l'échine. C'était le maléfice _Acidula_. Ce sort formait un brouillard acide très corrosif. Rien de bien menaçant mais plutôt douloureux.

Une brume verdâtre s'échappa de la baguette de Riddle pour se répandre vers elle. Cette fois un simple Protego ne ferait pas l'affaire puisqu'il ne protégeait le lanceur que de front. Il n'aurait aucun effet contre le maléfice Acidula, qui le contournerait sans problème.

Hermione concentra sa magie et conjura l'un de ses plus puissants boucliers.

_Scutulatus !_

Une lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette pour créer une protection scintillante qui l'entoura complétement. Le brouillard vert fut contré et continua à flotter lentement autour de son bouclier, comme s'il cherchait une ouverture. Elle devait s'en débarrasser.

Elle releva sa baguette à droite, puis l'abaissa en dessinant un arc de cercle jusqu'au sol. Le brouillard s'estompa, comme dispersé d'un revers de main par le geste d'Hermione. Après quoi, elle supprima son bouclier, trop gourmand en énergie. Le rictus de Riddle avait disparu, remplacé par une grimace furieuse. Il l'attaqua de nouveau, et un sort violet qu'elle ne connaissait pas fila vers elle à toute vitesse. La brune n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, alors elle croisa ses bras, canalisa sa magie, puis tendit ses mains vers l'extérieur.

_Subsisto !_

Une puissante barrière jaune translucide apparut devant elle, où s'écrasa bientôt avec un crash sonore le sort de son adversaire. Son pouvoir fut absorbé par le bouclier, qui vira orange sombre, avant de vaciller et disparaître. Les résidus du maléfice foncèrent vers Hermione, et lui entaillèrent l'épaule. Bien vite, elle sentit sa robe de sorcier s'imprégner du sang qui coulait de la plaie.

Hermione fixa Riddle. Il irradiait une force magique brute, tellement puissante qu'elle faisait crépiter l'air autour de lui. Elle croisa ses pupilles assombries et pu voir l'éclat rougeâtre qui s'y était glissé. Elle eut l'impression d'être de retour au Ministère. Un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs l'avait attaqué cette nuit là, avec le même regard qui l'emprisonnait à cet instant. La brune se sentit défaillir. Riddle et l'image mentale d'un Harry possédé avaient fusionné dans son esprit. Ces yeux, si emplis de haine, une haine incommensurable... elle devait le stopper. Elle ne se rendait plus compte qu'elle affrontait un adolescent, oubliant momentanément l'endroit où elle se trouvait, à Poudlard, en sécurité. Pour elle, son seul adversaire était Lord Voldemort.

_Cinis !_

D'un habile mouvement de baguette, le faisceau de lumière vive trancha l'air vers Riddle. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le sort. Ne pouvant lever un bouclier à temps, il plongea sur le côté, laissant le maléfice percuter le sol avec fracas. Un petit trou s'était formé par terre, la dalle avait été percée en profondeur et les contours de l'impact avaient fondu.

Hermione vit sa cible perdre temporairement l'équilibre et enchaîna aussitôt.

_Verbero !_

Une fumée blanche se déversa rapidement vers le Serpentard, de plus en plus solide à mesure qu'elle s'étendait. Le sort ressemblait à une corde argentée, vaporeuse du côté relié à la baguette d'Hermione mais consistante de l'autre, celui qui zigzaguait maintenant vers son ennemi.

Riddle avait toujours un genou à terre lorsqu'il la vit attaquer de nouveau. Il se releva et forma un bouclier pour la première fois depuis le début de leur duel. La brune renforça la corde grise qui gagna en épaisseur et vint heurter violemment sa protection. Elle se fissura. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, lorsque la corde vint s'enrouler vicieusement autour de son torse. Hermione eut un rictus en le voyant et exerça une pression brusque sur sa baguette. La corde resserra sa prise et il grimaça de douleur.

Brandissant sa baguette d'une main tremblante, il pointa le bord de la corde qui diminua peu à peu de volume avant de s'effacer complétement au bout de quelques secondes. Le ténébreux se redressa, il tenait son abdomen d'un bras. Ses yeux dévisageaient Hermione avec étonnement. Mais l'émotion prédominante était la rage, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il la fixait avec détermination et un furieux froncement de sourcils.

Elle l'observait avec le même air déterminé. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Voldemort ne lui ferait plus de mal. Plus jamais. Il lui avait déjà tout pris et elle ne lui donnerait rien de plus. Ils reprirent tout deux leur position de duel et s'affrontèrent du regard. Le combat était loin d'être terminé, pensa t-elle. Hermione calma son souffle et concentra sa magie qui s'écoulait à travers elle en un flux d'énergie réconfortant et familier.

Elle pu voir Riddle préparer son prochain geste. Sa baguette décrivit une spirale, mais cette fois-ci la brune n'attendrait pas sans réagir. Elle leva la sienne et transforma sa robe de sorcier en une série de petites flèches brillantes à pointe noire. Avec un mouvement fluide, le nuage de flèches aiguisées vint se placer en garde devant elle. Le Serpentard venait de terminer son sort lorsqu'elle ordonna à son armée de lames d'attaquer.

_Conseco !_

Simultanément, le maléfice de Riddle fonça droit vers elle et ses flèches déferlèrent sur lui.

Tout à coup, une immense barrière opaline se dressa entre eux. Les deux sorts la percutèrent dans une déflagration bruyante. Quelques lames d'Hermione avaient transpercé le bouclier et s'étaient abattues contre Riddle, lui arrachant un grognement. Les résidus de son sort avaient également touché la brune, qui tomba à genoux. Son corps était en feu, atroce, cuisant. Après quelques secondes, la douleur s'atténua et elle pu rouvrir ses yeux.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire !" avait hurlé quelqu'un.

Hermione tourna la tête et aperçut le professeur McGray. Sa baguette était encore levée et il avait apparemment conjuré le grand bouclier pour stopper leur attaque. Son visage était livide.

La brune se hissa lentement sur ses pieds. Elle avait mal partout, mais la douleur la plus lancinante venait de son épaule gauche. Clignant des yeux, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Dans le feu de l'action, elle avait fait abstraction du lieu où elle se trouvait, et tout lui revint en bloc. La salle de duel, le hall au sol dallé, les nombreuses nattes soigneusement arrangées par terre pour séparer les duellistes. Elle remarqua surtout les autres élèves, qui avaient cessé de combattre depuis un moment déjà, jugeant les visages tournés vers eux. Le silence était retombé sur la classe. Les élèves arboraient une myriade d'émotions différentes : stupeur, admiration, incrédulité, et même peur, dans certains cas.

"DeCerto, Riddle ! Suivez-moi !" siffla McGray avant de s'adresser aux autres. "Vous restez là jusqu'à mon retour. Et que personne ne s'avise de jeter le moindre sort pendant mon absence !"

Leur professeur se dirigea vers la porte et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Riddle en arriva à la même conclusion en lui emboîtant le pas. McGray les attendait dans leur salle de classe et claqua violemment la porte derrière eux.

"Avez-vous la moindre idée de votre bêtise, combien c'était irresponsable ?" hurla t-il. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez utilisé ce genre de sorts. Ils sont dangereux ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer !"

La brune haussa un sourcil, mais n'osa pas faire remarquer que c'était bien l'idée générale.

"Monsieur Riddle, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part," poursuivit Mcgray en se tournant vers la mine contrite du Serpentard.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé, professeur. Je me suis emporté. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de blesser Miss DeCerto." Sa voix était un exemple de repentance.

La brune ne pu s'empêcher d'être admirative devant ses talents d'acteur, et faillit rouler des yeux. McGray, dont le regard s'était un peu radouci, se laissait enfumer par sa comédie.

"Professeur, mon comportement est inexcusable," plaida Riddle d'un ton transpirant l'honnêteté. "Mais je ne voulais vraiment blesser personne."

Si Hermione n'avait pas été à l'autre bout de sa baguette, elle l'aurait sans doute cru. Il était indubitablement convaincant. À son tour de sortir le grand jeu.

"Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris," fit-elle prudemment, la voix transformée en murmure. Elle baissa la tête avant de continuer, "j'ai vraiment honte de moi."

_Tiens, Riddle ! Mes talents de comédienne ne sont pas mal non plus !_

"Très bien, Miss DeCerto, Monsieur Riddle. Ce que vous venez de faire est impardonnable," répliqua le professeur d'une voix stricte, malgré la douceur dans son regard. "Mais je vois que vous regrettez vos actes."

"Oui, professeur," bredouilla encore le ténébreux.

_Plutôt obstiné, hein ?_ pensa la brune en le voyant faire. Mais elle se força aussi à afficher un visage peiné, sans aucune raison pour vraiment l'être. Après tout, il l'avait vicieusement attaquée et elle avait été obligée de se défendre.

"Mais je dois quand même vous punir et retirer 50 points à vos maisons respectives. Vous serez en retenue avec moi," ajouta sévèrement McGray. "À présent, vous allez vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Riddle, j'espère que vous pourrez montrer le chemin à votre camarade sans causer davantage de dégâts."

"Bien sûr, monsieur," répondit-il doucement.

L'enseignant regagna la salle de duel et les abandonna tous les deux dans la classe. Les sens d'Hermione furent à nouveau en alerte. Se retrouver seule dans une pièce avec Tom Riddle était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle délaissa des yeux la porte fermée pour le regarder. Derrière les traits insondables de son visage, son regard noir la transperçait. La brune était prête à recevoir sa prochaine attaque, lorsqu'il fit volte-face et s'avança à grands pas vers la sortie. Elle resta clouée au sol, en l'observant traverser la pièce et franchir le seuil d'entrée. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" s'impatienta t-il.

Hermione sursauta en l'entendant. _Quoi ? Ah, oui, l'infirmerie._

Elle le rejoignit non sans hésitation, et ils prirent en silence le chemin de l'infirmerie. C'était une situation extrêmement embarrassante. Peut être ferait-elle mieux de retourner au dortoir ? Son épaule la _faisait_ souffrir mais ce n'était qu'une coupure, rien de bien sérieux. De plus, la tour des Gryffondors se trouvait dans la direction opposée, elle n'aurait plus à supporter la présence de Riddle. Elle lui jeta un oeil. Il marchait d'un pas plus élégant et supérieur que jamais. Cela dit, elle pouvait le voir légèrement boiter. Sa robe extérieure était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, laissant apparaître des tâches de sang. Apparemment, ses petites lames avaient été un franc succès. Seul point négatif, elle devait aussi se racheter un uniforme.

Riddle était... absolument choqué. Comment DeCerto connaissait-elle tous ces sorts ? C'était tout simplement impensable. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre élève à même de l'égaler dans un duel, encore moins une fille. Bon nombre de ses professeurs ne pouvaient lui tenir tête. Mais elle avait bloqué ses sorts avec adresse. Ses boucliers relevaient d'un niveau de magie avancée. Très difficiles à apprendre et certainement pas enseignés dans une école. Bordel, la plupart des sorciers adultes ne les maîtrisaient pas ! Beaucoup ne prenaient pas cette peine, à moins d'en avoir réellement besoin. Ses attaques avaient été aussi redoutables. Riddle n'aurait pas pu contrer cette corde grise sans recourir à la magie noire, et altérer légèrement la sienne pour éviter de se faire étrangler. En général, il ne faisait pas usage de la magie noire devant n'importe qui, excepté ses fidèles. Un coup de chance que McGray n'avait rien vu. Où DeCerto avait-elle _appris_ à combattre comme cela ? Il lui lança un regard en biais. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Le ténébreux aperçut son épaule, marquée d'une profonde entaille, son pull noir sans manche et sa blouse blanche recouverts de sang. Mais elle s'en moquait. N'importe quelle fille serait déjà en train de pleurer comme la plupart des garçons. Pourtant, elle marchait calmement à ses côtés, comme si de rien était.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Riddle toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie.

_Enfin ! _souffla mentalement Hermione. Cette promenade avec lui avait été fort désagréable. Elle était restée constamment sur ses gardes, quelque peu surprise d'atterrir ici plutôt que dans un cachot reculé pour qu'il puisse l'achever. Bientôt, une brunette d'une vingtaine d'années environ vint les accueillir.

"Par Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé ?" s'écria t-elle avec inquiétude. "Venez, venez ! Installez-vous ici ! Je vais chercher le guérisseur." Elle les fit asseoir sur un lit, puis se précipita vers la pièce adjacente.

Un instant plus tard, elle revint accompagnée d'un homme, plutôt petit, aux cheveux blancs et au visage ridé. Il avait l'air âgé. Un miracle qu'il tienne encore sur ses jambes. Il portait l'uniforme vert aux boutons dorés caractéristique des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste.

Le vieux sorcier les observait attentivement. Puis, il se pencha et releva le vêtement déchiré sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour y jeter un oeil. Cette dernière le vit secouer la tête avec un claquement de langue. Pour quelle raison, elle n'en savait rien. Il se demandait probablement pourquoi elle lui faisait perdre son temps avec une blessure insignifiante, ou alors il déplorait la destruction d'une aussi jolie blouse.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ?" questionna t-il, sans grand intérêt.

"Défense contre les Forces du Mal," expliqua Riddle.

"Quand je disais qu'ils prenaient trop de risques dans cette classe," s'exclama la brunette.

"Allons, allons, Madame Dulan. Ce n'est rien de grave," la rassura le sorcier. "Pouvez-vous vous charger de l'épaule de cette jeune demoiselle ? Et vous-", il se tourna vers Riddle, "-suivez-moi."

Le Serpentard disparut bientôt avec le guérisseur derrière les rideaux, mais pas sans lui avoir jeté l'une de ses oeillades noires.

Hermione poussa un soupir, qui fut mal interprété par l'infirmière. "Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tu ne sentiras rien."

La brune lui sourit. Cette dame avait l'air aimable et montrait un minimum de sollicitude envers ses patients, contrairement à son vieux collègue. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître le tissu autour de son épaule avant de demander : "Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue par ici ?"

"Hermione DeCerto. Je suis nouvelle, Madame."

"Je vois. À peine arrivée et te voilà déjà blessée," se désola t-elle. "Ces cours sont justes trop dangereux. Je suis Madame Dulan, au passage."

Hermione acquiesça.

Madame Dulan commença par nettoyer son épaule pour en ôter complétement le sang. La coupure avait l'air assez profonde et s'était remise à saigner. Elle attrapa ensuite une fiole au contenu bleuté et en versa quelques gouttes sur la blessure. C'était brûlant mais rien d'insurmontable. Puis elle lui tendit une potion au liquide vert.

"Tiens, bois-ça. Ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux."

La brune s'exécuta. La potion était tiède et pas si mauvaise malgré sa couleur repoussante. Bientôt, une chaleur agréable se propagea dans ses membres engourdis. Elle se sentait vraiment mieux, de nouveau en forme. Entre-temps, Madame Dulan avait terminé de panser son épaule.

"C'est tout ce que je peux faire. La plaie est profonde mais ça va guérir. Tu devras revenir demain pour que je change ton bandage," la rassura t-elle avec un sourire. "Tu peux te reposer un moment ici avant d'aller dîner."

L'infirmière la quitta pour le bureau d'à côté tandis que Hermione s'étendait sur le lit. Quelle journée, pensa t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, les choses n'avaient fait que s'envenimer. Après sa petite démonstration de talent, Riddle était voué à devenir suspicieux. Mais les sorts qu'il lui avait lancé avaient été trop dangereux, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de se défendre.

_Quel infâme bâtard !_

Malgré son jeune âge, Lord Voldemort était déjà surpuissant. Leur duel avait été intense, et il n'avait même pas eu recours à la magie noire. Elle doutait de pouvoir rivaliser avec lui dans un réel combat. Riddle n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de facile à cerner. Des bruits de pas l'extirpèrent soudain de sa rêverie et la brune se rassit pour faire face à l'objet de ses pensées. Le Serpentard la jaugeait du regard. Elle nota le bandage autour de sa main gauche et aperçut la blancheur d'un pansement à travers le tissu déchiré de sa robe. Au moins, elle avait réussi à lui infliger autant de blessures qu'elle n'en avait reçues. Il arborait la même expression effrayante, mais ce fut son air calculateur qui la perturba le plus.

"DeCerto, je t'ai sous-estimée, on dirait. Une erreur que je ne reproduirai pas, sois-en sûre." Sa voix se fit murmure, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins ferme.

Hermione plongea dans ses yeux gris chaotiques et déglutit. Avant de se surprendre encore en répliquant du même ton : "Alors, tu ferais mieux de tenir tes distances, non ?"

Devant une telle audace, ses beaux traits se crispèrent en un masque de fureur. Il se pencha vers elle, et plaça ses bras sur le lit de chaque côté d'Hermione. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien fit reculer la brune, mais elle ne pu aller bien loin. Il l'avait encore piégée.

"Attention DeCerto. Ne cherche pas la guerre avec moi, tu pourrais fort bien le regretter," siffla t-il avec une froideur cruelle.

Elle fut incapable de répondre, manquant même de souffle alors qu'elle restait prisonnière de ses yeux brûlants. Ils vrillaient les siens, la mettant au défi de le contredire. Riddle continua à la fixer pendant quelques instants, et après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, se redressa abruptement. Son regard impitoyable s'attarda sur la silhouette tremblante d'Hermione, un rictus aux lèvres, puis il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie.

**TBC**

**.&.**

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, où Tom se prend un râteau malgré leur confrontation musclée ! Pour une fois, les rôles se sont inversés... ou presque! Mais à présent, il sait à quoi s'attendre... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, commentaires, critiques sur ce chapitre.

Encore un grand merci à **Roselia001,** **Mélanie **et** mariie **pour leur review ! À la prochaine ;)


	6. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être haïe ?

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

******Chapitre 5 : **** Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être haïe ?**  


* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, lorsque Hermione abandonna enfin l'infirmerie pour descendre dîner dans la Grande Salle. À cette heure-ci, la petite histoire sur leur duel en DCFM s'était sans doute répandue. La brune ne voulait faire l'objet d'aucune rumeur ou de commérages, mais à présent, elle pouvait difficilement y changer quoique ce soit. Son plan initial qui consistait à garder un profil bas, s'écroulait comme un château de cartes autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'en penserait le professeur McGonagall si elle la voyait aujourd'hui, en train de saboter la chronologie du temps ? _Elle me jetterait sûrement un sort sur place_, pensa t-elle en souriant.

Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés. À son arrivée, le brouhaha de fond s'évanouit. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle pour la dévisager. Hermione remarqua avec confusion qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples coups d'oeil, mais des regards hostiles. Elle s'était préparée au mépris des Serpentards, après tout, elle venait de défier leur leader malfaisant. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls à lui lancer des éclairs, elle dû aussi subir l'hostilité des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles voire même, constata la brune avec choc, ...même des Gryffondors. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Ça n'était tout de même pas à cause du duel ?

Se sentant tout à coup très gênée, Hermione accéléra le pas vers sa table. Elle pouvait sentir les regards belliqueux suivre chacun de ses gestes. Elle chercha désespérément un siège libre pour s'asseoir et enfin sortir du feu des projecteurs, mais dès qu'elle approchait une place, celle-ci disparaissait comme par miracle. Apparemment, personne ne la voulait à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait ? Jusqu'ici, elle s'était bien accordée avec tout le monde alors pourquoi la repoussaient-ils de la sorte ? Au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut Lupin, qui l'invita silencieusement à le rejoindre. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

"Merci," murmura t-elle.

Il acquiesça sans sourire.

Les bavardages reprirent autour d'elle mais ce sentiment d'hostilité ne se dissipa pas. Personne ne lui adressait la parole. La brune voulut questionner Lupin pour en savoir plus mais n'osa pas avec toutes les oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux. Elle se servit en frites et en saucisses, puis commença à manger, sans grand appétit. Son nom lui parvenait souvent jusqu'aux oreilles, dans plusieurs conversations à sa table. Après quelques minutes passées à remuer machinalement ses pommes de terre, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, avant d'être percutée par quelqu'un. Violemment. L'impact avait été assez brusque pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur, et une vive douleur traversa sa blessure à l'épaule. Hermione vit un groupe de filles à Serdaigle passer à proximité. Visiblement, l'une d'entre elles l'avait poussée. Elles la fixaient comme la dernière des vermines dégoutantes, certaines souriaient même avec méchanceté en la voyant tenir son épaule douloureuse. Lorsque le groupe eut prit de la distance dans le couloir, l'une des filles brailla :

"Traînée !"

Insulte qui fit bêtement ricaner les autres. Confuse et légèrement vexée par leur attitude, Hermione regagna la salle commune des Gryffondors. La pièce était déserte puisque tout le monde dînait encore en ce moment même. Elle se rendit directement aux dortoirs et fut agacée par l'ambiance immaculée qui régnait dans la pièce.

_Stupide Legifer !_

La brune s'affala sur son lit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?_

Elle s'adossa à son oreiller. L'hostilité à son égard ne pouvait seulement s'expliquer par son duel avec Riddle. Bien évidemment, elle avait été bête de s'engager dans une bataille contre lui, surtout lui. Mais on ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Pourquoi les autres devaient-ils autant la haïr après ce duel ? Bon, elle leur avait fait perdre quelques points. Pas tant que ça. Non, il y avait sûrement autre chose, quelque chose qui s'était produit pendant le labs de temps passé à l'infirmerie.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et bientôt, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit pour dévoiler ses quatre camarades. Les filles la scrutèrent d'un air mauvais, même si Viola paraissait plus indifférente qu'autre chose. Lucia s'installa sur son lit, voisin au sien, avant de lui tourner le dos et commencer à écrire dans son journal rose bonbon. Viola avait disparu dans la salle de bain et Diana fouillait dans ses affaires. Quant à Rose, elle examinait l'un de ses devoirs en la regardant méchamment de temps à autre. Hermione se sentait plus qu'agacée maintenant. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'écria tout au haut : "C'est quoi votre problème ?"

Diana ignora superbement son accès de colère, et Lucia lui répondit d'une grimace. Rose leva le nez de son devoir. "_Nous_ n'avons pas de problème. Mais _toi_ par contre, tu n'es qu'une vicieuse petite garce," siffla t-elle.

La brune accusa le coup en silence. Rose n'avait jamais employé ce ton acide avec elle, et personne n'avait pris sa défense contre cette insulte, pas même Diana. N'ayant aucune envie de discuter avec elles, Hermione se blottit dans ses couvertures. Elle attrapa son livre d'Arithmancie et se mit à lire les chapitres qu'ils aborderaient au prochain cours. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une bande de fillettes stupides qui tentaient de la harceler. D'autres avaient essayé avant elles. Après quelques heures de lecture, le livre glissa de sa main et le sommeil eut raison d'elle.

_"Saleté de Sang-de-bourbe ! Bons à rien !" cracha le mangemort en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes d'Hermione. Elle gisait au sol, recroquevillée à ses pieds. Comment avait-elle pu être si imprudente ? Elle avait quitté leur cachette pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger au village voisin. Ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis des jours. Une guerre ouverte faisait rage entre Voldemort et le Ministère. Les mangemorts rôdaient partout et connaissaient leur visage, si bien qu'ils avaient de plus en plus mal à trouver un endroit sûr pour leur campement. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de faire des courses dans un magasin sans risquer d'être capturé. _

_"Où est Potter ?" demanda un autre mangemort. Ils étaient cinq à l'encercler. La brune resta muette et son bourreau pointa sa baguette vers elle._

_"Crucio !"_

_Une fois de plus, l'agonie cuisante du Cruciatus s'abattit sur elle. La brune ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait subi, mais s'habituer à ce supplice était impossible. La douleur la transperçait comme un couteau jusqu'aux entrailles pour la dévorer de l'intérieur et ne rien laisser. Puis tout s'arrêta. Une main la saisit par le bras et la ramena brutalement en position assise. _

_"Où est Potter ?" la menaça t-il encore._

_Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle secoua la tête. Elle ne leur dirait rien. Le mangemort lui cracha à la figure avant de la gifler, la renvoyant s'étaler par terre. Du sang s'était mis à couler au coin de sa bouche._

_"Sale petite merde !" hurla t-il. "Je devrais te tuer sur place, chienne de moldue !"_

_Hermione pleurait. Ils la tueraient tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Mais pas avant d'avoir essayé de lui soutirer l'information par tous les moyens possibles..._

...

Hermione se réveilla, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. _Merlin, reprends-toi ! _gronda t-elle mentalement. Inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort parce que les élèves de cette école s'étaient mis à la dédaigner. Cela pouvait lui compliquer la tâche, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour désespérer. La brune se changea avant de quitter le dortoir. Les filles ne lui avaient pas adressé un mot. Elle songea à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle mais se ravisa. Autant tout de suite se rendre en cours, si c'était pour revivre l'épisode désagréable de la veille.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avait été épouvantable. Binns, plus ennuyeux que jamais, avait fait un long discours sur l'une des Guerres de Gobelins. La plupart du temps, les élèves ignoraient Hermione lorsqu'ils n'essayaient pas de l'attaquer. À un moment, son encrier avait explosé, l'éclaboussant de la tête aux pieds. Personne n'était venu à son aide, pire, toute la classe avait éclaté de rire.

Plus tard dans la journée, la Gryffondor s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner, anxieuse à l'idée de se rendre dans la Grande Salle mais le creux à l'estomac. Elle aperçut ensuite Londubat, Weasley et Lupin au bout d'un couloir. Il était temps d'éclaircir cette fâcheuse affaire, pensa t-elle.

"Hey !" les salua t-elle en les rattrapant.

Londubat croisa ses yeux et la brune pu lire la déception. Pourquoi lui affichait-il cette mine déçue ? Le blond ne répondit rien, les abandonnant dans le couloir, et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par son comportement. Lupin et Weasley étaient restés, l'air moins offusqués par sa présence.

"Maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il y a ?" s''écria t-elle avec impatience.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard troublé, puis Lupin répondit : "Et bien, c'est à propos de toi et Riddle."

"Quoi moi et Riddle ?" poursuivit-elle, lorsqu'il ne dévoila rien de plus.

"On sait que tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi et..." La voix de Lupin s'était évanouie.

"Pardon ?" s'étonna la brune.

"Tu as bien demandé à Riddle de sortir avec toi, Hermione ? répéta fermement Weasley.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, outrée._ Quoi ?_

"Non, je n'ai rien fait de pareil !" répliqua t-elle, répugnée par ce qu'ils insinuaient.

Le roux haussa des sourcils. "Ah non ?"

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Je le savais," lâcha Lupin.

Hermione se retourna vers lui. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Son camarade se racla la gorge et reprit : "Il y a une rumeur, Hermione. On dit que tu as été voir Riddle pour lui demander de sortir avec toi. Mais il a refusé."

"J'ai fait _quoi_ ?"

"Et ce n'est pas tout, j'en ai bien peur," continua Lupin. "Apparemment, tu n'as pas bien pris le fait d'être rejetée, donc tu t'es mise à crier et à l'insulter. Comme il ne voulait toujours pas accepter, tu l'as menacé."

"J'ai menacé Riddle ?" Voilà la chose la plus ridiculement drôle qu'elle avait entendue. Hermione fulminait. Elle, menacer Riddle !

_C'est plutôt le contraire !_

"Désolé, mais c'est ce que dit la rumeur," ajouta t-il avec un air compatissant. "En fin de compte, pour te venger de lui, tu l'as attaqué pendant le cours de DCFM."

"Tu plaisantes, là ?" Elle avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. "_Il_ m'a attaqué. Je devais bien me défendre, non ?"

"Ben, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, Hermione," objecta Weasley. "Comme ce sort de lumière blanche. Il a carrément fait un trou dans le sol."

La brune haussa des épaules. Oui, ce sort _était_ dangereux. Mais aucun sortilège n'était assez nuisible face à Lord Voldemort. Il le méritait au centuple.

"Ses sorts n'étaient pas non plus jolis à voir. Qui a lancé cette rumeur absurde ? Comme si j'allais un jour demander une chose pareille à Riddle."

"Je ne sais pas." Lupin fronça des sourcils. "Mais le pire, c'est que tout le monde le croit."

"Oui, même Londubat," fit-elle avec amertume.

"Il est bête," répondit le roux en tentant de la consoler. "Il est trop susceptible quand ça concerne Riddle. Il le hait vraiment, tu sais."

Hermione soupira. "J'espère juste qu'ils réaliseront combien ils se trompent."

Cette rumeur expliquait beaucoup de choses. Tom Riddle était quelqu'un de très populaire, la brune fut forcée de le reconnaître. Il s'était construit une parfaite réputation auprès du corps étudiant comme des professeurs. Aux yeux de tous, il était le pauvre mais brillant orphelin, poli et serviable, si brave et séduisant. Les filles tombaient comme des mouches devant lui, les garçons l'enviaient, le respectaient et voulaient faire partis de sa bande. Il avait réussi à duper tout le monde. Rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient voir à travers son masque de complaisance. Au delà de Dumbledore, ou de sa clique de Serpentards, les futurs mangemorts qui le connaissaient et le craignaient, personne ou presque ne le soupçonnait. Puisque la nouvelle fille avait osé s'en prendre à leur héros, les autres élèves allaient de toute évidence la détester, la provoquer, en bref, faire de sa vie un enfer.

_"Ne cherche pas la guerre avec moi, tu pourrais fort bien le regretter."_

Les mots de Riddle lui revenaient en tête. Alors cette guerre entre eux avait déjà commencée, et elle subissait les conséquences de sa première attaque. Hermione était convaincue qu'il avait lui-même ébruité cette histoire à dormir debout.

Le déjeuner fut aussi agréable que le cours d'Histoire. Elle avait englouti son assiette pour passer le moins de temps possible en public dans la Grande Salle. Comment se détendre avec tous ces regards noirs braqués sur elle ? Puis, un maléfice de Morve vivante reçu en plein dans le dos lui avait fait perdre l'appétit. À présent, ils avaient cours de sortilèges et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, sachant qui était son voisin de table. La Gryffondor poussa un soupir. Elle le faisait souvent ces temps-ci.

_On se demande pourquoi ?_

Le sarcasme commençait aussi à devenir une habitude.

Une fois arrivée en classe, elle prit sa place habituelle, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir ailleurs. Les autres élèves s'installèrent au compte goutte, en s'assurant de lui lancer une nième oeillade meurtrière. Tout ça devenait fatiguant, pensa Hermione. Mais tant qu'ils ne lui jetaient pas de sorts, elle survivrait.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Riddle marchait avec assurance en direction du cours de sortilèges. Il venait juste d'informer Primus Lestrange de leur prochain meeting. Ce dernier veillerait à prévenir les autres. Ces meetings devenaient de plus en plus inopportuns. Depuis quelques années, le Serpentard avait formé son groupe dans le but d'avoir des gens avec -ou plutôt sur qui, pratiquer la magie noire. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus besoin d'entraînement ni de cobayes. Alors pourquoi ne pas le démanteler ? D'un autre côté, ces meetings constituaient un terreau fertile pour le recrutement. Il pouvait influencer tous ces stupides petits Sang-purs à rallier sa cause, d'autant plus que les héritiers de quelques riches et puissantes familles lui étaient déjà fidèles. Utiles aussi, pour faire le sale boulot à sa place. Non, il devait maintenir leurs réunions, les profits à retirer étaient bien trop grands. Peu importe s'il s'ennuyait et les trouvait insipides. La prochaine fois, il tâcherait de se distraire avec deux ou trois sorts de torture.

Il emprunta le prochain couloir vers la classe de sortilèges, lorsqu'une fille le bouscula soudain. Ces imbéciles ne pouvaient-ils pas regarder devant eux ?

Riddle s'arma de son irrésistible sourire. "Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins ?"

La fille, une Serdaigle, rougit vivement. Elle était plutôt mignonne. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Une certaine Denvin... ou Dunhill. Il ne savait plus et c'était franchement le dernier de ses soucis.

"Non, ça va. C'était ma faute," répondit-elle, si nerveuse que sa voix grimpa horriblement dans les aigus.

_Bien sûr que ça l'est. Tu mériterais que je te jette un sort._

Le Serpentard allait continuer son chemin, mais elle persista : "Tom, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Avec cette nouvelle qui t'a attaqué en traître."

_Tom ?_ Qui lui avait donné la permission de l'appeler Tom ? Un brasier de haine incandescente s'éveilla en lui. Il reporta son attention sur la fille, qui recula d'un pas. Bon sang, sa haine devait être palpable. Il lui sourit, rectifiant le tir. Mais comment osait-elle le nommer par son prénom ? En y regardant de plus près, elle _avait_ un air familier. _Quand est-ce que c'était déjà ? _réfléchit-il un instant. _Ah oui !_ Il s'en souvenait à présent. Il avait couché avec elle, c'était probablement ça. Il ravala un ricanement à cette pensée. Trop facile. Ces filles étaient juste trop faciles à cueillir. Néanmoins, cela ne lui donnait aucun droit d'utiliser ce nom.

Il répliqua de sa voix la plus douce : "Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'était rien de grave, juste quelques coupures."

Après quoi, la fille se mit à marmonner avec indignation dans sa barbe quelque chose comme : "Comment a t-elle pu !" À vrai dire, il n'écoutait pas vraiment.

"C'est vrai alors ? Elle t'a attaqué parce que tu as refusé de sortir avec elle ?"

Riddle faillit éclater de rire. Oh, sa petite histoire avait fait du chemin.

"Je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir," répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Elle lui sourit d'un air volontairement séducteur, mais qui fut pleinement ridicule. "Tu es juste trop gentil, Tom."

Bon sang, il ferait mieux de partir tout de suite ou un rire hystérique risquerait de lui échapper. "Je dois aller en cours maintenant. Ravi d'avoir discuté avec toi."

Puis le ténébreux s'éloigna, abandonnant cette fille à ses illusions.

Sa rumeur avait bien fonctionné. Dorénavant, DeCerto était rejetée par toute l'école. Il avait apprécié l'idée de ruiner sa réputation et sa vie sociale, mais cette fille demeurait un mystère. Ses compétences de combat l'avaient surpris et l'exhortaient à vouloir en découvrir plus sur elle. Qui sait, peut être rejoindrait-elle son groupe ? Elle ferait définitivement une puissante guerrière dans ses rangs. Cela dit, il doutait _qu'elle_ ne se laisse jamais convaincre, puisque la Gryffondor avait visiblement une dent contre lui depuis le premier jour.

Elle était au moins une distraction à son autre problème, au moment où il semblait arriver dans une impasse. Mais c'était inéluctable, il utiliserait cette bague...

Il trouva DeCerto déjà assise à leur table, son livre de sortilèges à la main. Les autres élèves l'observaient d'un oeil noir mais elle continuait tranquillement à lire, indifférente à l'hostilité du reste de la classe. Son attitude l'exaspéra quelque peu.

"DeCerto," la salua t-il en s'installant.

"Riddle," fit-elle, blasée, sans quitter son bouquin des yeux.

Son agacement monta d'un cran. Pourquoi cette fille s'efforçait-elle tellement à l'ignorer ? D'ailleurs pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Mais c'était le cas.

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?" demanda t-il d'une voix sucrée. _Comment ta journée a t-elle bien pu être__,__ maintenant que toute l'école te hait ?_

Il vit les jointures de ses doigts fortement pâlir sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le livre, tandis qu'elle relevait des yeux furieux vers lui. Elle devait donc présumer que la rumeur venait de lui, pensa t-il avec un rictus.

Elle lui répondit d'un ton aussi mielleux, qui contrastait avec son visage du moment : "Alors, comment vont tes blessures ?"

Cette insupportable garce ! Comment pouvait-elle lui parler ainsi ? Il se pencha vers elle et murmura pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre : "Comment connais-tu tous ces sorts, DeCerto ? Dis-le moi !"

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec tant de force et d'autorité, qu'ils provoquèrent des frissons glacés dans le dos d'Hermione. Mais elle ne lui révélerait rien. Alors, elle rétorqua à voix basse :

"Et _toi_, comment connais-tu tous ces sorts ?"

Ses yeux gris la transperçaient encore, brillant avec colère. "Tôt ou tard, je le découvrirai. Alors, pourquoi faut-il que tu nous compliques les choses à tous les deux ?"

Cet enfoiré ! La brune était vraiment en rogne à présent. Devait-il toujours se comporter comme un vrai salaud ? Et pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, se trouvait-elle seule à le voir pour ce qu'il était – le Mal incarné ?

Maintenant assise d'aussi près, elle se retrouva à nouveau plongée dans la couleur invraisemblable de ses yeux. Un gris pur constellé de minuscules points bleus sombres autour de la pupille. Son visage était harmonieux et quelques mèches noires tombaient élégamment devant ses yeux. Il était fort séduisant et ce charme envoûtant la mettait encore plus hors d'elle. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles avec ce si joli minois ? A son époque, Lord Voldemort avait au moins eu la décence d'être aussi laid que son âme.

Hermione secoua la tête. "Comme si j'allais _te_ dire quoique ce soit."

Encore cette façon de le regarder et de s'adresser à lui. Ses yeux reflétaient la haine, mais Riddle pouvait vivre avec ça. Non, il y avait aussi une immense quantité de mépris, comme s'il était indigne d'elle. Mais le pire était cet éclat de pitié qui se montrait parfois lorsqu'elle lui parlait.

"Un jour prochain, tu me supplieras à genoux de te laisser me dire tes pathétiques secrets," siffla t-il, les yeux plissés.

DeCerto gloussa. Elle avait encore l'audace de rire après une telle déclaration de guerre ? Elle se pencha vers lui, et il se raidit en sentant sa main lui effleurer le bras.

Puis elle murmura une réponse à son oreille, insistant sur chaque mot : "Dans tes rêves."

Riddle n'eut pas la chance de riposter, puisque la porte s'était ouverte sur le professeur Merrythought. Hermione se radossa à son siège en dardant un oeil vers son voisin. Il la regardait toujours. Son visage était un masque vide d'émotions mais à force de pratique, elle arrivait à interpréter les légères nuances sur ses traits. Elle pu déceler l'incrédulité et la colère. À sa grande surprise, il avait l'air aussi légèrement troublé. Lord Voldemort troublé ? Par elle ? Elle eut l'irrésistible envie de s'esclaffer mais préféra gentiment lui sourire. Ce qui le fit davantage enrager, constata t-elle, satisfaite.

Toutes ces émotions qu'il essayait de cacher en disaient long sur Tom Riddle. Il n'était pas encore Lord Voldemort. Du moins, pas celui de son époque, dont la cruauté avait dépassé les limites de l'entendement. Il ne connaissait pas la pitié et n'aurait jamais été troublé par quoique ce soit, dans aucune situation. Certes, Riddle n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse ou de normalité. Il avait déjà tué au moins quatre personnes, mais restait différent du Voldemort de son temps. Le mage noir avait perdu toute faculté d'éprouver autre chose que la haine et la colère. Il n'était pas meilleur pour dissimuler ses émotions, mais tout simplement incapable de les ressentir, comme un être humain normal. Hermione se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se produire pendant ces cinquante dernières années pour le faire autant changer. Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard dans le processus, il finirait par perdre son humanité. _C'est terrible !_ pensa t-elle, soudain submergée par une curieuse vague de tristesse.

La voix souriante de Merrythought l'arracha à ses songes. "Bien, tout le monde. La dernière fois, nous avons vu le charme de Procella pour créer du vent. À présent, nous allons aborder les autres sortilèges de climat."

Leur professeur parlait avec enthousiasme, il était clair qu'elle aimait enseigner. Hermione se souvenait de la Merrythought de son temps, une très vieille femme à l'époque, qui avait été membre du jury d'examinateurs à ses B.U.S.E. L'enseignante l'avait aidé à se détendre quand elle s'était sentie extrêmement nerveuse et son estime pour elle n'en était que plus grande.

"Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont ces autres sorts ?" demanda le professeur.

À côté d'elle, Riddle leva sa main. La brune scanna rapidement la classe, personne n'avait l'air de connaître la réponse. À part elle-même, bien entendu. Elle décida de tenter sa chance. Après tout, elle avait déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention du Serpentard pour ne pas étaler sa science.

Merrythough leur sourit. "Oui, Miss DeCerto. Pouvez-vous nommer un sortilège de climat ?"

"Oui, professeur. Au delà du charme de Procella, il existe quatre autres sortilèges de climat. Le premier est le charme Pluvia avec lequel il est possible d'invoquer la pluie. Il y a ensuite le charme de Neige. La formule est identique à celle du charme de Pluie, mais les mouvements de baguette changent légèrement. Puis, le charme Caligo qui forme un épais brouillard autour du lanceur. Enfin, le dernier sortilège est le charme Solis. Il ne créé pas réellement des rayons de soleil, mais est utilisé comme contre-sort aux autres sortilèges de climat."

Le sourire de Merrythought s'était élargi pendant sa longue tirade. Riddle esquissa une grimace alors que le reste des élèves l'assassinait du regard. Mais leur avis importait peu, et elle rendit son sourire au professeur.

"Très bien, Miss DeCerto. Vous nous avez fait une liste complète des sortilèges de climat. Dix points pour Gryffondor." Elle enchaîna en s'adressant à la classe. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler le charme de Neige. C'est quelque chose de simple lorsque l'on sait déjà utiliser le charme de Pluie. La seule différence, comme l'a correctement rappelé Miss DeCerto, réside dans les mouvements de baguette."

Puis, l'enseignante aborda l'historique du sort, quand a t-il été inventé, à quelles occasions l'utiliser, et finit par leur montrer les mouvements à exécuter. Hermione ne suivait pas vraiment, elle maîtrisait déjà tous ces sortilèges. Le seul d'entre eux présentant un vague intérêt était le charme de brouillard, que l'on pouvait utiliser pour se cacher. Malheureusement, le contre-sort était aussi facile à lancer que le charme lui-même. S'en servir pour entrer discrètement en territoire ennemi n'était donc pas très recommandé.

La brune passa un moment à rêvasser, avant d'entendre Merrythought annoncer d'une voix claire : "Maintenant, je voudrais que vous vous exerciez. N'oubliez pas, la formule est _Pluvis_."

Cette déclaration fut aussitôt suivie du traditionnel bruissement des parchemins et du raclement des chaises. Un bruit de fond s'éveilla dans la classe, pendant que le professeur se promenait entre les tables pour aider les élèves en difficulté. Hermione observait ses camarades, certains ne parvenaient qu'à produire de la neige fondue autour d'eux, et à tremper toutes leurs affaires. Seul Lupin semblait réussir à conjurer quelque chose assimilable à de vrais flocons, et gagna cinq points de la part de Merrythought. Hermione lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit avec un signe de main. Cependant, Marc Londubat qui était installé à sa table, continuait à l'ignorer. Elle souffrait de le voir constamment éviter son regard.

"Alors, DeCerto, dans quelle école es-tu allée en France ?" demanda soudain le Serpentard à côté d'elle d'une voix innocente.

_Subtile, Riddle, subtile !_ pensa t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

"Chut, j'essaye d'apprendre là." Elle lui sourit, et brandit sa baguette dans la foulée.

_Pluvis !_

Une pluie de flocons blancs, lente et fine, commença à tomber sur les cheveux noirs de son voisin. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et lui lancer un sort, le professeur termina son cours.

"Je veux un rouleau de parchemin entier sur les sortilèges de climat. A rendre la semaine prochaine."

Hermione quitta alors son siège pour se ruer vers la sortie. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se disputer avec lui.

Riddle leva sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant et la neige cessa de choir sur sa tête. Cette fille était vraiment quelque chose. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle se précipitait hors de la classe. Puis il se redressa, attrapa son sac et disparut à son tour. Elle continuait à lui résister et à le contredire sans cesse, malgré ses menaces. Aucun élève n'avait jamais osé lui tenir tête de la sorte. C'était sans compter DeCerto, une fille de surcroît. Il avait vu cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui brûlait comme un feu ardent au fond de ses pupilles. Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Cette flamme le _fascinait_, mais il avait à la fois un besoin désespéré de l'éteindre. Elle devait le regarder avec la même crainte respectueuse que tous les autres. Cela dit, quelque part, il avait l'impression qu'il perdrait quelque chose si elle se transformait en l'un de ces minables pantins. Arrivé au détour du prochain couloir, des voix résonnèrent tout à coup :

"- as le culot de s'asseoir à côté de lui après tout ce que tu as fait, DeCerto !"

Il connaissait cette voix. Elle appartenait à Susan Yaxley, une Serpentard de son année. Cette fille l'exaspérait, toujours en train d'essayer de le séduire et de lamentablement échouer. À présent, elle semblait en pleine conversation avec la Gryffondor, poursuivant sur le même ton brusque et mesquin :

"Tu aurais dû rester en France, espèce de garce. Comme ça, peut être que Grindelwald t'aurait tué."

Riddle haussa des sourcils. Il eut une sensation étrange à l'estomac en imaginant DeCerto morte par la main de Grindelwald.

"Oui... il _aurait_ probablement mieux valu," répondit-elle doucement, apparemment plus pour elle-même. Puis ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

Le ténébreux se laissa surprendre par la gravité de sa voix.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Jamais auparavant, il n'avait perçu ce ton chez DeCerto. Habituellement, sa voix débordait d'émotions, dont la haine, qui prédominait lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole. Mais la réponse qu'elle venait de donner à Yaxley avait paru étrangement vide.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

_Stupide vache !_ s'énerva Hermione, en route pour le bureau de Legifer. Sa montre indiquait six heures cinq et elle était en retenue avec le professeur. En retenue pour avoir à peine laissé ses affaires en désordre. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Qu'est-ce que ce serait ensuite ? Une retenue pour avoir la mauvaise couleur de cheveux ? Une fois sur place, elle toqua un peu plus fortement que nécessaire sur l'imposante porte en bois.

"Entrez !" Hermione sentit sa colère croître en entendant le timbre glacial de Legifer.

Elle s'exécuta. L'enseignante était installée à son bureau, visiblement en pleine correction de copies. La brune faillit secouer la tête.

"Ah Miss DeCerto," fit-elle avec un sourire cruel. "Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor."

Hermione la fixa d'un air incrédule. "Pourquoi ?"

Son professeur désigna l'horloge suspendue au mur, qui pointait six heures six. "Vous êtes en retard."

Sa colère grimpait comme un chaudron en ébullition mais la Gryffondor pressa ses lèvres et parvint à garder sa bouche fermée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprenait ce que Harry avait dû ressentir en présence de Snape. Legifer lui affichait toujours son horrible sourire.

"Bien, Miss DeCerto, comme vous ne semblez pas savoir ce qu'est la propreté, vous allez examiner ces copies." Elle montra une immense pile de parchemins sur son bureau.

"Ce sont les devoirs de mes premières années. Je pense que vous pouvez en apprendre beaucoup d'eux," épilogua t-elle d'une voix perçante. Elle piocha dans la pile et brandit un parchemin en face d'Hermione, si bien qu'elle pouvait lire le titre.

_"Les tâches ménagères d'une sorcière" ?_ La brune eut l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, et dû faire un ultime effort pour éviter d'attaquer cette femme odieuse.

"Oui, professeur," réussit-elle à articuler à toute vitesse.

Elle s'avança et accepta les copies de Legifer, qui lui répondit d'un rictus. Puis, elle s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau et baissa furieusement les yeux sur la pile de parchemins dans ses mains. Jamais elle n'avait pensé voir venir le jour où elle voudrait brûler des devoirs. Mais le voilà arrivé. Hermione dû résister à l'envie de se mettre en quête d'une cheminée dans le bureau de Legifer. Au lieu de quoi, elle prit la première copie de la pile, qui appartenait à une certaine Malissa Stanson, Serdaigle, première année. La brune continua à lire ce que Malissa avait rédigé dans son écriture en pattes de mouche :

_"Il est de la responsabilité de chaque bonne épouse de garder son foyer en ordre, pour que son mari puisse se détendre une fois rentré du travail. Une bonne épouse doit également faire la cuisine et permettre à son mari d'avoir un repas sain et équilibré. Une bonne épouse doit attendre son mari et l'accueillir à la maison après une longue journée de travail."_

Le sentiment d'indignation qui s'empara d'Hermione fut presque physique. C'était une blague ? Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Quelle chance d'avoir pu grandir dans les années quatre-vingt et quatre-vingt dix ! L'émancipation de la femme avait encore un long chemin à faire à cette époque. Le pire étant que d'innocentes fillettes comme Malissa Stanson se voyaient forcées à écrire de telles sornettes. À force, elles finissaient peut être même par les croire.

"Continuez à lire, Miss DeCerto !" Elle sursauta presque en entendant Legifer brailler. "Je peux le voir quand vous vous arrêtez."

Hermione jeta un oeil à son professeur, toujours en train de corriger ses copies derrière son bureau. Elle ne la regardait pas, mais la brune pu clairement distinguer le sourire suffisant sur son visage. Elle dû se faire violence pour garder son sang-froid, le poing nerveusement fermé, froissant presque le papier de Malissa.

"Oui, professeur," répliqua t-elle automatiquement, d'une voix impassible qui la surprit elle-même.

Trois heures plus tard, elle quittait enfin le bureau de Legifer. Elle eut du mal à croire que cette vieille sorcière l'avait retenue aussi longtemps, gaspillant des heures précieuses qu'elle aurait pu utiliser à bon escient. Comme aller à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans ses recherches. Encore que rester assise sur une chaise à fixer un mur aurait été plus productif que cette stupide retenue. Maintenant, à presque dix heures du soir, la bibliothèque était fermée. Hermione décida de rentrer directement au dortoir. Elle laisserait ses camarades se défouler un peu sur elle, comme elles aimaient tellement le faire ces temps-ci, et essayerait de dormir pour définitivement rayer cette journée de sa mémoire. Au prochain couloir, la brune aperçut la silhouette d'un garçon se diriger vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, elle reconnut Ledo Avery, septième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Et bien évidemment, l'un des larbins de Riddle. Un grognement lui échappa.

_Ça aurait pu être pire. Son Maître par exemple._

Avery sembla aussi la reconnaître, car un rictus venait d'apparaître sur son visage.

_Génial !_ Elle l'ignora et tenta de passer son chemin, mais il lui bloqua soudainement le passage.

"Si ce n'est pas la petite Miss DeCerto," fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. "Que fais-tu si tard, perdue dans un sombre couloir ?"

Hermione n'aimait pas cette lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux qu'il promenait sur elle avec délectation.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde," répondit-elle fermement, la main droite crispée. Elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour s'emparer de sa baguette.

"Oh, Miss DeCerto, pourquoi tant de mépris ?" Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle. "Je sais à quel point tu dois te sentir déçue d'avoir été rejetée par Riddle. Mais je peux très bien te consoler, tu sais."

Il conclut sa phrase avec un clin d'oeil lascif qui la dégoûta davantage. "Je ne pense pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer !"

Contre toute attente, il s'écarta vraiment. Mais lorsque la brune arriva à sa hauteur, la main d'Avery se referma autour de son poignet gauche. Elle siffla de douleur lorsqu'elle fut brusquement tirée en arrière et ramenée contre le torse du Serpentard.

"Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux," roucoula t-il dans son oreille, avant d'encercler sa taille de ses bras musclés.

Elle le repoussa et essaya de se dégager mais il la tenait d'une poigne ferme. "Lâche-moi !" cria t-elle, horrifiée.

Seul un affreux rictus lui répondit. Hermione était à bout. D'abord la stupidité finie de Legifer, et maintenant ce mâle en chaleur. D'un coup sec du poignet, elle sentit sa baguette atterrir avec réconfort entre ses doigts.

"Je crois que ça suffit, Avery," fit calmement une voix lointaine, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer promener à l'autre bout du château.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Riddle venait juste de quitter la bibliothèque après quelques heures de recherches dans la Réserve interdite. Pour la énième fois ! L'information dont il avait besoin était introuvable. Personne avant lui ne s'était-il renseigné là-dessus ? La prochaine étape n'était-elle pas évidente pour tout sorcier puissant doté d'un minimum d'ambition ? Apparemment, non. Personne n'avait encore essayé ou ils s'étaient bien gardés de conserver ce savoir à l'écrit. Il soupira en tournant machinalement la bague en or de sa main droite. Ou alors c'était probablement le règlement de Poudlard qui proscrivait systématiquement tous les ouvrages un tant soit peu utiles. S'il ne pouvait rien trouver dans les livres, alors il tenterait d'autres pistes. Qui pourrait détenir cette information ? Dumbledore assurément.

_Oui, ça marcherait à coup sûr._ Il n'avait qu'à aller toquer au bureau du vieux fou et gentiment lui poser la question.

Pourquoi pas McGray ? Non, ça ne fonctionnerait pas non plus. Le professeur n'était pas encore sous son charme et Riddle doutait qu'il puisse connaître quoique ce soit sur le sujet. Ce type était trop "politiquement correct" à son goût.

Alors peut être Slughorn ? Oui, il ferait mieux l'affaire. Slughorn était un bâtard sournois, mais il en connaissait plus sur les Forces du Mal qu'il ne le laissait généralement paraître. Cela dit, Riddle devrait préparer consciencieusement son geste. Il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son professeur sur un sujet aussi sensible.

Sur le chemin du retour aux cachots des Serpentards, une voix furieuse perça soudain le silence de la nuit. "Je ne pense pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer !"

C'était DeCerto ! Des pas se firent entendre puis un bruissement de vêtements. Ces bruits provenaient d'un autre corridor. Riddle se rapprocha furtivement, toujours dissimulé dans la pénombre du couloir, et la Gryffondor entra dans son champ de vision. Avec surprise, il découvrit qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il plissa les yeux. De qui s'agissait-il ?

"Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux."

Le voix d'Avery lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. DeCerto semblait vouloir lui échapper et leur étreinte n'était visiblement pas partagée, réalisa t-il avec soulagement. Minute, pourquoi se sentait-il concerné ? Il allait poursuivre son chemin, lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler avec colère :

"Lâche-moi !"

Le ténébreux la vit s'emparer de sa baguette à l'insu d'Avery, qui la maintenait toujours contre lui. Un sourire sinistre se dessina sur ses lèvres. Voir DeCerto attaquer cet idiot serait un spectacle des plus distrayants. Oui, ou il pouvait juste prétendre la "sauver" pour ensuite essayer de lui soutirer des informations.

D'un pas, sa silhouette se détacha des ténèbres. "Je crois que ça suffit, Avery."

Hermione jeta un oeil par dessus l'épaule de son agresseur, et aperçut Riddle debout quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir. _Doublement génial !_ À présent, elle devait non seulement se charger de ce voyou mais aussi de Riddle. À cet instant, elle aurait préféré se battre contre un troll des montagnes. Pendant ce temps, Avery l'avait relâché et s'était écarté de quelques pas, les yeux rivés avec angoisse sur son chef. Ce dernier les rejoignit d'un pas lent avant de s'arrêter devant son camarade. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch le dépassait bien d'une tête, mais à voir comment il se ratatinait à la minute devant lui, on ne pouvait se tromper sur lequel des deux donnait les ordres.

"Avery, tu ferais mieux de retourner aux cachots," déclara t-il froidement.

"Mais je-"

"Tout de suite !" Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais sa voix intransigeante faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas d'être contredit.

L'autre Serpentard tressaillit et acquiesça docilement. La brune fut étonnée de ne pas l'entendre répondre un "oui, Maître !" avant de s'en aller en vitesse. Secouant la tête, elle reprit le chemin de sa salle commune.

"Tu ne vas pas me remercier, DeCerto ?" l'interpella Riddle avec son arrogance habituelle. Il avait abandonné ses accents cruels et menaçants pour recommencer à se moquer d'elle.

Hermione se retourna. Dressé dans le couloir, un éternel rictus aux lèvres, il avait l'air plus attirant que jamais. Ses yeux brillaient avec amusement.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'aurais pu être en train d'embrasser Avery, pour autant que tu saches," répliqua t-elle, avant de se remettre en route. Elle entendit un ricanement et le ténébreux vint bientôt se placer à sa hauteur, calquant son pas sur le sien.

"Quelle fougue, DeCerto. Qu'est-ce qui te met si en colère ? Et d'après ton "lâche-moi ", tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier les affections d'Avery."

Un grognement lui échappa. "Oh, alors tu t'es senti l'inexplicable envie de m'aider ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose : je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre !"

Riddle ricana de nouveau. Son attitude commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. "Je sais bien. Après tout, je me souviens de notre petit duel." Puis il ajouta sur le ton de la conversation : "Dis moi au fait, ce sort que tu m'as jeté, la corde, comment s'appelle t-il ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler."

_É__videmment que non._ Ce maléfice avait été inventé en 1974, mais Hermione se réjouissait à l'idée d'en savoir plus que lui en matière de magie. Entre-temps, ils avaient presque atteint l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

"Je ne pense pas que je vais te le dire, Riddle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu l'utilises sur des gens innocents."

Ce dernier stoppa soudain sa marche et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, il l'avait agrippée par le bras et poussée contre le mur tout proche. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, relevant un regard choqué vers lui. Un air carnassier s'était glissé sur le visage du Serpentard, qui la relâcha pour placer ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, refermant son piège sur elle. La brune sentit son coeur marteler violemment sa poitrine, elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'il l'approche d'aussi près. C'était déconcertant. Il dégageait encore ce pouvoir magique oppressant qui la submergeait et assaillait son corps avec violence.

"Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Elle pouvait deviner qu'il se délectait de la voir autant effrayée par lui. Ses yeux gris la jaugeaient avec calcul, si intensément, qu'ils lui arrachèrent un frisson.

"Pourquoi m'es-tu aussi hostile ?" souffla t-il contre son oreille. "Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Hermione DeCerto ?"

Elle déglutit. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait rien savoir. Mais selon toute vraisemblance, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait avec elle.

_C'est mauvais !_

Hermione avait prévu de rester discrète à Poudlard, pourtant elle n'était pas là depuis deux semaines que le Lord noir était déjà à ses trousses.

"Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," fit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Ce qui lui valut un énième ricanement de sa part. Riddle se rapprocha encore, laissant son torse l'effleurer à peine. Puis, il avança une main vers elle pour lui saisir le menton et l'obliger à le regarder. Elle savait la peur clairement inscrite dans ses grandes prunelles noisettes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il la scrutait avec un sombre rictus.

"DeCerto." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un doux murmure persuasif. "Ça ne sert à rien de m'affronter. Tu ne peux que perdre."

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens avec une telle intensité qu'elle se sentit défaillir. Sa main chaude et douce maintenait toujours son menton en place. Elle était terrifiée, piégée et incapable d'utiliser sa baguette. Riddle n'était pas aussi stupide qu'Avery, il le remarquerait si elle tentait quoique ce soit. L'aura sombre et impérieuse qui l'entourait était trop perturbante et à cet instant, elle avait juste besoin de s'enfuir.

"Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît," souffla t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent davantage à sa supplique craintive, accentuant son sourire supérieur. Mais à son grand étonnement, il la relâcha _vraiment _et fit un pas en arrière. Hermione poussa un soupir soulagé tandis qu'il examinait avec satisfaction sa silhouette fébrile, avant de conclure :

"Tâche juste de ne pas oublier qui commande."

Après quoi, il tourna les talons et disparut dans un bruissement d'étoffes noires.

Toujours sonnée, la brune s'appuya contre le mur pour éviter la chute et calmer son pouls palpitant. En classe ou dans la Grande Salle, il lui était parfois facile d'oublier qui se cachait derrière Tom Riddle. Mais c'était bien Lord Voldemort qui venait de lui faire face. Ses mains tremblaient terriblement et elle se sentait mal. Il était si effrayant qu'elle en avait la nausée.

Hermione mit un certain temps avant de se reprendre et de pouvoir entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. La chaleur et les bavardages de la pièce lui apportèrent un peu de réconfort, de même que les couleurs rouge et or de sa maison, qui la faisaient presque se sentir chez elle. Lupin, Weasley et Londubat étaient assis dans un coin reculé et le roux, qui l'avait aperçue, lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Elle hésita un instant en voyant le blond avec eux, mais le sourire encourageant de Lupin l'incita à aller s'installer près de Weasley sur le sofa.

"Salut," souffla t-elle timidement, sans regarder Londubat.

"Bonsoir Hermione," répondit Lupin, la mine souriante. Son attitude sereine lui rappela fortement le Remus Lupin de son époque.

"Hey Mione," fit le roux, "ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelles Mione ?"

"Pas du tout," sourit-elle à son tour.

Lupin toussota, puis ajouta avec un coup oeil vers le blond: "Je crois que quelqu'un a quelque chose à te dire."

La brune les considéra à tour de rôle, confuse. Londubat tripotait nerveusement la plume qu'il tenait entre ses mains, la tête basse. Lupin lui donna un léger coup de coude et son voisin releva les yeux vers elle.

"Je suis désolé, Hermione," s'excusa t-il maladroitement.

Elle fronça des sourcils.

"Lupin et Weasley m'ont raconté," reprit-il, honteux. "Ils m'ont dit que tu n'avais jamais demandé à Riddle de sortir avec toi. Que tout était faux. Pardonne-moi de l'avoir cru," Il avait répondu d'une traite en la fixant avec anxiété.

Hermione comprit enfin. Il semblait vouloir s'excuser pour son comportement idiot de ces derniers jours.

"Ça va aller, Marc. Tu n'es pas le seul à croire ces mensonges."

Elle était soulagée de retrouver son ami, se sentant déjà assez à l'écart à cette époque sans être haïe par le monde entier.

"J'accepte tes excuses. Mais tu me dois au moins une bière au beurre aux Trois Balais," continua t-elle en le taquinant.

Les garçons se mirent à rire, l'air d'accueillir cette réconciliation avec autant de joie et de soulagement qu'elle-même.

"Alors, ça y est, tout va bien ?" se moqua Weasley. "Parce que je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de te voir faire le crétin."

"Oui, je crois," fit Londubat avec un sourire amusé dans la voix.

Hermione était heureuse d'être de nouveau en bons termes avec lui. Quelque part, ils étaient ses seuls amis à cette époque et un vif souvenir de Harry et Ron. Parfois, elle avait le sentiment de s'accrocher à eux comme à une bouée de sauvetage la raccordant à ses anciens amis.

"Oui, tout va bien," sourit-elle.

Des heures durant, ils restèrent assis à bavarder dans leur salle commune. La brune appréciait beaucoup cette proximité qui lui donnait l'impression de revivre les bons moments passés à son époque, dans cette même pièce avec Harry et Ron. À cette époque, elle avait été complétement libre, sans le fardeau de la guerre sur les épaules. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée depuis ces temps heureux. Même si c'était ponctuel, elle aimait prétendre à ce bonheur tranquille et naïf longtemps laissé derrière elle.

L'horloge sonnait presque minuit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son dortoir silencieux. Les filles dormaient déjà et Hermione les préférait de loin comme ça. Elle attrapa son pyjama au passage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois changée et les dents brossées, elle se blottit volontiers dans la douceur de ses draps, fermant les rideaux rouges de son lit pour se réfugier dans la solitude.

Elle se demandait quand l'ancienne Hermione, celle dont elle avait joué le rôle dans la salle commune un peu plus tôt, avait bien pu mourir. Peut être après la mort de Sirius, sérieux coup dur pour Harry mais aussi pour elle. Sirius avait été la première victime de guerre qu'elle avait personnellement connu. Diggory et Croupton Sénior avaient tous les deux été assassinés avant lui mais Hermione ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole. L'anonymat avait, en quelque sorte, atténué le choc de leur disparition.

Cela dit, même la mort de Sirius ne lui avait pas fait perdre espoir. L'étincelle ardente qui brûlait en elle ne s'était pas complétement éteinte.

Puis vint la mort de Dumbledore et après lui, tant de victimes innocentes. Là encore, elle avait continué à espérer. À se battre. On ne lui avait jamais laissé le temps de faire leur deuil. Peut être que ce changement en elle avait été progressif, un processus qui l'avait transformé en cette Hermione endurcie et remplie d'amertume. Cette pensée la rendait triste, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun retour possible à cet état de pure innocence.

Ses songes la ramenèrent à Voldemort. La cause de toute misère dans sa vie, de toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait dû subir. À présent, elle devait à nouveau lui faire face. Il était toujours aussi terrifiant et dangereux qu'avant. Il n'avait pas encore la même froideur inhumaine ou cette cruauté démesurée mais aujourd'hui, Hermione avait eu un avant goût des ténèbres qui l'habitaient. Et elle n'avait plus envie de les affronter. Elle était épuisée, fatiguée de se battre. Elle le faisait depuis si longtemps et avait tout perdu en chemin. _Je dois rentrer chez moi, même si personne ne m'attend là-bas. Je ne supporte plus cet endroit._

_..._

_Hermione traversa une pelouse, le visage dissimulé par la cagoule de son long manteau sombre. Seule au milieu de la nuit, elle remontait une ruelle des bas-fonds de Londres. Elle était à la recherche d'un horcrux sans avoir la moindre idée sur la nature de l'objet en question. Une création de Serdaigle. Mais quoi exactement ? De plus, elle ignorait sa cachette. Son ancien orphelinat avait été une simple supposition. Et une plutôt médiocre, qui plus est. Hermione ne le croyait pas elle-même, n'imaginant pas qu'il puisse cacher quelque chose d'aussi précieux dans un endroit qu'il méprisait autant. Mais avec Harry et Ron, ils avaient décidé de ne rien tenir pour acquis et négliger aucune piste. Alors, elle devait en avoir le coeur net. Elle s'était mise en route, après avoir convaincu ses amis du moindre risque d'attirer l'attention en venant seule. Seule, elle passerait inaperçue._

_Mais sa petite sortie n'avait rien donnée. L'orphelinat n'existait plus et Hermione n'avait trouvé aucun horcrux aux alentours. Il était temps de retourner au campement pour avouer à ses amis qu'elle rentrait bredouille. C'était décourageant._

_Soudain, un hurlement inhumain déchira la nuit noire plus loin dans un carrefour. La brune sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, et la chair de poule apparaître sur ses bras. Un rire hystérique s'en suivit, qui lui glaça le sang. Elle leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où provenait les voix, mais ne pu rien voir. Le rire cessa, puis quelqu'un murmura une incantation avant que le bruit sec d'un transplanage ne se fasse entendre. Son souffle se coinça à la vue de la marque répugnante et familière aux relents verts qui prenait forme dans le ciel. Un serpent enroulé autour d'un crâne. Hermione se faufila jusque l'allée obscure. Peut être pouvait-elle aider ? Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que tout espoir était futile._

_Se rapprochant du signe maudit, elle tomba sur un spectacle sordide. Un corps mutilé gisait sur le sol crasseux. Elle aperçut de longs cheveux blonds foncés appartenant visiblement à une femme. Elle portait des vêtements moldus. Le reste était à peine méconnaissable. Les jambes étaient cassées, les os à vif sous la peau, les côtes droites en une masse de chair sanglante. Une mare de sang se répandait autour du cadavre dont les entrailles jonchaient les pavés en pierre. La scène macabre était paisiblement éclairée par les rayons de lune, lui donnant un aspect d'outre-tombe._

_Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur et trébucha en arrière. Puis elle se retourna et prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle courut loin du sang, de la mort, de l'odeur putride. Aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air froid. Mais le sentiment d'avoir été souillée ne la quittait plus. Et quelque part, elle savait qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais..._

**TBC**

**.&.**

* * *

That's all for now! L'intrigue avance lentement mais sûrement, c'est toujours aussi tendu entre nos deux persos, pour ne pas dire critique, vu ce que Tom fait subir à Hermione. Après ce chapitre, on voit bien qu'il ne manque pas de ressources! Mais il faut en passer par là pour conserver un minimum de réalisme. Merci à **Nahilliam, Roselia001,**** Luna Cave, Margotl4, IndieStag,** **Madison2220**,** Sherazade77 **et** HeeGii **pour leurs reviews encourageantes. C'est très motivant pour la suite!

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;D


	7. Un acte honteux

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Chapitre 6 : Un acte honteux**

* * *

Hermione était installée à la bibliothèque, son cour de botanique venait juste de se terminer pour le repas de midi. N'ayant pas très faim, elle avait décidé de sauter le déjeuner au profit d'une autre séance de recherches. La botanique avait été un bol d'air frais. Du moins, personne n'avait tenté de l'attaquer. Depuis que cette odieuse rumeur à propos de Riddle et elle s'était répandue, elle passait son temps à éviter les sorts aux quatre coins du château. Cela commençait peu à peu à devenir une nuisance. Même avec ses réflexes gagnés au combat, certains sorts réussissaient à franchir ses barrières défensives. C'est pourquoi elle marchait en boitant, touchée par un maléfice de bloque-jambes au petit déjeuner. En botanique, ses camarades Gryffondors avaient été trop occupées à ôter les aiguilles ensorcelées d'un pin espagnol. Les Poufsouffles semblaient plus doués, mais ils n'aimaient visiblement pas autant Riddle que les élèves des autres maisons car ils n'avaient rien tenté contre elle. Ou peut être ne recouraient-ils pas aux sorts pour l'atteindre, parce qu'en toute honnêteté, ils ne se montraient pas plus aimables. À part le professeur Sato, personne ne lui avait adressé la parole en cours. Mais pourquoi devait-elle s'en soucier ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux, c'était même préférable comme ça. Tôt ou tard, elle devrait quitter cette époque, alors pourquoi se préoccuper des autres élèves ?

Ce qui la ramena au problème sous la main: comment voyager vers le futur. En dépit de l'immensité de cette bibliothèque, il semblait n'y avoir aucun livre utile à ses recherches. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour détester cet endroit. Elle avait passé chaque minute de libre ici en vain, et n'arrivait pas à croire que parmi la multitude de livres sur le voyage temporel, aucun ne pourrait lui servir. Mais c'était le cas. Elle en avait même relu certains, ce qui n'avait pas amélioré leur contenu. Par conséquent, la jeune femme avait changé de stratégie en s'intéressant davantage aux Reliques de la Mort. Malheureusement pour elle, les livres sur le sujet étaient aussi superflus, voire pire que les précédents. Apparemment, le conte des Reliques de la Mort était un mythe. Tous les livres se résumaient à cela : des contes pour enfants. Luna les apprécierait vraiment beaucoup.

Les livres la renseignaient essentiellement sur la marche à suivre pour trouver les Reliques. Une information inutile. Elle connaissait déjà leur cachette : la baguette de Sureau était aux mains de Grindelwald, la cape d'invisibilité appartenait aux Potters et la pierre de résurrection ornait la bague de Gaunt actuellement portée par Riddle.

Ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était l'étendue du pouvoir de la baguette de Sureau. Bien que les informations sur cette Relique abondaient, la capacité de voyager dans le temps n'était mentionnée nulle part. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à un mode d'emploi sur la façon d'activer ce pouvoir particulier, mais elle avait au moins espéré trouver une piste. Sans succès. Rien sur les Reliques ni sur les méthodes de voyage dans le temps. Comment procéder à présent ? Si la bibliothèque ne lui était d'aucune utilité, elle devait s'informer auprès d'un connaisseur en matière de magie, de l'essence de la magie.

Elle pouvait toujours se rendre au Ministère, songea t-elle, parler à un employé du département des Mystères. Mais l'idée même de se confier à ces gens lui donnait la nausée.

Alors qui d'autre ? Jusqu'à sa mort, une seule personne avait toujours été à même de l'aider : Dumbledore. Il était le plus puissant sorcier de sa génération. Elle brûlait d'envie de tout lui révéler. À ce qu'il semblait, il avait été capable de résoudre toute sorte de problèmes. Mais non, elle s'était mise seule dans ce pétrin et ne lui demanderait pas son aide. De plus, Dumbledore ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'à son époque, pourquoi lui accorderait-il sa confiance ? Et lui faisait-elle assez confiance pour décider de ce qui était bon pour _elle_ ?

_Dumbledore et les Reliques de la Mort..._

Hermione savait qu'à un moment dans sa jeunesse, il avait été obsédé par ces objets. Il s'était mis à leur recherche et avait utilisé la pierre ayant la capacité de ramener les morts à la vie. Il détenait probablement des informations à leur sujet. Adossée à son siège au fond de la bibliothèque, elle passa un doigt sur la tranche du dernier livre qu'elle venait de lire, contemplative.

Elle n'aurait qu'à se glisser discrètement dans le bureau de Dumbledore et avec un peu de chance, il avait eu plus de succès dans ses recherches.

La brune vérifia sa montre. Une heure moins le quart, le moment de se rendre à son cours d'arithmancie. C'était une classe qu'elle appréciait autant que la botanique. Tout d'abord car il n'y avait aucun Serpentard, ce qui signifiait pas de Riddle, ensuite parce qu'à l'exception d'elle-même, seuls des Serdaigles assistaient à ce cours, et tous des garçons de surcroît. Elle n'aurait donc pas à supporter la stupidité vindicative de ses fangirls.

"Miss DeCerto, vous ne devriez pas passer tout votre temps à lire de vieux livres," réprimanda gentiment Madame Peters lorsqu'elle passa devant le comptoir d'entrée.

"Vous avez raison, Madame," fit-elle avec un sourire. "Mais il y a tant à faire. Je dois encore me familiariser avec le programme de Poudlard."

"Je vois. Essayez quand même de vous ménager. Il y a autre chose à côté des études, hm ? N'oubliez-pas de profiter de la vie," conclut la bibliothécaire avec un clin d'oeil.

"Je n'oublierai pas, ne vous en faites pas," répondit-elle aimablement.

Après quoi, Hermione quitta la bibliothèque.

_N'oubliez-pas de profiter de la vie. Profiter de la vie. Profiter de la vie !_

_Comment ?_

Elle l'aurait su à une certaine période de son existence, lorsqu'elle baignait encore dans l'innocence. Mais plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, sa vie ne se limitait plus qu'aux missions : trouver les horcruxes, tuer Voldemort, revenir à son époque...

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

Riddle était assis au sol, le dos appuyé contre une étagère de livres. En temps normal, il évitait d'adopter une telle posture désinvolte mais pour le moment, il n'en avait cure. De plus, il était peu probable qu'il ne croise un élève à la bibliothèque à l'heure du déjeuner. Pourquoi continuer à s'obstiner de la sorte, tous ces livres insignifiants ne lui étaient d'aucune aide. Recourir à Slughorn restait sa meilleure option, semble t-il. Il passerait à l'offensive à leur prochaine réception, en tâchant de manier la conversation avec précaution pour n'éveiller aucun doute. Mais après tout, il avait toujours été l'élève fétiche de Slughorn, son charme et son talent naturel de persuasion suffiraient à lui faire avouer ses plus sombres secrets.

Le ténébreux retraça distraitement le début d'une cicatrice qui lacérait son avant-bras gauche jusqu'au bas de son épaule. Cette balafre lui rappelait constamment ce dont il s'acharnait à combattre : la faiblesse. Après quelques minutes passées à ruminer, il délaissa le recoin sinistre où il s'était posé.

Peu importe si Slughorn ne savait rien, il exécuterait ses plans. L'échec n'appartenait pas à son vocabulaire, il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver. Il connaissait déjà l'incantation de base, les étapes à suivre et les objets nécessaires. Cette stupide bibliothèque avait au moins servi à quelque chose. Il avait passé presque deux ans à rassembler les informations requises, toutes dissimulées ici dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Rien d'étonnant au fond, s'il était probablement le seul à avoir l'idée d'en créer plus d'un. Il était brillant.

Riddle remontait une allée lorsqu'un léger soupir provenant du côté des tables attira son attention. Il fronça des sourcils. Peut être n'était-il pas aussi seul qu'il l'avait présumé. Il jeta un oeil entre les livres d'une étagère et fut surpris d'apercevoir DeCerto installée à la table du fond. Elle était penchée sur un large manuscrit à l'aspect ancien, la mine frustrée et en colère contre le livre qu'elle examinait.

_Probablement trop bête pour déchiffrer le langage humain ?_

Non, le Serpentard savait depuis leur duel que DeCerto n'avait rien d'une idiote. De plus, elle s'avérait aussi douée en classe. En y réfléchissant, ses performances s'étaient grandement améliorées depuis peu. Avait-elle simplement eu besoin de s'adapter à Poudlard ou s'était-elle volontairement gardée de montrer ses capacités ? Cette maudite fille ! Tant de choses n'étaient pas claires à son sujet. Il devait découvrir la vérité sur elle, ce mystère insaisissable qui planait autour d'elle devenait frustrant et ennuyeux.

DeCerto s'adossa à son siège, manifestement plongée dans ses réflexions. Peut être devrait-il sortir de sa cachette et aller lui arracher ses secrets. Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait personne dans les parages, aucun témoin. Il la vit regarder sa montre, une ridicule petite montre attachée à son poignet, avant de ranger ses livres d'un coup de baguette et délaisser la bibliothèque.

Il s'avança alors vers la table occupée par la Gryffondor un instant plus tôt, effleurant la surface boisée du bout des doigts, puis vers l'étagère sur laquelle il avait vu l'un des livres léviter. Il scanna les rangées d'ouvrages où comme prévu, trônait le vieux manuscrit poussiéreux qu'avait consulté la jeune femme. Le titre indiquait : Fables et Mythes du temps jadis. Les sourcils froncés, il s'empara du livre et l'ouvrit. Le parchemin jauni était fragile et l'encre terne rendait le texte difficile à lire. Il feuilleta les premiers chapitres, _L'Apologue de la Femme du Tisserand et du Dragon Roi, La Fleur de la Sagesse Déchue, Le Mythe de la Sirène et du Pauvre Palefrenier_.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un livre de contes de fées ? Pourquoi DeCerto l'avait-elle lu ? Elle ne lui semblait pas le genre de fille qui lisait des histoires pour enfants. Il se souvenait de son regard frustré, laissant supposer qu'elle avait recherché une information précise. Et ce quelque chose n'était sûrement pas une histoire de chevet. Riddle referma l'ouvrage pour en inspecter la couverture en cuir. Non, ce livre cachait autre chose. Un coup d'oeil vers la pendule d'en face l'obligea à mettre ses pensées de côté. Déjà si tard ? Son prochain cours allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre et il détestait être en retard.

_Fichue DeCerto !_ Il s'empressa de quitter la bibliothèque, mais non sans avoir emprunté l'ancien manuscrit.

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

"Franchement, DeCerto ! Tu ne peux pas mettre de l'ordre dans tes affaires ?"

Hermione se réveilla au son déplaisant et ennuyeux de la voix de Lucia. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sa camarade donner un grand coup de pied rageur dans sa valise, qui se referma avec un claquement sec. À présent complétement éveillée, la brune se rassit dans son lit et la dévisagea d'un air mauvais. Hermione n'était pas quelqu'un de négligé et préférait de loin une chambre nette et soignée, mais elle ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour ranger ses affaires dans le dortoir. Peut être était-ce parce que la jeune femme savait combien cela agaçait ses camarades plutôt désagréables avec elle ces derniers temps, ou il s'agissait d'une sorte de mutinerie idiote contre les inspections de Legifer. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

"Oh, je ne savais pas que ça te dérangeait," répondit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

L'autre fille lui lança un regard sinistre avant de se détourner et de totalement l'ignorer. Hermione haussa des épaules et quitta son lit pour la salle de bain, sous les chuchotements frénétiques de Lucia.

"Tu as entendu ?" murmura t-elle à Rose, "pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ?"

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, la brune se mit à examiner son reflet dans la glace. Ses cheveux étaient plus hirsutes et épais que d'habitude, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, et son teint plutôt pâle.

"Bien le bonjour à toi aussi."

Une fois douchée, elle ôta le t-shirt qui lui faisait office de pyjama pour jeter un oeil à son épaule gauche blessée lors du mémorable cours de DCFM. Retirant le bandage, elle tressaillit en sentant le sang coagulé se détacher. Une semaine s'était écoulée mais la coupure était toujours fraîche et cuisante. Apparemment, les potions et l'onguent fournis par Madame Dulan ne faisaient pas effet. Le maléfice de Riddle empêchait probablement la blessure de guérir par le biais de remèdes magiques.

_Ce bâtard !_

Elle devrait donc la laisser cicatriser de façon naturelle. Si Hermione ne se trompait pas sur le sort qu'il avait utilisé, toute tentative de soins à l'aide de la magie aggraverait encore davantage les choses. Inutile de retourner à l'infirmerie pour prendre ce risque. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas besoin de Madame Dulan, sachant pertinemment comment traiter ce genre de blessures. D'un geste de baguette, elle conjura une bande blanche qui s'enroula fermement autour de son épaule. Elle enfila ensuite son uniforme et regagna le dortoir désert. Les autres filles étaient déjà descendues petit déjeuner sans ressentir l'envie de l'attendre. Rien de surprenant.

En chemin, quelqu'un l'attaqua de dos, lui jetant le maléfice du Saucisson. Mais Hermione était prête et l'avait contré en un rien de temps. Elle se retourna et découvrit un groupe de filles de cinquième année - Serdaigle et Gryffondor - embusquées dans un coin. Leur acharnement devenait franchement pathétique. Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée de voir que même ses camarades de maison avaient choisi le camp de Riddle. Par la barbe de Merlin, il était le futur Lord noir ! La brune reprit sa marche en secouant la tête.

Dans la Grande Salle, ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la table des Serpentards. Le ténébreux occupait son siège habituel en tenant élégamment sa tasse de café d'une main, alors qu'il lisait la Gazette de l'autre. Il interrompit sa lecture pour lever son regard vers elle. Un rictus en coin se forma lentement sur ses fines lèvres à mesure qu'il la dévisageait. Hermione plissa les yeux d'un air courroucé, puis se détourna pour aller s'installer à sa table entre Lupin et Londubat.

"Bonjour Hermione," la salua Lupin.

"Bonjour," répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme en tendant une main vers le jus d'orange.

"Prête pour une nouvelle journée de cours intéressants ?" s'exclama Londubat en la poussant légèrement du coude.

Elle fit une grimace sans daigner lui répondre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" s'enquit alors le blond en beurrant son toast.

La brune soupira. "Legifer."

"Oh," fit-il en lui tapotant le dos avec indulgence. "Quel rapace malfaisant celle là."

La Gryffondor ne pu retenir son rire, sa description n'aurait pas pu être plus précise. "Mais tu n'as même pas cours avec elle !"

"C'est vrai ! Je suis juste un sacré chanceux, hein ?"

Une nuée de hiboux s'engouffra soudain dans la Grande Salle pour livrer le courrier. À son grand étonnement, deux oiseaux nocturnes vinrent se poser devant elle.

"Regarde Hermione, tu as du courrier," fit Weasley en énonçant l'évidence.

"On n'avait pas remarqué," pouffa Lupin.

Elle détacha les deux lettres accrochées à leurs pattes et leur offrit un morceau de bacon. Les hiboux hululèrent joyeusement avant de reprendre leur envol, pendant qu'elle décachetait la première lettre.

_Chère Miss DeCerto,_

_Votre retenue aura lieu aujourd'hui à 19h00. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me rejoindre devant la porte principale et d'être préparée à passer un moment à l'extérieur._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur McGray._

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Londubat en se penchant vers elle.

"Ma retenue avec McGray," marmonna la brune avec un bref coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentards.

Riddle tenait également un parchemin entre ses mains, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'ils feraient leur retenue ensembles. Comme c'était rassurant. Elle s'empara de la deuxième lettre, une enveloppe de papier vert.

_Chère Miss DeCerto,_

_Par la présente, veuillez accepter mon aimable invitation à un Club que j'ai créé il y a quelques années. Bon nombre de vos camarades l'ont déjà rejoint et je serais honoré de vous avoir parmi nous. J'espère recevoir une réponse positive de votre part lundi prochain en cours de potions._

_Sincères salutations,_

_Professeur H.E.F Slughorn._

Une invitation au Slug Club ? Hermione était confuse, pourquoi l'avoir invitée ? Elle releva les yeux vers la table des professeurs où Slughorn s'entretenait de façon assez animée avec Merrythought. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le maître des potions sourit et la salua d'un geste de main. Pourquoi donc voulait-il qu'elle rejoigne son club, après tout elle avait attaqué son élève favori. Elle savait que Slughorn vouait une admiration sans faille à Tom Riddle.

"Alors, qui est-ce ?" questionna le roux en bout de table.

"Faut-il toujours que vous fouiniez partout ?" Lupin réprimanda ses deux compères.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Amarys. C'est une lettre du professeur Slughorn. Apparemment, je suis invitée à une sorte de club."

"Oh, le Slug Club," confirma le blond d'un air enchanté.

"Quoi ?" dit-elle en feignant l'ignorance. Elle n'était pas sensée connaître ce nom.

"C'est un club que Slughorn a fondé. Tous les élèves issus de familles célèbres ou apparentés à quelqu'un de haut placé en sont membres. J'aimerais bien y participer, on m'a dit que les réceptions sont sympas."

"Des familles célèbres ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir invitée ?" s'étonna faussement Hermione.

"Eh bien, il s'intéresse aussi aux brillants élèves chez qui il voit un fort potentiel," expliqua Londubat.

"Pas étonnant que personne ne t'ait invité alors," lui lança moqueusement Weasley avant de se tourner vers sa camarade. "Il veut t'avoir dans son cercle de proches Hermione, tu es douée, comme Lupin. Il est membre lui aussi."

"Vraiment ?" demanda t-elle à son ami Gryffondor.

"Et oui," répondit humblement Lupin.

"Donc vous pensez que je devrais accepter ?" La brune se demandait s'il n'y avait pas moyen d'éviter de rejoindre ce club sans paraître suspect.

"Bien sûr !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuserais."

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

Hermione se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa table en classe de Charmes Domestiques, en tentant d'ignorer les élèves qui la foudroyaient du regard. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de leurs enfantillages. Ces filles stupides mériteraient qu'elle leur jette un sort - _pourquoi pas le Cruciatus, ensuite j'éclaterai d'un rire dément pour l'effet dramatique et je décrocherai le rôle de future Reine des Ténèbres._

Par Merlin, elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de rentrer sinon un de ces jours, elle exploserait à force d'accumuler tout ce sarcasme. La brune prit sa place habituelle à côté de Lucia et Rose, qui se décalèrent en la voyant arriver.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la peste. _

Ses camarades avaient tort de l'ostraciser pour avoir attaqué Riddle, elles devraient plutôt lui remettre une médaille. L'entrée de son professeur préféré n'arrangea guère l'humeur morose de la jeune femme.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles !" claqua la voix sèche de Legifer.

Elle portait encore l'une de ses tenues parfaites, une jupe noire impeccablement repassée recouverte d'un chemisier blanc sous sa robe de sorcier. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon strict et soigné. Toute cette perfection lui donnait des vertiges.

"Aujourd'hui, nous n'aurons pas de cours pratique," continua t-elle. Personne n'osa émettre le moindre son de mécontentement comme cela aurait été le cas ailleurs. "Nous allons examiner le comportement et les devoirs attendus d'une sorcière au foyer."

Hermione sentit une migraine commencer à marteler sa temps gauche. Peut être aurait-elle mieux fait de rester au lit et d'encaisser une retenue pour avoir séché le cours comme un homme... ou plutôt comme une sorcière au foyer. Elle eut un gloussement à cette pensée et fut gratifiée du regard meurtrier de Legifer, qui ne lui fit toutefois aucune remarque.

Elle essaya au mieux de passer le reste de l'heure à rêvasser, au prix parfois d'un effort surhumain pour occulter la voix persistante et aigüe du professeur, ainsi que les paroles offensantes qu'elle débitait.

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

"Bonne chance, Hermione !" l'encouragea Weasley alors qu'elle quittait la salle commune des Gryffondors.

La concernée pensait qu'elle en aurait bien besoin, en se rendant à sa retenue avec McGray. Non pas que le professeur l'effrayait. Non, c'était plutôt la mauvaise compagnie qui la déstabilisait. Elle était presque certaine de rencontrer Riddle dans le hall d'entrée et ne fut pas déçue. Descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier, elle le vit nonchalamment adossé contre le mur près des grandes portes, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air passablement ennuyé. Il portait une épaisse cape noire et de lourdes bottes, fin prêt pour une virée à l'extérieur comme l'avait indiqué McGray. Les dents serrées, Hermione fut à nouveau forcée d'admettre combien il avait l'air séduisant. Elle s'avança dans sa direction sans prendre la peine de le saluer, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Il la jaugeait d'un oeil noir, sans mot dire. Bon sang, mais pourquoi semblait-il si agacé, songea t-elle avec une grimace. Après tout, cette retenue était entièrement de sa faute; s'il ne l'avait pas attaqué pendant le cours de DCFM, ils n'en seraient pas là. Des bruits de pas parvinrent jusqu'à eux, et elle se retourna pour apercevoir leur professeur.

"Bonsoir, Miss DeCerto, Monsieur Riddle." McGray revêtait une cape similaire à celle du Serpentard sauf pour sa couleur taupe.

Il jeta un oeil à leur tenue avant d'ajouter : "Je vois que vous êtes préparés pour une leçon en plein air. Aujourd'hui, nous nous rendons dans la forêt interdite. Le professeur Sato m'a demandé de récupérer quelques glands de sang-dragon et vous allez m'accompagner."

Riddla acquiesça. "Oui professeur."

La brune se demanda brièvement pourquoi tant de retenues à Poudlard consistaient à aller se promener dans la forêt interdite. L'endroit était interdit pour une bonne raison.

Mais avec un égal hochement de tête, elle répondit poliment : "Bien sûr, monsieur."

"Bien, bien. Maintenant, suivez-moi !"

McGray se détourna vers les grandes portes sombres, qui s'ouvrirent sur son chemin, les deux élèves à sa suite. Une fois dehors, la froide bise nocturne fouetta le visage d'Hermione et alla s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, si bien qu'elle fut heureuse d'avoir pensé à acheter cette cape d'hiver sur le Chemin de Traverse.

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

Dire qu'il était énervé était un euphémisme. Il avait autre chose à faire que perdre son temps avec de stupides retenues, pensa Riddle en attendant McGray dans le hall d'entrée. Difficile à croire qu'il était en retenue. Lui. Sa dernière en date remontait à des années en arrière, puisqu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais laisser ses professeurs le surprendre lui ou ses partisans dans des situations embarrassantes. Tom Riddle ne _faisait_ pas de retenues, point. Voilà maintenant qu'il se retrouvait là.

_La faute à qui ?_ songea t-il avec cynisme.

Ses yeux se relevèrent aussitôt en entendant quelqu'un approcher. C'était DeCerto, ce qui aggrava sa mauvaise humeur. Comme d'habitude, les cheveux de la Gryffondor formaient une masse frisée et ridicule. Elle était entourée d'une chaude cape noire, pas très tendance mais pratique. Il ne connaissait pas une fille dans ce château capable d'abandonner à ce point sa coquetterie vestimentaire. Quelque part, il appréciait le fait qu'elle ne cherche pas à ressembler à une poupée de magasine comme les autres filles. Riddle la dévisagea d'un air sombre, se sentant soudain ennuyé de trouver une qualité à DeCerto. Son regard s'assombrit davantage lorsqu'elle lui rendit sa grimace, et l'arrivée de McGray le dissuada de justesse de lui lancer un sort. L'enseignant leur annonça que la retenue se déroulerait dans la forêt interdite, chose qui ne surprit pas le ténébreux. En revanche, il nota avec un coup d'oeil vers la Gryffondor qu'elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée par cette déclaration. Encore que grâce à lui, personne ne lui adressait la parole et n'aurait pu la mettre en garde sur ce que renfermait cette forêt.

"Vous resterez constamment près de moi lorsque nous serons à l'intérieur, compris ? Pas d'escapade en solo, cet endroit est dangereux," avertit leur professeur lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en lisière de la forêt. Les arbres broussailleux s'étendaient en une grappe sombre et menaçante.

Riddle réprima un rictus sarcastique en l'entendant. DeCerto marchait toujours d'un pas tranquille à ses côtés, l'air indifférente au danger. Il fronça des sourcils. Peut être pourrait-il changer cela ?

"Est-il vrai que des Centaures vivent dans la forêt ?" demanda t-il d'une voix candide. Ces créatures étaient largement craintes par les sorciers, il le savait.

"Oui, vous avez raison, Monsieur Riddle. En fait, il y en a tout un troupeau installé ici, " répondit McGray.

Le Serpentard jeta un regard triomphant vers DeCerto, maintenant sans doute terrorisée à l'idée de mettre un pied dans cette forêt. Mais il n'en fut rien. Cette dernière continuait à avancer calmement, guère affectée par la perspective de rencontrer des Centaures.

"Devons-nous nous éloigner de la lisière pour trouver le sang-dragon ?" poursuivit-il.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais nous n'irons pas bien loin je pense," fit le professeur d'un ton rassurant. Sa camarade eut un sourire en coin et le ténébreux grogna mentalement. À présent, _il_ donnait l'impression d'être effrayé.

Hermione savait à quoi rimait son petit jeu. Riddle voulait lui faire peur. _Et non môsieur, une petite promenade dans l'horrible forêt ne m'impressionne pas._ Le groupe s'apprêtait maintenant à pénétrer la sombre masse d'arbres avec un dernier avertissement de McGray.

"Encore une fois, vous restez près de moi et ne vous éloignez pas. Il est facile de se perdre dans cette forêt."

_...facile de se faire dévorer, vous voulez dire._ La brune n'avait guère besoin d'une leçon supplémentaire sur les dangers de la forêt interdite. Sincèrement, elle avait vécu pire, beaucoup plus pire. Le professeur ouvrait la marche, Hermione et Riddle sur ses talons. Elle inspira profondément. L'atmosphère était humide et musquée pour un mois d'automne, l'odeur proéminente de terre se mêlait à celle du bois en décomposition. Les couches de vieilles feuilles sous leurs pieds étouffaient à présent le bruit de leurs pas. Hermione aimait se balader dans les bois. Avec Harry et Ron, ils avaient pratiquement passé ces deux dernières années à vivre en plein air, dans les forêts. Ils avaient privilégié les régions isolées pour dresser leur tente, puisque rester près des habitations ou de toute activité humaine étaient devenu trop dangereux. Parfois, ce genre de cachettes leur avait procuré un sentiment de sécurité, même illusoire. Mais la jeune femme n'en appréciait pas moins les forêts. Après un moment de marche, leur professeur s'arrêta et se pencha vers le sol.

"Regardez," s'exclama t-il en tendant une main ouverte vers eux.

Il avait le bout des doigts recouvert d'un liquide rougeâtre semblable à du sang.

"Je pense que le sang-dragon est quelque part aux environs. Ouvrez l'oeil."

Les arbres étaient particulièrement denses à cet endroit, dressés en un mur impénétrable. McGray, commença à s'engouffrer dans un épais fourré et Hermione en fit de même. Elle darda un regard par dessus son épaule, Riddle avait l'air encore plus ennuyé qu'au début de leur excursion.

_Il pense sûrement que trainer dans les broussailles n'est pas digne de lui_, ironisa t-elle en se faufilant à travers les branchages et les buissons volumineux. Bientôt, elle émergea dans une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle trônait un arbre imposant. Son tronc noir comme la cendre mesurait au moins un mètre de diamètre, il paraissait plusieurs fois centenaire. Dégarni et sans feuilles, même pour la mi-Octobre, il ressemblait aux vieux arbres morts que l'on pouvait voir en hiver. Dans la pénombre entrecoupée des rayons de lune, Hermione aperçut un liquide visqueux s'écouler le long du tronc. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre où les attendait leur professeur, suivie de près par Riddle.

"C'est vraiment un très rare spécimen," déclara McGray.

La brune laissa courir une main sur l'écorce et sa paume fut bientôt tâchée d'une substance rouge sang.

"Oui, professeur. Une chance que nous l'ayons trouvé," opina t-elle.

"Oh que oui," dit-il en farfouillant dans son sac. Il retira deux petites sacoches qu'il tendit à chacun de ses élèves.

"Tenez, vous pouvez commencer à ramasser les glands tombés au sol. Le professeur Sato serait très reconnaissante si nous pouvions lui en apporter quelques poignées. L'écorce de sang-dragon est aussi l'ingrédient principal de la potion de régénération sanguine."

Elle accepta la sacoche et vit le ténébreux l'imiter à contrecoeur, avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour s'atteler à leur tâche. Les minutes s'envolèrent et Hermione avait déjà amassé une bonne quantité de glands. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre non loin d'elle. La jeune femme releva la tête. Un sombral venait d'atterrir dans la clairière, le museau levé, humant l'air avec curiosité et semblant jauger les trois intrus sur son territoire.

De son point de vue, les sombrals n'étaient pas de belles créatures. Bâtis comme des chevaux, leur aspect reptilien évoquait, chez n'importe quel observateur, un sentiment de malaise. Leur peau sombre aux tons verdâtres, étirée à l'extrême, enveloppait leur corps osseux et les faisait davantage ressembler à des squelettes qu'à des êtres vivants.

Hermione observa l'animal replier ses ailes dans son dos. Il n'était peut être pas plaisant à regarder, mais comme tous les sombrals, il dégageait une certaine aura de dignité. Dès l'instant où elle les avait vu, la brune les avait tout de suite apprécié. Elle ne pouvait en dire de même pour les circonstances l'ayant amenée à les voir mais ces créatures étaient tout simplement fascinantes.

"Attention, Miss DeCerto ! Un sombral vient juste de se poser devant vous," l'alerta McGray.

La Gryffondor se retourna, l'enseignant se tenait à quelques mètres, ne se doutant visiblement pas que la créature lui était visible. Elle jeta un oeil à Riddle et sursauta presque en voyant son regard braqué sur elle. Lui aussi était sans nul doute capable de voir le sombral. Après tout, il avait vécu la mort de son père, l'ayant lui-même assassiné. Mais pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ? Elle reporta son attention sur l'animal vers lequel elle s'avança.

"Miss DeCerto, arrêtez-vous. Vous allez droit dans sa direction !"

"Je sais, je peux le voir," répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Le sombral, plutôt large de stature, n'avait pas bougé, ses deux orbes brillantes observaient maintenant la jeune femme avec vigilance. Elle le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

"Bonjour toi," souffla t-elle en levant lentement une main vers lui.

Méfiant, le sombral se déroba, avant de laisser peu à peu sa curiosité reprendre le dessus et se mettre à flairer les doigts d'Hermione. Cette dernière sourit, flattant son encolure avec douceur. Sa toison était lisse et tiède au toucher. La brune se demandait comment des êtres si débordants d'énergie pouvaient-ils être perçus comme des messagers de mort dans le monde magique. L'animal baissa son museau et le frotta contre sa main, puis commença à lécher sa paume. Elle s'aperçut alors que ses doigts étaient encore couvert du sang provenant de l'arbre. Le sang-dragon l'avait probablement attiré jusqu'ici. Elle eut un léger rire en sentant la langue du sombral lui chatouiller la peau.

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

_Quelle retenue idiote !_ gronda mentalement Riddle en arpentant la clairière à la recherche de glands. Sérieusement, s'il avait voulu perdre son temps, il aurait pu discuter avec l'une de ces insupportables filles qui aimaient tant l'idolâtrer. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur DeCerto, accroupie au sol. Elle n'était certainement pas l'une d'entre elles, et peut être la seule fille dans toute l'enceinte de Poudlard à rester indifférente à son charme. Définitivement un drôle de phénomène, conclut-il. Mais pour le moment, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas du tout effrayée par la forêt interdite l'irritait comme jamais. Il aurait au moins pu se divertir un peu. Mais non, la Gryffondor évoluait à travers le bois menaçant comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade de santé. Elle semblait même apprécier. Le ténébreux regrettait de ne pas se trouver seul ici avec elle pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

Puis, son regard accrocha quelque chose dans l'obscurité du ciel. Il plissa les yeux en apercevant une masse sombre qui se dirigeait vers la clairière. Par réflexe, il posa une main sur sa baguette, avant de se détendre en reconnaissant la silhouette noire d'un sombral. Ces créatures n'étaient pas dangereuses. Plutôt hideuses oui, mais inoffensives. Il atterrit sur l'herbe à quelques distances de DeCerto. Le visage de Riddle se fendit en un rictus. Finalement, cette retenue ne serait peut être pas si ennuyeuse. Les sombrals se montraient seulement à ceux qui avaient vu la mort. Il ignorait si la jeune femme avait cette capacité, mais c'était fort probable, sachant qu'elle venait d'une zone de guerre en France. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était presque certain qu'elle ne serait pas enchantée de rencontrer l'animal.

"Attention, Miss DeCerto ! Un sombral vient juste de se poser devant vous," entendit-il dire McGray.

À son grand désappointement, elle ne sembla pas alarmée. Sans répondre à leur professeur, elle s'approcha même du sombral, manifestement consciente de sa présence. McGray réitéra inutilement son avertissement et cette fois, la Gryffondor répliqua d'une voix douce et posée : "Je sais, je peux le voir."

Riddle l'observait rejoindre la créature, sa démarche n'était pas hésitante. Au contraire, elle paraissait même plutôt confiante. Elle lui offrit une main et se mit tranquillement à caresser l'animal. Son visage était serein, comme si elle venait de revoir une ancienne connaissance après une longue absence. Le Serpentard pu également déceler une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, surpris par le changement qui s'opéra sur ses traits. Il brûlait d'envie de savoir comment la jeune femme avait été amenée à voir les sombrals. Qui avait-elle vu mourir ? Riddle sentit une vague d'agacement à nouveau bouillir en lui. Il détestait rester dans l'ignorance. Et jusqu'à présent, DeCerto avait été très habile pour dissimuler ses secrets.

"Miss DeCerto !"

Hermione sentit quelqu'un s'emparer de son bras. Le professeur McGray l'avait rejoint et tentait maintenant de l'éloigner de la créature.

"Ça suffira, je crois !" lança t-il sévèrement.

Il la reconduisit vers l'endroit où se dressait son camarade qui, sans surprise, la dévisageait d'un oeil noir.

"Il est tard," ajouta l'enseignant, "nous devrions rentrer au château."

"Entendu, professeur," fit Riddle de son ton le plus poli.

La brune roula presque des yeux à cette réponse. Cet idiot n'avait-il jamais fini de jouer au toutou du prof ? C'était exagéré par Merlin, même pour elle. Ils reprirent silencieusement le chemin du retour, retraversant les fourrés en sens inverse. Hermione fut quelque peu déçue de devoir quitter le royaume de la forêt, n'ayant aucune envie de regagner le château. Elle adorait Poudlard mais ne pouvait plus supporter ses habitants en ce moment.

Une fois arrivés devant les grandes portes sombres, la voix de McGray s'éleva :

"Bien que la retenue de ce soir ait été un succès, j'ose espérer qu'elle ne se reproduira pas. Il en va de même pour ce fâcheux incident en classe de DCFM."

"Non, professeur," affirma le Serpentard avec regret, usant encore de ses talents d'acteur avec brio.

"Bien. Je dois porter ceci" - il désigna leur récolte de glands- "dans les serres. Monsieur Riddle, je vous fais confiance pour raccompagner Miss DeCerto à sa salle commune ?"

Hermione eut un froncement de sourcils. Était-ce encore une lubie des années quarante ? Une fille avait-elle besoin d'un chaperon pour retrouver le chemin de son dortoir ?

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, professeur, je suis sûre de connaître le chemin."

"Non, non, Miss DeCerto. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir errer seule dans les couloirs la nuit tombée. De plus, Monsieur Riddle est un préfet, cela ne le dérangera pas."

"Bien sûr que non, monsieur," fit ce dernier.

La brune poussa un soupir que McGray n'entendit pas, contrairement au Serpentard, débout juste derrière elle. Peu importe, rentrer seule avec Riddle était bien la dernière chose dont elle souhaitait. La dernière fois, il avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations d'une façon assez déplaisante. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment se tirer d'affaire. Elle fut alors bientôt en route pour sa salle commune, escortée par un certain mage noir. Ils marchaient côte à côte, Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stressée, la main droite contractée et prête à saisir sa baguette.

"Pourquoi es-tu si tendue, DeCerto ?" railla le ténébreux.

Elle préféra l'ignorer, ne voulant le provoquer d'aucune manière. En même temps, elle s'estimait incapable de lui répondre sans l'insulter. Le mieux était donc de garder le silence. Jetant un oeil vers lui, elle distingua clairement son fameux rictus suffisant planté au bord des lèvres, persuadée qu'il savait à quel point elle se retenait d'exploser.

"As-tu apprécié notre balade dans la forêt interdite ?" continua t-il sur le ton de la discussion. "Après tout, c'était entièrement ta faute."

Bon sang, c'en était assez. Hermione eut le désir irrésistible de faire taire sa voix narquoise et mesquine, la colère grimpant en elle comme un volcan en fusion. "Ma faute ?" vociféra t-elle, offusquée. "Tu m'as attaqué dans ce duel, je ne faisais que me défendre. Sans parler de toutes ces harpies que tu as envoyé après moi !"

"De quoi tu parles ?" Riddle la scruta d'un air faussement surpris qui transpirait la moquerie. "C'est _toi_ qui m'a vicieusement attaqué. Et ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute si tout le monde te déteste dans cette école."

Hermione plissa les yeux sans broncher. Il essayait clairement de la faire sortir de ses gonds, et jubilait de la voir aussi furieuse. Elle se détourna. Pourquoi cette fichue salle commune était-elle si loin ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, sa voix fut glacée et menaçante. Plus aucune trace de ses précédentes railleries, nota la brune. "Maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce que tu es en train de cacher ?"

Elle le regarda et déglutit. Il avait encore cette lueur malveillante au fond de ses pupilles.

"Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu me veux," réussit-elle à articuler.

Riddle encercla brusquement son poignet pour la ramener face à lui, arrachant un sifflement de douleur à la jeune femme.

"Ne joue pas avec moi, DeCerto."

Il captura d'emblée son autre poignet, lui ôtant toute chance de s'échapper ou d'utiliser sa baguette. Il la terrifiait, imposant par sa taille et son emprise sur elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne pu les esquiver, piégée par son regard exigeant. Un éclat rougeâtre s'était glissé dans ses prunelles grises et hypnotisantes, si bien qu'Hermione se trouvait à espérer que la pénombre lui joue des tours. Elle tremblait et savait qu'il pouvait le sentir aussi à son contact.

"D'où viens-tu ?" demanda t-il froidement, d'un ton ne tolérant aucune résistance. "Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?"

Elle était transie de peur mais ne pouvait se permettre de céder maintenant. "Je... je viens de France," répondit-elle faiblement, "je suis une réfugiée..."

Riddle tira violemment ses bras en avant. "Ne te moque pas de moi ! Dis-moi la vérité !" siffla t-il.

La brune émit une plainte à ces mots. Ses poignets qu'il gardait fermement serrés entre ses doigts lui faisaient mal. Elle était certaine d'écoper de bleus le lendemain. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre, des éclats de voix résonnèrent plus loin dans le couloir. Hermione fut envahie d'une vague de soulagement tandis qu'elles gagnaient en volume. Quelqu'un venait par ici. Le Serpentard tourna la tête dans leur direction, un pli contrarié se forma entre ses sourcils. Il n'était sans doute pas très content de voir ces intrus couper court à son interrogatoire.

Elle reconnut des voix féminines, peut être un groupe de deux ou trois élèves qui s'apprêtaient à franchir le prochain tournant... puis sursauta soudain en voyant Riddle lui sourire en coin. Sans lâcher prise sur ses poignets, il fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à toucher le mur d'en face avec son dos, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Lorsque les filles furent sur le point de les croiser, il s'écria tout haut :

"DeCerto, je t'en prie, arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne sors PAS avec toi."

La concernée le fixa, stupéfaite. Son rictus s'était agrandi, sa réplique avait été sévère avec la juste dose d'indignation mêlée d'un soupçon d'appréhension. Les voix se stoppèrent tout à coup et Hermione n'osa pas regarder l'endroit où les filles allaient émerger d'une seconde à l'autre. Encore des bruits de pas puis une brusque inspiration, lui révélant que le groupe pouvait à présent les voir debout dans le couloir. Elle les scruta du coin de l'oeil, trois filles appartenant à Gryffondor en quatrième ou cinquième année.

Elle savait parfaitement de quoi la scène avait l'air à leurs yeux. Cette fois, la nouvelle folle, connue pour harceler le très populaire et séduisant préfet de Serpentard, se faisait prendre en flagrant délit avec sa victime dans un couloir désert. Riddle s'était pressé contre le mur et feignait l'outrage. Oh, il méritait largement un prix pour sa comédie tant elle était crédible ! Il emprisonnait toujours férocement ses poignets mais avait les bras le long de la paroi, faisant croire aux autres que c'était bien _elle_ qui le plaquait au mur.

Il tourna son visage choqué vers le groupe de filles, qui lançaient maintenant des regards meurtriers à la brune.

_Génial !_ pensa t-elle. _Voilà qu'_e_lles pensent que c'est moi qui l'agresse !_

Puis, le Serpentard la libéra et elle recula instinctivement de quelques pas. Ce geste n'allait certainement pas jouer en faveur de son innocence, au mieux il aggraverait son cas, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

"Écoute, DeCerto," répondit Riddle d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant, "je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais je ne veux pas être ton petit ami, essaye de l'accepter, s'il te plaît."

La sincérité apparente de sa déclaration la rendait malade. C'était juste un énorme mensonge que ces filles allaient gober à coup sûr. Elle connaissait son pouvoir de persuasion.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda suspicieusement l'une d'entre elles.

"Heu... oui. Je me rendais juste à ma salle commune," fit le ténébreux avec gêne, l'air visiblement soulagé. Il conclut sa réponse avec un charmant sourire qui fit virer rouge pivoine les joues de ses groupies. Hermione eut envie de vomir.

"Ça ira... vous pouvez partir," poursuivit-il en allant à leur rencontre.

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ?" insista la brunette aux longs cheveux, louchant méchamment vers la Gryffondor.

Riddle éclata d'un rire attrayant, toujours faussement embarrassé. "Non, non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

Poussant le vice jusqu'au bout, il adressa un dernier regard hésitant à la brune, qui serait aussi mal interprété par les filles assistant à la scène. C'était bien évidemment pourquoi il s'était donné toute cette peine au départ. Puis, il leur souhaita bonne nuit sans prêter attention à Hermione, avant de l'abandonner promptement dans le couloir.

La jeune femme observait sa silhouette battre en retraite. Quel culot ! Son comportement la sidérait. Comment pouvait-il encore se regarder dans une glace après un coup pareil ? Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi tordu et manipulateur. Pas même le Voldemort de son époque n'agissait de la sorte. Le mage noir n'était en aucun cas moralement supérieur à ce Tom Riddle, non, mais il ne se serait jamais rabaissé à user ce genre de méthode.

Elle dû stopper son flot de pensées, violemment interrompu par une voix perçante : "Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille, espèce de sale garce !"

Elle examina les trois filles encore debout dans le corridor. L'une avait de longs cheveux châtain, une autre était blonde et la dernière portait ses cheveux courts et foncés. En temps normal, ces filles étaient sûrement aimables mais pour le moment, leurs jolies visages arboraient tous la même expression allant de la rage au dégoût en passant par l'indignation. Et ces sentiments hostiles étaient dirigés vers Hermione. Cette dernière délibéra rapidement sur la bonne attitude à adopter. Leur expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté par Riddle depuis le début ? C'était sa parole contre celle de leur Serpentard préféré. Alors peut-être ferait-elle mieux de rentrer aux dortoirs des Gryffondors sans se préoccuper du reste ?

"Hé pétasse ! Je te parle !" cracha la fillette blonde.

Elle fut à nouveau surprise du nombre d'insultes que connaissaient ces gamines. _Qu'est-ce qu'en penserait cette chère Legifer ?_ songea t-elle bêtement. L'enseignante leur donnerait probablement des points pour l'avoir injuriée. La brune gloussa à cette pensée.

"Vous entendez ? Elle rigole ! Cette espèce de folle !" souffla la blonde à ses amies avant d'aboyer agressivement : "tu gardes tes sales pattes loin de Tom. Tu ne l'intéresses pas, c'est clair ?"

Hermione resta impassible. Tout ceci était tellement absurde. Ces filles prenaient en fait la défense de _Tom Riddle_. Comment pouvaient-elles être aussi aveugles ? Cependant, il n'était pas encore le Lord noir. Elle-même aurait peut être bu chacune de ses paroles, si elle ne connaissait pas sa véritable nature de menteur psychopathe.

Avec un soupir, elle secoua la tête, marmonnant un "c'est ça" à l'intention du groupe avant de s'en aller.

Franchissant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle constata que la salle commune des Gryffondors étaient remplie à craquer. Les élèves étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, occupés à leurs devoirs ou à des jeux divers. Pour sa part, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se plonger dans la solitude du dortoirs des filles.

"Hey, Hermione ! Comment s'est passée ta retenue ?" l'interpella une voix dans son dos. Elle se retourna et tomba sur Londubat, apparemment en pleine partie d'échecs sorciers avec Weasley.

"À merveille," répliqua t-elle sèchement.

"Aussi mal que ça, hein ?" s'exclama t-il avec un demi sourire.

"… Je vais me coucher."

La brune souhaitait juste quitter cette pièce, ne préférant pas être là lorsque les trois filles rentreront pour propager leurs ragots à propos de la cinglée qui harcèle d'innocents et séduisants préfets. Une fois en haut, elle fut soulagée de trouver le dortoir vide. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de subir la plaisante compagnie de ses camarades de dortoir.

Après une douche rapide, elle bondit dans son pyjama puis dans ses draps, prenant soin de refermer les rideaux de son lit. Pendant un instant, elle contempla l'idée de dresser une protection autour d'elle, ne s'attendant pas à voir le comportement des filles s'améliorer après le nouveau mensonge de Riddle. Soupirant, elle leva sa baguette et conjura un sort de protection mineur. Cette situation lui rappelait un peu celle de sa quatrième année. Une rumeur similaire s'était répandue à son sujet, l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette stupide vache de Rita Skeeter avait écrit dans la Gazette que la petite amie de Harry Potter le trompait avec nul autre que Victor Krum. Oh, combien elle s'était fait haïr à l'époque. Un matin, elle avait découvert toutes ses affaires transformées en une pile d'insectes morts, et se demandait d'ailleurs toujours comment ses camarades avaient réussi un tel exploit. Un petit sort de protection ne serait donc pas de trop, pensa t-elle en baillant.

Hermione sentit une boule d'angoisse familière crisper son estomac à l'évocation des élèves de son époque. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Après son départ de Poudlard il y a deux ans, elle ne les avait jamais revu. Mais dans cette chronologie du temps, ils n'étaient pas encore nés. La brune fut de nouveau frappée par l'absurdité de sa situation. Rien de toutes les choses terribles qu'elle avait vécu ne s'était produit, pourtant ses souvenirs avaient l'air aussi réels que le monde dans lequel elle vivait aujourd'hui. Ce cauchemar devait se terminer aussi tôt que possible, sinon elle en deviendrait vraiment folle. Il existait sûrement un moyen de la transporter chez elle. _Le bureau de Dumbledore,_ se redit-elle en commençant à s'assoupir. _Il devait en savoir plus sur les Reliques de la Mort._

_Les sorts pleuvaient de tous les côtés. Hermione s'était cachée derrière un pilier, Neville assis juste derrière elle._

_"Combien ?" hurla t-il pour couvrir le bruit des détonations._

_Elle se pencha sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue des alentours. "J'en vois au moins cinq !" lui répondit-elle en criant._

_Ils se situaient actuellement dans l'ancien bâtiment qui avait autrefois servi de siège au Ministère de la Magie, prostrés dans le hall du deuxième étage. Cet édifice avait abrité leurs locaux avant d'être abandonné à la fin des années 60 pour un endroit plus spacieux. Depuis, le bâtiment faisait office de musée. En tant qu'endroit ancien et prestigieux du monde de la magie, Hermione avait émis l'hypothèse d'une cachette probable pour l'un des horcruxes de Voldemort. C'était pourquoi Harry, Ron, Neville et elle l'avaient aujourd'hui infiltré. La dague de Gryffondor devait être cachée là quelque part._

_Un maléfice heurta violemment le pilier, faisant éclater une partie du marbre._

_"On doit bouger !" cria Hermione._

_Son ami hocha la tête et ils quittèrent leur planque en même temps, tout en attaquant les mangemorts. La brune ne savait pas comment ils avaient été découverts, mais espérait que Harry et Ron n'étaient pas tombés dans une embuscade. Ils réussirent à neutraliser leurs ennemis sans trop de dégâts, alors qu'elle stupéfixait le dernier mangemort qui tomba à la renverse._

_"Okay, on y va !__" fit Neville en enjambant l'un des cadavres à terre pour la rejoindre._

_À quelques mètres de lui, l'homme en noir qu'elle venait d'intercepter se releva. De dos, le Gryffondor ne pu voir le danger qui le menaçait. La jeune femme lui hurla de faire attention et ce dernier fit volte-face. Mais il était trop tard, un sort rouge vif fonçait déjà dans sa direction et le toucha de front. Hermione pu entendre la force de l'impact de là où elle se tenait. Alors que son ami s'effondrait au sol, elle contre-attaqua, blessant mortellement le mangemort._

_Elle courut vers le corps gisant de Neville et tomba à genoux. Du sang s'écoulait à flot d'une énorme blessure au milieu de sa poitrine. Il gémissait et pleurait de douleur. Elle déchira son t-shirt et eut un hoquet de détresse en réalisant l'état critique dans lequel était son ami. Le sort avait ouvert son thorax et brisé des os, il perdait trop de sang à la minute, qui continuait à jaillir de l'horrible trou sur son torse. Il était condamné. Il allait mourir._

_La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il se débattait contre son destin. Ses cris de douleur se transformèrent lentement en longs râles d'agonie jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'arrête. Tremblante, Hermione pleurait en répétant sans cesse la même phrase, comme une litanie._

_"Je suis désolée ! je suis désolée !..."_

_Il était mort par sa faute. Et celle de personne d'autre..._

**.&.  
**

**TBC**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que cette longue lecture vous a plu. L'intrigue stagne un peu mais il y a quelques pistes disséminées ça et là dans ce chapitre et Riddle continue à faire des siennes.

Sinon petite info à propos de la scène du couloir: l'auteure a été inspirée par un passage du 6ème livre, lorsque Harry regarde les souvenirs de Tom. A un moment chez Hepzibah Smith, Voldy se met à fixer avidement la coupe de Poufsouffle pendant qu'elle le zieute de la même façon. C'est assez flippant, quand on sait que cette femme est dingue de lui au point de vouloir le mettre dans son lit. Qui sait jusqu'où notre Voldychou a été capable d'aller pour arriver à ses fins... mais ce n'est que pure spéculation de la part de l'auteure. Je pense qu'il avait bien d'autres moyens à sa disposition sans se donner cette "peine".

Ce passage donne l'impression que dans sa quête pour le pouvoir immortel, Voldy aurait pu faire à peu près n'importe quoi, s'il y trouve son compte à la fin. D'où l'idée de la rumeur et de cette scène dans le couloir.

Encore merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews. A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	8. Complots, préparatifs et machinations

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

******Chapitre 7 : Complots, préparatifs et machinations  
**

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Son sommeil avait été agité et elle ne se sentait pas du tout en forme. Comme on était samedi, les filles dormaient encore à son plus grand soulagement. D'un geste de baguette, elle mit fin au sort qui protégeait son lit et passa à la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements, elle remarqua que le bandage sur son épaule avait besoin d'être changé. La coupure n'était toujours pas cicatrisée et la durée de guérison semblait anormalement longue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se questionnait sur le sort utilisé par Riddle pour lui infliger une telle blessure. Puis, son regard s'attarda sur ses poignets. Des marques violacées étaient apparues là où le Serpentard l'avait attrapé la veille.

_Eh ben, mon plan de départ qui consistait à l'éviter fonctionne bien. _Elle roula des yeux.

Lorsque la jeune femme émergea enfin de la pièce, ses camarades n'étaient toujours pas levées. Fouillant dans sa valise, elle mit un certain temps à repérer l'onguent contre les hématomes ramené du Chemin de Traverse pour constater que le pot était vide. Elle s'en débarrassa avec un soupir frustré. Ses bleus devraient guérir tous seuls. Hors de question de se rendre à l'infirmerie, pensa t-elle en regardant ses poignets meurtris.

_Ce bâtard !_

Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle où quelques élèves siégeaient déjà. Des Serdaigles pour la plupart. Les regards hostiles dans sa direction reprirent alors qu'elle s'installait à sa table, aussi loin possible de ses camarades. Personne ne voudrait s'asseoir à côté d'elle de toute façon. Elle commença à remplir son assiette et s'apprêtait à se servir du jus de citrouille, lorsque la carafe lui explosa soudain dans les mains, éclaboussant son uniforme. Le verre vola en éclat et quelques morceaux s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. La main en sang, Hermione releva la tête en tentant de se ressaisir. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers elle, mais personne ne se soucia de l'aider. Au contraire, elle pu entendre leurs ricanements et voir leurs sourires moqueurs. Une fille à la table des Serdaigles avait éclaté de rire. La brune ne pouvait le prouver mais elle était convaincue que l'une d'entre elles avait ensorcelé la carafe. Furieuse et dégoûtée par le comportement de ses condisciples, elle leur aurait volontiers jeté un sort. Riddle le premier. Celui-ci l'observait d'ailleurs avec un rictus aux lèvres.

_Quel enfoiré de manipulateur !_

Elle serra les poings, l'assassinant du regard, sentant les gouttes de sang rouler entre ses doigts. Riddle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et la brune inspira profondément pour se retenir de lui régler son compte ici et en public. Elle se releva puis, d'un coup sec du poignet, attrapa sa baguette. Crispée sur son arme, elle continua à le fixer rageusement pendant quelques secondes. Son visage insondable la scrutait en retour avec un écoeurant sourire de politesse, comme s'il la mettait au défit d'attaquer la première. Hermione ferma les yeux, décidée à ne pas le laisser l'atteindre. Elle agita machinalement le poignet, séchant ses vêtements redevenus impeccables. Un autre geste de baguette, puis la table et le sol furent à nouveau propres. Les éclats de verre commencèrent à léviter au dessus de la table, auxquels s'ajoutèrent les morceaux plantés dans sa main. Elle tressaillit en les sentant s'extraire de sa peau mais n'y prêta pas attention. Un dernier mouvement de baguette et le verre scintillant se mit à tourbillonner pour reconstituer la carafe. L'objet paraissait comme neuf. La jeune femme s'empara ensuite d'un toast qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche, avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Réveillé à l'aube un samedi, Riddle descendait petit déjeuner. Il détestait vraiment se lever si tôt le weekend et arborait une mauvaise humeur de circonstance. Il devait encore terminer un essai en Anciennes Runes qu'il aurait déjà expédié hier sans cette stupide retenue. Mais non, cette foutue fille s'était arrangée pour l'entraîner en retenue. Ses pensées le ramenèrent à DeCerto. Lentement mais sûrement, elle commençait à le pousser à bout. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire ou faire, elle refusait toujours obstinément de céder. Les informations à son sujet n'étaient probablement pas si intéressantes pour qu'il se donne autant de peine, mais peu importe, il était d'un naturel curieux. Plus elle lui résistait, plus l'envie de réussir à percer ses secrets devenait forte.

Comment connaissait-elle tous ces sortilèges et maléfices ? D'où venait-elle et que cherchait-elle ici ? Il avait des doutes sur l'histoire qu'elle leur avait racontée. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui la rendait si différente ? La Gryffondor semblait tellement confiante, déterminée et téméraire. Elle _avait_ montré des signes de frayeur à quelques occasions, comme lorsqu'il l'avait coincée dans ce couloir après leur retenue. Mais même pendant ces moments, il y avait toujours cette flamme ardente qui brûlait derrière ses pupilles. Elle était terrifiée mais conservait une volonté de fer. Il avait le sentiment que cette fille ne se soumettrait jamais face à lui et cette pensée le faisait enrager en silence.

Riddle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et rejoignit bientôt sa place habituelle. La table des Serpentards était cruellement vide, constata t-il en maudissant les fainéants qui dormaient encore à poings fermés. Puis, il leva le nez de son assiette, quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir sur le siège d'à côté. Il réprima un grognement blasé en découvrant de qui il s'agissait. Mélanie Nicolls, une cinquième année. Un teint de porcelaine, une longue chevelure noire et soyeuse. Sa beauté était l'unique raison l'ayant amené à sortir avec elle l'an passé. Depuis, cette fille tentait toujours de le séduire mais il n'était plus intéressé. Nicolls avait beau être jolie, cela ne compensait pas son caractère horripilant.

"Bonjour Tom," le salua t-elle. "Déjà debout ?"

"Oui, Mélanie. J'ai du travail à terminer," répondit-il poliment.

"Oh, allez. Tu es le meilleur partout de toute façon," gloussa t-elle. Sa main frôla le bras du Serpentard.

Il s'écarta à son contact, n'ayant guère l'intention de laisser cette gamine le toucher. "Eh bien, c'est peut être parce que je fais vraiment mes devoirs."

Elle rit de nouveau. Riddle croisa ses yeux et ce qu'il vit le fit frémir. L'admiration et le désir brillaient clairement au fond de ses iris brun-noisettes. La même couleur que ceux de DeCerto. Mais leur aura était différente, la Gryffondor ne le regardait jamais ainsi. Nicolls était l'une de ses filles pathétiques qui tombaient aisément dans ses pièges.

"Oh, Tom, regarde." Elle le stoppa dans sa réflexion. "C'est la nouvelle."

Sans surprise, DeCerto faisait son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea vers sa table d'une démarche assurée, la tête haute, manifestement insensible aux regards agressifs des autres élèves. Son attitude lui déplaisait. Elle semblait immunisée contre la rumeur qu'il avait créée et l'hostilité ambiante qui en résultait contre sa personne. Elle s'en moquait comme elle le faisait avec lui. Comme si elle était au-dessus de tout cela... au-dessus de _lui_...

"Est-ce que ça va, Tom ? Tu as l'air si pâle." Sa camarade se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son bras.

"Oui," lâcha t-il sèchement. Il ne devrait pas laisser DeCerto le mettre dans cet état. Pire encore, Nicolls était maintenant pendue à son bras.

Cette dernière poursuivit dans un murmure qu'elle voulait doux et sensuel, mais qui donna juste au ténébreux l'envie de lui jeter le sort de torture. "Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le weekend prochain."

Riddle réprima une exclamation dédaigneuse devant cette grossière tentative d'invitation. _Ne me fais pas rire. Peut être, si c'est pour profiter de toi. Mais je ne vais certainement pas passer mon temps à écouter ta voix ennuyeuse pendant des heures._

Il répondit distraitement : "Vraiment... ?"

Par chance, quelque chose se produisit à la table des Gryffondors et mit fin à cette conversation inutile. Un énorme bruit de verre cassé retentit, suivi de rires étouffés. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour trouver l'origine de ce vacarme. DeCerto était recouverte de jus de citrouille et des débris de verre jonchaient la table devant elle. Quelqu'un avait jeté un maléfice à la carafe pour qu'elle lui explose à la figure. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lorsqu'il aperçut sa mine déconfite.

"Oh, encore cette traînée stupide," soupira sa camarade de maison.

L'entendre insulter DeCerto de la sorte l'exaspéra quelque peu. Une fille comme Nicolls ne pouvait se permettre de traiter quelqu'un de stupide. Riddle ignora son commentaire insignifiant et focalisa son attention sur la Gryffondor. Il s'étonna de voir une grimace crisper son visage. N'importe quelle fille aurait déjà pris la fuite en pleurant. Mais venant de DeCerto, cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. À présent, elle balayait la salle des yeux, sans doute pour identifier le coupable. Son regard tomba bien vite sur lui, un brasier furieux dansait derrière ses pupilles brunes. Il arqua un sourcil avec amusement, sachant pertinemment qu'il la mettrait davantage hors d'elle. Ce qui arriva. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et Riddle fut frappé de la voir brandir sa baguette. Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'attaquer ici ? Il remarqua ensuite sa main ensanglantée, blessée par les morceaux de verre.

_Tant mieux ! ..._ Quoiqu'il punirait sans doute celui qui avait fait ça...

La jeune femme se détourna, écartant apparemment l'idée de le confronter devant un si grand nombre de témoins. S'attaquer à lui était une mauvaise idée en soi. Témoins ou non, elle ne pourrait jamais le battre. Elle agita sa baguette pour sécher ses vêtements et nettoyer les dégâts autour d'elle. Puis le verre brisé commença à léviter, restituant une carafe parfaite qui reprit lentement sa place sur la table. Le sort que DeCerto venait d'utiliser n'était pas de faible niveau. Et non formulé qui plus est. Dépité, il la regarda marcher calmement vers la sortie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Hermione emprunta le prochain corridor en continuant à grignoter sa tartine. Elle jeta un oeil aux blessures de sa main droite. Il semblerait que le nouveau mensonge de Riddle fonctionne à merveille. C'était la première fois que l'une de ces idiotes faisait couler le sang. Ces coupures n'avaient rien de grave mais elles prouvaient que ses fangirls avaient finalement ôté leurs gants. Elle poussa un juron.

"Miss DeCerto !" fit une voix stridente derrière elle. "Surveillez votre langage !"

Elle se figea dans le couloir, ne connaissant que trop bien cette voix détestable. Lentement, comme dans une séquence au ralenti, la jeune femme pivota sur elle-même en essayant de se recomposer un visage neutre et d'en chasser l'expression de dégoût. Comme prévu, le professeur Legifer se tenait à quelques mètres, droite comme un i, les sourcils froncés et un air scandalisé placardé à la figure. Elle portait son habituelle tenue excessivement éclatante. Pas une mèche rebelle ne s'échappait de son chignon serré. La Gryffondor s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

"Vous êtes incorrigible, Miss DeCerto." Son ton cinglant résonna en écho dans le couloir, provoquant chez Hermione un début de migraine.

Par Merlin, est-ce que le monde entier la détestait ? D'abord Riddle, ensuite ses fangirls hargneuses et maintenant Legifer. C'était son jour on dirait. Qu'avait-elle donc pu faire pour mériter un traitement pareil ? Pendant ce temps, le professeur s'était avancée vers elle, le sourcil relevé tandis qu'elle la jaugeait d'un oeil sévère.

"Je n'ai jamais rencontré une élève aussi butée," renchérit-elle en secouant la tête. "Le désastre de votre premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal aurait dû vous ouvrir les yeux et faire cesser cette attitude indécente."

La brune eut un froncement de sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ? Sûrement pas du duel avec Riddle ?

Remarquant son expression confuse, Legifer poursuivit d'une voix triomphante : "Oui, je sais tout de votre comportement intolérable pendant le cours du professeur McGray."

_Comportement intolérable ? _Un sentiment de révolte s'empara d'Hermione, qui fixait toujours son professeur avec stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière _racontait_ ?

"Je dois admettre que j'ai honte de vous, Miss DeCerto. Attaquer le pauvre Monsieur Riddle de la sorte !" s'acharna t-elle. "J'ai tenté de l'excuser auprès du professeur McGray puisqu'il n'était clairement pas responsable de votre arrogance."

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée. Mais l'enseignante n'en avait pas encore terminé avec elle.

"J'espère que vous le voyez à présent les filles n'ont rien à faire en classe de duel. Vous n'avez tout simplement pas assez de maîtrise intellectuelle ni les capacités magiques pour rivaliser avec vos camarades masculins. Que ce duel avec Monsieur Riddle vous serve de leçon. Et je vous conseille d'aller vous excuser auprès de lui pour votre insolence."

Sa tirade finie, Legifer lui lança un dernier regard accusateur avant de tourner les talons.

...laissant derrière elle une Hermione rendue muette et rouge de colère.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

En fin d'après-midi, Riddle prit le chemin du bureau de Slughorn. Il se rendait à l'une des réunions privées du professeur où seuls ses élèves Serpentards les plus estimés étaient conviés. Et bien évidemment, que serait ce genre de rendez-vous sans Tom Riddle ? Il eut un mystérieux sourire en coin, tournant machinalement la bague en or de sa main droite. Aujourd'hui, il allait finalement obtenir du maître des potions ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Cette tâche difficile requérait une vigilance absolue et tous ses talents de persuasion, mais il finirait par lui arracher ses secrets. Après tout, qui pouvait bien lui résister... ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ténébreux toqua à la porte du bureau et Slughorn vint l'accueillir en personne.

"Ah, Tom, mon garçon. Nous nous demandions justement ce qui pouvait vous retenir," fit-il d'une voix enjouée.

"Je ne manquerais l'un de nos meetings pour rien au monde, professeur," répondit Riddle avec calme et courtoisie.

Cette réplique sembla ravir Slughorn, qui l'invita à entrer. Des sièges étaient disposés autour du ridicule fauteuil rembourré de leur professeur. Primus Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, Ledo Avery, Alfard Black et Anthony Alba occupaient déjà leur place. Il dû retenir un rictus en pensant que ses dévoués partisans étaient tous présents à l'insu de Slughorn. Il aurait pu le tuer ici-même sans que personne dans cette pièce n'ose jamais le dénoncer. Mais ce serait imprudent et contre-productif. L'enseignant avait encore son utilité...

Riddle se dirigea vers le siège du milieu que les autres avaient réservé pour lui. Le maître des potions s'enfonça dans son propre fauteuil, posa ses pieds sur un pouf violet et s'empara d'un verre de vin sur la table basse. Le Serpentard remarqua avec satisfaction que la boîte d'ananas confits que Malfoy avait été chargé d'envoyer en son nom s'y trouvait également. Lorsqu'on voulait soutirer des informations à quelqu'un, créer la situation opportune était un préalable au succès.

...et il avait dû attendre des semaines pour enfin voir cette situation arriver. Slughorn babillait sans cesse à propos de ses fameux anciens élèves, de telle ou telle connaissance au Ministère. Bientôt, Riddle fut agacé à un niveau tel qu'il était à deux doigts de le faire taire à jamais. Il valait mieux intervenir tout de suite et mettre fin à ses délires qu'il ne supporterait pas encore longtemps.

Adressant un sourire désarmant à Slughorn, il demanda : "Monsieur, est-il vrai que le professeur Merrythought prend sa retraite ?"

Il avait surpris une conversation sur le sujet entre Dippet et le professeur qu'il haïssait le plus, Dumbledore.

"Tom, Tom, même si j'étais au courant, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire," répondit-il en agitant vers lui un index réprobateur tout en clignant de l'oeil. "Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous tenez vos renseignements, mon garçon. Vous êtes mieux informé que la moitié des enseignants."

Riddle se contenta de sourire.

"Avec votre étrange aptitude à connaître des choses que vous devriez ignorer et le soin que vous prenez à flatter les gens importants – au fait, merci pour l'ananas, vous aviez parfaitement raison, c'est mon préféré."

_Facile, trop facile._ Il ricana en son for intérieur, Slughorn était tellement transparent.

Mais le professeur poursuivit sur cette voie : "...je ne doute pas que vous deviendrez Ministre de la Magie dans vingt ans. Quinze, si vous continuez à m'envoyer des ananas. J'ai d'_excellents_ contacts au Ministère."

Le ténébreux peina à conserver l'air modeste affiché sur son visage, conscient des efforts à faire aujourd'hui pour arriver à ses fins. "Je ne crois pas que la politique soit ma vocation, monsieur. D'abord, je ne pense pas être issu du milieu qui convient."

Il aperçut les regards amusés que s'échangèrent entre eux les autres garçons. Alors, ils savaient – soupçonnaient plutôt, qui était son illustre ancêtre.

"Allons donc," répliqua vivement Slughorn, "avec des dons comme les vôtres, il est bien évident que vous venez d'une lignée de sorciers très honorables. Croyez-moi, vous irez loin, Tom. Je ne me suis encore jamais trompé sur l'un de mes élèves."

Riddle sentit les premiers signes d'impatience le gagner, preuve qu'il commençait à perdre son sang froid. _Une lignée de sorciers très honorables ? Ben voyons !_ Il se souvenait de son_ oncle_ Morfin, le vieil Écossais lunatique qui ne méritait même pas le titre de sorcier. Si appartenir à une lignée de sorciers honorables ressemblait à cela, il préférait éviter. Son humeur irascible le dispensa d'entendre la suite, mais jugeant ses camarades qui se redressaient, leur professeur venait juste de les congédier.

_Dans ce cas, place au spectacle._

Il resta en retrait alors que les autres quittaient le bureau.

"Ouvrez l'oeil, Tom. Il ne faut pas vous laisser surprendre hors de votre lit à cette heure-ci, vous êtes préfet..."

"Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose."

Le moment était venu ; sa chance de confirmer ou non le fruit de ses recherches.

"Demandez, mon garçon, demandez..."

Il scruta Slughorn, le visage soigneusement arrangé en une moue de curiosité innocente. "J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des... des horcruxes."

Le maître des potions le considéra un instant. Riddle le savait méfiant, mais c'était prévisible. "Vous faites une recherche pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?"

Le professeur ne s'attendait évidemment pas à trouver les horcruxes comme sujet d'études dans le cursus de Poudlard, par conséquent, la vérité s'imposait.

"Pas exactement, monsieur," répondit-il avec le degré d'hésitation nécessaire dans la voix. "Je suis tombé sur ce mot dans un texte que je lisais et je ne l'ai pas totalement compris."

"Non... bien sûr... Vous auriez beaucoup de mal à trouver à Poudlard un livre qui vous donne des détails sur les horcruxes, Tom. C'est de la magie très noire, très, très noire."

_Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans la réserve si l'on sait où chercher_, se moqua Riddle dans ses pensées, préparant sa prochaine mise en scène.

"Mais vous savez sûrement tout sur le sujet, monsieur ? Je veux dire, un sorcier tel que vous..."

_D'abord une dose de flatterie._

"Excusez-moi, peut être que vous ne pouvez rien me dire. Mais il était évident que... si quelqu'un était capable de m'en parler, ce serait forcément vous... Voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé à vous demander..."

_Puis, s'attaquer à son égo._

Son flot de compliments terminé, le ténébreux retint son souffle. Le petit speech qu'il avait préparé depuis un certain temps serait décisif.

"Eh bien," fit Slughorn à contrecoeur, "j'imagine que ça ne peut pas faire de mal si je vous donne une idée générale. Pour que vous compreniez simplement le sens du mot. Un horcrux est le terme qu'on utilise pour désigner un objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme."

"Je ne saisis pas très bien le principe," insista Riddle. Il avait besoin de plus de détails qui valideraient ses informations.

"Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet, en dehors du corps. Ainsi, même si son corps est attaqué ou détruit, on ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un morceau de l'âme reste attaché à la vie terrestre sans avoir subi de dommage. Mais bien sûr, l'existence sous une telle forme... rares sont ceux qui en voudraient, Tom, très rares. La mort serait préférable."

_Alors la plupart des gens sont idiots !_ pensa t-il en frôlant de ses doigts la cicatrice sur son avant bras gauche.

"Comment fait-on pour séparer son âme en deux ?" Il le savait déjà, il l'avait lu. Mais était-ce vrai, fallait-il réellement procéder ainsi ?

"Eh bien, il faut comprendre que l'âme est censée rester entière et intacte. La diviser est une violation, quelque chose contre nature," expliqua le professeur, visiblement mal à l'aise et écoeuré par cette même idée.

"Mais comment fait-on ?" continua t-il, avide de recevoir des instructions exactes.

"Par un acte maléfique - l'acte maléfique suprême. En commettant un meurtre. Tuer déchire l'âme. Le sorcier désireux de créer un horcrux tourne à son avantage cette destruction : il enferme la partie arrachée-"

"Il l'enferme ? Mais comment... ?" l'interrompit le Serpentard.

_Le sortilège, j'ai besoin du sortilège !_

"Il existe un sortilège, ne me demandez pas lequel, je ne le connais pas !" s'écria Slughorn avec agitation."Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a essayé... est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un tueur ?"

_Pourquoi en faire un tel drame ?_ songea Riddle avec dédain tandis qu'il s'empressait de répondre d'une voix navrée : "Non, monsieur, bien sûr que non. Je suis désolé... Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser."

"Mais pas du tout, pas du tout, je ne suis pas offensé le moins du monde," assura l'enseignant. Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre : "Il est tout naturel d'éprouver de la curiosité pour un tel sujet... Les sorciers d'une certaine envergure ont toujours été attirés par ce genre de magie."

"Oui, monsieur." Il n'avait guère besoin des justifications de Slughorn sur son penchant pour la magie noire. Le maître des potions ne lui avait rien appris jusqu'ici, juste apporté des confirmations. C'est pourquoi sa prochaine question était probablement la plus importante, puisqu'il n'en connaissait pas la réponse.

"Ce que je ne comprends pas, cependant – juste par simple curiosité – c'est... est-ce qu'un seul horcrux aurait beaucoup d'utilité ? Ne peut-on séparer son âme qu'une seule fois ? N'obtiendrait-on pas un meilleur résultat, une plus grande force, si l'on parvenait à diviser son âme en plusieurs morceaux ? Par exemple, le chiffre sept n'est-il pas celui qui possède la plus grande puissance magique, est-ce que sept-"

"Par la barbe de Merlin, Tom !" glapit Slughorn. "Sept ! N'est-il pas suffisamment horrible de penser qu'on peut tuer une seule personne ? Déchirer son âme est déjà une idée épouvantable. Alors, la déchirer en sept morceaux..."

Son professeur avait l'air profondément troublé et Riddle réalisa avec déception qu'il venait de le perdre. Il ne lui révèlerait rien de plus à présent... Mais vu son expression scandalisée, le ténébreux était convaincu qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel cas, à savoir d'une personne qui serait en possession de plusieurs horcruxes.

_Intéressant._

"Bien entendu, marmonna Slughorn, qui le fixait toujours avec malaise, "tout ce dont nous parlons est du domaine de la théorie, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est une discussion académique..."

_Mais oui, si vous préférez vous voiler la face._ "Bien sûr, professeur," répondit-il aussitôt.

"Mais quand même, Tom... ne répétez-pas ce que je vous ai dit... enfin ce dont nous avons parlé. Ce serait mal vu si on apprenait que nous avons eu une conversation sur les horcruxes. C'est un sujet tabou à Poudlard, vous comprenez. Dumbledore est particulièrement féroce en la matière."

Riddle sentit sa colère resurgir. _Certes, si Dumbledore n'aime pas le sujet, nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler._

"Je n'en dirai pas un mot, monsieur."

Il quitta le bureau du maître des potions quelques minutes plus tard. Alors qu'il arpentait les sombres couloirs, le sourire carnassier et dangereux resté caché derrière son masque d'innocence retrouva sa place sur le visage de Riddle. Bien que Slughorn n'ait pas répondu à toutes ses interrogations, cette conversation avait été plus que révélatrice. Ses recherches n'avaient pas été vaines, mieux, il avait mis dans le mille. Il savait comment créer un horcrux.

_L'acte maléfique suprême._

Un ricanement sinistre lui échappa. Quelle gratification ce serait de créer l'un de ces horcruxes _maléfiques_ juste sous le nez de Dumbledore. Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il ferait ce qu'aucun sorcier n'avait jamais osé faire avant lui...

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Les semaines se succédèrent et l'attitude hostile des élèves envers Hermione resta inchangée. À l'exception de Londubat, Weasley et Lupin, ses camarades l'évitaient lorsqu'ils ne l'attaquaient pas ouvertement. Le petit numéro de Riddle après leur retenue avec McGray n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses. La situation aurait éventuellement été un peu plus supportable si le Serpentard n'en profitait pas pour la narguer à chaque occasion. La brune se contentait de l'ignorer. Tout cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Les autres la harcelaient en pensant qu'_elle_ avait menacé _Lord Voldemort_ ? Hermione aurait pu en rire si elle ne devait pas constamment surveiller ses arrières au cas où une fangirl malavisée lui lancerait un sort. Elle ne devait pas se laisser intimider par Riddle, de même qu'elle finirait par rentrer chez elle ; pour autant, cette situation lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Un jour, alors que la jeune femme était en route pour la bibliothèque - elle persévérait toujours dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile là-bas - elle sentit une légère vibration dans la magie qui l'entourait. Après toutes ses tentatives d'attaque les semaines passées, elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de prudence. Elle avait donc conjuré un charme de protection minime autour d'elle servant à l'avertir lorsqu'une source de magie l'approchait. Ce qui était le cas. Hermione pivota sur elle-même en jetant un Protego dans la foulée. Une vive lumière rouge, sûrement un Stupéfix, vint s'abattre contre son bouclier avant de disparaître. Deux filles de la maison Serpentard l'observaient d'un air menaçant à l'autre bout du couloir. L'une d'entre elles brandissait encore sa baguette.

"Hé le laideron ! Laisse Tom tranquille !" cracha l'autre avant de rebrousser chemin avec son amie.

Hermione secoua la tête. Bon sang, la bêtise humaine avait-elle des limites ? D'abord, elles lui jetaient un sort inoffensif puis, pour couronner le tout, elles s'en allaient tranquillement en tournant le dos à un potentiel ennemi. Pas très intelligent. La brune fut un peu soulagée malgré elle d'avoir eu à faire à des Serpentards. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas le fait que ses propres camarades de maison puissent la haïr.

_Fichu Riddle !_

Ce harcèlement l'affectait de plus en plus. Peut être devrait-elle faire quelque chose pour y remédier ? Hermione continua à évaluer ses options en arrivant à la bibliothèque.

"Bonjour, Miss DeCerto," l'accueillit la bibliothécaire. "On est de retour ?"

"Bonjour, Miss Peters." Elle était contente de voir un visage amical.

"Ne vous éternisez pas trop, le temps est superbe aujourd'hui," ajouta t-elle gentiment.

La jeune femme s'installa à sa place habituelle au fond de la bibliothèque et se remit en quête d'informations sur les Reliques de la Mort. Durant des heures, elle arpenta les étagères, consulta des livres parfois déjà vus, sans succès. Le mystère de la baguette de Sureau restait insaisissable. Elle referma le dernier ouvrage d'un coup sec, se sentant déçue et à moitié trahie par la bibliothèque.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa seule alternative était le bureau de Dumbledore. S'y introduire, trouver quelques infos, ressortir. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, du moins rien de ce qu'elle n'avait pas déjà fait. Sauf que cette fois, si on la surprenait, elle ne risquait qu'une retenue ou l'expulsion dans le pire des cas, non pas une mort atroce. Hermione soupira. Un de ces jours, elle ferait peut être fortune dans ce business, parce qu'après cet épisode, elle était vouée à devenir une véritable experte. Délaissant la bibliothèque pour la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle se mit à réfléchir à son prochain geste. Pour entrer par effraction dans le bureau du professeur, elle devait connaître ses habitudes. Restait-il toujours dans son bureau ? Il lui fallait établir une sorte d'emploi du temps permettant de déterminer ses allées et venues. Le meilleur moment serait sans doute après le couvre-feu puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans les couloirs, donc moins de risque d'attirer l'attention. Bien sûr, restait le problème des patrouilles de nuit. Mais elle n'aurait d'autre choix que d'éviter les professeurs et les préfets. Maintenant qu'elle s'était décidée sur la marche à suivre, son humeur s'améliora considérablement. Quelque part, le fait d'avoir un plan la réconfortait un peu.

Hermione fut tirée de ses songes en sentant un sort jaillir dans son dos. _Pas encore !_ gronda t-elle avec frustration.

Elle fit volte-face, brandissant sa baguette, et vit un faisceau de lumière bleue foncer dans sa direction. Un Reducto, reconnut-elle de suite, qui plus est très mal orienté. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de dresser une protection, ce sort ne l'atteindrait jamais. Sans surprise, il heurta le mur derrière elle avec un craquement sonore. Malheureusement pour Hermione, l'intensité du sortilège suffit à endommager la pierre et en détacher quelques débris qu'elle reçut sur la tête. Elle porta aussitôt une main à sa tempe. Du sang suintait de ses doigts. La brune surveillait la coupable du coin de l'oeil, debout un peu plus loin dans l'allée, s'attendant presque à la voir attaquer de nouveau. Son estomac se noua en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une Gryffondor. Elles étaient trois et la brune n'eut aucun mal à les identifier. C'était le groupe qui l'avait surpris en train "d'agresser" Riddle l'autre soir. La blonde ayant lancé le Reducto fixait bêtement le mur, apparemment surprise du pouvoir de son propre sort. Elle semblait néanmoins contrariée de ne pas l'avoir blessée plus gravement. Les deux autres affichaient un visage troublé mais cela n'empêcha pas l'une d'entre elles de beugler :

"Sale perverse ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ?"

Ses amies adoptèrent un ton tout aussi agressif : "Est-ce qu'on doit te faire un dessin ? Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici !"

"Ouais ! Retourne dans le bordel d'où tu viens et laisse Tom tranquille !" trouva utile de renchérir l'auteure du piètre Reducto.

En général, Hermione était de nature tolérante et plutôt patiente mais trop c'était trop. Depuis que Riddle avait répandu ses odieux ragots, surtout après cette scène dans le couloir, ses stupides groupies lui rendaient la vie infernale. Elles avaient saisi la moindre occasion pour l'attaquer, l'insulter, la rabaisser. La brune fulminait. Tout était la faute de ce maudit Serpentard, toutefois, à cet instant, sa fureur allait s'abattre sur les filles en face d'elle. Riddle était malfaisant, le futur Lord noir, elle ne s'était donc jamais attendue à ce qu'il soit aimable. Mais ces gamines devraient avoir un minimum de bon sens pour ne pas gober tous ses mensonges sur parole. De même qu'elles ne devraient pas se mettre à la haïr sans raison valable ni faits avérés. Elles devraient encore moins admirer un Serpentard sournois qui n'avait aucune morale. Hermione sentit sa magie déferler en vagues furieuses, contrastant avec le flot paisible qui la caractérisait d'habitude. Un parfait miroir de ses émotions.

"Si tu t'approches encore de Tom..." siffla la brunette aux cheveux courts en la menaçant de sa baguette.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. D'un geste sec, la Gryffondor brandit sa propre baguette avec assurance.

_Abicere !_

La fille qui venait de la menacer fut projetée contre le mur sous le regard outré de ses amies, qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Cependant, elle n'avait pas terminé et décrivit un nouveau mouvement du poignet.

_Substringo !_

Des liens invisibles surgirent soudain pour ligoter l'une des élèves, qui tomba aussi à terre. Puis, elle leva lentement sa baguette pour la pointer vers la dernière fille, celle qui l'avait attaquée au départ. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux.

Avec un calme déroutant, Hermione murmura : "Petrificus totalus !"

Le sortilège la heurta en pleine poitrine et la fit basculer en arrière, pétrifiée. La brune s'avança jusque sa camarade gisant au sol, essayant au mieux de contenir sa colère. Elle perdait rarement son sang froid de cette façon. Jetant un regard sévère à l'élève immobile, qui ne pouvait que cligner des paupières, elle déclara d'une voix froide et imperturbable :

"La prochaine fois que tu utilises un sort, assures-toi qu'il touche vraiment sa cible. Sinon ton adversaire ripostera."

Puis, elle se détourna, laissant les trois filles plantées là. C'était une leçon qu'elle avait apprise dans la douleur, puisque par le passé, elle n'avait pas reçu un simple maléfice du saucisson. Elle ne sentait donc pas du tout coupable de les abandonner à leur sort, à même le sol de dalles froides. On les découvrirait bien assez tôt. Elle inspira profondément et rangea sa baguette dans son holster avec une pointe de satisfaction.

"C'était assez impitoyable," s'éleva soudain une voix grave et mélodieuse.

Hermione se retourna pour tomber sur Riddle, nonchalamment adossé contre le mur du couloir d'en face.

"J'ignorais que tu avais ça en toi," poursuivit-il, adoptant ce rictus supérieur qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Ses yeux sombres brillaient avec amusement.

La jeune femme se résolut à ne lui accorder aucune importance et continua son chemin vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. À son grand désarroi, elle ne dû pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne vienne se placer à sa hauteur.

"Tu sais, je suis préfet. Je pourrais te retirer des points pour avoir attaqué un autre élève," reprit-il avec moquerie.

"Tu pourrais," répondit-elle sèchement.

"Pas très bavarde aujourd'hui, DeCerto ?"

La concernée poussa un soupir et ajouta avec une impatience non dissimulée : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Ne sois pas si hostile. Est-ce un crime de parler à une camarade de classe ?" répliqua Riddle en usant de son charmant sourire.

Son attitude narquoise l'ennuyait comme jamais. "Sachant avec quelle agressivité ces filles m'ont attaqué, oui, _c'est _effectivement un crime de t'adresser la parole."

Il eut un rire. "Eh bien, le fait que je sois si populaire n'aide pas. Tu sais combien les filles peuvent se montrer jalouses."

"Non, depuis le début c'est toi qui leur donne du grain à moudre en entretenant ces mensonges à mon sujet, Riddle," s'énerva t-elle.

"Oh, mais _Hermione_," ricana t-il avec mépris, "nous savons tous les deux que chaque rumeur a sa part de vérité."

"QUOI ?" s'époumona t-elle presque, stoppant brusquement sa marche pour se tourner vers lui. Ses insinuations la mettaient hors d'elle.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta à son tour, l'air grandement amusé par l'excès de colère de sa camarade. Contre toute attente, il fit un pas en avant et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, encercla sa taille d'un bras pour l'attirer vers lui. Profitant de sa confusion, il passa son autre bras autour d'elle. Subitement pressée contre son torse, la brune était scandalisée par ses gestes. Elle tenta de le repousser, en vain, ne faisant physiquement pas le poids contre lui. Elle commença à paniquer.

_Lord Voldemort me serre dans ses bras !_ hurla son esprit en silence. Une peur dévorante s'était insinuée en elle si bien qu'elle osait à peine respirer. Que préparait-il ?

Elle se raidit en sentant une main remonter le long de son dos, tandis que l'autre la maintenait toujours en place. Puis, il captura son menton, l'empêchant de se dérober à son regard. Elle le fixait avec effroi, troublée par la proximité de son visage et ses yeux gris ancrés dans les siens. La brune se surprit encore à contempler l'élégance de ses traits, la pâleur exquise de son teint et les mèches sombres qui lui caressaient le front. Le visage incliné vers elle, Riddle arqua ses sourcils, laissant un sourire victorieux s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

"Allez, Hermione. Tu n'as qu'à l'admettre," souffla t-il d'un ton charmeur. "Tu me trouves irrésistible."

Celle-ci essayait toujours de se dégager de ses bras mais sans plus de succès. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle aurait voulu s'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui. Cette proximité physique avec le Serpentard était à la fois troublante et insupportable. Tant de gens avaient péri aux mains de cet homme. Ce contact lui rappelait tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu à cause de Voldemort et ses souvenirs douloureux lui retournaient l'estomac.

"Lâche-moi !" s'écria t-elle hargneusement.

Il ricana face à sa détresse, se penchant pour chuchoter au creux de son oreille : "Il te suffit de me dire qui tu es vraiment et je m'arrangerai pour que les élèves cessent leurs attaques."

Elle tourna sa tête de côté dans le but de lui échapper, mais Riddle ne lui accorda pas autant de liberté.

"Je n'ai rien à te dire." Sa voix vacillante trahissait ses émotions.

"Je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis tôt ou tard, ma chère," murmura t-il encore.

Persévérant sur sa lancée, il déposa quelques baisers au bord de sa mâchoire. Elle frémit au contact de ses lèvres et agrippa les pans de sa robe pour le repousser de toutes ses forces.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !" s'affola t-elle.

Elle sentit clairement le rictus qui se dessina contre sa peau alors qu'il plaçait un dernier baiser sur sa joue. S'écartant à peine, il plongea une main dans sa robe et la jeune femme inspira rapidement en reconnaissant la baguette pâle de Lord Voldemort. Sa crainte flagrante arracha un léger rire au ténébreux, qui pressa ensuite son arme sous le menton d'Hermione, la forçant à relever sa tête et exposer sa gorge. Elle tremblait littéralement de peur tandis qu'il retraçait le contour de son visage du bout de sa baguette, l'effleurant avec une lenteur calculée. Le rictus moqueur marquant son beau visage la narguait toujours et une lueur inquiétante s'était glissée dans ses pupilles.

Lorsque la pointe de sa baguette atteignit sa tempe gauche, il souffla : "Episkey."

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits en sentant la blessure infligée plus tôt par la Gryffondor se refermer. Riddle la toisa avec insolence avant de la ramener brusquement contre lui et d'ajouter froidement :

"Tu _vas_ me dire tous tes secrets, DeCerto."

Puis, il la libéra et se détourna, s'éloignant dans le couloir d'un pas confiant. Elle resta pantoise, les yeux cloués sur son dos qui battait en retraite. Son coeur martelait toujours sa poitrine à une vitesse ridicule et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle se sentait fiévreuse et vulnérable.

S'extirpant de force de sa torpeur, Hermione s'empressa de prendre le chemin opposé à celui emprunté par le Serpentard.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer était invraisemblable. Son plan d'origine qui consistait à tenir ses distances avec Riddle et se faire oublier des autres élèves était un échec cuisant. Depuis son arrivée, la jeune femme n'avait fait qu'attirer les ennuis sur elle, reçu bon nombres de menaces et d'intimidations de sa part. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait des doutes sur son voyage dans le temps ou sur un détail le concernant, mais il était convaincu qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait dû le laisser attaquer sans riposter pendant leur duel en DCFM, elle n'en serait pas là et aurait eu la paix. Mais impossible de faire marche arrière à présent. Elle lui avait donné un avant-goût de ce dont elle était capable, bien évidemment qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Elle massa distraitement la tempe que son camarade avait soigné.

_Comment me sortir de ce pétrin ?_

Elle pouvait toujours quitter Poudlard, mais se réservait cette option qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Alors quoi d'autre ? Faire semblant de s'allier à Riddle, devenir l'une de ses mangemorts ? Une vague de nausée l'envahit à cette pensée. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais le rejoindre. De gré ou de force, elle ne rallierait jamais le camp de Lord Voldemort.

Aucune solution ne lui venait en tête.

Puisqu'elle se retrouvait piégée, pourquoi ne pas retourner la situation en sa faveur ? Jusqu'ici, le Serpentard s'était comporté comme un fourbe, jouant selon ses propres règles. Il avait abusé de son influence pour utiliser les élèves et les monter contre elle, la séparant du reste de l'école. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, personne ne daignerait l'aider. Puis, il l'avait menacé en espérant la déstabiliser et corrompre sa morale.

S'il voulait jouer au plus malin, pensa rageusement Hermione, elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Défier Tom Riddle était une affaire risquée, elle le savait. Mais elle devait rester optimiste, sa stratégie serait payante. Si les choses tournaient vraiment mal, quitter le château était toujours son plan de repli. Il n'aurait aucun moyen de la retrouver puisqu'elle n'existait même pas à cette époque.

Encore un peu troublée par son altercation avec Riddle, la brune franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et tomba justement sur le groupe qu'elle cherchait.

"Oh, salut Hermione !" Londubat leva le nez de son essai.

Lupin était assis à ses côtés, plongé lui-aussi dans un devoir. Quant à Weasley, il avait visiblement renoncé au sien, abandonné plus loin sur un bureau au profit d'un livre : La Ligue britannique de Quidditch, pu t-elle lire sur la couverture, s'abstenant de rouler des yeux.

"Est-ce que je vous dérange ?" demanda t-elle innocemment.

"Non," répondit le blond. "En fait, je suis content que tu sois là. Tu vas pouvoir rassurer Lupin qui veut à tout prix finir ce stupide essai alors qu'on a encore le temps."

"On doit le rendre lundi !" s'indigna le concerné.

"Eh bien," hésita t-elle, "j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose."

Le roux referma son livre en lui lançant un regard surpris.

"_Tu_ as besoin de _notre_ aide ? Hermione, tu es meilleure en classe que nous tous réunis. Sauf peut être Lupin. Que peut-on faire pour toi ?"

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec les cours," expliqua t-elle. "C'est plus du domaine des farces."

La jeune femme avait maintenant toute l'attention de Weasley et Londubat, qui s'échangèrent des sourires entendus.

"Tu veux jouer un tour à quelqu'un ?" fit malicieusement le blond. "Alors tu as frappé à la bonne porte, tout le monde me surnomme le farceur !"

"Ouep, nous sommes spécialistes des blagues en tout genre," confirma le roux. "L'année dernière, nous avions mis au point ce sort qui verrouillait les portes de façon permanente. Rien n'y faisait et les profs ont mis un mois pour rouvrir toutes les classes du quatrième étage."

Les deux compères éclatèrent de rire, récoltant un soupir de Lupin.

"Comment est-ce qu'on peut t'aider ?" s'enthousiasma Londubat.

Hermione s'installa sur le sofa et sortit sa baguette. "Muffliato!" Les bruits de fond dans la salle diminuèrent considérablement pour atteindre le niveau d'un léger bourdonnement.

"Qu'as-tu fait ?" s'étonna Lupin.

"Juste un petit sortilège pour éloigner les oreilles indiscrètes."

"Génial !" s'exclama Weasley.

"Tu dois m'apprendre comment faire," plaida Londubat.

"C'est promis," assura t-elle. "Mais revenons-en à mon problème. Comme vous le savez, des rumeurs circulent au sujet d'un certain Monsieur Riddle et moi-même."

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, la mine sombre. Le blond ajouta d'un air contrit : "Tu sais que je suis désolé pour ça, je n'aurais jamais dû-"

"Je ne t'en veux plus, Marc," coupa t-elle rapidement. "Il ne s'agit pas de ça. J'ai enfin trouvé qui est à l'origine de ces ragots."

Son ami haussa les sourcils. "Qui est-ce ? Je vais lui botter les fesses !"

La brune lui décocha un sourire. "Oui, c'est le plan."

"Arrête de nous faire languir ! Alors c'était qui ?" se lamenta le roux.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se changea en rictus machiavélique. "Tom Riddle."

Les garçons la scrutèrent un instant, bouche-bée. Le blond fut le premier à réagir, perdant son calme :"Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su ! Ce vile serpent !"

"Wouah, Riddle, sérieux ? Comment tu le sais ?" questionna Weasley.

"Il me l'a dit," répliqua t-elle sereinement.

"Il te l'a dit, comme ça ?" fit Lupin, incrédule.

"Oui," affirma t-elle avant de poursuivre d'un ton lugubre, "disons qu'il me l'a fait comprendre à sa manière."

"Quel bâtard !" persifla Londubat.

"Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?" demanda Lupin en tentant de rationaliser la situation.

"Je n'en sais rien," fit-elle avec un regard triste. "Je pense qu'il me déteste ou quelque chose de ce goût là."

"Alors tu vas lui faire payer ? C'est ce que tu veux, hein Hermione," la pressa le blond.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Riddle arpentait les couloirs en direction des cachots, le regard terrifié de Decerto encore imprimé derrière sa rétine, se réjouissant de la tournure des évènements. Une DeCerto sous son contrôle était bien préférable à celle qui d'habitude feignait l'indifférence. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore de la sorte et il était grand temps de lui passer l'envie de le provoquer. Il ricana en se souvenant des tremblements qui l'avaient agités sous son emprise. Oh, combien il s'était délecté de sa peur. Cela ne serait plus très long avant qu'elle ne flanche et lui révèle tout ce dont il voulait savoir. S'il se sentait assez clément, il lui ferait peut être l'honneur d'écouter ses pathétiques secrets. Ensuite, il la punirait pour lui avoir fait perdre son précieux temps. Elle allait regretter l'époque où il l'avait enlacé si étroitement.

Il pouvait encore ressentir la chaleur de son corps pressé contre lui. Douce et confortable. Il blâmait sa réaction suite à cette plaisante sensation, puisque l'embrasser, même sur la joue, n'avait jamais été dans ses plans. Mais après s'être penché vers son oreille, il s'était laissé enivrer par cette flagrance de lilas, incapable de résister à la tentation. D'ailleurs pourquoi le _devrait_-il ? Il se donnait le droit de prendre ce que bon lui semblait. Ces pauvres filles devraient être plus que reconnaissantes de recevoir son attention.

Avec un pincement désagréable à l'estomac, il se souvint comment DeCerto s'était crispée lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. La manière dont elle s'était débattue dans ses bras...

Quelle importance, pensa t-il, agacé. Il la briserait bien assez tôt. Pourquoi se préoccuper de ce que cette misérable garce pensait de lui ?

"Lepor lepos!" siffla t-il, une fois devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Le portrait pivota, le laissant pénétrer dans la pièce, dont les murs tapissés de nuances vertes et discrètes lui conférait une atmosphère feutrée. Des fauteuils en cuir noir étaient disposés en face de l'âtre où un feu accueillant crépitait, permettant aux élèves de se détendre. Riddle alla directement rejoindre le fauteuil où il avait déposé son sac de classe que personne n'avait osé toucher en son absence. Il s'installa sur le sofa et s'apprêtait à sortir ses affaires lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.

"Riddle."

Ledo Avery et Abraxas Malfoy se dressaient devant lui, dans l'expectative, attendant visiblement sa permission pour s'asseoir près de lui. Il opina sèchement et ils s'exécutèrent, conservant toutefois une distance respectueuse.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé de t'apporter," répondit Malfoy de sa voix onctueuse.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit une sacoche de son cartable élégant et très certainement hors de prix et la lui tendit. Le ténébreux l'accepta sans un remerciement.

"Ce sera tout ?" ironisa t-il.

Avery secoua la tête avant d'ajouter : "Tu connais Patrick Lynns ? C'est un Serdaigle de septième année."

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, indifférent. "Et alors ?"

Son camarade toussota, mal à l'aise. "Eh bien, il drague la même fille que moi et..."

"Et que veux-tu que _j'y_ fasse ?" s'impatienta t-il.

Avery se recroquevilla légèrement. "Rien ! Je voulais juste... savoir si c'était possible de lui donner une leçon avec... avec un ou deux sorts de magie noire."

Il arqua un sourcil sans se départir de son masque impassible. "Hm, des sorts de magie noire ?"

L'autre Serpentard blêmit, figé sous le regard inquisiteur de Riddle, qui le laissa encore angoisser un moment avant de consentir : "Je ne vois pas ce qui te retiendrait."

Les traits d'Avery se relâchèrent.

"Mais rien de trop sérieux. Prends garde à ne laisser aucune trace derrière toi, Dumbledore est déjà assez suspicieux comme ça."

"Oui, bien sûr. Merci," souffla t-il.

Le ténébreux les congédia d'un signe de main, puis reporta son attention sur l'objet laissé par Malfoy. Libéré de leur présence, il scanna brièvement la pièce des yeux, s'assurant d'attirer le regard d'aucun curieux. Il posa la sacoche sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit, révélant un livre volumineux d'aspect ancien. La couverture était en cuir brun foncé et entouré d'une bride qu'il caressa d'un geste presque affectueux. Aucun titre n'était imprimé au recto mais il savait de quoi le livre traitait. C'était un vieux manuscrit sur la magie dans sa forme la plus pure, rédigé bien avant que le Ministère n'ait catégorisé la magie en la classifiant comme autorisée ou interdite. Il pouvait presque sentir l'énergie magique pulser à travers la bride en cuir épais, l'immensité du savoir que renfermait ses pages. Par chance, ce livre pourrait lui apporter un complément d'informations sur le rituel qui l'intéressait. Théoriquement, il disposait déjà de tous les éléments nécessaires, que Slughorn avait plus ou moins confirmé, mais enrichir ses connaissances ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Après tout, c'était un rituel dangereux. La moindre erreur pourrait lui coûter la vie. Bien entendu, quelqu'un perdrait de toute façon la sienne au cours du processus, mais il s'assurerait que ce quelqu'un ne soit pas lui, songea t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il saisit son sac de classe, n'ayant pas l'intention de le consulter tout de suite. Ce serait trop risqué, car il ignorait quel genre de maléfices protégeaient le livre. Il devrait faire des essais pour y remédier et le meilleur endroit pour travailler sans irruptions intempestives était la Salle sur demande.

Son regard accrocha le titre d'un autre ouvrage à l'intérieur de son sac : Grandes Noirceurs de la magie. Il l'ouvrit, emporté par un élan de nostalgie. Il avait découvert l'existence des horcruxes pour la première fois dans ce livre. Le terme était simplement mentionné sans plus d'explications, c''est pourquoi l'ouvrage en lui-même avait été totalement superflu à l'époque. Mais il avait attisé sa curiosité et son désir d'approfondir le sujet. Depuis, il nourrissait l'espoir de créer un horcrux, l'espoir d'anéantir ce pauvre garçon sans défense incarné par cette cicatrice sur son bras.

Après deux ans de recherches laborieuses, il avait désormais réuni assez d'informations pour mettre ses connaissances en pratique. Il ne s'imposerait aucune limite. Il irait plus loin, peut être même plus loin que personne d'autre avant lui.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

"Alors, vous savez quoi faire ?" répéta t-elle à ses amis.

"Ouep, t'inquiète pas Hermione," répondit Weasley.

Ils discutaient toujours en toute tranquillité grâce à son sortilège assourdissant, installés sur le sofa dans un coin de la salle commune.

"Tu es sûre que ça suffira à retenir Slughorn le temps qu'il faut ?" insista Londubat avec un brin de déception dans la voix. "Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de Riddle à la place ?"

La brune ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, sachant pertinemment combien il aurait adoré jeter un sort au Serpentard. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir le supporter. Cependant, s'en prendre à Riddle était à ses risques et périls, elle le savait si bien qu'elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en danger.

"Non, je me charge de lui."

"Comment vas-tu faire ?" s'enquit le roux, penché vers elle d'un air conspirateur.

"Vous verrez," fit-elle vaguement. "Je vais seulement m'arranger pour que personne ne croit plus à ces ragots absurdes."

Après quoi, elle leva sa baguette et mit fin à l'enchantement. Durant des heures, ils poursuivirent leurs bavardages entrecoupés par deux ou trois batailles d'échecs sorciers. Ces moments de complicité passés avec eux étaient un vrai bonheur pour Hermione, malgré la douleur toujours aussi vive en elle au souvenir de ses deux anciens amis Gryffondors.

L'horloge indiquait presque une heure du matin lorsque Londubat s'étira, déclarant qu'il était temps pour lui de monter se coucher. Weasley, à moitié assoupi sur le canapé, se joignit à lui. Elle allait leur emboiter le pas mais fut stoppée par Lupin qui l'avait retenu par le bras. Elle se rassit devant l'expression déterminée inscrite sur ses traits.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Amarys ?" s'inquiéta t-elle.

"Tu sais, je comprends que tu veuilles te venger de Riddle pour ce qu'il t'a fait..." commença t-il avec hésitation.

"Oui ?" l'encouragea t-elle.

"Tu es nouvelle ici, Hermione. Tu ne sais pas toutes les choses affreuses qui se disent sur lui et sa petite clique de Serpentards," élabora Lupin.

"Les choses affreuses ?"

"Oui. Rien n'est sûr, mais l'année dernière, il y a eu cet incident. Des élèves ont été pétrifiés et il a fallu deux mois à l'équipe enseignante pour les ranimer. Une fille est morte... c'était vraiment horrible à vivre."

"Et tu penses qu'il était derrière tout ça ?" confia la jeune femme, bien placée pour connaître la réponse.

"Je n'en sais rien," répondit-il doucement. "Dumbledore avait l'air de le soupçonner. On raconte d'autres histoires de ce genre, mais rien d'aussi grave. Par exemple, la rumeur à propos de cette fille à Serdaigle, Elisabeth Bingle. Il y a deux ans, elle s'était entichée de Riddle à un niveau frôlant l'obsession. Elle l'attendait à chaque sortie de cours et le suivait partout. Mais elle ne l'intéressait pas. Je pense qu'elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Puis, un jour, elle a soudainement disparu."

"Disparu ?" s'exclama la brune, dubitative. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire à Poudlard.

"Les profs ont dit qu'elle était partie étudier à Beauxbâtons. J'ai toujours eu un drôle de pressentiment, le sentiment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange avec elle. Je ne sais pas, peut être que c'est juste mon imagination. Mais je voulais te mettre en garde, fais attention à toi. Riddle est extrêmement dangereux."

Hermione scruta son ami. Il affichait une mine sévère et semblait sincèrement inquiet. Elle lui en fut grandement reconnaissante, heureuse de voir qu'elle comptait encore aux yeux de quelques-uns. Il y avait de quoi s'alarmer, c'est certain. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait parfaitement bien cerné Riddle.

"Ne t'en fais pas Amarys. Je serai prudente," affirma t-elle dans une ultime tentative pour le rassurer.

** .&.**

**TBC**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant que vous avez apprécié. Les dialogues de la scène dans le bureau de Slughorn sont tirés du 6ème livre, un passage important que l'auteure tenait à inclure dans l'histoire, mais cette fois-ci du point de vue de Tom.

Je remercie **Pou-pou-pidoouu** et **IndieStag** pour leur review et leurs encouragements ! A la prochaine ;D


	9. Je connais ton nom

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Chapitre 8 : Je connais ton nom  
**

* * *

Le week-end se déroula sans incident. Hermione passa la majeure partie de son temps à finir ses devoirs et fit un nouveau saut à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas encore tenté d'espionner les déplacements quotidiens de Dumbledore puisqu'elle n'envisageait de visiter son bureau qu'après sa petite revanche contre Riddle.

Le lundi suivant, elle se trouvait postée dans l'un des couloirs des cachots à proximité du bureau de Slughorn, en train d'attendre ses amis. Le rendez-vous avait été fixé à 7h00. Londubat et Lupin furent les premiers sur place, transportant tous les deux un cartable visiblement plus chargé que d'ordinaire.

"Bonjour," les accueillit-elle. "Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?"

"Affirmatif !" répondit le blond avec un énorme sourire.

"Où est Richard ?" demanda Lupin.

"Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre."

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Weasley déboula au fond du couloir aux pas de course.

"Slughorn est-il dans la Grande Salle ?" s'enquit la brune lorsqu'il les eut rejoint.

"Oui, assis à la table des profs en train de se goinfrer de petits pains," les informa t-il en reprenant son souffle.

"Parfait," souffla Hermione avec soulagement. "Maintenant, on passe à l'étape suivante. Vous trois entrez dans le bureau de Slughorn pour tout installer. Ça ne devrait pas vous prendre plus de dix minutes. Pendant ce temps, je retourne garder un oeil sur lui dans la Grande Salle."

"Oui, chef !" fit Londubat dans une parfaite imitation du salut militaire moldu.

"Vous savez ce que vous faites, n'est-ce-pas ?" s'inquiéta t-elle encore.

Weasley roula des yeux. "Hermione, on l'a fait au moins une centaine de fois. On connait le poisson. Et si par hasard les choses se compliquaient, Lupin est toujours là, hein ?" fit-il en poussant légèrement son ami du coude. "C'est un vrai génie, il nous sortira d'affaire en moins de deux."

"Okay. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance," répondit-elle. "Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre aide m'est précieuse."

Londubat gloussa.

"Oh, Hermione, tu nous as déjà assez remercié ! T'inquiètes pas, on adore faire ce genre de farces."

"Merci," murmura t-elle de nouveau.

"J'ai surtout hâte de voir ce que tu nous prépares," ajouta t-il en riant.

"Bon sang, et moi qui vais rater ça !" s'exclama Weasley. "Fichue divination !"

La jeune femme leur sourit. "Allez, c'est parti !"

Le groupe se sépara et elle prit seule le chemin de la Grande Salle. L'entière situation la rendait nerveuse. Cela dit, défier Lord Voldemort ne se faisait pas sans une certaine dose d'appréhension. Elle se sentait surtout coupable d'avoir mêlé ses trois amis Gryffondors à cette histoire, mais elle s'était assurée que personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à eux. En cas de problème, Riddle ne s'en prendrait qu'à elle. D'ailleurs, elle l'aurait quand même à ses trousses si tout se passait bien.

Londubat, Weasley et Lupin devaient faire diversion dans le bureau de Slughorn à l'aide d'une potion, la potion Knapos pour être exact. Une chance que Lupin ait accepté de se joindre à eux parce qu'il se débrouillait particulièrement bien dans ce domaine. Hermione avait débusqué cette potion dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, elle avait été inventée par les anciens Grecs qui s'en servaient pour enfumer leurs ennemis. Le breuvage devait être utilisé dans les minutes qui suivent sa préparation, c'est pourquoi les garçons avaient apporté leur matériel. Ils en badigeonneraient le bureau, puis le liquide se transformerait en épaisse fumée blanche très difficile à dissiper. Weasley irait ensuite chercher Slughorn pendant que Londubat, Lupin et elle-même se rendraient en classe de potions. Le retard du professeur lui laisserait le temps de s'occuper de Riddle.

Hermione s'installa à la table des Gryffondors pour prendre son petit déjeuner et guetter l'arrivée du roux. Il débarqua un moment plus tard et se dirigea droit vers la table des professeurs. Elle sourit en coin. Désormais, cela lui donnait environ dix à vingt minutes jusqu'au retour de Slughorn. Ce qui serait amplement suffisant pour mettre son plan à exécution. Pour qu'il soit efficace, tous les élèves devaient être présents et assister à sa petite "confession." Le cours de potions était parfait pour l'occasion, non seulement parce que Riddle était son voisin de table mais surtout parce que Rose et Lucia occupaient celle de derrière. Ces deux pipelettes étaient les pires commères qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Le brouhaha des conversations s'élevait jusque dans le couloir lorsque la jeune femme arriva à proximité de la salle de potions déjà au complet. Elle s'efforça de conserver un air neutre, voire craintif, au lieu du sourire satisfait qui menaçait de fendre son visage, puis entra. Les discussions s'évanouirent avant de reprendre aussitôt, accompagnées des oeillades noires habituelles, quand les élèves s'aperçurent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Slughorn. La brune alla s'asseoir à sa table où le Serpentard l'attendait, un bras élégamment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, le coin des lèvres retroussé, l'air d'apprécier la scène.

_Plus pour longtemps !_ se réjouit secrètement Hermione. En apparence, elle semblait effrayée par Riddle dont les yeux amusés brillaient avec triomphe devant son attitude docile.

D'une toute petite voix, elle se jeta à l'eau : "Riddle... ?"

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil effronté. "Oui, DeCerto ?"

Elle répondit, pesant le degré d'incertitude dans sa voix : "Je... je voulais m'excuser."

Il sembla prit au dépourvu.

"Je sais que j'ai eu tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre la pression," continua t-elle.

L'expression du ténébreux se modifia sensiblement à cette remarque. Son arrogance glorieuse fut remplacée par la méfiance. Ils savaient tout deux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais contraint à quoique ce soit.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir jeté ces sorts en DCFM. Et... et pour la scène dans le couloir l'autre soir."

La Gryffondor remarqua avec satisfaction que les bruits s'étaient tus autour d'eux. Ce qui signifiait que leurs camarades écoutaient religieusement leur conversation, un détail crucial de son plan.

Avec un coup d'oeil timide vers Riddle, elle reprit : "Mais tu sais pourquoi je devais te le demander."

Le regard du concerné s'était considérablement assombri. "Non, je ne le sais pas."

Hermione renifla doucement, tête baissée. "Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'attendais à ce que tu m'écoutes," fit-elle, l'air de lutter bravement contre un flot de larmes non existant.

Quelques élèves s'agitèrent autour eux et elle crut même entendre un "la pauvre" soufflé avec indignation. À présent, des larmes menaçaient réellement de jaillir au coin de ses yeux – des larmes de rire refoulé.

Riddle grimaça de plus belle. "Eh bien, pourquoi m'as tu _demandé_ de sortir avec toi ?"

Il cherchait à l'embarrasser, s'attendant peut être à ce qu'elle avoue une excuse pathétique du genre : _parce que tu es si séduisant_. La jeune femme dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'esclaffer.

"Tu te souviens de cet ami que j'avais en France. Il comptait énormément pour moi," commença t-elle en évitant consciencieusement son regard noir. "Il m'avait même demandé de l'épouser."

Une pause de circonstance, laissant l'information faire son chemin dans les esprits, renvoyant l'image de celle qui s'évertuait à garder contenance. Elle releva les yeux vers le visage menaçant du Serpentard qui ignorait absolument où tout ça allait le mener. "Ensuite... je t'ai raconté le drame qui s'est produit. Il... mon ami a été tué."

Derrière elle, quelqu'un s'étrangla. Hermione fixait toujours les prunelles grises de Riddle, sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Oh, elle était douée.

"J'ai dû fuir mon pays pour me réfugier en Grande Bretagne et à Poudlard." La curiosité de ses camarades dans la salle était palpable et elle n'allait pas les décevoir. "Ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit à propos de mon ami, c'est que tu... tu..." Elle lui adressa un regard presque implorant avant d'exploser : "Tu lui ressembles tellement ! Vous pourriez être jumeaux !"

Riddle l'observait, les traits déformés par le choc. Mais, ce n'était qu'une mascarade, aussi fausse que sa petite histoire larmoyante. Il le savait mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle décelait la fureur qui bouillonnait sous son masque et aurait adoré lui rire au nez.

"Alors, je _devais_ tenter ma chance - te demander de sortir avec moi. C'était stupide, je sais. Il est mort... mais il est là, je le vois à chaque fois que je te regarde," admit-elle en séchant ses joues humides. "Lorsque tu m'as rejeté, je me suis énervée. Pas après toi, mais contre moi-même pour avoir été trop bête de courir après un rêve. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi."

Riddle lui lançait des éclairs. Toutefois, elle était persuadée qu'il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche alors qu'il répliquait d'un ton étrangement calme : "Je suis navré pour ta perte. Mais tu as utilisé des sortilèges assez dangereux en DCFM. Cherchais-tu vraiment à évacuer ta colère ?"

Il semblait compatir à son malheur mais Hermione pu distinguer la froideur sous-jacente derrière ses mots. C'était une question _légitime, _elle devait reconnaître qu'il s'en sortait bien. Malheureusement pas assez, pensa t-elle avec suffisance.

"Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû les utiliser," confessa la Gryffondor. "Je me suis emportée, je suis vraiment désolée." Elle voulait lui arracher la prochaine question de la bouche, ce qui ne saurait tarder, étant donné l'air victorieux qu'il exhibait.

"Pourquoi attaquer quelqu'un qui ressemble à ton précieux ami ?" demanda t-il d'un ton velouté.

"En fait... il ne s'est pas fait tuer par _lui._" Des murmures étonnés retentirent, sachant pertinemment à qui elle faisait allusion : Grindelwald. "Mon ami était un homme bien. Mais en ce moment, l'atmosphère est tendue en France. Les gens ont peur, ils sont méfiants. Il s'est mis à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes et... il a changé."

Elle renifla encore avant de poursuivre : "Il s'est laissé séduire par la magie noire."

S'en suivit des chuchotements horrifiés.

"Je l'ai quitté à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas le suivre sur cette voie. Ensuite, j'ai appris qu'il l'avait rejoint, qu'il avait attaqué sa propre famille parce qu'elle refusait de servir son maître."

Vint l'instant critique. Hermione devait tirer ses cartes avec une infinie précaution.

"Durant l'attaque, il... il...," bégaya t-elle, apparemment bouleversée. "Il a tué son propre père, Riddle."

La brune plongea dans les yeux gris acier du Serpentard, où une lueur nouvelle qu'elle ne su qualifier venait d'apparaître.

"Est-ce que tu imagines ? Tuer son propre père ? Quel crime ignoble !"

_Il_ était bien placé pour imaginer ce que l'on éprouvait dans ce cas. Il avait fait la même chose quelques mois à peine.

"Je me trouvais déjà ici quand j'ai su que les aurors l'avaient capturé. Ils ont tenté de l'arrêter mais il n'a pas voulu se rendre et s'est fait tuer." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, néanmoins assez fort pour que leurs proches voisins puissent l'entendre. "Pendant notre duel, j'étais confuse. Je vous ai confondu et lorsque tu m'as attaqué, j'ai vu son visage. J'ai eu peur, les sorts m'ont échappé. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner."

Elle le dévisageait avec espoir. Comme beaucoup d'autres élèves dans cette salle, elle en était certaine. Riddle s'était redressé sur sa chaise, le dos raide, la jaugeant du regard. Elle savait qu'il était en train de mesurer ses options, et s'efforçait de contenir son sourire jubilatoire. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Que pouvait-il faire ? Répondre à la pauvre fille ayant tragiquement perdu son fiancé qu'il ne la pardonnait pas ? Non, ce serait suicidaire pour sa brillante réputation qu'il avait entretenue avec tant de zèle. Il sembla en venir à la même conclusion, puisqu'un sourire attrayant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Je peux te comprendre. Tu as traversé des moments difficiles."

"Merci." Elle lui rendit son sourire, ressemblant plus à un rictus à peu près aussi honnête que son soi-disant pardon.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Slughorn légèrement décoiffé. Un timing parfait, pensa Hermione en retenant un gloussement. Leur professeur n'aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur moment pour faire son entrée.

"Désolé pour ce retard, il m'a fallu résoudre un léger contretemps," expliqua t-il. "Mais trêve de bavardages." Il retira une pile de parchemins de son vieux cartable et se mit à les distribuer. "J'ai terminé de corriger vos devoirs sur le breuvage d'Ortus," annonça t-il en tendant une copie à Lupin. "Je suis ravi que la plupart d'entre vous ait saisi le concept de cette subtile potion. D'autres, par contre, devront en revoir les bases." Il fronça des sourcils vers Londubat.

Slughorn s'avança ensuite vers leur table et déposa une copie devant Malfoy sans un commentaire. Puis, il adressa un sourire radieux à son voisin.

"Excellent travail, comme d'habitude, Monsieur Riddle."

La brune reçut également une pluie de compliments de sa part. "Miss DeCerto, votre essai était remarquable. Je n'ai jamais lu quelque chose d'aussi détaillé et rafraîchissant."

Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut avec amusement la sombre grimace de Riddle, réprouvant visiblement les éloges du professeur à son égard. Cependant, la réaction de Slughorn n'était pas surprenante. Sachant qu'ils auraient à préparer le breuvage d'Ortus dans l'année, elle avait épuisé tous les documents disponibles de la bibliothèque à ce sujet, accumulant une quantité impressionnante d'informations. Cette potion pouvait effectivement dévoiler la date de naissance de la personne qui la testait. Autrement dit, elle aurait des ennuis...

Le reste de l'heure fut consacré aux effets de la qualité des ingrédients sur une potion. Hermione s'y intéressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'apathie de son voisin. Riddle ne prenait aucune note comme il le faisait habituellement, ses yeux meurtriers où luisait une étincelle rougeâtre restaient plantés sur elle. Son expression lui glaça l'échine si bien qu'elle souhaita ardemment voir arriver la fin du cours pour fuir sa présence.

Son plan avait fonctionné malgré tout. Avec le temps, elle verrait si les autres élèves avaient mordu à l'hameçon et enfin stoppé leur attitude hostile. Ce qui était probable, puisqu'elle avait veillé à ce que Riddle accepte ses fausses excuses devant tout le monde. Cet aveu le rendait désormais responsable de leurs prochaines attaques. Jugeant les regards noirs du Serpentard, il semblait furieux de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu. Elle savait qu'il riposterait d'une manière ou d'une autre mais tout de même, la vengeance avait été douce. Au lieu de l'attaquer de front, un procédé qu'il aurait sans doute retourné contre elle, la brune avait fait preuve d'autant de subtilité et de ruse. Il s'était donné tant de mal à créer cette odieuse rumeur, qu'elle avait décidé de la reprendre à son compte en l'agrémentant de ses propres mensonges. Le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Quelle satisfaction d'avoir pu retourner sa propre création contre lui, le must étant qu'elle avait gardé le _contrôle _de la situation. Elle l'avait mené par le bout du nez. Et le pire pour Lord Voldemort, c'était bien d'admettre la défaite.

Slughorn mit fin au cours, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Rassemblant ses affaires, elle suivit le mouvement d'élèves qui se pressait vers la sortie, avant d'être interceptée par le professeur.

"Ah, Miss DeCerto. Si vous avez un moment, s'il vous plaît."

Debout derrière son bureau, Slughorn affichait un enthousiasme tel qu'elle devinait aisément ce qu'il allait lui demander.

"Bien sûr, monsieur," répondit-elle poliment.

Elle vit Londubat sur le seuil de la porte, lui faisant signe qu'il l'attendrait avec Lupin. Elle sourit, reconnaissante, n'ayant aucune envie de croiser Riddle seule en retournant à la salle commune.

"Miss DeCerto, j'espère que vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir à mon invitation."

La jeune femme tenta de paraître ravie à l'idée de rejoindre le Slug Club, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Mais elle savait combien le professeur pouvait se montrer persistant et n'avait pas besoin d'une autre personne pour fourrer son nez dans ses affaires.

"Oui, professeur. J'accepte avec plaisir," fit-elle entre ses dents.

"Parfait, parfait," s'exclama t-il joyeusement. "Je suis heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous. Vous tombez bien, puisque j'organise une petite réception vendredi soir. J'ose espérer que vous pourrez vous libérer ?"

Elle essaya au mieux d'adopter un sourire courtois. "Certainement, professeur."

"Très bien. La soirée commence à 20h et vous pouvez venir accompagnée, bien évidemment. Je suis sûr que vous avez de nombreux admirateurs," conclut-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione quitta la classe de potions avec une pensée en tête : Slughorn ne changerait décidément pas en cinquante ans. C'en était presque effrayant et à la fois rassurant. Excepté le physique – ses cheveux étaient plus denses et son ventre moins volumineux, rien ne pouvait le différencier de son homologue plus âgé.

Ses deux amis patientaient dans le couloir, Londubat en lui faisant des signes de main, Lupin avec un air pensif. Elle les avait à peine rejoint que le blond s'écria : "Wouah, Hermione, d'où tu tiens ces talents de comédienne ! Je n'ai jamais vu Riddle comme ça. Tu lui as cloué le bec à ce dégénéré !"

Sa réaction la fit sourire. "Tu penses que ça va marcher ?"

Il passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules. "Bien sûr ! Ce soir au plus tard, toute l'école sera au courant et les autres arrêteront de te taquiner !"

_Taquiner ?_ Elle n'aurait pas utilisé ce terme pour décrire ce que les élèves lui faisaient subir depuis un certain temps, mais fut contente d'entendre que sa petite histoire était crédible.

Elle nota l'air réservé de Lupin.

"Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Hermione," hésita t-il. "Tu y es allée fort avec cette histoire."

"Oui, à ce propos, allons en parler dans la salle commune. Les murs ont des oreilles."

En chemin, elle prit le temps de réfléchir au choix des informations qu'elle révélerait à ses amis, tandis que le blond vantait encore ses prouesses, répétant combien il s'était régalé de voir un Riddle battu à son propre jeu.

Une fois dans leur salle commune, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes grâce au _Mufliato_ d'Hermione, celle-ci se tourna vers Lupin et prit fermement la parole : "Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas apprécié ma façon de faire. Inventer une histoire à fendre le coeur pour m'attirer la pitié des autres et me venger de Riddle ? Ça semble minable."

"Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. _Je_ t'ai trouvé excellente," gloussa Londubat.

"Eh bien, en réalité," poursuivit-elle à voix basse, "cette histoire n'est pas totalement fictive."

À ces paroles, le rire du blond mourut dans sa gorge et les yeux de son voisin s'écarquillèrent.

"Ce n'est pas...?" bafouilla lentement Lupin. "C'était vrai ?"

La brune baissa les yeux et fixa longuement ses mains. Aspirant une grande bouffée d'air, elle répondit : "En partie, oui."

"Quelle partie ?" souffla Lupin en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

"_J'avais_ un ami qui ressemblait un petit peu à Riddle."

_Désolée, Harry ! Mais c'est la vérité, _s'excusa t-elle silencieusement auprès de son meilleur ami.

"Je l'aimais comme un frère. Harry, mon ami, a lui aussi connu un mage noir, mais ne s'est jamais rallié à lui, contrairement à ce que j'ai raconté," expliqua t-elle. "Il n'aurait jamais rejoint le camp d'un être aussi malfaisant, loin de là. Il a tout fait pour l'arrêter... et il a réussi." La fierté transpirait à travers ses mots. "Harry était un sorcier exceptionnel."

"Était ?" questionna Lupin avec douceur.

Elle inspira difficilement pour freiner le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait.

"Oui, était." Sa voix tremblait légèrement à mesure qu'elle continuait. "Ce mage noir était très puissant. Il a dû donner sa vie pour pouvoir le vaincre."

Les deux garçons la scrutaient en silence alors qu'elle se tordait les mains sur ses genoux, la tête basse. Elle espérait qu'Harry ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir instrumentalisé son histoire sans vergogne. Quoiqu'il aurait probablement approuvé, si c'était pour remettre Riddle à sa place. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire peiné.

"Je suis désolé."

"Oui, nous ne savions pas."

Devant l'air penaud des deux garçons assis en face d'elle, Hermione voulut les rassurer : "Ce n'est pas votre faute." Elle ne supportait pas de voir leur visage triste. Elle en avait bien assez vu pour toute une vie. "Quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve, je suis persuadée qu'Harry doit se tordre de rire."

Puis, elle ajouta avec malice : "Il n'aurait pas non plus aimé Riddle."

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Hermione prit plaisir à voir son plan porter ses fruits durant le reste de la journée. En classe, le nombre de regards hostiles à son encontre commençait à diminuer. Mieux encore, au déjeuner, un seul sort avait jailli vers elle au lieu du minimum syndical de dix qu'elle recevait quotidiennement. Une Gryffondor lui fit même l'agréable surprise de prendre sa défense en allant sermonner farouchement l'auteure du maléfice. En résumé, sa petite performance en cours de potions se répandait comme une traînée de poudre dans les potins de Poudlard. Elle s'en serait d'autant plus réjouit sans les oeillades meurtrières de Riddle, de plus en plus menaçantes à mesure que l'hostilité des élèves se tarissait. Elle avait croisé ses yeux dans la Grande Salle, tout de suite après l'intervention de sa camarade, ressentit la haine irradiant ses prunelles grises telle une promesse de représailles. Son regard lui avait glacé le sang et elle avait rapidement détourné les yeux.

Après cette longue journée, Hermione fut contente de pouvoir enfin se réfugier dans le sanctuaire de sa salle commune. Elle se détendait avec ses amis près de l'âtre où les flammes crépitantes dansaient allègrement. Épuisée, la brune s'adossa au canapé, les paupières closes. L'entière situation était éprouvante. Elle avait déjà combattu Voldemort par le passé et n'avait aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience, sachant quel ennemi cruel et impitoyable il pouvait être. La dernière fois, cependant, elle n'avait pas eu à porter seule ce fardeau. Mais à présent, ses amis n'étaient plus là et elle ne pouvait se confier à personne sans divulguer ses connaissances sur le futur. Le mystère autour de son voyage dans le temps restait entier. Pourquoi avoir atterri cinq décennies en arrière? Pourquoi la baguette de Sureau devait-elle la punir ainsi ? Et pourquoi cette époque en particulier?

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir.

"Ça va Hermione ?" fit la voix de Londubat.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Lupin et Weasley poursuivaient leur partie d'échecs sorciers et à première vue, le premier était largement en train de perdre. Apparemment, les Weasley détenaient un certain talent pour les échecs. Elle sourit, même si le souvenir d'un autre garçon aux cheveux roux était un crève-coeur.

"Je suis juste fatiguée."

"On dirait que monter des complots n'est pas de tout repos," se moqua gentiment Weasley en levant le nez de son plateau.

"Et oui," répondit-elle en riant. "Mais ça en valait la peine."

"Je te l'avais dit," s'exclama le blond. "Et regarde," fit-il en inspectant les alentours comme s'il craignait une soudaine attaque. "Aucun sort maléfique en vue !"

"Au fait, qu'est-ce que Slughorn te voulait ?" demanda subitement Lupin.

"Hmm ?"

"Tu te souviens, il t'a retenu à la fin de l'heure."

"Ah, oui. Il attendait ma réponse à propos du Slug Club. J'ai accepté," répliqua t-elle en essayant de masquer sa réticence. "Je suis invitée à la soirée de vendredi."

"Ah, le Slug Club," déclara Londubat en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil. Il examina ses deux amis à tour de rôle. "Donc, vous y allez ensembles, entre intellos ?"

Lupin éclata de rire à cette remarque, au grand étonnement d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

"C'est juste qu'il meurt d'envie d'aller à une réception de Slughorn," expliqua t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

"Ouais, et quel ticket d'entrée, bravo Marc !" Le roux lui donna une claque dans le dos.

"Alors, tu voudrais m'accompagner là-bas ?" demanda t-elle d'un air candide sans que le rictus sur ses lèvres ne le soit vraiment.

"S'il te plaît ?" Londubat lui fit une moue adorable.

Son rictus s'élargit. "Hmm, je ne sais pas, _Londubat. _J'ai tellement d'admirateurs, je ne peux pas choisir n'importe qui."

"Ouep, tu pourrais inviter Riddle," proposa Weasley avec un semblant de sérieux.

Les quatre amis se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant de pouffer de rire.

"Bien sûr. Je crois que je vais faire ça juste pour voir sa tête," railla Hermione. "Plus sérieusement, Marc, ce serait un plaisir d'aller avec toi à cette soirée," confia t-elle en tapotant l'épaule du blond, amusée par les rougeurs qui s'étaient faufilées sur ses joues.

"Bon, je vais me coucher. Je tombe de fatigue."

"Bonne nuit, Mione," s'éleva la voix encore souriante de Weasley dans son dos, alors qu'elle disparaissait en haut des escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Une fois en haut, elle fut contrariée de trouver ses camarades de dortoir encore debout, toutes allongées sur le lit rose bonbon de Lucia autour d'un magazine de mode. Elle s'avança en silence vers son lit, lorsque Rose l'interpella soudain : "Hermione, tu vas déjà te coucher ?"

_Oh, alors c'est Hermione maintenant ?_

"Oui, je suis fatiguée," répondit-elle sans grand intérêt.

"Oh non, tu ne peux pas tout de suite te coucher !" se lamenta Lucia d'une voix plaintive. "Tu dois d'abord nous parler de ce garçon qui ressemble à Riddle."

La jeune femme inspira profondément pour conserver son calme. Pensaient-elles vraiment qu'elle allait tirer un trait sur ces dernières semaines ? Les trois filles ne lui avaient pas adressé un mot à l'exception des insultes occasionnelles, bien entendu. Elle leur asséna un regard noir et se prononça d'un ton sec :

"Mon ami est mort, alors je suis sûre que vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas d'humeur à en parler."

Elles eurent au moins la décence de se montrer un peu honteuses. Lucia baissa la tête et bredouilla avec embarras :

"Oui, bien sûr."

La brune se retourna vers son lit, furieuse. _Quel culot !_

"Hermione ?" Une voix hésitante se fit entendre et elle ne tarda pas à croiser les pupilles émeraudes de Diana.

"Nous avons été horribles avec toi," admit sa camarade. "Nous sommes vraiment désolées."

Les deux Gryffondors assises à ses côtés acquiescèrent avec vigueur. Diana semblait réellement sincère ou peut être était-ce son lien de parenté avec Harry qui tirait sur la corde sensible, mais tout à coup, la colère d'Hermione s'évapora.

"Ça va aller."

Diana lui adressa un sourire timide, qu'elle lui rendit, pour finalement attraper son pyjama et aller investir la salle de bain.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Riddle marchait à grands pas vers sa salle commune, les poings serrés jusqu'à rendre visible ses jointures blanches. Il dû faire un effort surhumain pour contrôler sa magie et l'empêcher de se déchainer sur le premier malheureux qui croisait son chemin.

_Cette garce ! _Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle l'avait fait passer pour un idiot !

Il se souvenait des commentaires qui avaient suivi la mise en scène écoeurante de DeCerto pendant le cours de potions :

_"Oh Tom." L'une de ces idiotes avait eu l'audace de s'adresser à lui par ce prénom répugnant. "Étais-tu au courant pour DeCerto ? La pauvre ! Pourquoi l'as-tu si mal traitée dans ce cas ?"_

_Riddle grinça des dents, sa patience atteignait les limites du supportable. Bordel, non seulement la Gryffondor était parvenue à se racheter aux yeux des autres élèves, mais à présent, ces filles sans cervelle ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle._

_"On sait que tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle," s'immisça une autre gamine. "Mais pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas d'être amis ?"_

_Il se crispa, sa main droite tremblait d'envie de lui jeter un sortilège cuisant. Au lieu de quoi, il sourit sans se soucier de paraître crédible._

_"Tu sais, tu devrais peut être t'excuser."_

_C'en était assez. Sa magie bouillonnait en lui comme un océan de rage, ne réclamant qu'à être libérée._

_"Tu étais si froid avec elle et tu n'as pas écouté son histoire. Je suis sûre qu'elle devait pleurer en cachette."_

_Riddle se mordit la langue pour éviter de leur infliger un violent Cruciatus. DeCerto, pleurer en cachette ? Sans blague. Quoiqu'elle puisse faire en cachette, cela ne consistait certainement pas à pleurnicher sur son sort._

_"Penses-y," fit l'une des filles dont la voix suraigüe l'insupportait. "Son fiancé est mort. Elle avait juste besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et tu l'as rejetée. Tu lui dois des excuses."_

_Salazar tout puissant, d'où sortait cette ribambelle de filles stupides ? Le ténébreux peina à conserver un sourire poli doublé de l'air à moitié navré sur son visage. Alors qu'en réalité, sa fureur dépassait l'entendement._

Elles l'avaient harcelé ainsi pendant le reste de la journée, certaines en lui rabâchant combien il s'était montré cruel envers DeCerto, d'autres en se contentant de le regarder de loin, espérant peut être qu'il irait s'excuser auprès de la prétendue "pauvre" fille.

Cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit l'espace de quelques secondes, seulement pour se débarrasser de ces fillettes. Mais, il ne pourrait tolérer le rictus triomphant qu'elle lui afficherait à coup sûr s'il devait recourir à cet extrême. Riddle sentit son pouvoir magique s'emballer à nouveau, usant de tout son self-control pour réfréner l'aura de ténèbres qui crépitait autour de lui. Elle l'avait vraiment piégé. Un coup de maître, devait-il reconnaître. Sa petite histoire à faire pleurer dans les chaumières avait convaincu cette bande d'écervelées. Dorénavant, les attaques cesseraient, ce qui ferait retomber la pression autour de DeCerto. La pression _qu'il_ lui avait imposé. Toutefois, il ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir à si bon compte. Non, il allait lui faire comprendre l'erreur monumentale qu'elle commentait en s'attaquant à lui.

Il traversa la salle commune des Serpentards sans un regard pour personne et monta directement dans son dortoir, où il découvrit Lestrange et Alba.

"Dehors," siffla t-il dangereusement.

Alba bondit sur ses pieds, puis vers la sortie, ayant manifestement perçu l'humeur massacrante de leur leader. Lestrange ne fut pas aussi perspicace.

"Oh, Riddle, on vient d'arriver. Laisse-nous rester," se plaignit-il.

Le ténébreux grimaça de colère et sans répondre, brandit sa baguette. Lestrange sursauta.

"Abicere !" gronda t-il.

Un faisceau de lumière bleu sombre fusa droit sur son camarade, qui fut propulsé hors de son lit et tomba lourdement à terre. Il se retrouva à plat ventre, grognant de douleur, alors que Riddle répétait d'un ton grave et menaçant : "Dehors !"

Lestrange se releva en vitesse et quitta le dortoir sans demander son reste, évitant le regard du Serpentard. Une fois seul, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_Cette maudite fille !_

**.&.&.**

**.&._  
_**

Une routine paisible s'était installée les jours suivants. Hermione se réjouissait de voir que ses camarades avaient abandonné leur attitude hostile envers elle. Ce répit lui rendait la vie clairement plus facile. Cela dit, c'était sans compter les regards noirs et assez perturbants de Riddle. Elle savait qu'il préparait quelque chose et faisait son possible pour l'ignorer. Elle passait donc son temps libre à la bibliothèque et ses longues séances faisaient rouspéter Miss Peters, déplorant qu'elle perde ainsi sa jeunesse au milieu de vieux livres. La bibliothécaire lui était sympathique, mais il y a bien longtemps que sa jeunesse lui avait été volée.

Le jour de la réception de Slughorn arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Riddle serait là et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en sa compagnie. Fréquenter des gens qui l'avaient détesté pendant des semaines ne l'emballait pas non plus. Malheureusement, elle avait accepté l'invitation du maître des potions. Ce fut donc sans grande motivation qu'elle choisit l'une de ses jupes les plus élégantes assortie d'un chemisier blanc pour ressembler au mieux à une élève des années quarante, chose péniblement difficile à atteindre. Encore qu'il s'agissait de la soirée de Slughorn non celle de Legifer. La brune descendit ensuite rejoindre Lupin et Londubat dans la salle commune. Le visage du blond s'empourpra à sa vue.

"Bonsoir, Hermione. Alors, prête?" demanda Lupin.

"Oui, allons-y !" Plus tôt ils seraient arrivés, plus vite ils pourraient repartir.

En chemin pour le bureau du professeur, Londubat déclara, les joues encore teintées de rouge : "Tu es superbe, Hermione."

_Oh, j'espère qu'il ne prend pas cette soirée pour un rendez-vous_, pensa t-elle.

Elle aimait son ami, mais pas de cette façon. La jeune femme ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse encore un jour tomber amoureuse. Pas après la disparition brutale de Ron. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Il lui manquait terriblement et le fait de ne plus jamais le revoir était encore inconcevable. Le souvenir de la bataille au Ministère la hantait avec toujours autant de force. Derrière ses paupières, la scène se rejouait en boucle : la lumière verte, mortelle, jaillissant de la baguette de Bellatrix pour frapper Ron à la poitrine, son cadavre gisant au sol, l'air si grotesquement serein qu'il paraissait endormi...

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Le ton inquiet de Londubat la ramena au présent.

Elle eut un léger sourire. "Oui, merci."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour Riddle," la rassura Lupin. "Il n'osera rien tenter contre toi aujourd'hui."

"Ouais, on l'en empêchera!" renchérit fermement le blond.

La brune ne pu partager leur optimisme mais fut heureuse de savoir qu'ils tenaient à elle. Elle se sentait moins perdue dans sa solitude, même si ce n'était qu'une fausse impression. Personne parmi ses amis ne connaissait la vérité sur Riddle.

Le bureau de Slughorn était semblable à celui dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'elle avait été – ou plutôt serait – conviée à une réception cinquante ans dans le futur. La pièce était spacieuse et bondée de monde. Elle reconnut quelques élèves du Slug Club, Serpentards pour la plupart, supposant que les autres invités étaient soit des membres importants du Ministère, soit de quelconques célébrités.

"Et si on allait manger un morceau ?" proposa Lupin en désignant l'extravagant buffet.

Hermione accepta volontiers, ayant loupé le déjeuner en faveur d'une séance supplémentaire mais infructueuse à la bibliothèque. C'est pourquoi elle avait faim. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent approcher le buffet, Slughorn surgit de nulle part.

"Ah, Miss DeCerto, Monsieur Lupin, quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir," s'exclama t-il chaleureusement, faisant abstraction de Londubat.

"Bonsoir, monsieur," répondit-elle par politesse. "Merci encore pour votre invitation"

"Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous êtes l'une de mes élèves les plus prometteuses et j'aurais été déçu de ne pas vous avoir parmi nous. Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un."

Le professeur fit signe à quelqu'un et un homme plutôt rondouillard se détacha du groupe de personnes à qui il faisait la conversation. Il s'avança vers eux, la mine souriante.

"Ah Anthony, vous voilà," l'accueillit Slughorn. Il semblait avoir la trentaine, des cheveux bruns et huileux coupés courts ainsi qu'un nez proéminent. "Miss DeCerto, voici Anthony Vickers, un brillant avocat au département de la Justice Magique, futur procureur j'en suis sûr," ajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil vers l'intéressé.

Fronçant des sourcils, elle se demanda pourquoi le professeur lui présentait cette personne.

"Et Anthony, je vous présente Hermione DeCerto, la jeune femme dont je vous ai parlé," continua t-il en s'adressant à son invité.

Vickers tendit une main vers elle, qu'elle trouva moite et peu agréable. "Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle."

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant toujours pas où le maître des potions voulait en venir. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire toute la lumière.

"Vous devez savoir, Miss DeCerto, qu'Anthony arrive à un point dans sa vie où un homme cherche à s'établir, fonder une famille..."

Les sourcils d'Hermione se relevèrent de stupéfaction. Slughorn jouait les entremetteurs ? Jetant un oeil au dénommé Vickers, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'examinait avec un intérêt non voilé. Elle frémit. Une femme devait-elle forcément marier un type dans son genre pour faire carrière ? Les années quarante offraient sûrement d'autres opportunités pour une talentueuse jeune sorcière. Elle faillit rouler des yeux.

"Heu... c'est... fascinant." Sa voix était montée dans les aigües malgré elle, si bien que cette réplique sonnait davantage comme une question.

"Excuse-moi, Hermione," s'interposa soudain Lupin dans leur conversation absurde. "N'avais-tu pas promis à Diana d'aller la retrouver ? Je crois qu'elle est en train de t'attendre."

Elle dévisagea son camarade, perplexe. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais... puis, elle comprit en apercevant le clin d'oeil discret de Lupin.

"Oh oui, bien sûr !" s'écria la brune, avant d'ajouter d'un air grandiloquent à l'intention de ses interlocuteurs : "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois vous quitter."

"Mais faites dont, Miss DeCerto. Ne laissez pas attendre votre amie." Puis, Slughorn se tourna vers Vickers : "Vous voyez, quelle jeune femme digne de confiance."

Hermione s'empressa de quitter le maître des potions et ses tentatives de rencontres amoureuses.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvée," souffla t-elle à Lupin dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant le buffet.

Ce dernier sourit, visiblement plus amusé par la situation que son amie. "Pendant un instant, je me _demandais_ si tu voulais vraiment que je t'aide ou non..."

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude, souriant à son tour.

"Vraiment, ce vieux bougre !" s'indigna Londubat avec une grimace.

La brune pouffa de rire. Avec le recul, l'entière situation était franchement hilarante. Son rire fut vite contagieux puisque ses deux amis se mirent à l'imiter. Leur fou rire calmé, ils goûtèrent enfin aux délicieux plats du buffet et elle pu profiter de la soirée sans autre incident majeur.

Lupin s'excusa ensuite pour aller saluer Stella Lovegood qu'il avait repéré parmi un groupe d'invités. Elle reconnut tout de suite son nom, cette fille était-elle une ancêtre de Luna ?

"Il a le béguin pour elle," l'informa le blond.

Un Lupin et une Lovegood ? s'étonna t-elle. Eh bien, pourquoi pas ! Une série de gloussements lui échappa en imaginant Remus Lupin draguer Luna Lovegood.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione se tenait en retrait des invités qu'elle regardait bavarder. Londubat était parti leur chercher un verre à boire et elle priait secrètement pour ne pas croiser Slughorn et son cher ami avocat.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un lui chuchota à l'oreille: "Tu t'amuses bien ?"

La jeune femme pivota sur elle-même et tomba nez à nez avec Riddle, debout en face d'elle. Seul un rictus ornait son visage de marbre. Elle se gifla mentalement pour son manque de vigilance. La dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir se tenait juste planté devant elle.

"Ça peut aller," répondit-elle avec une froideur digne de celle qu'il montrait. Puis, incapable de se retenir, elle ponctua sa phrase d'un regard insistant : "À part la mauvaise compagnie."

Le ténébreux arqua un sourcil sans se défaire de son sourire glacé, mais il était évident qu'elle venait encore de le mettre en colère. Elle _avait _un don pour ça, semble t-il.

"Attention, DeCerto. Tu ne voudrais pas paraître malpolie, n'est-ce-pas ?"

La brune recula d'un pas. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Riddle ?" demanda t-elle, surprise par la fermeté de sa voix car elle se sentait de nouveau effrayée.

"Voyons, je voulais simplement te féliciter," fit-il avec nonchalance malgré son ton chargé de menaces. "Pour être une menteuse exceptionnellement douée."

"Mais, il n'y a pas de quoi, Riddle. Nous savons tous les deux que ce titre te revient de droit."

Le Serpentard se rapprocha soudain, et encercla son poignet droit en un éclair. Elle s'étrangla, levant de grands yeux alarmés vers lui. Il n'allait quand même pas tenter quelque chose ici ? Pas dans une salle remplie de personnes ? De témoins potentiels ? Elle déglutit, submergée par l'aura noire et agressive qu'il dégageait. Il la toisait de haut, son masque d'indifférence ne laissant rien voir hormis le chaos tumultueux derrière ses pupilles.

Penché en avant, il lui souffla cruellement au visage : "Ne sois pas trop confiante. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser passer ton insolence."

Hermione se raidit. Ses mots avaient claqué comme un coup de fouet, cruel contraste avec la douce caresse de son souffle chaud. Son instinct lui hurlait de déguerpir, mais elle savait par expérience que le fuir n'arrangerait rien à sa situation. C'est pourquoi elle s'arma d'un semblant de courage, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille tout en s'appuyant légèrement sur son bras, puis murmura :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je reste sur mes gardes parce que je sais qui tu es, _Voldemort_."

Les muscles de Riddle se contractèrent à ses mots et l'emprise sur son poignet se resserra douloureusement. Elle vit le choc puis la suspicion flotter sur ses traits, avant de disparaître aussi furtivement. Il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions et semblait si furieux qu'Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir s'il allait la gifler ou lui jeter un sort.

Elle fut épargnée de connaître la réponse puisque Londubat s'était approché d'eux, les yeux méchamment plissés vers le Serpentard. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Riddle relâcha lentement son poignet et lança un regard blasé au blond.

"Bien sûr. Je discutais juste avec DeCerto."

"C'est ça," marmonna Londubat avec sarcasme avant de se tourner vers la brune. "Allons-y, tu veux ?"

Elle acquiesça, soulagée d'être enfin libérée des griffes de Riddle.

"Quel sombre bâtard !" s'emporta son ami, lorsqu'ils eurent mis suffisamment de distance avec le Serpentard. "Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ? Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ?" poursuivit-il en scrutant Hermione avec inquiétude.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, ça va." Puis, reprit avec un ricanement : "En fait, je suis surprise qu'il ne m'ait pas attaqué tout de suite. Merci pour ton aide, au passage."

"Pas de soucis !"

"Sinon, sur une note plus intéressante," déclara la jeune femme pour changer de sujet. "Que se passe t-il entre Amarys et Stella ?"

Londubat eut un rire. "Oh, ces deux là ! C'est une longue histoire et on attend toujours le happy-end !"

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Hermione était étendue sur son lit, cogitant dans le noir. La soirée s'était achevée tard dans la nuit et au final, elle l'avait trouvée plutôt divertissante.

_Oui, dans l'ensemble.  
_

Se faire aborder par Riddle n'avait pas été si plaisant. La brune roula sur le côté, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable.

Pourquoi lui avoir dit ?

Elle l'avait appelé par son nom, par le pseudonyme qu'il s'était choisi, _Voldemort_. Non seulement sa petite mise en scène pendant les potions l'avait mis hors de lui, mais à présent, il n'avait plus de doutes quant aux informations qu'elle dissimulait et qu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir. À ce stade de sa vie, peu de personnes avaient connaissance de ce nom. À l'exception de ses proches partisans. Lui jeter ainsi à la figure avait été une erreur. Mais sur le moment, sa langue avait fourché et elle ne pouvait plus revenir sur ses actes. La jeune femme étouffa un bâillement, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir convenablement sur son cas. Elle y repenserait demain.

_Hermione courait. Le long d'un chemin marécageux. À travers les flaques de boue et au dessus d'épaisses racines jalonnant le sentier. Ils étaient sur ses talons. Elle pouvait les entendre chasser, comme l'on chasse un animal. Derrière elle, dans le lointain des ténèbres. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les semer. Mais chaque mètre parcouru mettait un peu plus à l'abri Harry et Ron._

_Elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Alors, elle avait quitté la tente et marché quelques minutes, puis des voix avaient brisé le silence nocturne. Elle s'était rapprochée à pas de loup, l'oeil aux aguets, baguette en main, et les avait aperçu. Les mangemorts. Ils fouillaient les environs et se trouvaient déjà dangereusement aux abords de leur tente. La brune sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, elle devait les attirer loin de ses amis. C'est pourquoi elle les avait attaqué et courait maintenant à en perdre l'haleine. _

_Un sortilège la frôla soudain. Si près qu'elle sentit la chaleur de la décharge magique sur sa joue. S'enfuir devenait inutile, ils la rattrapaient. Elle devait se battre. Quatre partisans de Voldemort contre un, ses chances de l'emporter étaient minces. Dépassant le prochain arbre, elle se cacha derrière le tronc et n'hésita pas à bombarder ses adversaires d'une salve de sorts. Ces hommes la pourchassaient, elle et ses amis. Ils ne réfléchiraient pas à deux fois avant de la tuer, par conséquent, Hermione ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre cette hésitation. Elle leur envoya des sorts cuisants, des sortilèges de magie noire. Ils étaient en guerre, non pas contre la magie noire, mais contre Lord Voldemort. Si elle devait avoir recours à ce genre de magie, soit, ce serait le prix du sacrifice._

_L'un des mangemorts s'effondra au sol, blessé par son maléfice. Elle attaqua de nouveau, marquant dans le mille. Un jet de lumière sombre qu'elle ne pu esquiver entailla son bras droit où le sang commença à couler. Elle fit abstraction de la douleur, jetant un autre sort au troisième homme en noir encore debout. Il mordit la poussière, comme les deux autres._

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'occuper du dernier, il s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée noire et réapparut juste devant elle. Le souffle d'Hermione se coinça dans sa gorge en voyant le rictus mauvais sous le masque squelettique. Le mangemort lui saisit brutalement le poignet qu'il tordit, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Son cri resta bloqué lui aussi, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, fixant les deux orbites vides du masque de son bourreau. L'homme poussa un rire cruel avant de se pencher pour souffler froidement :_

_"Tu vas le regretter, sale garce !"_

_Puis, il la frappa au visage, si violemment qu'elle alla s'écraser à terre. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux mais son esprit resta concentré, alors qu'une haine sourde s''insinuait en elle. Elle n'allait pas laisser ce monstre la tuer. Sinon, il n'y aurait plus d'obstacle pour l'empêcher de remplir sa mission, celle de trouver Harry Potter. Toujours allongée, elle tâtonna à l'aveugle sur le sol et ses doigts effleurèrent le bois lisse de sa baguette. Le regard relevé vers son agresseur, un brasier féroce s'était allumé derrière ses pupilles noisettes. Elle ne le laisserait pas atteindre Harry et Ron..._

**.&.**

**TBC**_  
_

* * *

Voilà ! ;) J'espère que ce nouveau rebondissement vous a plu. Hermione est parvenue à ses fins tout en commettant une sacré bourde... qui ne va pas laisser Tom sans réaction.

Des avis ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Un énorme merci à **Superlils** et **IndieStag** pour leur commentaire enthousiaste, c'est la meilleure des motivations.

A bientôt ;)


	10. D'ores et déjà le Lord maléfique

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

******Chapitre 9 : D'ores et déjà le Lord maléfique  
**

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée à l'aube. Les filles dormaient encore à poings fermés dans leur lit, ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour un samedi matin. Une demi-heure plus tard, la Gryffondor quitta sa salle commune fraichement douchée, vêtue et prête pour une nouvelle journée dans cette lointaine époque.

La Grande Salle était relativement vide. Quelques premières et deuxièmes années occupaient la table des Gryffondors, aucun Poufsouffle n'était en vue contrairement au bon nombre de Serdaigles, comme de coutume. Hermione se servit une tasse de café, c'était un sacré soulagement de ne plus subir les attaques des fangirls de Riddle. Elle risqua un oeil vers la table des Serpentards, ravie de ne pas le trouver assis en train de la surveiller. En revanche, Malfoy était présent et semblait pas mal fatigué. Elle esquiva son regard lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, pas vraiment d'humeur pour ce petit jeu. Il délaissa son siège peu de temps après, tandis qu'elle terminait tranquillement son petit déjeuner et se mettait en route pour la bibliothèque.

Les corridors du château étaient aussi déserts que la Grande Salle en ce début de week-end. Soudain, alors qu'elle empruntait le prochain couloir, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur son passage et quelqu'un l'attira à l'intérieur. Elle s'étrangla en sentant deux mains puissantes saisir ses avant-bras, puis la plaquer au mur. Son dos heurta brusquement la surface de pierres froides, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur. Puis, des prunelles grises et glacées, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

Riddle resserra son étreinte musclée, tandis qu'elle se tortillait pour lui échapper. Mais sans grand succès. Elle n'avait pas sa force physique et il n'eut aucun mal à la maîtriser.

"Relâche-moi !"

"Qui es-tu réellement ?" siffla t-il d'un ton acide.

"De... de quoi tu parles ?" répondit-elle, tremblante.

Il la pressa de nouveau contre le mur. "Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! Comment connais-tu ce nom ?" Ses yeux, teintés d'un rouge agressif et malveillant, vrillaient intensément les siens et son ton catégorique la sommait de répondre.

Hermione déglutit.

_Et maintenant ? _La situation lui échappait totalement. Elle ne pouvait s'enfuir ni atteindre sa baguette. Une peur rampante s'était emparée d'elle et l'emprise sur ses bras devenait si forte qu'elle avait mal. Mais non, elle ne dirait rien, il ne devait jamais connaître sa véritable identité ni l'endroit d'où elle venait.

"Réponds-moi !" gronda t-il.

Elle le fixa avec frayeur. Ses yeux carmins la transperçaient avec une haine sans borne. Ils la terrifiaient. Tout à coup, elle sentit une pression s'exercer sur son esprit, tester ses barrières mentales dans le but d'avoir accès à ses pensées les plus secrètes.

_La légilimencie !_

Il allait lui soutirer ses informations de force puisqu'elle refusait de coopérer ! Non, il n'en avait pas le droit. Si jamais il découvrait qui elle était, ce pourquoi ses amis et elle s'étaient battus... il trouverait un moyen de les stopper. Un moyen de se préserver et détruire la paix qu'elle avait chèrement gagnée dans le futur. Une paix pour laquelle ses amis s'étaient _sacrifiés_. Déterminée, elle dressa ses barrières d'Occlumens. Elle les savait puissantes, peut être ne réussirait-il pas à les briser. Mais jusqu'où irait-il ? Il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'être arrivé à ses fins. S'il n'obtenait pas ses réponses maintenant, alors il...

La brune hésita. _Qu'allait-il faire ? Menacer mes amis ? Assassiner ma famille ? Torturer Ron ? Il ne lui reste plus rien à prendre._

Cette nouvelle résolution en tête, elle parvint à calmer l'effervescence de ses émotions. Bien que toujours prisonnière de son regard effrayant, la panique l'avait subitement quittée. Elle ne le laisserait _pas_ remporter cette bataille. Elle le devait à Ron, Harry et tous ses amis qui avaient été tués sur ordre de Voldemort.

Elle utilisa ensuite un sort encore inconnu. L'un de ceux qui ne nécessitait pas de baguette, qui servait à subtiliser des informations mais aussi à blesser.

_Legilimens !_

Ses barrières d'Occlumens se modifièrent. La solide muraille qu'elle avait dressé se mit à bouger. _Elle _pouvait la bouger. Elle l'abattit contre l'esprit de Riddle. Ce dernier prit une brève inspiration, surpris par ce volte-face. Le subconscient du Serpentard ressemblait à une forteresse sombre et impénétrable, bâtie autour de ses pensées. Elle testa le terrain avant de passer à l'attaque, puis frappa de toutes ses forces. Riddle la relâcha soudain, titubant en arrière. Ses barrières mentales avaient vibré sous le choc sans pour autant céder, mais elle s'obstina, canalisant tout son pouvoir.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle la ressentit de nouveau, cette force étrangère qu'elle avait expérimenté pour la première fois en cours de métamorphose. Toujours étroitement enchevêtrée avec sa propre magie. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne se contenta pas de l'éprouver, elle puisa dans ce pouvoir, qui, à son grand étonnement, semblait accessible. Elle l'utilisa alors pour porter un coup fatal aux barrières d'Occlumens de son ennemi. La forteresse de Riddle s'écroula et disparut, lui laissant le champ libre. Elle s'abstint de regarder ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, n'ayant aucune envie d'être infectée par les ténèbres qui l'empoisonnaient. Au lieu de quoi, elle se retira sans aucune délicatesse, provoquant un grognement de douleur chez Riddle. Il tomba à genoux, une main sur le front.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours collée au mur. Contrairement au Serpentard. Il s'était reculé de quelques pas et essayait à présent de se remettre debout. L'incrédulité, la haine et la colère se lisaient sur son visage. Mais il y avait autre chose. Ses yeux avaient recouvert leur teinte gris acier, mais laissaient filtrer une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais associé à Voldemort.

La peur.

"Ne t'approche plus de moi, Riddle," souffla t-elle froidement. Sa voix semblait étrangement vide. Puis, elle sortit de la pièce en courant, aussi loin de lui que possible.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Contre toute attente, Riddle l'avait prise au mot. Il gardait _réellement_ ses distances et si d'aventure Hermione venait à le croiser dans un couloir, il se contentait de l'ignorer et d'éviter soigneusement son regard. Lorsqu'ils avaient cours ensembles, il ne faisait rien laissant indiquer qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. De même dans la Grande Salle, où ses yeux ne survolaient jamais la table des Gryffondors. Bref, il l'ignorait royalement et d'une façon presque insultante.

Tout cela ne la rassurait pas pour autant. Au contraire, son attitude passive la rendait nerveuse. Que ce soit Riddle ou Voldemort, elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Elle s'attendait à des représailles et ce soudain détachement signifiait seulement qu'il manigançait quelque chose. La brune essayait donc de l'éviter dès que possible. D'un autre côté, elle savait que s'il souhaitait vraiment se venger, elle serait incapable de l'en empêcher. La seule façon de lui échapper était de quitter Poudlard, une option non envisageable pour le moment. Elle devait toujours mettre la main sur la baguette de Sureau et par conséquent, garder un oeil sur Dumbledore.

Les semaines s'envolèrent et bientôt, un épais manteau blanc vint recouvrir le château. En général, Hermione aimait cette période de l'année mais étant donné les circonstances, elle ne pouvait pleinement en profiter. Une froide matinée de vendredi, elle arriva en cours de métamorphose, constatant que ses trois amis Gryffondors étaient déjà présents. Weasley semblait à moitié endormi, Lupin vérifiait une énième fois son devoir et Londubat jetait des coups d'oeil paniqués par dessus l'épaule de son voisin.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ton devoir est si long ?" glapit-il d'une voix anormalement aigüe. "Je croyais qu'on était sensé écrire deux rouleaux de parchemins."

Sans lever le nez de sa copie, Lupin répondit avec calme : "C'est ça. Mais c'était tellement intéressant que je me suis un peu lâché."

Le blond fit les gros yeux avant d'articuler : "Attends, tu es en train de me dire que t'as écrit deux fois plus que la normale parce que 'c'était tellement intéressant'." Il secoua la tête. "T'es dingue, tu sais ça ?"

Il se tourna ensuite vers la brune. "Il est dingue, pas vrai Hermione ?"

Elle sourit et se pencha pour récupérer son propre devoir dans son sac. "Je ne sais pas, Marc. En fait, j'en ai écrit cinq rouleaux mais je pense que c'est encore incomplet."

Les lèvres de Lupin s'étirèrent légèrement à cette réponse tandis qu'il poursuivait sa lecture. Londubat la dévisagea pendant un instant, puis secoua de nouveau la tête, résigné. "Complétement dingues," marmonna t-il dans sa barbe en déroulant ses deux rouleaux de parchemin devant lui.

La jeune femme gloussa, réarrangeant parchemin et encrier sur sa table. Elle se sentait chanceuse d'avoir rencontré des gens avec qui elle s'entendait si bien, ici dans le passé. Sans Lupin, Weasley et Londubat, l'expérience aurait été bien plus difficile à vivre. Évidemment, ce n'était pas non plus l'idéal, songea t-elle en se rappelant qui occupait le siège de derrière. Le regard brûlant de Riddle sur sa nuque était presque palpable et la mettait mal à l'aise. Plus encore en étant convaincue qu'il préparait sa vengeance, qui entraînerait sûrement un quelconque acte maléfique, puisque sa tentative de Légilimencie s'était retournée contre lui.

Hermione releva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un entrer. Le professeur Dumbledore remontait les rangées de table, sa longue robe de sorcier orange jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux châtains. Le style vestimentaire toujours aussi excentrique de l'enseignant la fit sourire.

"Bonjour à tous," les salua t-il avec bienveillance. "J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à rédiger le devoir sur la métamorphose des objets magiques que je n'en aurai en lisant vos travaux." Il termina en agitant sa baguette et les copies des élèves s'envolèrent pour aller docilement s'empiler sur son bureau.

"Bien, à présent commençons notre leçon. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il sait des objets capables de canaliser l'énergie magique ?"

La brune fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse et n'avait jamais approché le sujet lors de ses lectures. Était-il possible de stocker la magie quelque part ?

"Personne ?" les encouragea Dumbledore, visiblement sans s'attendre à recevoir de réponse. Toutefois, elle était certaine que Riddle en avait une petite idée mais il ne répondait jamais aux questions du vieux sorcier.

"Alors, laissez-moi vous éclairer." Le professeur retira une sacoche en velours noir de sa robe, d'où il sortit un galet de taille moyenne. "Voici un caillou tout à fait normal, que vous trouverez au bord de n'importe quel lac," expliqua t-il devant les mines curieuses de ses élèves.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le galet. Un halo de lumière enveloppa brièvement sa surface avant de disparaître, laissant la pierre inchangée. Hermione se demanda quel sort Dumbledore avait bien pu utiliser. Ce dernier, apparemment satisfait de son travail, releva sa baguette, puis tendit le galet à Weasley.

"Monsieur Weasley, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous dire à vos camarades ce que vous ressentez ?"

Le roux fixa le galet au creux de sa main avec un haussement de sourcils.

"Il dégage de la magie !" s'exclama t-il.

"Oui, exactement," s'enthousiasma Dumbledore.

"Qu'est-il arrivé au galet, monsieur ?" demanda une Serpentard, Susan Yaxley plus précisément.

L'enseignant sourit avant d'enchaîner : "J'ai modifié sa nature. Avant d'utiliser le sortilège, ce galet était un objet sans vie, sans une once d'énergie magique. J'ai donc transféré une partie de ma magie à l'intérieur. Mais à faible dose, disons l'équivalent de la quantité utilisée pour produire un sort basique, comme le charme de lévitation par exemple. En faisant cela, j'ai transformé le galet en objet magique."

Hermione vit son voisin fixer la pierre avec émerveillement, tandis que le professeur poursuivait : "Selon vous, pourquoi recourir à une telle métamorphose ?"

"On pourrait stocker de la magie pour s'en servir en cas de besoin," fit l'un des élèves.

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Oui, c'est effectivement une possibilité. Vous pouvez canaliser de la magie dans un objet et l'utiliser ensuite pour booster votre énergie si nécessaire. Mais il y a une autre utilisation propre à ce type de métamorphose. Quels objets auraient pu être créés par transfert de magie ?"

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, puis Lupin leva soudainement sa main.

"Oui, monsieur Lupin ?"

"Heu... le Choixpeau magique ?" tenta son camarade.

"Oui, très bien. Cinq points pour Gryffondor." le gratifia aimablement Dumbledore. "Le Choixpeau magique est un très bon exemple. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il a été créé par Godric Gryffondor, qui a transféré sa magie dans un vieux chapeau il y a déjà quelques siècles. Bien entendu, cet exploit a nécessité des sorts bien plus complexes que celui utilisé sur le galet, mais le principe du stockage de magie reste le même. C'est aussi la même formule de base qui se cache derrière chaque objet magique que vous connaissez."

Il saisit la sacoche noire et indiqua : À présent, prenez chacun un galet et essayez de le métamorphoser en objet magique. La formule est _Confero_."

Lorsque son tour arriva, Hermione se mit à examiner la petite pierre, perdue dans ses pensées. Comme l'avait dit leur professeur, c'était un caillou tout à fait ordinaire.

_Chaque objet magique est construit de la même manière... le Choixpeau magique... et donc la baguette de Sureau ?_

Elle inspira lentement, refermant ses doigts autour du galet. Mais en quoi cela l'aidait-elle à comprendre la façon dont la baguette avait été créée ? pensa t-elle avec frustration. Ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était comment l'utiliser pour rentrer chez elle. Cela dit, connaître le processus de création était peut être une piste de réponse.

_Transférer la magie..._

À ce propos, elle avait expérimenté depuis peu une source de magie inconnue, une force étrangère qui se manifestait en elle. La jeune femme ouvrit son poing et contempla de nouveau la pierre. La première fois, cette magie était apparue en cours, lorsqu'elle avait essayé de transformer le lézard noir. Avant cela, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable à ce pouvoir étrange, qui semblait étroitement enchevêtré avec sa propre magie.

La fois suivante, ce fut lorsque Riddle l'avait menacé en tentant de s'introduire dans son esprit. Ce jour là, elle s'était même servie de ce pouvoir, sans lequel elle n'aurait jamais pu faire céder ses barrières d'Occlumens.

Alors, quelle était cette nouvelle magie exactement ? D'où venait-elle ?

Jusqu'ici, la Gryffondor s'était plus ou moins contentée de l'ignorer. Ces occurrences avaient été troublantes, mais elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour s'informer sur l'origine de ce pouvoir ni la façon dont il était apparu. D'autres préoccupations se montraient plus pressantes, comme trouver un moyen de regagner son époque ou ne pas se faire tuer par Riddle. Mais ce pouvoir inconnu signifiait peut être beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à ce problème avant... _avant quoi ?_

Soudain, elle fut frappée par un éclair de compréhension. Bien sûr ! C'était vraiment tout bête. Elle aurait dû le deviner depuis longtemps.

Cette magie était apparue après son voyage dans le temps... dès qu'elle avait brisé la baguette de Sureau ! Elle l'avait cassée en deux avant d'être assaillie par un flot surpuissant de magie, mais avait toujours supposé que le pouvoir de la baguette l'avait quitté ensuite. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce champ près de Steepleton plus de cinquante ans dans le passé, elle n'avait ressenti aucun résidu de magie.

Et si le pouvoir de la baguette de Sureau sommeillait toujours en elle, quelque part ?

"Hey, Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

La concernée fut tirée de ses songes par Weasley, qui la questionnait du regard.

"Tu n'essayes pas ?"

"Si, bien sûr. Je pensais juste à quelque chose," répondit-elle.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage du roux. "Ouais, je connais. Ça m'arrive tout le temps en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Me demande pourquoi ?"

Elle lui rendit son sourire et reporta son attention sur la tâche à exécuter. Reposant le galet sur son bureau, elle brandit sa baguette en articulant :

"Confero !"

Aussitôt, sa magie fut tirée en avant, comme par magnétisme. Elle se concentra et fut capable d'influencer la direction de son flux d'énergie de sorte à le pointer vers la pierre. Puis, elle essaya d'agir sur la quantité de magie déversée vers le galet, mais à cet instant précis, le flux vacilla brusquement avant de s'éteindre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis recommença. Elle parvint encore à orienter sa magie correctement mais sa nouvelle tentative pour en augmenter le volume brisa de nouveau le lien. Il semblerait que transférer la magie n'était pas aussi facile que l'avait démontré Dumbledore. La jeune femme jeta un oeil autour d'elle, curieuse de voir comment se débrouillaient les autres. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le front de Weasley tandis qu'il agitait furieusement sa baguette vers son galet, en vain. Londubat, assis à ses côtés, avait laissé tomber et s'amusait à regarder les tentatives infructueuses du roux. Jugeant le visage frustré de Lupin, il n'était pas plus chanceux.

_Si même Amarys n'arrive pas à maîtriser le sort..._

Ses yeux survolèrent la salle de classe, aucun élève ne semblait avoir plus de succès qu'eux. À l'exception d'un seul peut être. La brune s'arma de tout son courage Gryffondorien pour risquer un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

Les sourcils froncés, Riddle tenait d'une main élégante sa baguette tendue vers le galet sur sa table. Il tourna son poignet sans prononcer l'incantation. Elle s'étonna de le voir tester le sort non verbalement. Le Serpentard plissa ses yeux sous la concentration toujours en fixant la pierre. Après quelques secondes, il mit fin au sortilège. L'objet commença à rayonner de façon similaire à la démonstration de leur professeur, il avait manifestement réussi à transférer une partie de sa magie. Hermione fut impressionnée mais pas surprise. Personne n'avait jamais mis en doute le talent exceptionnel de Riddle en tant que sorcier.

À présent, il observait un point fixe derrière elle, les yeux embrasés par la colère et l'aversion. Elle fut frappée d'y relever également une lueur de défi. Elle suivit discrètement son regard et tomba sur Dumbledore. Il se dressait à l'autre bout de la classe, les yeux rivés sur Riddle. Elle était certaine qu'il l'avait vu accomplir avec brio la tâche qui leur avait été confiée. Mais le vieux sorcier ne récompensa son exploit d'aucune manière. Quelques secondes de plus, puis il se détourna pour aller aider un élève.

Hermione osa une nouvelle oeillade vers le ténébreux qui s'était remit à la contemplation de son galet. D'un geste de baguette, il le fit fondre comme neige au soleil et le caillou s'évapora complètement.

Tout ça était bien étrange, conclut-elle en se retournant. Non pas la réaction ni l'expression haineuse dépeinte sur le visage de Riddle. Non, c'était l'attitude impassible de Dumbledore qui la troublait. Bien que le sorcier ne se soit pas montré hostile, il l'avait délibérément ignoré. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter de la sorte envers un élève. D'un autre côté, le professeur connaissait déjà ses méfaits. Il savait, mais ne pouvait prouver que le Serpentard avait tué Mimi Geignarde.

La froide indifférence de Dumbledore la perturbait encore. Cette facette de sa personnalité était juste trop contraire à l'image affable et indulgente qu'elle avait de lui.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione se tenait sur la plateforme de la tour d'astronomie, au sommet de l'édifice. Les cours venaient de se terminer. Appuyée contre la balustrade, elle admirait la beauté sauvage du paysage écossais. Son regard balaya le lac scintillant des derniers rayons du crépuscule, jusqu'aux sapins majestueux de la Forêt interdite et leurs pointes couvertes de neige, puis au delà des limites de Poudlard vers la chaîne de montagnes escarpées. Fermant ses yeux, elle aspira une bouffée d'air froid. Le parc avait revêtu son manteau neigeux et cette atmosphère paisible calmait son esprit en ébullition.

L'avenir était si incertain. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Que fallait-il faire ? Regagner le futur, un endroit ravagé par la guerre, l'époque qui était la sienne mais où personne ne l'attendait ? Ou rester ici, dans le passé ? Vivre dans un monde inconnu et assister au cruel spectacle de l'histoire qui se répéterait ? Sans être capable d'intervenir ?

La jeune femme soupira. Elle s'attarda encore un instant sur la douce blancheur du paysage avant de se retourner. Elle n'était pas montée ici pour broyer du noir. Retourner dans son époque serait peut être impossible, mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras sans essayer. Elle devait réussir, sans quoi sa présence causerait une réaction en chaîne qui broierait tout sur son passage. Du moins, en théorie.

La baguette de Sureau restait son meilleur ticket de retour.

Hermione se concentra sur sa magie, canalisant le flot d'énergie constant et familier qui pulsait dans ses veines. Aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait ressenti ce pouvoir bouillonner au fond de ses entrailles. Dans sa tendre enfance, elle n'avait pas pu mettre des mots dessus, tout en sachant que c'était une bonne chose. À présent, il fallait trouver cette part d'énergie nouvelle qui ne lui appartenait pas, les traces de magie de la baguette.

Hors d'haleine, le front humide de sueur à force de concentration, elle allait abandonner lorsque quelque chose se fit ressentir... des bribes d'une autre forme de magie entremêlée à la sienne. Elle essaya de puiser dans ce pouvoir, de l'influencer d'une quelconque manière, mais il semblait lui glisser entre les doigts à chaque tentative d'approche. Elle essaya encore et maintint le contact, s'habituant peu à peu à cette magie débridée. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais pu clairement la reconnaître parce que la première fois, son corps avait été agressé par un trop-plein d'énergie. Mais cela ne faisait plus de doutes, les similitudes étaient trop grandes.

Cette nouvelle magie qui résidait toujours en elle était celle de la baguette de Sureau.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

_Encore une autre soirée gâchée_, pensa Hermione en délaissant sa cachette derrière la grande armure. Elle avait campé ici des heures, assise à même le sol, en face du bureau de Dumbledore. C'était assez frustrant. La routine quotidienne du professeur était imprévisible. Parfois, il restait dans son bureau à travailler sur Merlin seul savait quoi jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. D'autres fois, il quittait la pièce en début de soirée pour revenir quelques heures plus tard. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se glisser à l'intérieur et fouiller ses affaires, cela dit, _après_ avoir désactivé les charmes de protection, histoire de ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Le principal problème dans cette mésaventure, c'est qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Son savoir magique était immense. Elle devrait donc se montrer extrêmement prudente. Il aurait très bien pu placer des sorts dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, qui se déclencheraient dès qu'elle aurait mis le pied dans la pièce. L'opération dans son ensemble était risquée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. À ce stade, le bureau du professeur de métamorphose demeurait son unique chance de débusquer quelque chose d'utile sur les Reliques de la Mort. Et si jamais on la surprenait...

Eh bien, elle devrait assumer.

Mais la brune ne pouvait se rétracter. Maintenant qu'elle se savait en possession du pouvoir de la baguette de Sureau, acquérir le plus d'informations possible sur l'objet devenait primordial. Elle devait connaître son fonctionnement et surtout, comment elle avait été construite. Selon Dumbledore, chaque objet magique était créé par transfert de magie. L'énergie magique qui courait dans ses veines était exactement identique à celle ayant servie à la création de la baguette.

Mais c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, pensa t-elle en bâillant. Quittant son poste d'observation, elle reprit le chemin du dortoir, se faisant la plus discrète possible pour éviter d'alerter un professeur ou un préfet. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis longtemps. Hermione se sentait épuisée ce soir ; errer en cachette dans les couloirs la nuit tombée s'avérait plus éprouvant que prévu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry et Ron avaient trouvé ça si amusant à l'époque. Harry s'était même faufilé hors du château pour aller à Pré-au-Lard durant sa troisième année. Ce souvenir la fit sourire. Elle n'avait jamais approuvé leurs petites escapades nocturnes.

_De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant._

Ses anciens amis l'auraient sûrement félicités. Quoique les circonstances l'obligeant à transgresser le règlement étaient bien plus critiques qu'à son époque. Elle tourna au prochain couloir, encore deux ou trois détours avant la salle commune des Gryffondors et elle plongerait dans les bras de Morphée. Les retrouvailles avec son oreiller douillet se faisaient attendre.

Alors qu'elle longeait le large corridor, la brune sentit une puissante source de magie fuser vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle pivota sur ses pieds, dressant un bouclier par réflexe. Elle eut juste le temps de d'apercevoir une vive lumière mauve illuminer le couloir avant que le sort ne vienne s'écraser contre sa protection. L'impact fut résorbé par sa barrière. Il avait été puissant et certainement pas anodin.

Une silhouette se dressait au fond du couloir, tapie dans l'obscurité. Hermione releva sa baguette, prête à se défendre en cas de nouvelle attaque. Puis, un autre maléfice surgit, mais cette fois-ci dans son dos. Ils étaient deux à l'encercler ! Elle focalisa sa magie et conjura un Scutulatus, formant une barrière tout autour d'elle. Elle profita de l'instant pour reculer contre le mur adjacent et se mettre à l'abri d'une autre attaque en traître. Le bouclier stoppa le sort ennemi, drainant davantage de son énergie.

Ses agresseurs l'attaquaient sans merci, usant de sortilèges sérieux, et elle se trouvait piégée entre eux au milieu du couloir.

Bon sang,_ qui_ étaient ces gens ?

_Pas maintenant ! Reste concentrée !_

Elle abaissa son bouclier pour riposter, brandissant sa baguette d'un geste fluide vers le premier assaillant. Une lumière rougeâtre s'en échappa et fila droit vers la sombre silhouette. Un flash bleu pâle lui répondit, son adversaire venait apparemment de former un simple Protego. Inefficace pour contenir son sortilège. Elle eut raison, son sort ne s'affaiblit même pas lorsqu'il pulvérisa le bouclier ennemi, envoyant valser son propriétaire contre le mur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier victoire, sentant l'imminence du prochain sort. Son deuxième adversaire attaqua et elle esquiva en s'élançant sur le côté.

Le maléfice la manqua de peu, dégageant une vaste quantité de magie sur son passage. Il percuta le sol en crépitant dangereusement. Ses assaillants n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter. La jeune femme fit face à son second agresseur, lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle. Elle se crispa, tournant lentement sa tête. D'autres accouraient en renforts pour la prendre en embuscade ! Ils étaient au moins cinq et la surpassaient en nombre. Debout au milieu du corridor, elle ne pouvait se mettre à couvert nulle part. Elle réussit de justesse à dresser une protection avant d'être bombardée par une pluie de sortilèges.

Ils percutèrent violemment son bouclier. Le Scutulatus était un puissant charme mais cela ne les retiendrait pas indéfiniment. Elle pouvait le sentir perdre de la puissance à chaque détonation. Comment était-ce possible d'être attaquée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Pourquoi ce raffut n'attirait-il personne ? C'était visiblement le cas, puisque personne ne venait à la rescousse.

Brusquement, un faisceau doré jaillit dans sa direction. Hermione ne reconnut pas ce sort, pressentant le danger. Le sortilège inconnu fendit l'air, chargé de magie surpuissante. Il s'écrasa contre son bouclier, qui se dispersa sans effort, ne lui laissant aucune chance de le maintenir. L'impact la fit lourdement tomber au sol, la projetant en arrière sur deux ou trois mètres. Le choc avait été rude, des points noirs obscurcissaient sa vue. Son corps était à la fois engourdi et douloureux. Elle sentit vaguement sa baguette lui échapper des doigts, frappée par un sortilège de désarmement. Des pas se rapprochèrent ensuite, résonnant en écho dans le couloir redevenu silencieux.

Hermione n'était pas surprise. Quelque part, elle l'avait su dès la première attaque dirigée contre elle. Ses soupçons avaient été confirmés pour se transformer en certitude lorsqu'elle avait perçu la puissance derrière le sortilège doré.

Tom Riddle avait les yeux baissés vers elle, un sourire nonchalant aux lèvres.

"C'est gentil de te joindre à nous," déclara t-il de sa voix grave et mélodieuse.

Elle le regarda. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Elle était désarmée, blessée, en position de faiblesse et Lord Voldemort allait prendre sa revanche.

"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal," se moqua t-il, faussement inquiet. Puis, il leva sa baguette.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la lueur pourpre d'un sortilège de stupéfiction avant d'être engloutie par les ténèbres.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

"Enervate!"

Hermione grogna de douleur en reprenant ses esprits. Elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant un ciel nocturne constellé d'étoiles au-dessus d'elle. Sa poitrine la brûlait à l'endroit où le sort l'avait touchée et son dos était douloureux à cause de sa chute violente. Le pire était la douleur lancinante et familière qu'elle ressentait à son poignet gauche, qui devait être foulé. Tremblante de froid, elle roula sur le côté et tenta lentement de s'asseoir.

"De retour parmi les vivants ?" s'éleva une voix doucereuse, suivie de plusieurs ricanements.

Elle cligna des paupières pour éclaircir sa vue, puis releva les yeux vers Riddle. Il se dressait à quelques mètres d'elle, l'air triomphant. Du coin de l'oeil, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était encerclée. Elle entraperçut un fragment de cheveux blonds, Malfoy ? Et Avery, debout aux côtés de son maître.

_Comme c'est charmant. Une vieille réunion de famille._

Elle reconnut également Alphard Black, un Serpentard de septième année. Puis, Lestrange. Elle distinguait au moins cinq personnes et Riddle, bien entendu, debout au milieu de ses partisans, dominant la petite assemblée de sa puissance et de son charisme.

Hermione sentit son coeur battre frénétiquement. Elle était cernée par ses ennemis, seule et sans défense. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'il était là pour assouvir sa vengeance.

"Allons, DeCerto. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir _me_ défier et t'en sortir aussi facilement ?"

Bien qu'il semblait lui faire la conversation, la voix du ténébreux se répandit en frissons glacés le long de son échine. Elle scruta son visage. Il ne trahissait aucune émotion excepté le rictus mauvais relevant le coin de ses lèvres, son regard impitoyable ancré sur elle.

"Tu sais," continua t-il avec un calme faisant froid dans le dos. "Ça fait déjà un moment que tu me tapes sur les nerfs."

Le Serpentard fit quelques pas, commençant à tourner autour d'elle comme un prédateur sur le point de dévorer sa proie. La brune tenta vainement de maîtriser son souffle qui s'était emballé, mais échoua pathétiquement. Elle pouvait entendre ses pas crisser sur l'herbe et sa cape onduler à chaque mouvement. Il reprit : "Je me suis montré indulgent avec toi. Mais c'est terminé."

Il se plaça pile en face d'elle, tendant une main vers son visage. Elle tressaillit en le sentant caresser sa joue avec douceur, les yeux écarquillés, tel un lapin piégé dans les phares d'une voiture. Riddle lui adressa un sourire cruel, savourant clairement sa peur.

Replaçant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille d'Hermione, il articula : "Tu as osé te moquer de moi et je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement."

Elle le vit ensuite lever sa baguette, le souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Puis, il murmura d'une voix presque délicate :

"Crucio."

La douleur. Atroce. Effroyable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la ressentait mais aucun être humain normalement constitué ne pouvait se faire à cette torture. Une pure agonie, la consumant toute entière, ravageant chaque fibre, chaque tissu nerveux de son corps. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de la bloquer. Son esprit semblait s'être arrêté de fonctionner, ne produisait plus de pensées cohérentes. Seule la douleur agonisante, l'impression d'être brûlée vive, son corps qui se tordait de façon totalement incontrôlable.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

Hermione resta étendue à terre, prise de convulsions. Elle respirait difficilement, des gouttes de sueur froide perlaient son front.

Quelqu'un siffla au creux de son oreille : "Voilà ce qui attend ceux qui s'opposent à moi."

_Voldemort !_ appréhenda son esprit confus. Il s'était penché vers elle et la toisait avec mépris. Allait-il la tuer à présent ? Qu'est-ce que ce serait pour lui ? Une vie de plus ou de moins ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un meurtrier. Froid, calculateur, sans pitié. Des larmes glissaient librement le long de ses joues. Il la terrorisait, et ce dont il était capable encore plus.

"Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir ! Dis-moi d'où tu viens, ce que tu es venue faire ici et où tu as obtenu ces informations sur moi," ordonna t-il d'un ton intransigeant qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction.

Bien sûr, il essayerait encore de lui arracher des informations sur son passé. Elle ne révélerait rien de ses secrets, sans quoi le futur serait condamné à un sort terrible... Mais la torture allait reprendre. Il allait la tuer si elle ne disait rien.

Mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Néanmoins...

Était-ce aussi affreux ? Elle les rejoindrait tous. Ses amis, sa famille, Harry, Ron. _Non !_ Elle ne les trahirait pas, ni ne céderait face à Voldemort. Si elle devait y laisser la vie, eh bien soit !

Tremblante, la brune s'appuya sur un bras et parvint à se hisser en position assise. Elle avait mal partout et la nausée menaçait de l'emporter. Son ennemi était toujours penché vers elle, l'observant avec son rictus diabolique.

"Non," souffla t-elle d'une voix rauque mais ferme.

Des chuchotements surpris se répandirent parmi les mangemorts qui se tenaient en cercle autour d'eux. Le rictus pendu aux lèvres de Voldemort retomba, remplacé par un éclat meurtrier au fond de ses pupilles. Piégée dans son regard, Hermione pouvait voir sa propre mort s'y refléter. Elle était si effrayée qu'elle eut du mal à respirer. Mais elle ne divulguerait rien malgré tout. Elle avait choisi son chemin et s'y tiendrait peu importe la destination.

"Non ? Tu ne veux rien me dire ?" lança t-il froidement. "Peut être qu'il faut davantage te persuader ?"

Elle pressa ses paupières, à nouveau frappée par le sort de torture.

Riddle fixa la jeune femme prostrée à ses pieds, dont le corps se tordait dans tous les sens sous la douleur. Ses cris auraient certainement déchiré le silence de la nuit s'il ne l'avait pas fait taire d'un sort avant de lancer le Cruciatus. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'on l'entende. Ils se situaient à bonne distance du château, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir brûlant du sortilège pulser à travers sa baguette. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Un vrai délice. DeCerto lui résistait depuis bien trop longtemps. Cette nuit, elle payerait pour son insolence. Toutefois, il devait admettre qu'elle avait été tenace et difficile à capturer. L'incompétence de ses partisans le décevait, pas fichus de vaincre une fille seule. Non, il avait dû se charger d'elle lui-même.

_Peu importe_, pensa t-il, les yeux rivés sur la Gryffondor à l'agonie. Leur tour viendrait plus tard. DeCerto était sa priorité, il allait la briser et l'obliger à se soumettre. Aujourd'hui, il étoufferait cette flamme rebelle et outrageante qui dansait au fond de son regard.

Même s'il l'avait quelque peu appréciée...

Riddle raffermit sa prise. Le sortilège lui procurait une sensation de pouvoir grisante, contrastant avec la souffrance qu'il infligeait à l'autre bout de sa baguette. Il devrait maintenir le sort un peu plus longtemps, encore sidéré par la résistance dont DeCerto faisait preuve. Elle _avait_ ressenti la douleur, évidemment. Elle en avait même pleuré. Mais lorsque ses yeux noisettes avaient croisé les siens peu après, ils brillaient toujours avec une volonté féroce. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Personne n'était capable de résister à son sort. Ni ses hommes, ni cette Bingle qu'il avait torturé deux ans auparavant. Quelques _secondes_ avaient suffit pour la faire craquer. Il lui avait ensuite ordonné de quitter Poudlard et de ne plus y remettre les pieds. Elle avait obéit sans broncher.

Mais DeCerto était un cas à part. Elle ne se laissait pas dominer.

Elle se tortillait toujours de douleur sur le sol. Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres, peut être s'était-elle mordu la langue ? Il releva sa baguette, ce serait suffisant pour l'instant.

Hermione sentit les aiguilles chauffées à blanc se retirer. Seule restait une douleur sourde dans ses membres engourdis. Son souffle était erratique et laborieux, sa tête tournait horriblement et le goût métallique du sang imprégnait sa bouche.

"Et maintenant, ma chère. As-tu changé d'avis ?" demanda Voldemort, sans scrupules.

_Changé d'avis ?_ Non, jamais. Les yeux clos, elle tenta d'inspirer profondément pour atténuer le haut-le-coeur et les frissons qui agitaient son corps.

"On n'est plus très bavarde, n'est-ce pas ?" railla t-il de sa voix de velours.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en réchapper, non ? s'interrogea t-elle. Son esprit était étrangement calme. Aucune chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Sa précédente victoire au Ministère de la Magie relevait du miracle. Peut être n'avait-elle fait que retarder l'échéance fatale pendant ces derniers mois passés à Poudlard. Était-ce son destin depuis le début ? De mourir entre ses mains ? Ce n'était pas si mal, après tout. Ils avaient rempli leur mission, Voldemort n'existait plus. Du moins, dans le futur.

Soudain, deux mains l'agrippèrent sous les épaules et la soulevèrent sans cérémonie. Ce geste brusque lui donna le vertige, tandis qu'un des mangemorts la forçait à se tenir debout.

La brune releva la tête. Voldemort se tenait à quelques pas de distance, baguette en main, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire dédaigneux, et l'air aussi séduisant que jamais. Mais à cet instant, il ne lui inspirait qu'horreur et dégoût. Sa seule présence la rendait malade.

"DeCerto, je te conseille de te dépêcher de répondre à mes questions. À moins que tu ne veuilles tester encore une fois mon sort favori ?"

_Encore une fois ?_ Subir une telle douleur de nouveau serait insupportable. Mais elle n'allait pas non plus supplier une créature aussi vile que lui.

"Vol-de-Mort ?" articula t-elle faiblement, bien que sa remarque sarcastique sonnait plus comme une crise de toux. "Ce nom te convient bien, tu sais... Fuir l'inévitable. Ça ne marchera pas."

Hermione vit la colère s'insinuer sur son visage et déformer ses beaux traits. Se moquer de lui était sans doute suicidaire, mais dans ces circonstances, elle ne pouvait _rien_ faire d'autre.

Elle le regarda avec pitié, secouant tristement la tête. "Si brillant et à la fois si stupide."

La fureur qui s'empara de lui fut presque palpable. Il leva sa baguette, peut être allait-il en finir plus vite ? Elle préférerait certainement le sort mortel à une séance de torture jusqu'à ce que folie s'en suive. Cependant, Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de punir son impertinence, devancé par le mangemort qui la retenait prisonnière. Ce dernier avait l'air personnellement offensé par ses propos comme si elle l'avait insulté lui au lieu de son maître. Il avait sorti sa baguette, qu'il pointait maintenant sous son menton, l'obligeant à lever la tête.

"Comment oses-tu dire ça !" persifla t-il dans son oreille.

La jeune femme réagit au quart de tour, sans réfléchir, faisant confiance à son instinct et son expérience. Elle saisit le poignet qui tenait la baguette et l'abaissa pour lancer un informulé.

_Tergus !_

Presque instantanément, un brouillard impénétrable émergea du bout de la baguette, occultant tout sur son passage. Avant que son ravisseur ne puisse l'intercepter, elle enchaîna avec un deuxième sortilège.

_Percutio !_

Ce sort envoya une violente décharge à travers le corps du mangemort et Hermione en profita pour lui tordre le poignet dans le mauvais sens et le faire lâcher prise. Elle s'empara de sa baguette, à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Tout cela ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes et elle devait encore s'activer. Sa supercherie ne les retiendrait pas éternellement.

"Attrapez-la ! Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! " ordonna Voldemort à ses sous-fifres.

Par chance, ils ne se risquèrent pas à jeter des sorts de peur de toucher un allié. Elle pouvait entendre le Serpentard murmurer dans sa barbe, s'efforçant de dissiper le brouillard qu'elle avait créé. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne réussisse et que l'un des mangemorts ne l'attrape.

Pointant sa baguette sur elle, la brune souffla : "Speculum. "

Un hologramme se détacha d'elle, une copie conforme de sa personne. L'image pouvait copier chacun de ses faits et gestes, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau hormis l'aspect légèrement flou et transparent. Le brouillard autour d'eux commençait à s'évaporer. Hermione tapota son crâne et vint la déplaisante sensation glacée mais opportune d'avoir cassé un oeuf sur sa tête. Elle s'était rendue invisible. Puis, elle prit ses jambes à son cou, loin de Voldemort et de ses odieux partisans. Son hologramme s'était lui aussi mis à courir, mais dans la direction opposée, imitant chacun de ses gestes. La jeune femme avait choisi de s'éloigner du château, même si elle y serait en sécurité, espérant que son sosie serait assez convaincant pour les entraîner à sa suite vers Poudlard.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir si sa diversion avait fonctionné, se contentant de courir aussi vite que possible, gardant en tête que s'ils la rattrapaient, elle serait perdue. Elle ralentit uniquement après avoir rejoint la bordure de la Forêt interdite. Sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière, ses muscles toujours endoloris par la séance de torture. Cette douleur lui faisait presque oublier celle de son poignet... presque. Elle se cacha derrière un large tronc d'arbre et hasarda un regard en arrière.

À une bonne distance de sa cachette, elle aperçut son sosie. Il s'était également arrêté et se penchait sur le côté. Un peu plus loin, se trouvaient Voldemort et sa bande de laquais. Ils pourchassaient son image, lui jetant des sorts de temps à autre. La brune devait annuler le sort, sans quoi leur leader découvrirait le pot-aux-roses et en déduirait sa position exacte.

Elle faillit s'esclaffer en voyant Riddle stopper sa course avec surprise lorsque la fausse Hermione s'estompa dans les airs.

Elle ne les observa pas plus longtemps, se remettant à courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible avec eux. Prenant soin de rester à couvert des grands arbres, elle ne s'enfonça pas plus loin dans la forêt et longea la bordure. Elle devait regagner le château. Riddle et ses laquais fouillaient certainement les alentours et elle n'avait aucune envie de retomber entre leurs mains. La première chose qu'ils feraient, serait de surveiller les entrées de Poudlard. Donc l'idée d'y retourner tout de suite était à écarter.

Elle se creusait les méninges pour trouver un moyen de rentrer sans être vue, lorsque le terrain de Quidditch entra dans son champ de vision. Une idée folle bien digne de Harry et Ron venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle quitta l'abri de la forêt, et piqua un sprint vers les vestiaires situés dans une petite bâtisse à l'entrée du terrain. C'était l'endroit où les équipes de l'école se changeait pour l'entraînement et les matchs. Elle continua plus loin vers une porte au fin fond du bâtiment, une sorte de débarras servant à stocker l'équipement. Elle posa une main sur la poignée et tourna. C'était fermé à clé.

Brandissant la baguette volée, elle murmura : "Alohomora !"

Un clic retentit, puis la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était sombre et empestait la sueur et le cuir. Elle n'osa pas éclairer l'endroit au cas où elle se ferait voir, et devait donc chercher à tâtons dans le noir. Il y avait de vieux cognards sur une étagère, nécessitant d'être rafistolés, des tenus de Quidditch déchirées et... elle aperçut un placard remplis de vieux balais dans un recoin de la pièce. Exactement ce dont il lui fallait. Elle en choisit un relativement en bon état. Hermione n'était pas vraiment fan de balais - en réalité, elle avait même un peu le vertige - mais considérait celui entre ses mains comme une vraie aubaine et son ticket de retour à Poudlard.

Une fois dehors, elle enfourcha le balai et décolla du sol. Le vent siffla bruyamment dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle prenait de l'altitude dans le ciel nocturne. Rapidement, elle arriva à hauteur des cerceaux de but, poursuivant son ascension dans les airs. Les rafales de vent étaient plus violentes à cette altitude et s'abattaient sur elle, faisant trembler son balai. Elle resserra sa prise, essayant de réprimer sa peur. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce moyen de transport.

Une fois aussi haut dans le ciel qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, Hermione se mit en route pour le château, visible à un ou deux kilomètres. L'édifice était encore plus majestueux vu d'ici. De la lumière brillait derrière quelques fenêtres, scintillant comme des phares dans la nuit. Elle survola le parc de Poudlard à une vitesse qui aurait fait rire Harry mais c'était le maximum dont elle s'autorisait. Elle dépassa l'endroit normalement occupé par la cabane d'Hagrid, totalement désert, et se demanda brièvement où son ancien ami pouvait bien être. Riddle avait déjà veillé à le faire expulser.

Arrivée à proximité du château, elle pu voir de l'agitation au sol. Le Serpentard et ses sous-fifres la recherchaient toujours. Sans surprise, ils surveillaient l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Une silhouette sombre était même embusquée derrière le grand portail. Secouant la tête, elle les survola à la hâte et suivit l'aile qui abritait la Grande Salle, notant au passage que le ciel enchanté formant le plafond du hall était invisible de l'extérieur.

Elle fila ensuite vers l'une des hautes tours. Sa destination était une fenêtre richement ornementée du côté nord de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle la connaissait bien, puisqu'il s'agissait de la fenêtre du dortoir des filles. Elle s'en approcha avec précaution, avant de la déverrouiller d'un sort et d'enjamber le rebord en tremblant.

_Surtout ne pas regarder en bas !_

Doucement, se montrant la plus discrète possible, elle sauta à l'intérieur du dortoir en espérant que ses camarades dormaient toutes profondément. Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle poussa un soupir soulagé. Elle avait réussi ! Étendue sur l'herbe froide à la lisière de la Forêt interdite et encerclée par ses ennemis, elle avait bien cru ne plus jamais revoir cet endroit. Subtiliser la baguette de ce mangemort avait été un coup de chance. Une pointe de regret l'envahit au souvenir de la sienne, désormais perdue dans la poche de Riddle. Ce n'était pas sa première baguette, mais elle avait appris à l'apprécier. La brune s'affala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer.

...

_Impuissante, Hermione regardait la petite fille se contorsionner de douleur sous le Cruciatus. Ses cris perçants furent engloutis par le vacarme de la bataille faisant rage autour d'eux, entre mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre secondés par les Aurors. Elle essaya en vain de ramper vers l'enfant mais blessée à la jambe, elle n'était pas en position de l'aider. Le mangemort qui torturait maintenant la fillette l'avait attaqué alors qu'elle essayait de la protéger. C'est pourquoi sa jambe était brisée à plusieurs endroits, rendant tout mouvement impossible. Chaque tentative accentuait la douleur lancinante qui électrifiait son membre cassé. Mais elle savait que cette douleur n'était rien comparée à l'agonie que subissait l'enfant. _

_Elle ne pouvait qu'assister à cette scène avec horreur, sentant les larmes ruisseler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Son regard se détacha de la fillette pour se fixer sur son bourreau. Le mangemort se tenait debout penché au-dessus d'elle, baguette tendue pour prolonger la torture. Il ne portait aucun masque et son visage découvert rendait l'entière situation encore plus monstrueuse. Cet homme ne ressemblait en rien à un démon ou un meurtrier psychopathe. Il avait l'air normal, un physique des plus ordinaires. Si elle l'avait croisé par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse, rien n'aurait pu dire qu'il travaillait pour Voldemort. Un individu tout à fait normal torturant une enfant qui aurait pu être sa fille. Au nom d'une idéologie abjecte qui la classait comme inférieure parce qu'elle était moldue. Hermione était répugnée par ce violent contraste entre l'apparence de cet homme et son comportement sordide._

_Elle se dégoûtait elle-même d'être incapable d'aider l'enfant, d'apaiser sa souffrance, de stopper ses hurlements. Un long moment s'écoula, puis les cris cessèrent. La fillette était morte, comme ça, gratuitement. La voir rendre son dernier souffle était une scène cruelle et révoltante. Son petit corps resta immobile, sans réaction au Cruciatus qui la frappait toujours. Une grimace suppliante marquait encore son visage blafard et ses lèvres roses perdaient peu à peu de leur couleur. Elle la fixa et su qu'une partie d'elle-même avait péri, emportée avec la petite fille pour ne plus jamais revenir._

_Soudain, la douleur cuisante dans sa jambe redoubla. La brune releva les yeux, le mangemort avait sa baguette pointée sur elle._

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Je ne t'ai pas oublié," se moqua t-il cruellement._

_Il tenait une deuxième baguette dans sa main gauche. Celle d'Hermione. Il l'avait probablement ramassée lorsqu'elle était tombée à terre. Brandissant l'objet devant sa victime, il murmura d'un ton sadique :_

_"Incendio !"_

_Sa baguette se consuma comme un vulgaire bout de bois._

_"Et maintenant, pour avoir aidé cette vermine," le mangemort poussa le cadavre de la fillette du pied, "tu vas payer."_

_Hermione jeta un dernier regard à l'enfant, puis vers l'homme en noir. La haine brûlait en elle comme un poison infiltré dans ses veines. C'est lui qui allait payer. Elle se focalisa sur la baguette de son ennemi et tendit brusquement une main vers lui :_

_"Exorior !"_

_Le mangemort s'étrangla d'horreur et elle de stupéfaction, lorsque l'arme glissa entre ses doigts et s'envola vers elle..._

**.&.**

**TBC**

* * *

Bonjour à tous-tes!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le cours de Dumby aussi ! Hermione finit par découvrir l'origine de cette magie étrangère qu'elle ressent parfois, celle de la baguette de Sureau. Et le mystère est loin d'être résolu. Entre-temps, Riddle prend sa revanche... c'est un passage où l'auteure le rend finalement aussi maléfique que dans le canon, en plus de son côté manipulateur né. Sa "relation" avec Hermione atteint un point culminant dans ce chapitre. Mais rassurez-vous, on sait tous où cette histoire va mener nos persos... non?

Sur ce, j'aimerais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis.

C'est une fic longue et un travail énorme malgré tout le plaisir que j'ai à traduire, alors n'oubliez pas de passer par la case review pour encourager la traductrice !

A bientôt.


	11. Il était une fois

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Chapitre 10 : Il était une fois le livre de Maître Peverell  
**

* * *

Hermione roula sur le côté avec un grognement de douleur. Elle avait des courbatures partout et son corps la faisait souffrir comme si elle avait couru un marathon la veille. C'étaient les effets secondaires du Cruciatus. Un frisson involontaire la traversa au souvenir de cette agonie.

Elle avait été extrêmement chanceuse de s'en tirer hier. Sa fuite n'avait été possible que par pure coïncidence. Si ce garçon, dont elle ignorait le nom, ne l'avait pas menacé avec sa baguette, lui donnant par conséquent l'occasion de la lui voler, Riddle l'aurait probablement achevée. À cette époque, il avait déjà commis quatre meurtres ; son père, ses grand-parents, et Mimi Geignarde. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille de plus signifiait pour lui ? Non, elle avait eu une chance incroyable de pouvoir le fuir.

Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir eu à faire à Tom Riddle l'adolescent et non au Lord Voldemort de son époque, à qui elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu échapper.

Sa situation à Poudlard se dégradait de plus en plus. Riddle la considérait comme son ennemie. Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais réellement attaqué physiquement, se contentant d'intimidations et de menaces. Il avait usé de sa popularité auprès des autres élèves pour l'isoler. Mais pas d'attaques physiques proprement dites. Hier, par contre, il lui avait lancé l'un des sorts les plus abominables de la création.

La brune se retourna encore dans son lit.

À l'origine, elle s'était enrôlée à Poudlard pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, non pas pour se faire haïr du Serpentard. Il la soupçonnait comme jamais. Et un Riddle suspicieux ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir satisfait ses doutes et sa curiosité. Hermione se rendait compte de sa position délicate. Elle devait rester au château puisque Dumbledore y était et serait bientôt le maître de la baguette de Sureau. Mais en même temps, qui voudrait s'éterniser ici après ce qu'elle venait de vivre ? Voldemort était à ses trousses.

_Que faire ?_

Elle se mit assise, grimaçant de douleur, luttant contre l'irrésistible envie de se rallonger. Au lieu de quoi, elle se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait sans doute du bien. Elle ôta ses vêtements et entra sous la douche, laissant la chaleur de l'eau envelopper son corps et éloigner ses soucis. Elle s'attela ensuite à soigner son poignet douloureux puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien contre les effets secondaires du sort de torture.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle émergea de la pièce fraîchement habillée, un bandage autour de son poignet gauche.

"Oh, salut Hermione," fit Rose en baillant. Elle sortait juste de son lit. "Tu te lèves de bonne heure aujourd'hui."

"Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir," répondit-elle par politesse, mais d'une voix distante. Elle n'avait pas encore oublié leur comportement des dernières semaines. Ses autres camarades commençaient lentement à se réveiller.

"Je crois que je vais descendre déjeuner," annonça t-elle à personne en particulier.

"Moui, à plus tard," marmonna Lucia.

En chemin, elle sortit sa baguette nouvellement acquise pour l'examiner. Elle était plus large de diamètre comparée à la sienne et de taille à peu près identique. Le bois était clair, peut être du bouleau. Et le coeur... ?

La brune envoya une décharge de magie à travers la baguette. Elle fonctionnait, mais la sensation était étrange, comme si l'objet lui résistait. Cela ne suffirait pas à l'empêcher de l'utiliser, mais l'expérience était déplaisante. Cette baguette ne compensait en aucun cas la sienne, perdue aux mains de Riddle qu'elle maudissait en silence.

Elle s'en contenterait pour le moment, espérant toutefois ardemment récupérer sa propre baguette. Non seulement, elle valait mille fois mieux que celle-ci, mais c'était aussi le dernier lien tangible la rattachant à son passé.

Hermione soupira, rangeant à contrecoeur la baguette dans son holster.

Une fois devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle hésita. Il était fort probable que Riddle soit déjà là et elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. En fait, elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Mais le fuir ne servirait à rien, pensa t-elle en passant une main lasse dans sa chevelure frisée.

Si la jeune femme se mettait aujourd'hui à l'éviter, ou montrait un quelconque signe de faiblesse, il ne ferait qu'accentuer ses attaques. Elle devait paraître forte et déterminée, en dépit de la crainte qu'il lui inspirait.

Elle se ressaisit, et poussa les grandes portes en bois donnant sur le hall. Le ciel bleu était visible à travers le plafond magique, illuminant la Grande Salle d'une douce clarté. Hermione savait que l'atmosphère accueillante était aussi traître que ce beau ciel de Décembre.

Londubat, Weasley et Lupin prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Le blond lui fit de grands signes, désignant le siège à ses côtés. Son regard vagabonda spontanément vers la table des Serpentards et ne tarda pas à tomber sur celui qu'elle ne cherchait pas.

Riddle était nonchalamment installé devant sa tasse de café, la dernière édition de la Gazette entre les mains. Il leva presque aussitôt le nez de son journal pour intercepter son regard. Son visage resta de marbre mais Hermione frémit en décelant la haine furieuse bouillonnant derrière ses pupilles. Une haine qui lui était exclusivement réservée. Elle crut même apercevoir sa main se crisper vers sa poche. La Gryffondor inspira profondément, et fit quelque chose de totalement imprévu : elle lui adressa un sourire innocent.

Comme réponse, ses yeux gris se plissèrent dangereusement et leur sombre froideur s'intensifia.

Puis, elle le salua d'une main tout à fait amicale. Il serra des dents et la brune fut certaine que seuls les autres élèves présents dans la Grande Salle le retenait de dégainer sa baguette. Elle rompit ensuite le contact visuel et alla s'asseoir avec ses amis. Elle creusait certainement sa propre tombe en le provoquant ainsi, mais d'un autre côté, sa situation ne pouvait être plus périlleuse. Alors autant en profiter un peu, non ?

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

Comment avait-elle pu lui échapper ? Il l'avait désarmée, coincée seule dans ce couloir, mais elle était tout de même parvenue à s'enfuir.

Riddle resserra ses doigts autour de la baguette en bois sombre appartenant à DeCerto. Il ruminait dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir de la salle commune des Serpentards, de mauvaise humeur. Sa magie crépirait agressivement autour de lui, ce qui gardait ses camarades à distance, pas assez naïfs pour venir le déranger dans cet état.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la baguette. Elle était étrangement confortable, son flot d'énergie s'écoulait agréablement à travers l'objet. La surface était lisse et polie, signe d'un bon entretien.

L'obtention de cette baguette avait été sa seule réussite hier soir, il devait l'admettre, aussi frustrant cela soit-il. Son plan consistait à la capturer pour enfin lui faire cracher le morceau. Bien entendu, le ténébreux savait combien DeCerto était un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer, il s'était donc attendu à plus de résistance qu'en temps normal. Mais son obstination n'avait pas déchanté, même après l'avoir soumise au Cruciatus. On ne parlait pas d'_Impardonnable_ pour rien. Contrairement à l'Impérium, ce sort ne pouvait être stoppé et la douleur infligée était si intense que ses victimes perdaient parfois l'esprit de façon irréversible. Ce sort était sensé briser les gens et pouvait leur faire avouer n'importe quoi.

Mais la Gryffondor avait enduré la souffrance sans broncher. Elle l'avait acceptée, n'avait pas supplié, ni essayé de marchander avec lui, et encore moins cédé. Riddle se rappelait son regard lorsqu'il lui avait jeté le sort une seconde fois. Il _avait_ vu la douleur et la peur, mais aussi une détermination et une volonté sans faille. Et puis...

Le sorcier fixa la baguette, la mâchoire contractée.

_Du dégoût ?_

Il inspira lentement.

Non, il n'était arrivé à rien hier soir. DeCerto lui résistait toujours.

Du stade de nuisance sans importance, elle s'était transformée en réel problème. Elle semblait en connaître beaucoup trop sur son compte. Des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Où avait-elle découvert son nom ? _Voldemort._

À chaque regard de la jeune femme, il avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle connaissait le moindre de ses secrets, ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il vivait. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait débarqué en Angleterre depuis quelques mois seulement. Comment aurait-elle pu se débrouiller pour en apprendre autant sur lui ? Peut être qu'il se faisait des idées. Non, il y avait eu cet incident en cours de potions. Cette stupide histoire à propos de ce soi-disant ami qui, comme par hasard, lui ressemblait. Riddle savait qu'elle l'avait montée de toutes pièces pour redorer son blason auprès des autres. Cependant, quelque chose clochait.

Dans son joli conte, ledit ami avait tué son propre père. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Ou plus ? Que savait-elle d'autre exactement ?

D'un geste machinal, il fit rouler la baguette dans le creux de sa paume, tandis que son flux de magie pulsait toujours sereinement à travers l'objet.

Le plus choquant dans cette affaire, c'était qu'elle avait réussi à briser ses barrières mentales. Le ténébreux ne maîtrisait pas complètement l'art de l'Occlumencie, pas encore, mais il n'était pas non plus un amateur. Pourtant, DeCerto avait pénétré son esprit, avec un libre accès à ses pensées. Bien qu'elle n'en eut pas profité sur le moment, la situation en soi était inacceptable. À tout moment, elle pouvait décider de lire ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'elle puisse avoir le dessus sur lui en la matière. C'est pourquoi il lui avait tendu ce piège la nuit dernière. Sans succès.

Avec un dernier coup d'oeil à la baguette sombre, il la rangea dans sa poche, puis délaissa son fauteuil.

Il fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle dix minutes plus tard. Aucune trace de DeCerto à la table des Gryffondors. Riddle se servit une tasse de café et commença à feuilleter la Gazette. Après quelques minutes de lecture, il eut l'ennuyeuse impression de se sentir observé. Délaissant son papier, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de la surprendre en train de le fixer. Il plissa involontairement ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée, ce qui l'énerva davantage. Bon sang, il l'avait attaqué avec l'un des sorts les plus maléfiques qui soit, et elle osait le dévisager comme si de rien était. D'un air presque blasé, en fait. La main crispée, il mourait d'envie de lui faire ravaler son attitude.

Soudain, elle lui décocha un sourire. Qui n'avait rien du rictus triomphant proclamant sa victoire. Au contraire, il était doux et aimable, tout à fait écoeurant. Le Serpentard aurait préféré le sombre rictus. Son sang bouillonnait de colère et il fut à peine capable de contenir l'aura de magie noire qui l'entourait.

Pour couronner le tout, elle agita une main vers lui, comme s'ils étaient bons amis. Elle cherchait uniquement à le faire sortir de ses gonds, ce qui fonctionnait. DeCerto se moquait de lui et il n'avait aucun moyen de le lui faire payer.

Puis, elle se détourna, l'air de ne plus vouloir perdre son temps avec lui, et poursuivit gaiement son chemin. Abandonné dans son coin, Riddle enrageait en silence.

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

"T'as une mine affreuse !"

Hermione haussa un sourcil vers Weasley tandis qu'elle prenait un siège.

"Eh bien, merci !" railla t-elle. "Je me sens beaucoup mieux !"

Saisissant la carafe de thé, elle évita de regarder le grand plat de frites disposé juste en face. Elle se sentait encore trop nauséeuse pour avaler quoique ce soit.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Lupin en mordant dans un énorme sandwich au jambon. "Tu as mal dormi ?"

La brune laissa échapper un soupir en touillant son thé.

"On peut dire ça," bredouilla t-elle avec fatigue.

"Vraiment, Hermione !" s'exclama Londubat qui dévorait son assiette débordant de saucisses et de frites. "Ne fais pas cette tête, les vacances commencent demain. Plus de devoirs pendant trois semaines !"

"Mmm...," fut sa seule réponse enthousiaste.

Mais le blond avait raison. Les vacances de Noël débutaient demain. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'aujourd'hui pour fouiller le bureau de Dumbledore, s'étant inscrite sur la liste de départ pour les vacances. À présent, elle ne regrettait pas cette décision, puisque Riddle resterait au château. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? Après hier soir, l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui était inimaginable. Alors passer trois semaines avec lui dans un château relativement désert ? C'était pire que du suicide.

"Tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu faisais pendant les vacances, Mione !" La voix du roux la tira de ses sombres pensées.

"Fouis, fu n'la famais fi," réussit à articuler Londubat, la bouche pleine.

"Ah, oui," répliqua t-elle lentement. "Je vais rendre visite à des amis."

En vérité, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ferait de son congé. Il était juste hors de question de rester ici, à cause de Riddle et du fait qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de s'éloigner un peu du château et de ses habitants. Devoir jouer le rôle de l'élève modèle des années quarante l'épuisait de plus en plus.

Hormis son plan d'inspecter le bureau de Dumbledore, la jeune femme se sentait dans une impasse. Elle n'avait aucun indice sur le moyen de quitter cette chronologie du temps. De plus, elle devait enquêter sur la magie de la baguette de Sureau qu'elle possédait. Trois semaines ne seraient pas de trop pour ce faire. Il lui fallait du temps pour éclaircir ses pensées. Sans la pression d'avoir sans cesse à se comporter normalement en présence des autres, ou s'inquiéter des sinistres projets de Riddle, elle finirait bien par avoir une idée.

"Tu connais quelqu'un en Angleterre ?" questionna Lupin.

"Oui." Hermione culpabilisait d'avoir à leur mentir sur ce sujet. "Des amis à mes parents. Je reste chez eux pour les vacances."

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

Elle guettait les allées et venues quotidiennes de Dumbledore depuis plusieurs jours déjà. De ses observations, elle avait seulement déduit qu'il était un vieil homme imprévisible et désordonné. Quelquefois, il s'enfermait dans son bureau jusque tard dans la nuit, à étudier Dieu seul savait quoi, probablement une flopée de sorts obscurs et dangereux. D'autres jours, il se retirait très tôt. C'était durant l'une de ses nuits qu'elle avait failli se faire attraper. Elle l'avait vu quitter son bureau à neuf heures, puis attendu deux heures supplémentaires pour s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Après une longue hésitation, elle avait décidée de passer à l'action. Mais à peine sortie de sa cachette, Dumbledore avait remonté le couloir d'un pas pressé et réinvesti son bureau. Il avait été si préoccupé qu'il était passé sans la voir. Hermione pensait que le professeur avait eu une idée subite qu'il voulait à tout prix tester. L'illumination surgissait parfois lorsqu'on essayait de dormir, elle en savait quelque chose. Son raisonnement était compréhensible, mais l'avait très frustrée ce jour là.

La brune voulait visiter son bureau aujourd'hui. Peut être que tout ça n'était qu'une perte de temps, que le vieux sorcier ne disposait pas plus d'informations sur les Reliques de la Mort. Dans l'incertitude, elle ne pouvait donc pas retarder l'échéance plus longtemps.

C'est pourquoi elle se tenait dans le couloir qui jouxtait le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle devait réussir à entrer ce soir, quoiqu'il en coûte. S'il fallait attendre jusque quatre heures du matin, eh bien soit.

Hermione s'adossa contre les pierres froides du mur, étouffant un bâillement. Ses pieds la cuisaient et elle commençait à avoir des crampes. Elle vérifia sa montre : 20h34. La nuit allait être longue, semble t-il. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'agenouilla au sol, tapie derrière la grande armure au cas où le professeur se montrerait.

_SI il quitte son bureau_, grogna t-elle mentalement.

Des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction mirent fin à son ennui. Elle releva la tête d'un coup sec, puis se pencha légèrement en avant. Quelqu'un remontait le corridor noyé dans la pénombre. À cette distance, elle ne pu distinguer qu'une silhouette sombre. _Probablement un autre élève_, songea t-elle.

Ce fut seulement à quelques pas qu'elle le reconnut. Tom Riddle. Le pouls d'Hermione s'affola. De la sueur perlait son front lorsqu'elle l'entendit ralentir. À son grand soulagement, elle vit les chaussures du Serpentard la dépasser pour stopper sa marche un peu plus loin, devant la porte boisée du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage mais son dos raide signifiait qu'il était tendu. Que faisait-il ici ? La jeune femme savait que les deux sorciers s'entendaient comme chien et chat, alors pourquoi se rendait-il dans son bureau ?

Riddle ne toqua pas tout de suite et elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer. Soudain, elle eut une idée saugrenue. Peu importe l'objet de ce rendez-vous, cela valait peut être la peine d'écouter aux portes. Elle plongea alors une main dans sa poche pour en retirer une vieille plume. Canalisant sa magie, elle pensa : _Mutatio arachne !_

La plume se transforma en une petite araignée noire. Satisfaite, elle plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur son oreille, puis sur ses paupières closes, avant de pointer le minuscule insecte, sentant son énergie magique affluer.

_Esto Oculus !_

_Esto Auricula !_

Cette opération ne lui coûta pas plus de quelques secondes. Elle déposa ensuite l'araignée par terre, qui trottina vers l'endroit où se tenait toujours Riddle. Le concerné souffla brièvement, avant de frapper à la porte.

"Entrez !" filtra la voix de Dumbledore.

Le ténébreux s'exécuta, permettant ainsi à l'araignée de se faufiler dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme. Hermione tendit ensuite sa baguette vers le bureau et murmura :

"Infit !"

L'incantation activa les autres sorts. Derrière ses yeux fermés, elle était maintenant en mesure de voir et d'entendre à travers son araignée ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Ces sorts s'étaient avérés très pratiques à plus d'une occasion pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Ron les avaient même surnommé les 'sortilèges espions', se rappelait-elle avec nostalgie.

Le bureau du professeur était toujours aussi en désordre, avec ses petits objets en argent disséminés un peu partout. Cela dit, ils paraissaient immenses avec sa vision d'araignée. Elle fit grimper l'insecte le long d'un placard pour avoir un meilleur point de vue sur la scène.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, quelques livres et parchemins étalés devant lui. Mais pour le moment, il ne prêtait pas attention à ses recherches, mais au jeune homme debout devant la porte.

"Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, Tom," fit-il en désignant le fauteuil d'en face. Le sorcier obtempéra sans un mot, le visage fermé.

"Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?" La voix de Dumbledore était froide et il manquait ce pétillement chaleureux tellement caractéristique dans son regard.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit-il d'un ton placide. "Vous me punissez pour des actes que je n'ai pas commis."

"Nous savons tous les deux que tu es coupable, Tom." Le professeur plongea son regard pénétrant dans celui de Riddle, qui ne cilla pas d'un pouce.

"Vous n'avez aucune preuve !" s'emporta t-il, alors qu'une once de colère perçait pour la première fois son masque imperturbable.

Dumbledore s'adossa contre son siège, le scrutant toujours de ses yeux acérés.

"Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Donne-moi ta baguette et tu pourras t'en aller."

Les pupilles du ténébreux s'agrandirent.

"Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer là-bas ! Ce ne sont que les vacances de Noël," siffla t-il.

L'enseignant haussa un sourcil et déclara d'un ton sévère qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

"Nous en avons déjà parlé. Soit tu me remets ta baguette et quittes Poudlard pendant les vacances, soit je ferai en sorte de te faire expulser. Tu as le choix, Tom."

Riddle avait les lèvres si pincées qu'elles en étaient presque invisibles. Un pli était apparu entre ses sourcils et ses yeux gris braqués sur le professeur, flamboyaient d'une haine meurtrière. Ce dernier l'observait avec curiosité, ne semblant pas le moins du monde affecté par la fureur de son élève. Le Serpentard se redressa abruptement, fusillant toujours son interlocuteur du regard. Un silence pesant flottait dans la pièce alors que les deux sorciers se dévisageaient sans sourciller.

Puis, Riddle glissa lentement une main dans la poche de sa robe et sortit sa baguette en bois d'if. Les jointures de ses doigts avaient pâli tant sa main était crispée. Il la déposa d'un geste tout aussi lent sur le bureau et recula de quelques pas sans lâcher son arme du regard.

"Tu pourras venir la récupérer après les vacances," conclut Dumbledore.

Le sorcier releva ses yeux gris acier vers son visage, qu'il fixa avec une colère froide, puis quitta le bureau en silence.

Hermione dû s'efforcer d'ignorer sa vision d'espionne et de se concentrer sur sa propre vue. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Riddle dévaler le couloir d'un pas furieux. Elle reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. Toujours assis, il contemplait la baguette pâle entre ses doigts d'un air triste. Il se leva ensuite pour la ranger dans l'une de ses armoires, qu'il verrouilla d'un sort inconnu. Sa tâche accomplie, il se replongea dans ses lectures.

La brune décida alors de s'éclipser. Elle entraîna son araignée sous le placard lui ayant servi de poste d'observation et avec un ultime effort conscient, obligea ses sens à réintégrer son propre corps. Rouvrant les yeux dans le sombre couloir, elle pointa la porte de sa baguette. _Finite !_

À présent, il ne restait plus qu'une vielle plume ordinaire et inutilisable sous le placard de son bureau.

Hermione s'affaissa contre le mur.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Leur professeur venait juste de confisquer la baguette de Riddle, et quelle avait été la réponse du concerné : 'Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer là-bas !'

Par 'là-bas', il faisait sûrement allusion à son orphelinat. Elle était perplexe. Ne devait-il pas seulement y retourner chaque été jusqu'à sa majorité ? Du moins, d'après ce que Harry leur avait raconté. Elle savait qu'il haïssait cet endroit.

_Évidemment._ Elle roula des yeux. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un orphelinat _moldu_, quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un qui détestait tout ce qui est non magique. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il répugnait à vivre avec de vulgaires moldus.

_Ce sombre connard !_

Toutefois, ce retour pendant les vacances de Noël sonnait comme une punition. Il avait renoncé à sa baguette et retournait dans son abominable orphelinat. Ce qui voulait dire que Dumbledore avait quelque chose contre lui. Sans quoi, le ténébreux n'aurait jamais obéi si facilement à ses ordres.

_Qu'est-ce que ce 'quelque chose' peut bien être ?_

Le professeur ne venait-il pas de le menacer d'expulsion ? Qu'attendait-il ? Si Dumbledore disposait de preuves attestant ses crimes, il ne devrait pas perdre une minute de plus. Ou peut être espérait-il pouvoir le remettre sur le droit chemin ? Le 'guider vers la lumière' en quelque sorte ? Si oui, l'enseignant se trompait lourdement. Riddle était un bâtard cruel et machiavélique, un cas désespéré.

Trois heures plus tard, la jeune femme occupait toujours sa cachette dans le couloir, ressassant la scène dont elle avait été témoin. Elle méditait sur le comportement du vieux sorcier, imaginant tout sorte de scénarios possibles qui expliqueraient comment il faisait chanter Riddle. Ses scénarios devenaient de plus en plus loufoques à mesure que le temps passait. Finalement, Dumbledore la libéra de ses réflexions stériles ; il venait de quitter les lieux.

Par prudence, Hermione attendit encore une heure avant de se mettre au travail. Elle sortit ensuite de derrière l'imposante armure et se planta devant la porte du bureau. Agitant sa baguette vers chaque côté du corridor, elle souffla :

"Incipio !"

Elle avait activé les charmes de protection placés au préalable dans l'allée. Ils la préviendraient si quelqu'un approchait, et lui donneraient le temps de s'enfuir en cas de retour du professeur. Le risque zéro n'existait pas cependant. D'autant plus que Dumbledore était un sorcier hors du commun. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il remarque ses sorts de protection. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs que son araignée magique soit passée inaperçue.

Il fallait faire vite. Brandissant sa baguette vers la porte, elle concentra sa magie et la sentit heurter un bouclier puissant semblable à un mur. Elle l'examina et fut soulagée de rencontrer les charmes basiques qu'elle avait pressenti tout à l'heure. Manifestement, le professeur ne s'attendait pas à se faire cambrioler. Ce fait lui rappela son incroyable indulgence et combien il avait tendance à accorder sa confiance. Mais, cela ne la dissuada pas de forcer son champ de protection. Quelques minutes encore et un changement s'opéra dans son flux de magie, lui confirmant sa réussite.

Elle saisit aussitôt la poignée et tourna. L'atmosphère paisible du bureau n'avait pas changée, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas venue chercher du réconfort. Après tout, elle jouait le rôle du cambrioleur et devait s'en souvenir.

À l'aide d'un _Lumos_, elle avança à pas feutrés vers le bureau. Des livres recouvraient toujours la table, elle pu en lire la couverture : Création d'artéfacts magiques et Magie inhérente, Le pouvoir magique des objets inanimés, Transfert de Magie : procédés et processus. Sa curiosité intellectuelle fut piquée à vif. Elle mourait d'envie de lire ces livres, mais était bien assez occupée pour l'instant. Délaissant les bouquins à regret, elle reprit son exploration et repéra la bibliothèque qui masquait deux murs entiers de la pièce. Ça lui prendrait des heures à chercher parmi cette montagne d'ouvrages. Elle procéda donc autrement, concentrant ses pensées sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

_Reliques de la Mort, baguette de Sureau !_

Puis, elle leva sa baguette vers les étagères.

"Invenio !"

Quelques livres volèrent jusqu'à elle. Son coeur flancha lorsqu'elle n'en compta que trois et son désespoir grimpa d'un cran en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil aux titres. Elle avait déjà consulté ces livres, dont les copies étaient disponibles à la bibliothèque. Ils lui étaient inutiles. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle les rangea à leur place et fit de nouveau face au bureau. Où Dumbledore pouvait-il bien cacher ses informations ? Elle passa en revue les tiroirs et les armoires, en vain. Elle ne trouva rien, sauf une méchante théière qui avait essayé de lui mordre les doigts.

_Eh ben, c'est pas gagné_, pensa Hermione avec frustration en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil du professeur. Elle avait examiné la pièce de fond en comble, si ce n'est le placard qui renfermait la baguette de Riddle. La protection n'avait pas cédé. Mais s'il avait dissimulé autre chose par magie, elle aurait dû le remarquer. Fatiguée, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la corbeille au pied du bureau. Un vieux morceau de parchemin attira son attention, ou plus exactement, le nom y figurant. Flamel.

La jeune femme récupéra le papier, qu'elle lissa sur la table.

_Albus,_

_C'est sensationnel ! Phénoménal ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je tiens ce manuscrit entre mes mains. Comment as-tu réussi à te le procurer ? C'est absolument incroyable. Quelle immense gratitude j'éprouve en cet instant, d'avoir l'opportunité d'étudier cette période rare de l'Histoire de la magie. Je sais depuis combien de temps tu es en quête de quelque chose de ce genre. Et dire que j'avais même moqué ta ténacité et ton obstination._

_Je suis convaincu que ce manuscrit nous guidera plus loin dans nos recherches. Les frères Peverell étaient de véritables maîtres dans leur art. _

_J'espère te rencontrer sous peu. Il y a déjà tellement matière à discussion et j'ai seulement lu les deux premiers chapitres. _

_Nous pouvons nous voir chez moi, dans mon nouvel appartement de Londres. J'ai un formidable laboratoire là-bas. Il est Route de Foxham, le numéro 8. N'hésite pas à me rendre visite quand tu le souhaites._

_Sincères amitiés, _

_Nicolas Flamel._

Pendant sa lecture, son regard avait accroché un autre nom. Peverell. Les frères Peverell étaient les supposés créateurs des Reliques de la Mort. Hermione sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, alors que son esprit réalisait peu à peu ce qu'insinuait ce parchemin. Il existait un manuscrit écrit par les frères Peverell en personne ? Il fallait qu'elle se procure ce livre. Désespérément. Elle y trouverait à coup sûr un indice qui pourrait l'aider. C'était peut être son unique chance de retour vers son époque. Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle effleura la lettre de sa baguette, produisant une copie exacte du document. Elle reposa l'original dans la poubelle, voulant laisser l'endroit dans le même état qu'à son arrivée.

Elle abandonna le bureau, la lettre glissée en sécurité au fond de sa poche, puis referma derrière elle avant de reconstituer le champ de protection. Dumbledore n'y verrait que du feu.

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla animée d'une volonté nouvelle. Pour la première depuis une éternité, elle n'avait pas l'impression de se sentir complètement perdue. La lettre de Flamel était un rayon d'espoir dans son monde d'incertitudes. Enfin, elle voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel. Regagner son époque ne semblait plus si insurmontable. Elle devait juste emprunter le livre dans lequel elle débusquerait forcément quelque chose d'utile.

Elle bondit hors de son lit et choisit une tenue dans sa valise, dispensée de porter l'uniforme en ce premier jour de vacances. Le Poudlard Express partait à onze heures tapantes et elle ne comptait pas le rater. Dans sa lettre, Flamel avait indiqué à Dumbledore son adresse. Par conséquent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre à son appartement de Londres et s'emparer du manuscrit.

La jeune femme quitta son dortoir, dans l'intention de prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de remonter faire sa valise. Elle fut aussitôt interceptée par l'une de ses camarades, sans doute une première ou deuxième année.

"Excuse-moi," pépia nerveusement la fillette.

"Oui, ma petite ?" répondit-elle gentiment.

"Le directeur veut te voir," expliqua sa camarade à toute vitesse.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Ils n'étaient quand même pas déjà au courant de sa petite excursion nocturne ?

"Le mot de passe pour son bureau est Infigo," poursuivit-elle, avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix : "Et... et le professeur Legifer demande aussi à te parler."

Réprimant au mieux sa crise de panique, elle la remercia d'un sourire aimable.

La fillette acquiesça, apparemment soulagée d'en avoir terminé avec sa missive. Hermione, au contraire, se sentait pour le moins nerveuse en quittant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils ne pouvaient rien savoir, essaya t-elle de raisonner. Elle n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage la nuit dernière.

"Infigo !"

Les énormes gargouilles en garde devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur, pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes, dévoilant une montée d'escaliers en colimaçon. Une fois en haut, elle toqua à la porte de bois sombre, l'estomac noué.

"Entrez !"

La brune pénétra dans le bureau, inchangé depuis sa dernière visite. Tout y était impeccablement rangé et à sa place. L'imposante vitrine remplie de trophées et d'autres médailles tapissait un mur. Tout près, le large bureau en bois massif dominait l'atmosphère de la pièce. Dippet occupait un confortable fauteuil, vêtu d'une cape grise brodée par dessus sa robe de sorcier. L'air grave, il était en pleine lecture de documents.

"Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?" demanda t-elle poliment.

Le directeur posa son regard sévère sur elle. Hermione refréna un soupir de soulagement en le voyant froncer ses sourcils, essayant visiblement de se rappeler qui elle était et ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Cette hésitation ne pouvait donc pas concerner son intrusion dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Ah oui, bien sûr, Miss DeCerto," déclara t-il finalement de sa voix pompeuse.

"En temps normal, cette tâche incombe à votre directeur de maison. Malheureusement, le professeur Dumbledore a dû quitter Poudlard en urgence et ne sera de retour qu'à la fin des vacances."

La Gryffondor avait l'air d'un boulet dont il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite.

"Oui, monsieur."

Dippet retira ensuite une feuille de parchemin d'une pile soigneusement arrangée, qu'il parcourut brièvement des yeux. Puis, il la scruta de nouveau.

"Vous vous êtes inscrite pour quitter l'école pendant les vacances, Miss DeCerto. J'avais la nette impression que vous n'aviez pas de famille en Angleterre. Où comptez-vous passer votre séjour ?"

Il ne semblait pas très emballé par ses projets de vacances, mais c'était à l'évidence une sorte de procédure ennuyeuse à appliquer tant qu'elle serait élève à Poudlard.

"J'ai bien des parents éloignés ici, monsieur le directeur. Ils m'ont invité chez eux pour les vacances," répondit-elle.

Dippet l'observa un instant et finit par incliner la tête en guise d'accord. Sa vie ne l'intéressant pas des masses, l'interrogatoire fut rapidement terminé.

"Très bien, Miss DeCerto. Je vous souhaite de passer d'agréables vacances," fit-il distraitement, retournant à l'examen de ses papiers.

Ce qui annonça la fin de leur entretien.

"Bonnes vacances à vous aussi, monsieur."

Le directeur resta plongé dans ses parchemins, n'indiquant d'aucune manière qu'il l'avait entendue. Elle sortit du bureau, contente de ne pas s'être fait démasquée pour ses activités nocturnes. Néanmoins, sa tâche aurait été plus facile en sachant que Dumbledore s'absentait pendant les vacances. Cela lui aurait épargné de longues heures d'attente et d'observation au milieu de la nuit.

Elle tourna au prochain couloir. Il lui restait encore une entrevue. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle rejoignait avec réticence le bureau du professeur Legifer.

"Oui ?" fit la voix détestable à travers la porte.

Elle entra. L'enseignante la dévisageait froidement de derrière son bureau.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?" siffla t-elle avant même que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Legifer ponctua sa phrase en montrant l'horloge suspendue au mur.

"Vous continuez à être en retard de façon assidue."

La brune arqua ses fins sourcils, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle ne lui avait fixé aucune heure de rendez-vous.

Adossée à son fauteuil, le professeur la vrillait de ses yeux pénétrants.

"Miss DeCerto, votre incapacité à suivre mes cours est assez alarmante."

Cette dernière se força à ravaler l'insulte qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Je ne peux tolérer qu'une de mes élèves échoue à ma classe, peu importe son manque de talent," fit-elle d'un ton cinglant. "C'est pourquoi vous étudierez ceci pendant les vacances."

Legifer poussa l'épais ouvrage posé sur son bureau vers Hermione. Le titre indiquait : Étiquette pour jeunes sorcières au foyer.

Elle fut contrainte de l'accepter, les doigts tremblants d'une rage à peine contenue.

"J'attends un résumé écrit pour la rentrée," n'oublia pas de préciser l'enseignante.

"Oui, professeur," s'empressa t-elle de répondre, souhaitant en finir au plus vite.

Legifer la congédia enfin. "Vous pouvez partir."

Avec le stupide livre coincé sous son bras, Hermione reprit le chemin de sa salle commune. Sa magie s'était mise à bouillir furieusement dans ses veines, si bien qu'elle craignait ne plus pouvoir la retenir en restant une minute de plus dans la même pièce que cette femme.

À présent, elle devrait sauter le petit-déjeuner pour pouvoir préparer ses affaires et arriver à l'heure au départ du train.

_Un de ces jours, je vais craquer et lui clouer le bec à cette pseudo sorcière !_

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

Debout sur la plateforme à la station de Pré-au-Lard, sa valise en main, Hermione contemplait le Poudlard Express. Il était tel que dans ses souvenirs. La grande locomotive fumante, les nombreux wagons avec leurs compartiments et bien entendu, le chaos qui régnait sur le quai. Les élèves trimbalant leurs valises et animaux de compagnie. Le brouhaha et les éclats de rire de ceux qui avaient hâte de retrouver leur famille.

Le train, Pré-au-Lard et les élèves, tout lui rappelait ses six années d'études passées à Poudlard. C'était une chance de pouvoir revivre cette partie de son enfance. Mais au fond, la jeune femme savait cette période de sa vie révolue. Elle se tenait debout là, à faire semblant. Elle n'était plus une élève, ni l'une des leurs.

"Hey, Hermione," l'interpella une voix à ses côtés. "Ça va ?"

Elle se retourna vers ses trois camarades Gryffondors. Lupin, qui venait juste de lui parler, la regardait les sourcils froncés.

"Oui, oui," le rassura t-elle avec un demi sourire. "Tout va bien."

Londubat grimaça, l'air en pleine réflexion intense, puis son visage s'illumina soudain : "Ah, bien sûr ! Tu n'as jamais vu le Poudlard Express, hein ?"

La brune fut sur le point de protester, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait raison. Hermione Granger était montée pour la première fois dans ce train le jour de ses onze ans, s'imaginant mi émerveillée mi anxieuse, le voyage qui l'entrainerait jusqu'au château magique. Mais pas la réfugiée qui débarquait tout droit de France.

"Tu verras, c'est super sympa," continua le blond d'un ton espiègle. "On va se trouver un compartiment et flemmarder un peu, tu sais, histoire de s'entraîner pour les trois semaines à venir !"

Elle leur sourit.

"Oui, je suis partante."

Ses doigts resserrèrent la poignée de sa valise alors qu'elle suivait les garçons. S'amuser, c'était juste ce dont elle avait besoin. Du moins, jusqu'à Londres.

Ensuite, elle passerait aux choses sérieuses. Elle envisageait de relouer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Puis, elle partirait à la recherche de l'appartement de Flamel, espérant y trouver un certain livre de la plus haute importance.

Mais pour l'instant, Hermione profiterait de son temps libre avec ses amis, comme elle l'avait toujours fait en rentrant chez elle via le Poudlard Express.

**.&.  
**

**TBC**

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre plus court que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il suscitera plus de réactions que le précédent !

Mille mercis à **IndieStag** et **Vera**, votre soutien me touche beaucoup ;)

À la prochaine !


	12. La connaissance est sacrée

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Chapitre 11 : La connaissance est sacrée  
**

* * *

Riddle referma sa valise d'un geste rageur, résistant à l'envie de la frapper du pied. Les poings serrés, son regard noir resta planté sur l'innocent bagage.

Pourquoi devait-il y retourner ?

Il s'agissait pourtant des vacances de Noël. En général, Dumbledore l'obligeait à rentrer seulement pendant l'été, ce qui était déjà assez pénible comme ça. Oh, combien il haïssait ce vieux fou.

_Un jour, il me le payera !_ gronda t-il en son for intérieur, se laissant tomber sur son lit. Faire sa valise avait été rapide puisqu'il fallait bien l'admettre, il n'avait pas grand chose à emporter. Ses yeux délaissèrent ses affaires pour vagabonder vers l'étagère de livres bordant son lit. Il brûlait d'envie de consulter ce livre trouvé la semaine dernière dans la réserve, mais ne pouvait se risquer à le prendre avec lui. Riddle sentit sa magie bouillir dans ses veines et aspira une bouffée d'air pour se calmer.

Tôt ou tard, Dumbledore allait amèrement regretter ses actes, il s'en chargerait personnellement.

Il fixa ensuite la baguette de bois sombre posée sur son chevet, celle qu'il avait dérobée à DeCerto. Chaque fibre de son corps le poussait à s'en servir. C'était tentant. Mais il devrait s'en passer. L'usage de la magie en dehors de l'école était restreinte pour les mineurs. D'ordinaire, il se fichait royalement des règlements mais c'était une règle qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'enfreindre. Tout particulièrement lorsqu'il ressentait encore ces picotements sur sa peau, résidus de la magie du vieux fou. Cette protection était si grossière et évidente qu'il avait la certitude que Dumbledore l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait que le Serpentard sache qu'il le surveille. Une colère froide et familière monta en lui. Était-ce un avertissement ? Ou une moquerie ?

Le sorcier lança un dernier regard de convoitise à la baguette sombre, avant de se redresser. Il agrippa la poignée de sa valise et quitta son dortoir avec dépit.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

C'était ici, Hermione en mettrait la main au feu. Elle percevait les barrières de protection disposées autour de cet endroit. L'appartement de Flamel devait se trouver dans le coin. Les villas du quartier avaient l'air décrépies ou en ruines et elle se demandait pourquoi l'alchimiste vivait là. Mais elle devait se souvenir que la guerre contre l'Allemagne faisait rage. Des pans entiers de Londres tombaient en ruines.

La brune s'arrêta au numéro huit. La grande bâtisse irradiait la magie. Elle ouvrit la porte principale à l'aide d'un rapide _Alohomora_ et pénétra dans le couloir obscur en quête de traces de magie. Elle grimpa au deuxième étage, où une immense source de magie se faisait ressentir. S'assurant qu'aucun moldu n'était dans les parages, elle sortit sa baguette pour tester cette aura puissante du bout de son arme. Elle ferma les yeux, guidant sa magie de façon à identifier les charmes utilisés par Flamel. Des sortilèges Repousse-Moldus, quelques sorts contre les intrus qui les neutraliseraient dès leur entrée dans l'appartement et un charme destiné à avertir Flamel au cas où l'on essayerait de désactiver son champ de protection. Ces sorts étaient complexes et d'un niveau clairement avancé, si bien qu'il lui fallut au moins un quart d'heure pour en venir à bout et déverrouiller la porte.

Hermione entra et fut surprise par la taille des lieux. L'appartement était spacieux, beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne paraissait de l'extérieur. L'alchimiste l'avait visiblement agrandi à l'aide de la magie. Elle traversa les pièces meublées avec goût et déboucha dans une impressionnante bibliothèque, où elle perçut presque aussitôt la force d'un bouclier. Ce devait être l'endroit où le livre de Peverell était caché. La source de ce pouvoir émanait d'un simple bahut situé à côté du bureau. Un long soupir lui échappa en détectant les charmes qui l'entouraient, particulièrement puissants et difficiles à briser. La jeune femme s'installa en tailleur devant le petit meuble et se mit donc au travail.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait à défaire comme une orfèvre, sort après sort, les protections dressées par Flamel. Cette tâche lui prit à peu près trois quart d'heures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en un clic victorieux et révèle son précieux contenu. Un vieux livre d'apparence banale. Il n'était pas très épais, relié en cuir flétri et usé. Hermione jubilait. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle examina l'ouvrage. Aucun titre en couverture, des pages couvertes d'une écriture élégante et de l'encre ternie mais toujours lisible sur certains passages. Une seule phrase était inscrite sur la page de garde avec les mêmes lettres rondes :

_À mes deux frères, Evander et Oleander, je dédie cette oeuvre._

_I__gnotus Peverell._

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Peverell ! Ça y est ! Il s'agissait bien du manuscrit écrit de sa main.

_CRASH !_

Quelque chose venait de se briser dans le salon d'à côté, mettant brusquement fin à son euphorie. Le bruit fut suivi d'un juron. La brune glissa le livre dans la poche de sa cape et bondit sur ses pieds. Puis, elle se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le séjour, saisissant sa baguette d'un geste sec du poignet. Elle n'était plus seule dans l'appartement. Le propriétaire était peut être de retour ? Elle n'en savait rien mais ne pouvait risquer d'être vue. Surtout pas par Flamel. Il en parlerait à Dumbledore et si ce dernier découvrait qu'elle avait volé le manuscrit, il finirait par connaître toute la vérité sur elle. C'était hors de question.

Planquée derrière l'encadrement de la porte, elle entendit quelqu'un marcher dans la pièce voisine. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ses talents de duelliste, mais l'alchimiste devait être un maître. Après tout, il travaillait main dans la main avec Dumbledore.

"Merde ! T'as trouvé quelque chose ?" s'éleva une voix masculine.

"Rien," lança froidement une deuxième. "Je fouille cette pièce. Va voir dans l'autre !"

Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était certainement pas Flamel. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes fichaient là ? Tout à coup, des pas se rapprochèrent de sa cachette. L'un d'entre eux allait entrer dans la bibliothèque. Une poussée d'adrénaline mêlée de panique la saisit. Il fallait se sortir de ce pétrin au plus vite, pensa t-elle en voyant un homme encapuchonné et drapé d'une cape noire passer devant elle, baguette sortie. Qui étaient-ils ?

Désormais, il y en avait un dans la bibliothèque et un autre dans le séjour. Elle était piégée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne remarquent sa présence. Hermione devait agir tout de suite, pendant que l'effet de surprise était de son côté.

_Stupefix !_

Un faisceau rouge jaillit de sa baguette et percuta l'homme en plein dos. Il tomba en avant, assommé. Malheureusement, il fracassa la petite table basse dans sa chute et le verre vola en éclat dans un bruit assourdissant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" fit une voix dans l'autre pièce.

"Aucune idée," répondit quelqu'un.

_Il y en a d'autres ?_ Elle se pencha à peine et darda un oeil au salon.

"Hey ! Pierce! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

La brune pu l'apercevoir à présent. Un autre homme vêtu de noir qui s'avançait vers la porte lui servant de cachette. Il s'immobilisa soudain, ayant probablement vu son coéquipier gisant au milieu des débris de la table. Hermione tenta de calmer son pouls affolé pour se concentrer. Elle devait encore se débarrasser de deux adversaires. Pendant ce temps, le type avait sorti sa baguette et s'était planqué derrière le sofa.

"Il y a quelqu'un ! Pierce est à terre !" cria t-il à ses alliés.

Des ombres s'agitèrent dans le hall d'entrée, puis un homme ordonna : "Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Restez à couvert, les gars !"

_Bon dieu, mais combien sont-ils ?_

La même voix résonna de nouveau : "Flamel ? C'est toi ? Tu es cerné ! Tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Tu sais ce que nous sommes venus chercher. Donnes-nous le livre et tu t'en sortiras sain et sauf."

_Quel livre ?_ La main d'Hermione se posa instinctivement sur sa poche, retraçant les contours du manuscrit de Peverell. Ces gens recherchaient-ils ce livre ?

"Nous savons qu'il est ici, Flamel ! Rends-toi tout de suite !"

Elle déglutit, essayant de visualiser le plan de l'appartement. Le salon se situait au centre, avec un homme embusqué derrière le fauteuil. Une porte donnait sur la bibliothèque où elle était postée en ce moment. Une autre à droite débouchait sur la cuisine et l'entrée de gauche menait à la chambre. Ses ennemis pouvaient être n'importe où. La dernière porte en face de la bibliothèque conduisait au hall où se tenaient le supposé leader du groupe avec un nombre inconnu d'ennemis. Autant tout de suite oublier l'entrée. Soudain, un flash de lumière verte crépita bruyamment vers elle, s'écrasant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, contre l'une des étagères. Les livres et le bois noircis fumaient encore.

_Le sort mortel ?_

"Go, go, go !" hurla la voix de l'entrée.

Une salve de sorts fusa dans sa direction, matraquant le mur, le cadre de la porte et l'étagère derrière elle. D'après leur nombre, elle pu compter au moins trois ou quatre adversaires de plus. Ce qui faisait cinq ou six au total. Beaucoup trop nombreux pour les prendre à la légère.

Puis, elle vit l'homme derrière le sofa se déplacer, usant de l'attaque pour se glisser vers elle. Hermione devait bouger maintenant, sans quoi l'ennemi la piégerait dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'accroupit, prête à courir, puis brandit sa baguette vers le séjour, le vue masquée par les flashs et faisceaux de lumière pleuvant toujours dans sa direction.

_Bombarda !_

Une explosion retentit dans la salle voisine et elle profita de la confusion causée par son sort pour plonger dans le salon. Elle se laissa glisser sur le parquet lustré, levant sa baguette vers l'homme en noir dans la foulée, dont les yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

"Adstringo !"

De solides cordes jaillirent et s'enroulèrent fermement autour de son ennemi. Il s'effondra en s'étranglant presque, ficelé comme un saucisson. Les autres avaient repris leurs attaques depuis le hall. Les maléfices volèrent, fonçant droit sur elle, l'obligeant à dresser un bouclier.

_Subsisto !_

Une barrière jaune translucide absorba les décharges magiques, changeant de couleur à chaque impact. La jeune femme se remit debout et s'élança vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Sa protection était efficace mais ne tiendrait pas des lustres. Un flash bleu heurta son bouclier, qui vibra dangereusement. Il fut brisé par le prochain sort qu'elle essaya de parer, mais qui la toucha à l'épaule. La douleur se répandit jusqu'à son poignet encore en convalescence. Elle l'ignora et se précipita en avant.

"Attrapez-la ! Elle est dans la cuisine !"

Hermione scanna la pièce, repérant une fenêtre. Ses ennemis s'activaient dans l'appartement et elle se dépêcha de verrouiller la porte à double tour : "Obfirmo!"

Ce qui lui ferait peut être gagner quelques secondes. Elle courut jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Elle était au deuxième étage. Ça faisait quoi ? Trois ou quatre mètres de haut ? C'était jouable. Elle grimpa sur le rebord au moment même où la porte éclatait en morceaux, pulvérisée. Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, un troisième sur les talons.

"Halte !" s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

Elle hurla le premier sort qui lui vint en tête. "Caligo !"

Une fumée épaisse se répandit dans la cuisine, leur barrant la vue. Un sort émergea du brouillard pour finir sa course dans la vitre près d'elle, dont les éclats de verre lui éraflèrent la joue. La brune n'hésita pas et sauta par la fenêtre.

Une douleur lancinante traversa sa cheville lorsqu'elle atterrit lourdement sur les pavés en contre-bas. Serrant les dents, elle se redressa et parcourut la ruelle environnante du regard. Un rayon de lumière frappa le sol à un ou deux mètres, faisant éclater le trottoir. Visant la fenêtre, elle siffla :

"Reducto !"

S'en suivit un cri de douleur, lui indiquant avec satisfaction qu'elle avait touché sa cible.

_Et un de moins !_

Elle reprit sa course, descendant la ruelle. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, l'un de ses poursuivants avait donc aussi emprunté la fenêtre. Elle s'engouffra dans la prochaine allée alors qu'un sort bombardait le mur derrière elle, puis se précipita vers le carrefour, si bien qu'elle se cogna violemment contre quelqu'un, l'emportant dans sa chute.

"Hey ! Faites attention, bon sang !"

Hermione releva la tête d'un coup, reconnaissant cette voix.

"Riddle ?" souffla t-elle.

Sans surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec nulle autre que Tom Riddle. Ses yeux gris acier la fusillaient du regard et un pli était apparu entre ses sourcils. Il se releva, vêtu d'une vieille chemise grise et d'un pantalon noir délavé.

"DeCerto ? Que fais-tu là ?" demanda t-il de sa voix grave et mélodieuse.

Des pas se rapprochaient dans son dos, son assaillant l'avait finalement rattrapée. Elle saisit le Serpentard par le poignet et le tira en avant.

"Pas le temps de bavarder, cours !" s'exclama t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Riddle sembla trop stupéfait par sa réaction pour refuser de se laisser entraîner. "Qu'est-ce que-"

Le mur de la maison toute proche explosa soudain, la décharge de magie l'avait manqué de peu. Hermione l'attira dans une autre ruelle et il s'immobilisa sans prévenir, la stoppant dans son élan.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" s'écria t-il avec colère.

"C'est pas le moment !" hurla t-elle pour toute réponse. Cet homme les pourchassait toujours et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester plantés là à se disputer.

"Sors ta baguette !" lança t-elle ensuite en scrutant les environs.

Cette rue était aussi déserte que le reste du quartier et les maisons si collées les unes aux autres que l'allée ne devait pas dépasser les deux mètres de large. Aucun abri à proximité. Elle reporta son regard sur Riddle, impatiente. Qu'attendait-il ? N'était-il pas sensé être le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il pouvait certainement vaincre cet homme en claquant des doigts, non ? Mais il se contentait de la fixer d'un air insondable.

...avant de répondre dans un murmure contrôlé : "Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi."

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Bien sûr, comment avait-elle pu oublier ! Dumbledore ! Il lui avait confisqué sa baguette. _Il est désarmé_, réalisa t-elle, transie d'horreur.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle entrevit un rayon éblouissant filant droit sur eux et dressa un bouclier juste à temps. Il fut frappé avec tant de force qu'elle se retrouva projetée en arrière avant de retomber durement sur le dos. Sa tête avait heurté les pavés et son dos lui faisait mal. Elle roula sur le côté en toussant, le corps douloureux.

"Toi, le sale Moldu, que fais-tu ici ?" vociféra une voix masculine un peu plus loin.

Son agresseur entouré de noir se tenait à quelques mètres et menaçait Riddle de sa baguette. Avec un sursaut de frayeur, elle se rendit compte à quel point il était sans défense en cet instant. Nauséeuse, elle lutta pour se remettre debout avec l'impression qu'on avait joué du tambour avec sa tête.

"Misérable vermine !" aboya t-il.

Horrifiée, elle vit un flash de lumière jaune toucher le Serpentard à la poitrine. Il heurta le mur et s'affaissa au sol, une main sur son torse, fixant l'homme en noir avec rage.

Elle se redressa en s'aidant du mur, les jambes vacillantes. Au même moment, des bruits de pas précipités et des éclats de voix retentirent dans la rue voisine. Le reste du groupe l'avait retrouvée. Elle se figea en entendant le type face à Riddle enchaîner :

"Avada-"

Hermione réagit en une fraction de secondes. Ce sort maudit avait déjà fait trop de dégâts. Les mangemorts l'avaient utilisé sans merci et elle ne les laisserait pas prendre une autre vie. Une colère incontrôlable s'empara d'elle et se propagea dans ses veines, boostant sa magie.

_Saevio !_

Le puissant maléfice fusa vers l'homme en noir dans un crépitement furieux. Ce dernier se retourna et son visage se figea en un masque de terreur. Il érigea précipitamment un bouclier, qui fut aisément réduit en cendres, avant d'être foudroyé par le sort. Il hurla, tandis qu'une nuée de flashes électrocutait son corps et brûlait sa peau. Le pouvoir du maléfice s'intensifia et l'homme tourna de l'oeil en s'écroulant à terre.

Riddle le fixa avec incrédulité, puis posa son regard sur Hermione. Celle-ci sortit de sa stupeur lorsque trois hommes débouchèrent à l'angle, prêts à l'attaque. Elle devait se dépêcher sinon ils allaient les achever. Elle se rua vers le ténébreux et tomba à genoux pour passer un bras autour de lui. Les yeux clos, elle redoubla d'efforts pour visualiser sa destination, accueillant avec joie la pression familière mais déplaisante du transplanage.

Ils réapparurent à quelques kilomètres, au point de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse. La brune tenait toujours Riddle, qui se retrouvait lui-même étalé au sol. La foule grouillait autour d'eux, visiteurs quotidiens, commerçants ou simples passants qui se pressaient vers les boutiques. Une sorcière d'un certain âge, vêtue d'une robe en velours à l'aspect traditionnel, lui lança un regard réprobateur. Elle avisa le visage d'Hermione, celui du Serpentard, puis les bras de la jeune femme qui enlaçaient fermement son torse. Secouant la tête avec indignation, elle marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de poursuivre son chemin. D'autres regards se tournaient vers eux, certains scandalisés, d'autres amusés et le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle relâchait subitement son camarade.

"Accident de transplanage..." bredouilla t-elle en se redressant.

Le sorcier se releva à son tour, non sans lui jeter l'une de ses fameuses oeillades meurtrières. Elle l'entraîna de nouveau par le poignet, loin des curieux, le visage toujours rouge pivoine.

"Où est-ce que tu me traînes maintenant ?" maugréa t-il, irrité.

Elle se retourna. Il semblait furieux, pour ne pas dire à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid et elle fut tentée de le planter là pour sa petite chambre confortable au Chaudron Baveur. Une bonne sieste ne serait pas de refus. Sa cheville, sûrement foulée, la faisait souffrir. Pareil pour sa tête et son dos. En fait, elle était courbaturée de partout. Pourtant, elle ne pu se résoudre à l'abandonner. Il avait encaissé un sort pendant l'attaque, peut être était-il même blessé par sa faute. Sans compter qu'elle l'avait entraîné ici sans crier gare et se sentait donc obligée de le raccompagner où il voudrait.

"Allons nous asseoir un moment, okay ?" proposa t-elle.

Hermione avait repéré un pub pas très loin. L'établissement avait l'air douteux et malfamé, situé à l'entrée de l'allée des Embrumes, mais tant pis. Riddle semblait la suivre sans protester. L'endroit était plutôt sombre, quelques silhouettes tout aussi obscures sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson. La jeune femme choisit une table au fin fond du bar, soulagée de trouver enfin un moment de répit. Son camarade prit la chaise d'en face. Il plissa ses yeux.

_Oh Merlin, c'est parti pour l'interrogatoire_, soupira t-elle en silence.

"Eh bien, c'était quoi tout ça ?" siffla t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" répondit innocemment la brune. Elle était d'humeur à l'enquiquiner. Après tout, il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui.

"Pourquoi ces hommes en ont après toi, DeCerto ?" clarifia t-il d'un ton glacial.

"Je n'en sais rien. Ils voulaient peut être m'agresser ?" Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour ôter le sang et les traces de boue sur son visage.

Un éclat rougeâtre scintilla dans les pupilles du ténébreux. "Ne me mens pas !"

"Et comment sais-tu que je mens ? Parce que tu cartonnes en Légilimencie ?" se défendit-elle. Sa réplique sarcastique faisait allusion à la dernière fois où il avait essayé de s'introduire dans son esprit.

Riddle la foudroyait du regard. À la façon dont sa mâchoire s'était contractée, il semblait se forcer à garder le peu de self-control qu'il lui restait et elle fut contente qu'il soit désarmé en ce moment.

"D'abord, tu m'entraînes dans un combat où je me fais presque _tuer_ et ensuite tu as l'impudence de m'insulter ?" gronda t-il entre ses dents.

Elle dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison. À sa place, elle aurait probablement réagi de la même façon. Cet homme avait failli lui lancer le sort mortel. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit et elle fixa nerveusement ses mains.

"Désolée," concéda t-elle à voix basse. Elle releva les yeux. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre en danger."

Il semblait légèrement pris au dépourvu par ses excuses, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à un mea-culpa de sa part. Puis, le serveur approcha leur table et demanda d'un ton caverneux :

"Qu'est-ce j'vous sers ?"

"Un whisky Pur Feu !" répondit Hermione sans hésiter. Elle avait besoin d'un bon remontant. "Deux ?" fit-elle à l'intention de Riddle. Ce dernier eut un bref hochement de tête. "Alors, ce sera deux whisky Pur Feu, s'il vous plaît."

"Vas-tu me dire ce que cet homme te voulait ?" insista le sorcier après le départ du serveur.

"Disons que nous avons eu un léger malentendu."

"Bien sûr !" railla t-il à son tour. "Un léger malentendu. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a essayé de te tuer ?"

"Pourquoi c'est si important? Il n'a pas réussi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne." La brune n'avait pas envie d'en parler, ni qu'il sache à propos de l'appartement de Flamel ou du livre de Peverell.

"_Pourquoi c'est si important ?_ Par Salazar, DeCerto ! Tu as peut être l'habitude des menaces de mort, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas," rétorqua t-il.

"On n'en serait pas arrivé là si tu avais eu ta baguette sur toi."

Contre toute attente, il ne lui sauta pas à la gorge à cette remarque. Une ombre voila son visage, une expression qu'elle ne pu déchiffrer. Chez n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait ressemblé à du désespoir mais elle avait à faire à Riddle. Cet air disparut comme il était venu et la seconde d'après, le Serpentard avait revêtu son masque d'indifférence.

"Pourquoi ? Tu semblais avoir la situation bien en main," fit-il. Hermione se retrouva à nouveau prisonnière de son regard, observant le rictus triomphant qui releva le coin de ses lèvres. "Tu as failli tuer cet homme, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Arrête avec tes airs supérieurs!" persiffla t-elle. "_Moi_, au moins, je ne me suis pas servie d'un Impardonnable."

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le serveur qui apportait leurs boissons. La jeune femme descendit son whisky Pur Feu d'un trait.

"Oh là, doucement," dit-il, amusé.

"Et de toute façon, que fabriquais-tu dans cette ruelle ?"

"Tiens, c'est ma faute maintenant ?" répliqua t-il d'un ton léger en goûtant sa boisson. "Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai attaqué cet homme. C'était de la magie noire, tu sais ? Je devrais aller te dénoncer aux Aurors."

"Pfff, de la magie noire. Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite ! Quel est le dernier sort que tu as utilisé sur moi, déjà ? Ah oui, le Cruciatus. Je suis sûre que les Aurors se feront aussi un plaisir de l'entendre."

"Tu m'amuses, DeCerto."

Hermione le jaugea d'un oeil noir, alors qu'il sirotait son whisky avec cette nonchalance propre à sa personne. Il se délectait un peu trop de la situation à son goût et son arrogance l'horripilait. Elle ne voulait plus du tout lui faire la conversation et puis, finalement, il n'avait pas l'air si blessé que cela.

"Bon, si tu as à peu près fini de m'insulter, on s'en va." Elle déposa quelques noises sur la table avant de quitter son siège, se forçant à ignorer sa cheville qui la brûlait affreusement dès qu'elle posait le pied par terre. Riddle la dévisagea les sourcils levés, sans pour autant bouger.

"Où ça ?"

"Puisque ce fiasco est ma faute, je te raccompagne à ton orphelinat."

Son regard s'assombrit. "Comment sais-tu où j'habite !"

"Oh, désolée. Est-ce un autre de tes nombreux secrets ?" fit-elle mi-moqueuse et faussement inquiète, mordant toutefois sa langue qui venait encore de fourcher.

"Je peux rentrer par mes propres moyens," siffla t-il froidement en reculant sa chaise.

"Et si ces hommes sont encore dans les parages ? Ils ont vu ton visage. Comment espères-tu les combattre sans baguette ?"

"Oh, et d'où te vient cette soudaine sollicitude pour ma personne ?" déclara t-il d'un ton sinistre, une fois qu'il furent sortis du pub.

"Sans doute parce que tu es si aimable," ironisa la brune.

Malgré tout, il parut accepter l'offre d'Hermione et ils revinrent sur leurs pas vers l'aire de transplanage.

"Où veux-tu que je te reconduise ?" demanda t-elle avec impatience, lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint. Elle boitait légèrement à cause de sa cheville et peinait à suivre son rythme.

"L'allée principale juste à quelques rues de celle où nous étions tout à l'heure, si tu t'en souviens."

"Oui, il y a un endroit discret où nous pouvons transplaner." Elle tendit un bras vers lui, qu'il saisit fermement.

La jeune femme aurait pu apparaître juste derrière son orphelinat, connaissant le quartier et l'ayant déjà visité dans son passé lorsqu'elle faisait la chasse aux horcruxes. Mais Riddle était suffisamment suspicieux comme ça. Ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse avec la sensation d'être aspirés à travers un tunnel, puis atterrirent au milieu d'une petite ruelle isolée. Le sorcier remonta presque aussitôt la rue sans un regard derrière lui. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-elle donc espéré ? Sûrement pas un 'merci' de la part de Lord Voldemort. Elle marcha péniblement à sa suite, le maudissant lui et sa cheville foulée. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent sur une avenue grouillante de monde et de véhicules. Elle continua à le suivre quelques minutes, lorsqu'il fit soudain volte-face.

"Que fais-tu encore là ?" cracha t-il.

"Eh bien, j'ai dit que j'allais te ramener, alors-"

"Tu _m'as_ raccompagné jusqu'ici. C'est bon maintenant, tu peux foutre le camp."

"Je veux m'assurer que tu arrives à destination, c'est tout." Elle commençait aussi à s'énerver. Pourquoi devait-il se montrer si désagréable ?

Il se remit simplement en route, sans répondre. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le suivait. Peu importe qui étaient ses agresseurs dans l'appartement de Flamel, elle était convaincue qu'ils ne rôdaient plus dans le coin. Dans le cas contraire, elle serait encore plus étonnée de les voir attaquer Riddle en pleine rue avec tous ces moldus comme témoins.

Alors, pourquoi ? Quelque part, elle se surprenait à vouloir découvrir d'elle-même où il vivait. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'orphelinat, qui n'existait plus à son époque. Était-ce une sorte de voyeurisme pervers et déplacé ?

Par chance, elle ne ressassa pas bien longtemps ses pensées perturbantes. Ils arrivèrent devant un édifice dressé derrière un immense portail en fer forgé, un grand bâtiment gris d'aspect triste et lugubre. Son camarade pénétra ensuite dans une cours extérieure dégarnie tandis qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas. Il rejoignit la porte principale, puis se retourna pour siffler méchamment :

"Quoi ? Tu veux peut être que je t'invite à prendre le thé ?"

Son agressivité la surprit. "D'accord, d'accord, je m'en v-"

Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Un homme trapu se dressait dans l'encadrement et posa deux yeux furieux sur Riddle. Ce dernier se crispa.

"Tom !" beugla t-il. "Où étais-tu passé ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisque le type l'avait empoigné par le col de sa chemise et tiré à l'intérieur. Ce comportement laissa Hermione perplexe. Cet homme n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Que devait-elle faire ? Riddle n'avait-il pas le droit de quitter l'orphelinat ? Il allait probablement être conduit à la directrice. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Colls ? Non, Cole. Madame Cole.

Elle pouvait l'entendre vociférer jusqu'ici. Guidée par sa voix, elle entra et arpenta un long couloir avant d'émerger dans une sorte de vestibule.

"Je t'ai demandé de nettoyer le réfectoire, non ?" hurla l'homme en tenant toujours le Serpentard par son col.

Il répliqua presque docilement : "Oui, monsieur. J'ai-"

"Et qu'as-tu fais à la place, tu t'es enfuis !" coupa l'autre d'un ton venimeux.

"Mais j'ai-"

"Tu te crois spécial ? Tu te crois libre de faire ce que tu veux ?" brailla t-il en commençant à le secouer.

"Non, je-"

"Exactement. Tu n'es _personne_, Tom. Et quand je t'ordonne de faire quelque chose, tu obéis ! C'est clair ?"

Riddle ne répondit rien, ce qui sembla davantage enrager son interlocuteur. Il resserra sa prise sur le cou du sorcier et répéta avec rage :

"C'est clair ?"

Le ténébreux s'obstinait à garder le silence, si bien que l'homme perdit le reste de ses moyens et le gifla violemment. Hermione hoqueta, scandalisée. Lorsqu'elle le vit relever sa main, elle fit un pas spontané en avant et s'interposa :

"Arrêtez !"

Il stoppa effectivement son geste, l'air de réaliser avec surprise qu'il avait un spectateur.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" lâcha t-il sèchement.

"Luisa Donohue," mentit-elle, s'excusant en silence auprès de la serveuse du Chaudron Baveur à qui elle venait d'emprunter le nom.

"Et que faîtes-vous ici, Miss Donohue ?"

"Je..." La brune hésita, consciente qu'elle devait trouver une excuse plausible devant la grimace menaçante qu'il affichait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Riddle, qui lui rendit son regard, l'air dubitatif. Une marque de doigts rouges commençait à se former sur sa joue. Elle prit une brève inspiration et adressa un sourire poli à l'homme en face d'elle.

"Je m'excuse de m'imposer de la sorte, Monsieur... ?"

"Carter. Peter Carter. Je suis le responsable de cette institution."

Elle s'en étonna. À son époque, Harry lui avait raconté que cet orphelinat était sous la direction d'une certaine Madame Cole. Souriante, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

"C'est ma faute si Tom a négligé sa tâche. Ne le punissez pas, s'il vous plaît."

"Pourquoi ce serait votre faute, Miss ?" demanda t-il avec méfiance. Elle constata néanmoins que la rage ne filtrait plus dans sa voix.

"Vous voyez, Monsieur Carter, mon père vient juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Il s'est battu sur le front contre ces Nazis, mais il a été blessé et on l'a renvoyé à la maison."

Une histoire larmoyante, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Je suis donc allée le chercher à l'hôpital. Malheureusement, il ne peut toujours pas marcher sans soutien. Nous sommes passés devant l'orphelinat lorsque Tom nous a vu. Mon père est un homme de grande taille, vous savez, et j'avais du mal à le soutenir correctement. Tom m'a proposé son aide et j'ai accepté. C'était très aimable de sa part de nous aider. J'espère que son geste ne lui causera pas de problèmes."

Après ce mensonge spectaculaire, elle regardait Carter dans l'expectative. Il n'avait pas énormément de marges de manoeuvre. Elle exagérait à peine mais cela semblait fonctionner. L'homme s'était visiblement calmé, cependant, elle ignorait s'il avait réellement gobé son histoire. Après tout, il _connaissait_ Riddle et la description qu'elle avait faite de son comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Carter se racla la gorge. "Si c'est ce qui s'est passé, alors je peux difficilement le punir." Il se tourna ensuite vers le sorcier. "Tom, retourne dans ta chambre !"

Le concerné cligna des yeux, perplexe de se faire congédier si soudainement ou parce qu'elle venait de lui sauver la mise. Difficile de savoir. Riddle était quelqu'un d'extrêmement complexe à cerner. Ses yeux gris perçants croisèrent brièvement les siens avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'escalier derrière eux.

Hermione reporta son attention sur l'homme. "J'espère ne vous avoir causé aucun dérangement, Monsieur Carter."

"Non, pas du tout."

Maintenant que l'opportunité se présentait, elle en profita pour l'examiner de plus près. Il était plutôt grand, baraqué, avec des cheveux bruns coupés courts et une moustache. Son visage était continuellement violacé, un peu comme si quelque chose le faisait enrager. Une grosse croix pendue à une chaine en argent se balançait sur son torse.

"Laissez-moi vous raccompagner," suggéra t-il en désignant l'entrée.

Elle le suivit.

"Je m'excuse encore pour cette soudaine intrusion. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes," dit-elle avec courtoisie. "Et laissez-moi vous féliciter pour avoir élevé un jeune homme serviable comme Tom," ajouta t-elle en grinçant ses dents.

La brune voulait le faire parler, curieuse d'en savoir plus depuis le départ de Madame Cole.

"Eh bien, je suis content que Tom commence à montrer un peu de respect," répondit-il. "C'est un garçon très difficile."

Cette réplique lui fit hausser ses sourcils. Était-il sensé lui confier ce genre de choses ?

"Ah oui ? Comment ça ?" questionna t-elle en évitant de montrer sa curiosité.

"Vous savez, Miss Donohue, je suis un homme croyant."

Elle acquiesça, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

Carter poursuivit. "J'ai pris la direction de cet orphelinat par simple bonté d'âme."

_Ben voyons !_ s'indigna t-elle en roulant presque des yeux. _Quel saint vous faites !_

"J'essaye d'éduquer ces enfants démunis selon les principes du Seigneur. Mais Tom..." Il s'interrompit, grimaçant presque de dégoût. "Tom n'est pas normal. Il a l'esprit tordu et il faut souvent utiliser la manière forte pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Sur le chemin de Dieu."

Hermione était sidérée. 'La manière forte' ? Il venait juste de _frapper_ Riddle...

_Quel sale type !_ pensa t-elle avec colère en scrutant Carter. Personne n'avait le droit de brutaliser des enfants placés sous sa garde, qu'ils soient ou non des psychopathes en herbe.

"Je fais de mon mieux pour le guider sur la bonne voie. Mais je doute qu'il pourra un jour abandonner ses habitudes malsaines," l'entendit-elle renchérir. "Il a besoin d'une surveillance étroite et de punitions sévères, sans quoi il serait perdu."

Elle tenta au mieux de se maîtriser, submergée par un sentiment de révolte sans nom. Quel type ignoble. Bien entendu, Riddle _était_ maléfique. Mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que Carter soit au courant. Non, elle supposait que par 'habitudes malsaines', il faisait allusion à sa condition de sorcier. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit véritablement au courant, mais il avait deviné que quelque chose clochait chez le jeune homme. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer en quoi consistait ces 'punitions sévères'.

"Tom a t-il toujours été ainsi ?" demanda t-elle, s'efforçant de conserver un ton neutre.

"Oui, je crois. Je n'étais pas là durant son enfance mais j'ai entendu toute sorte d'histoires horribles à son sujet," dit-il en secouant la tête.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en charge de cet orphelinat, Monsieur Carter ?" ajouta t-elle prudemment.

"Cela doit faire presque quatre ans, maintenant."

Ils avaient atteint la porte d'entrée et elle fut soulagée de pouvoir quitter cet endroit déprimant. Cet orphelinat était vraiment épouvantable, en particulier son directeur. Carter était un fanatique violent et bourré de préjugés. Désormais, elle comprenait pourquoi le Serpentard détestait tellement retourner ici. Rien que l'idée de le laisser aux mains de cet homme lui donnait la nausée.

Mais une fois encore, on parlait de Riddle. Pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Même _dans l'hypothèse _où Carter le battait, Voldemort ne méritait-il pas son sort ?

Malgré ses pensées, la jeune femme fut prise d'un sentiment de malaise alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin, remontant la ruelle où elle transplanerait pour le Chemin de Traverse.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

De retour dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur, Hermione plaça quelques sorts d'isolement et autres protections de ce genre pour empêcher quiconque d'approcher la pièce. Elle s'installa ensuite sur son lit et sortit le manuscrit de Peverell de sa poche d'une main fébrile. Tous ses espoirs reposaient sur ce petit livre. Si c'était une impasse, elle risquait de se retrouver bloquée à la mauvaise époque pour le restant de ses jours. Le livre était relié en vieux cuir marron, le parchemin jauni et l'écriture manuscrite s'effaçait ici et là. Elle inspira profondément, puis commença à lire.

_Avec l'aide de mes frères, moi, Ignotus Peverell, j'ai exploré en profondeur le pouvoir résidant en toute chose. Ensembles, nous avons parcouru des royaumes jusqu'alors inconnus, hors des limites tracées par l'étroitesse d'esprit de ceux qui ne cherchent qu'à dissimuler leurs propres faiblesses. Mes frères et moi avons travaillé avec cette force brut que l'on nomme Magie._

_Ce vaste pouvoir diffère de la Magie communément enseignée par des maîtres autoproclamés. Ils ont eu l'impertinence de qualifier ainsi leur savoir mais sont ignorants de ses secrets. Ils apprennent leurs élèves à agiter futilement leur baguette et à répéter des incantations tels des perroquets bien dressés, alors que la véritable Magie signifie bien plus._

_Les sorciers l'ont bridée et privée de son ancienne beauté depuis trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus que l'ombre mutilée de cette force glorieuse qui fut autrefois. La Magie est une force de la nature qui empreigne toute chose, elle est omniprésente et éternellement changeante. La restreindre à des sortilèges fixes et des mouvements de baguette est un sacrilège qui dépasse l'entendement. Aussi, mes frères et moi avons renoncé aux méthodes obsolètes et restrictives qui ne font qu'emprisonner ce pouvoir grandiose. _

_Qu'ils nous vilipendent, qu'ils crient aux traîtres ou aux félons, nous ne nous écarterons jamais du vrai chemin._

Hermione stoppa sa lecture. Ce texte lui était terriblement familier. _La Magie est éternellement changeante_... à peu de choses près, il s'agissait des mots exactes utilisés par le professeur Snape à l'époque, lorsqu'il avait décrit les forces du Mal avec tant d'affection. _Les forces du Mal sont toujours changeantes et éternelles_. Elle examina longuement le petit livre entre ses mains. Qui était vraiment Peverell ? Un maître inégalé dans son art ou un mage noir particulièrement doué ? Elle soupira. De toute façon, elle dépendait de ce savoir. Objet maléfique ou non, elle devait comprendre comment fonctionnait la baguette de Sureau.

Les jours suivants, la brune ne quitta pratiquement pas sa chambre. Elle sortait seulement pour déjeuner au bar du Chaudron Baveur et passait le reste de son temps à étudier le manuscrit. Ignotus Peverell était un véritable génie mais ses descriptions lui rappelaient de plus en plus la magie noire.

Sans s'en vanter, Hermione s'y connaissait un peu en la matière. Elle avait longtemps résisté à la nécessité d'apprendre ce genre de magie, mais à un moment donné, elle avait décidé de recourir à toutes les ressources possibles, si cela pouvait sauver la vie d'un ami. Pratiquer la magie noire était dangereux. Elle en avait assez appris pour savoir combien cette magie était malsaine et sordide. Néanmoins, elle avait dû se tenir prête à utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition pour vaincre Lord Voldemort, y compris ses propres armes. Au départ, elle s'était simplement limitée à la théorie dans le but de mieux connaître son ennemi et ce qu'elle affrontait. Plus tard, lorsque la guerre s'était éternisée, elle avait commencé à utiliser la magie noire pour combattre. Une décision horrible mais nécessaire, la seule qu'elle avait jamais prise sans l'avis de Harry et Ron.

Dans certains passages, Peverell avait une vision de la magie effroyablement similaire aux travaux qu'elle avait lu sur les forces du Mal, bien que ce terme n'était jamais explicitement mentionné. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, mais se rendait déjà compte de la complexité et de la finesse des concepts décrits par l'auteur. Ils lui donnaient du fil à retordre, c'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait affirmer qu'ils relèvent de la magie noire. Elle n'était pas non plus une experte. À l'exception des sortilèges et maléfices, elle ne savait pas exactement où tracer la limite. Le livre de Peverell traitait de la nature de la magie. Comment pouvait-elle être mauvaise en soi ? De même que cet ouvrage était très ancien. Les forces du Mal n'étaient peut être pas classées comme telles au temps de Peverell.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce manuscrit représentait sa seule chance de retour. Elle devrait le lire.

**.&.**

**TBC**_  
_

* * *

Alors, des avis ? Bien, pas bien ? Je continue ?

Je ne force personne à reviewer, mais sachez que vos commentaires sont la raison d'être d'un auteur. Et sa seule rétribution. Il écrit (ou traduit) avant tout par passion, pour se faire plaisir, s'évader... les raisons sont nombreuses. Mais c'est aussi pour partager son travail et échanger avec des lecteurs. S'il n'a aucun retour et que personne ne manifeste son envie de connaître la suite, ne soyez pas étonnés qu'elle mette du temps à arriver ou que l'histoire ne se termine jamais. C'est décourageant à force.

Bref, après ce mini-coup de gueule, je remercie du fond du coeur **lizs** pour son commentaire.

Bonne fin d'année à tous !


	13. Lendemains de guerre

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

******Chapitre 12 : Lendemains de guerre  
**

* * *

Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil par un énorme bruit d'explosion. Elle se rassit brusquement dans son lit, attrapant sa baguette par réflexe sans être vraiment réveillée, mais ne vit aucun agresseur dans sa chambre. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle bailla, jetant un oeil à sa montre. Seulement trois heures du matin ?

_Trop tôt pour se soucier de n'importe quel cauchemar_, grommela t-elle dans sa tête.

Tandis qu'elle se rallongeait, un autre bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Une nouvelle explosion. Elle se redressa pour de bon et alla tirer les rideaux de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Les explosions résonnaient encore dans le lointain. Elle aperçut le Chemin de Traverse et Londres, qui s'étendaient à l'horizon. La brune hoqueta d'horreur en scrutant la ville. Le ciel nocturne s'était embrasé de rouge orangé. Des colonnes de fumée noire s'élevaient des bâtiments ici et là. Elle vit également des escadrons d'avions survoler le ciel, si nombreux que le bruit terrifiant de leurs hélices vrombissait jusqu'ici comme le tonnerre. Ces monstres ouvraient leur ventre de métal pour relâcher leur cargaison meurtrière. Ils faisaient pleuvoir les bombes sur la ville qui s'écrasaient contre les bâtiments sans défense en une détonation effroyable.

Son estomac se noua au spectacle du raid aérien allemand attaquant Londres et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait lu des ouvrages et entendu parler de la Seconde guerre mondiale, mais en faire l'expérience comme témoin la rendait malade. Tous ces gens innocents dehors, hommes, femmes et enfants, étaient en train de mourir. Elle serra ses poings, impuissante, ne pouvant que regarder les bombes s'abattre sur la ville. Elle n'avait rien à craindre ici, sur le Chemin de Traverse. De puissantes barrières protégeaient la communauté magique. Mais que dire de ceux qui vivaient cet enfer ?

"Riddle !" murmura t-elle soudain avec choc.

Il se trouvait quelque part dans la cité en flammes, sans protection magique. _Et_, se souvint Hermione avec un serrement à la poitrine, _sans sa baguette_. Si jamais l'orphelinat était touché ? Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans magie. Même avec, ce serait périlleux. L'attaque des bombardiers allemands se poursuivait indéfiniment alors qu'elle assistait à cette scène funeste, incapable d'aider. Puis, ils finirent par s'éloigner, laissant derrière eux une ville détruite et ravagée par le feu. Ce brasier menaçant illumina la nuit noire encore longtemps après leur départ.

La brune eut un sommeil agité jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle s'était recroquevillée au sol sous la petite fenêtre, avant d'être réveillée par un cauchemar. Bondissant sur ses pieds, elle jeta un oeil derrière les carreaux où perçaient les rayons du matin. Une épaisse fumée noire recouvrait toujours la cité de Londres. Des bâtiments se consumaient encore dans les résidus d'incendie. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de vivre cette nuit. Pour elle, la Seconde guerre mondiale faisait partie de l'Histoire. Un évènement tellement ancien qu'il se limitait à des faits et des dates dans un livre. Or la dure réalité des morts et des blessés la rattrapait.

Avec un soupir, elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et du paysage qu'elle montrait. _La guerre ! Quelle idée stupide !_ Pourtant, ce fléau semblait pourchasser l'humanité. Elle-même avait connu la guerre et vu son visage hideux en combattant Voldemort. Quelque soit son camp, on ne s'en sortait jamais indemne, surtout pas en conservant son innocence et sa naïveté.

Elle choisit quelques vêtements, se doucha et s'habilla, avant de descendre se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, des clients étaient déjà attablés au bar devant leur petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa à une table libre, puis Luisa, la serveuse du Chaudron Baveur, vint prendre sa commande.

"Bonjour," la salua t-elle avec un charmant sourire. "Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?"

"Oh, juste deux ou trois tartines et un café, s'il te plaît," répondit-elle avec fatigue.

"Tout de suite. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin du café. Tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil, hein ? Avec tout le raffut qu'on fait les moldus, c'est pas étonnant." Luisa secoua sa tête. "Les pauvres. Je suis juste soulagée d'être en sécurité au Chemin de Traverse."

"Oui," approuva Hermione. "C'est fréquent ?"

La serveuse lui lança un regard triste. "Trop, si tu veux mon avis. J'espère seulement qu'ils résoudront leurs problèmes et que ça se terminera bientôt."

Elle hocha la tête. Cependant, elle savait que cette guerre se poursuivrait encore pendant presque deux ans. Luisa s'en alla avec sa commande, la laissant à ses réflexions. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais le sort de Riddle continuait un peu à l'inquiéter. Il se trouvait dans Londres hier soir. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Son orphelinat avait peut être explosé sous une bombe ? L'édifice n'existait plus à son époque et elle ignorait quand il avait été détruit. Elle tortillait nerveusement l'une de ses mèches lorsque Luisa revint avec son déjeuner. Elle commença à grignoter ses tartines, l'esprit ailleurs. Le mage noir était encore en vie dans le futur, il n'avait donc pas pu mourir dans le raid la nuit dernière, en déduit-elle.

_Mais s'il était blessé ?_ nargua la petite voix de sa conscience.

_Oui, et alors ?_ répondit furieusement une autre. Il était son _ennemi_ ! Pourquoi se soucier de lui ? Il l'aurait mérité.

Ses pensées la ramenèrent dans cette ruelle où ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a quelques jours. Il avait été touché par un sort et elle se souvenait la façon dont elle l'avait défendu contre ces hommes. Cette mésaventure lui avait rappelé la guerre qu'elle avait vécu. Ses amis et elle n'avaient jamais laissé personne derrière eux. C'était ce même sentiment protecteur qui l'avait envahi et poussé à sauver le Serpentard.

Elle avala sa dernière gorgée de café. Elle pouvait toujours faire un saut rapide à l'orphelinat, histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il allait bien de toute façon.

Hermione quitta le Chaudron Baveur pour se rendre au point de transplanage, transformant au passage sa robe de sorcier en quelque chose de moins tape à l'oeil pour les moldus. Elle fut saisie par une habituelle pression inconfortable en disparaissant à l'autre bout de Londres dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Après s'être assurée que personne n'avait vu son étrange mode de transport, elle remonta la rue en direction de l'orphelinat de Riddle. Débouchant sur une avenue, elle fut immédiatement frappée par l'atmosphère de détresse qui dominait le Londres moldu. Cet endroit semblait avoir plus ou moins été épargné par les bombes allemandes. Mais les gens qu'elle croisait avaient l'air bouleversé, marchant d'un pas précipité. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tomba sur une scène terrible. Au coin de la rue, s'étendait un énorme cratère qui à l'évidence avait été l'emplacement d'une maison. Les habitations à proximité étaient aussi détruites mais on pouvait en reconnaître les décombres. La brune pressa le pas, espérant que l'édifice qu'elle cherchait n'avait pas connu le même sort.

Une vague de soulagement immense s'empara d'elle en apercevant le grand bâtiment gris, triste et morne. Il paraissait intact, comme non affecté par le bombardement. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter finalement. Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsque le souvenir de Carter, le directeur de l'orphelinat, et sa façon de traiter Riddle lui revint en tête. Puisqu'elle était sur place, elle pouvait toujours voir comment il allait.

Mais comment ? Toquer à la porte pour discuter de nouveau avec cet homme méprisable ne l'inspirait pas. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas se désillusionner et utiliser quelques charmes repousse-moldus ? Elle pourrait s'introduire discrètement à l'intérieur, personne ne la remarquerait. Mise à part Riddle, évidemment. Il était un sorcier capable de déceler sa présence à travers les sortilèges.

_Oui, ça m'a tout l'air d'un plan,_ pensa t-elle.

La jeune femme contourna le bâtiment et se mit à couvert pour jeter les sortilèges nécessaires. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir le portail et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Dorénavant, se servir de la magie devenait impossible puisque son camarade était encore mineur et étroitement surveillé par le Ministère. On le tiendrait responsable pour tout acte magique dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat.

Sa baguette soigneusement rangée dans son holster, elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Par chance, il était vide, elle continua donc tranquillement sa route jusqu'au vestibule. Quoique 'chambre' serait plus approprié pour décrire la petite pièce. La tapisserie blanche devenue grisâtre rendait l'endroit déprimant. En face, une double porte vitrée donnait sur le réfectoire et à droite, un escalier menait à l'étage. Hermione décida d'abord d'explorer les étages. L'agencement du bâtiment laissait deviner que les chambres des enfants étaient situées au second. Son intuition s'avérait juste, des gamins couraient d'une chambre à l'autre le long d'un corridor. Elle remarqua qu'ils portaient tous une tunique grise, identique à celle de Riddle l'autre jour. C'était probablement une sorte d'uniforme, plutôt laid à son goût. Elle avançait prudemment, prenant garde à ne bousculer personne puisqu'elle était invisible. Les orphelins avaient l'air en bonne santé et relativement contents. Quelques-uns paraissaient beaucoup trop maigres, mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'ils vivaient en temps de guerre. Elle passa plusieurs portes ouvertes, dardant un oeil furtif à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas la chambre du sorcier. Celles fermées furent rapidement ouvertes. Arrivée au bout du couloir, il n'était toujours nulle part en vue. Une fenêtre donnait sur la cour extérieure surplombée par un large mur d'enceinte. Quelques enfants s'amusaient dehors, mais pas de Riddle.

Où était-il passé ?

Hermione revint sur ses pas, puis au rez-de-chaussée. Un regard rapide lui confirma qu'il ne se trouvait pas non plus dans le réfectoire. Elle se demandait où chercher quand une porte s'ouvrit sur Carter, suivi par l'une de ses employées. Cette dernière semblait très jeune, constata t-elle avec étonnement, à peine plus âgée qu'elle-même.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Emma. Les nouveaux jouets coûtent trop chers," entendit-elle Carter blâmer la jeune fille. "Trouver des donateurs devient de plus en plus difficile."

"Oui, Monsieur," répondit-elle timidement.

"Bien, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu as encore du travail."

Après quoi, elle disparut au coin de l'escalier.

"Allons, allons, Peter," fit une femme dans l'encadrement de la porte du réfectoire. "Tu fais trop travailler mes filles."

Il se retourna, un rictus placardé au visage. "Mais Michelle, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, tu sais bien."

La femme s'avança, elle devait presque avoir la cinquantaine, les cheveux striés de blanc et plutôt replète.

"Si tu le dis, Peter," répliqua t-elle, amusée.

Carter éclata d'un rire agaçant et elle sentit son dégoût pour lui monter d'un cran. Jaugeant les traits durs de la femme, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne l'apprécierait pas non plus.

"Comment va le petit Simon ?" questionna t-elle distraitement. "Il te fait toujours des problèmes ?"

"Oh non," répondit-il. "Ces petites pestes ont juste besoin d'une punition, c'est tout. Ils se comportent comme des gosses de leur âge." Il sembla réfléchir une seconde, avant d'ajouter : "Pas comme Tom."

Cette remarque attira toute l'attention d'Hermione.

"Ce gamin est un bâtard détestable."

Cette insulte lui fit relever les sourcils.

"Il a vraiment l'air louche," renchérit son interlocutrice avec une grimace.

"Oui," affirma t-il. "Ça fait longtemps qu'il s'est écarté des voies du Seigneur."

La femme se traça rapidement le signe de croix sur la poitrine.

"J'essaye de le remettre sur le droit chemin depuis que je travaille ici," déclara Carter d'un ton brusque. "Mais il est toujours aussi tordu, peu importe combien de fois je le corrige."

La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme était abject. Et on confiait des _enfants_ à quelqu'un comme lui ?

"Oui, tu as raison," approuva la femme replète. "Au fait, tu comptes le laisser longtemps dans la cave ?"

Carter haussa des épaules. "Encore un jour, au moins."

Elle les fixa à tour de rôle, horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ces gens ? Elle cessa d'écouter leur odieuse conversation et regarda l'escalier. _La cave ?_

Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux marches qui descendaient au sous-sol. Empruntant l'escalier, elle s'engouffra dans un long couloir sombre et crasseux. Les murs en béton étaient défraîchis, des toiles d'araignées pendaient au plafond et des flaques d'eau sale parsemaient le sol. Elle avança avec hésitation, ses yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à la pénombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle découvrit une lourde porte en acier et essaya la poignée. Verrouillée. La brune jeta un oeil autour d'elle, c'était la seule porte dans les parages, semble t-il. Riddle était donc très probablement enfermé derrière. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle débusqua un trombone pour crocheter la serrure.

_Ça devrait faire l'affaire._

Savoir comment fracturer une porte façon moldue s'était avéré très utile pendant la guerre. Hermione l'avait appris de Fred et George. Elle tordit le trombone et l'inséra dans la serrure. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que les jumeaux, mais assez pour arriver à faire sauter le verrou au bout de quelques minutes.

La pièce était à peine plus éclairée que le couloir, grâce à la lucarne sur l'un des murs. Malheureusement, la vitre était cassée et laissait entrer la brise hivernale. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur. L'endroit était vétuste, aussi moisi et humide que le reste du sous-sol. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard était ancré sur la forme gisant au milieu de la cave. Elle se précipita vers la silhouette et reconnut Riddle, roulé en boule sur le sol crasseux. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et le visage contracté en une grimace douloureuse. Les hématomes et le sang séché contrastaient horriblement avec son teint pâle. Le t-shirt recouvrant son dos était maculé de sang.

"Riddle ?" murmura t-elle en touchant doucement son épaule.

Ce dernier sursauta.

"C'est moi, DeCerto," le rassura t-elle.

Le sorcier releva lentement ses paupières. La douleur qui irradiait ses beaux yeux gris la fit frémir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda t-il d'une voix enrouée.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je profite de cet endroit si accueillant bien sûr," ironisa t-elle gentiment en lui retirant quelques mèches sombres des yeux. "Viens, lève-toi." Elle l'attrapa par le bras avec précaution.

Frissonnant de douleur, il réussit à se mettre assis avec son aide et Hermione dû le soutenir pour l'empêcher de retomber. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait son bras droit pressé contre son torse et avait le dos extrêmement raide. Ce qui en disait long, ajouté aux bleus sur son visage. Ce monstre de Carter l'avait battu. Riddle tremblait légèrement à cause du froid ou de la douleur, elle ne saurait le dire.

"On doit sortir d'ici," souffla t-elle. "Tu crois que tu peux marcher ?"

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle tressaillit à la vue des hématomes violacés marquant les traits harmonieux de son visage.

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?" articula t-il encore.

Elle adopta un sourire réconfortant, répondant avec sérieux : "Pour te sortir de là."

Il ne bougea pas et continua à la dévisager d'un air suspicieux, s'imaginant probablement que son geste cachait quelque chose.

"Ça suffit avec les questions," fit Hermione sur le ton de la réprimande, qu'elle avait si souvent employé pour les plans dangereusement stupides d'Harry et Ron. "Il faut te lever. Je ne peux pas te porter, tu sais."

Elle réarrangea sa prise sous son épaule et essaya de le soulever. Il grogna de douleur, alors qu'elle le hissait sur pieds. Il titubait énormément, s'appuyant sur elle pour ne pas trébucher. Puis, elle saisit son bras gauche, apparemment indemne, et le passa autour de ses épaules. De l'autre, elle l'enlaça par la taille pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre.

"Maintenant, les escaliers," le prévint-elle. "Et ensuite, on s'en va pour de bon, d'accord ?"

Le ténébreux ne répondit rien et elle prit son manque de réaction pour un 'oui'. Marcher fut une rude épreuve tandis qu'elle l'entraînait hors de cette pièce répugnante. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle erratique, entrecoupé de grognements peinés, alors qu'il se penchait lourdement contre elle. Une fois au pied de l'escalier, Hermione était épuisée mais déterminée. Elle posa une main sur la rambarde, resserrant son bras autour de lui et l'aida à grimper avec lenteur. Une fois en haut, elle installa Riddle sur une marche et lui pressa délicatement l'épaule pour avoir son attention.

"Je vérifie si la voie est libre. Je reviens tout de suite."

Ses yeux gris insondables l'observèrent, puis il eut un bref hochement de tête. La brune se faufila jusqu'au vestibule, s'assurant qu'on ne puisse repérer son camarade d'ici, avant de passer le réfectoire qu'elle trouva désert. Personne en vue dans le hall non plus. Elle le traversa en vitesse et ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée. L'air froid de Décembre lui fouetta le visage tandis qu'elle sortait dans la cour, vérifiant qu'aucun enfant ne jouait dans les environs. Elle rebroussa chemin. C'était maintenant où jamais. Avec un peu de chance, on ne les apercevrait pas.

_Si quelqu'un essaye de nous stopper, je l'attaque sur place !_ pensa férocement Hermione. _Restriction de la magie ou non, pas question que Riddle croupisse ici._

Elle fut soulagée de le retrouver à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Il avait la tête appuyée contre le mur et rouvrit ses yeux en l'entendant arriver, visiblement à bout de forces. Elle espérait vraiment s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite.

"Allons-y," déclara t-elle en attrapant son bras.

Avec effort, elle réussit à le remettre debout et ils regagnèrent péniblement l'entrée. Riddle était quasiment avachi sur elle. La brune devait se hâter. Ils titubèrent dehors - quelques mètres les séparaient encore du portail, et franchirent la cour extérieure. À deux pas de la grille, un cri s'éleva soudain dans leur dos. Hermione tourna sa tête et reconnut Carter, debout sur le seuil qu'ils venaient de quitter. Son coeur manqua un battement. Il les pointait agressivement du doigt en hurlant :

"Arrête-toi !" Avant de se mettre à courir après eux.

Elle raffermit aussitôt son étreinte autour du Serpentard et le tira de force en avant, ignorant ses grognements de douleur.

"Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, sale bâtard ingrat !" beugla l'autre.

Faisant abstraction des cris qui se rapprochaient, elle s'engouffra à travers le portail ouvert et risqua un oeil en arrière. Carter n'était plus très loin, le visage rouge de colère, vociférant après eux ou plutôt après Riddle puisqu'elle était toujours invisible à ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Ils contournèrent le mur de clôture, maintenant hors de vue et elle scanna la rue à la recherche d'éventuels passants. L'allée semblait vide. Elle pouvait entendre les pas précipités du directeur qui devait avoir rejoint le portail. Elle ferma les yeux et ils disparurent en moins de quelques secondes. Carter passa la grille, s'attendant certainement à le voir remonter la ruelle en boitant, mais ne trouva aucune trace de lui.

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres à la ronde, les deux sorciers atterrirent dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle, à quelques pas du Chaudron Baveur. Riddle chancela et se serait écroulé si la brune ne l'avait pas retenu.

"On est presque arrivé," fit-elle dans une tentative pour le rassurer.

Elle ôta son manteau et s'empara de sa baguette d'un coup sec du poignet, heureuse de sentir à nouveau le bois lisse sous ses doigts. Elle métamorphosa une cape qu'elle lui passa autour des épaules. Inutile d'attirer les questions des curieux sur son état.

Le bar était bondé de monde en visite au Chemin de Traverse. Ils montèrent lentement à l'étage vers les chambres d'hôtes sans trop se faire remarquer des clients et Hermione fouina dans sa poche pour retirer une clé. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la pièce.

Elle assit le Serpentard sur le lit, scrutant son visage. Sa respiration était toujours laborieuse et elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait des côtes cassées. Il était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure et la regardait avec méfiance.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre maintenant. C'est ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur," expliqua t-elle avec un sourire aimable, désignant les lieux. "Tu es blessé, Riddle, il faut que je regarde. Ça te va ?"

Il se braqua à cette remarque, serrant davantage son bras droit contre lui.

"Je ne vais rien faire de mal, je veux juste te soigner," assura t-elle. "D'ailleurs, je suis plutôt douée pour ça."

Elle alla ensuite farfouiller dans sa valise, abandonnée dans un recoin de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, elle dénicha ce dont elle cherchait, une boîte en bois faisant office de trousse de premiers secours. Elle l'ouvrit et passa son contenu en revue.

_Potion régénératrice pour les os ? Sûrement._

_Onguent pour hématomes ? C'est clair._

_Désinfectant ? Oui._

_Potion pour les coupures ? Oui._

_Anti-douleur ? Bien sûr._

Avec flacons et pots en mains, elle retourna auprès de Riddle, toujours tendu et sur ses gardes.

"Laisse-moi voir ton bras," ordonna t-elle.

Le sorcier plissa ses yeux avant de répondre sur la défensive : "Pourquoi fais-tu ça, DeCerto ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?"

Hermione soupira devant son entêtement. Malheureusement, elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Après tout, il était Lord Voldemort. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était embarquée dans cette histoire, elle ne pouvait pas faire les choses à moitié, non ?

"Oh, allez. On n'a pas _tous _des arrières pensées comme vous autres Serpentards. Tu es blessé, je veux t'aider. C'est si difficile à croire ?"

Elle haussa les sourcils devant sa mine sceptique. Un silence s'en suivit, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à tendre son bras droit vers elle.

"Voilà, ce n'était pas la mer à boire."

Riddle ne daigna pas lui répondre et la jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés pour saisir délicatement son bras. Elle sortit sa baguette, sentant le ténébreux se crisper à ce geste sans toutefois reculer. Prenant cela pour un encouragement, elle fit disparaître le tissu déchiré sur son avant bras. Il était enflé et couvert de bleus. Mais le pire restait à venir, songea t-elle en voyant ses doutes se confirmer.

"C'est cassé, je vais devoir réparer les os. Ça va faire un peu mal."

Elle jeta un charme destiné à engourdir son bras sans se faire d'illusions, puis canalisa sa magie pour lancer un sortilège plus complexe. Elle se rappelait la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû utiliser ce sort particulier, peu après son arrivée désastreuse dans le passé.

La brune releva les yeux. "Prêt ?"

Il acquiesça et elle s'exécuta, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur tandis que ses os se remettaient correctement en place. Elle conjura ensuite un bandage qui s'enroula autour de son bras.

"Tiens, bois-ça," dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole.

Il l'accepta mais refusa de boire. Son attitude bornée lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

"C'est une potion régénératrice. Ça te fera du bien."

Riddle la jaugea du regard, puis avala finalement sa potion. Elle secoua la tête en récupérant le flacon vide. Il n'était vraiment pas un patient facile.

"Maintenant, enlève ton t-shirt."

Il arqua un sourcil, geste qui la fit à nouveau soupirer de frustration.

"Ton dos est blessé, Riddle. Je dois aussi l'examiner."

Lorsqu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle s'emporta : "Ne sois pas stupide. C'est rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu."

Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle faisait allusion. Un homme torse nu ou les blessures sur son dos, car elle avait vu les deux.

_Mais pas toujours en même temps, fort heureusement_, pensa t-elle avec un rictus.

Le Serpentard ôta son t-shirt avec réticence et elle dû l'aider un peu puisqu'il était quasiment handicapé d'un bras. Elle nota l'énorme cicatrice à la naissance de son bras gauche jusqu'au bas de son épaule, s'interrogeant sur l'origine de cette blessure. Mais des problèmes plus pressants requéraient son attention.

Quand il hésita à s'allonger à plat ventre, elle ne fut pas aussi patiente et le poussa sans cérémonie. Une rage furieuse contre Carter s'insinua en elle. Son dos était recouvert d'hématomes et lacéré à plusieurs endroits. De profondes entailles contrastaient affreusement avec sa peau diaphane et aucune parcelle n'était épargnée. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle tenta de nettoyer au maximum le sang séché sans rouvrir ses anciennes plaies, faisant attention aux blessures fraîches et appliqua ensuite les potions. Riddle endura la procédure entière sans broncher. Puis, elle fit apparaître un autre bandage pour son dos, sachant qu'elle devrait le changer régulièrement pour que ses blessures puissent guérir au lieu de s'infecter.

"J'ai terminé, tu peux te relever."

Hermione récupéra son t-shirt abandonné par terre et jeta un rapide 'Scourgify' pour se débarrasser du sang. Ses bleus au visage la firent encore grimacer. S'installant sur le lit, elle attrapa le pot d'onguent alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller et captura son menton pour le pencher vers elle. Le ténébreux écarquilla les yeux à ce geste, ce qui la fit inévitablement sourire. Elle appliqua délicatement la crème sur les hématomes foncés autour de ses yeux et sur ses joues.

"Essaye de ne pas frotter. Ce sera un peu long à faire effet," déclara t-elle, une fois satisfaite. "Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. Tu as l'air affamé."

Sans espérer de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner : "Et ne va pas te promener tout seul." Puis, elle sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

"Je ne t'ai pas vu revenir. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?" l'accueillit Luisa au bar.

"Peux-tu me préparer quelques sandwiches ?" demanda Hermione. "Oh, pendant que j'y pense, aurais-tu une autre chambre de libre ? Pour un ami à moi."

"Une autre chambre ? Voyons-voir..." Elle parcourut le registre des réservations. "Ah ! Le client en face de ta chambre s'en va aujourd'hui. Ton ami pourra prendre celle-là."

"Parfait," sourit-elle.

"Bien. Maintenant, je m'occupe de ta commande," s'exclama Luisa.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme remonta dans sa chambre avec un plateau de sandwiches dans une main et deux bières-au-beurre dans l'autre. Riddle s'était assoupi sur son lit et elle déposa silencieusement leur repas sur la table de nuit, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il tombait littéralement de fatigue lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé. Elle le couvrit d'une couverture, observant son visage endormi.

_Il a tellement l'air innocent quand il dort._ Hermione secoua sa tête. 'Voldemort' et 'innocent', deux mots qui ne pouvaient être associés dans une phrase.

Son regard accrocha la tunique grise qui lui servait de t-shirt. Même après son sort de nettoyage, le vêtement paraissait sale et usé. Sa seule vue lui donnait la nausée. Cet orphelinat était odieux, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait y retourner chaque été. Et Dumbledore ? Savait-il ce qui se passait là-bas ? Non, c'était impossible, raisonna t-elle. Il ne le portait pas dans son coeur, c'était évident pendant leurs cours de métamorphose mais le professeur n'irait jamais jusqu'à livrer Riddle aux mains de son bourreau.

_Tu parles du même homme qui renvoyait Harry chez les Dursley pendant les vacances ! Alors qu'il l'aimait bien,_ s'interposa sa conscience.

_Mais il avait une bonne raison_, s'énerva t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et un bol d'air frais remettrait de l'ordre dans sa tête. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré les évènements de la journée. D'abord ce raid aérien sur Londres et ensuite cet ignoble Carter. Comment avait-elle pu secourir Lord Voldemort ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle déboucha sur une allée principale noire de monde. C'était Noël, après tout._  
_

Les gens se ruaient dans les boutiques pour leurs achats de dernière minute. Avec un pincement au coeur, Hermione se rendit compte que ce serait le premier Noël qu'elle passerait seule. L'an dernier n'avait pas non plus été rose, en pleine guerre et avec la mort de ses parents, mais elle avait eu Harry et Ron. Que penseraient-ils d'elle à présent ?

_Probablement du dégoût_, songea t-elle tristement.

Elle avait aidé Riddle ! Il était le Mal incarné, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il méritait sans aucun doute ce mauvais traitement. En fait, il méritait bien pire. Pourquoi s'être obstinée à aller le voir ? Il n'aurait pas pu être mortellement blessé par le bombardement, sinon le Voldemort de son époque n'aurait jamais existé. Alors, _pourquoi_ s'était-elle rendue à l'orphelinat ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son plan de départ l'obligeant à garder ses distances ? Aujourd'hui, Tom Riddle se reposait _dans sa chambre_.

Mais sa conscience lui aurait interdit de l'abandonner à la violence de Carter, dans ce pseudo orphelinat.

_Et alors ?_ s'écria une voix dans sa tête. _Cet homme a tué tes parents !_

Des images de sa maison en cendres refirent surface, des corps calcinés...

La brune s'assit sur un banc, se sentant défaillir. Ses parents n'avaient pas été les seules victimes de Voldemort. La plupart de ses amis étaient morts et ceux qui avaient survécu n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Comme Madame Weasley. Elle se souvenait de sa forte personnalité, chaleureuse et optimiste qu'elle avait vu se détériorer au fil de la guerre, à chaque enfant perdu, pour se transformer en coquille vide et brisée.

De chaudes larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main furieux.

_Arrête ça tout de suite ! _

Que diraient-ils maintenant ? Comment osait-elle aider leur ennemi ? Leur meurtrier ?

Elle avait assisté à tant d'horreurs et de souffrance. Elle n'en voulait plus. Pas si c'était en son pouvoir d'améliorer les choses. Riddle avait souffert, peut-être ne méritait-il pas son aide, mais elle n'avait pas pu le laisser prostré dans cette cave humide, dans son état. Elle n'avait pas pu aller contre sa morale et son instinct.

_Je ne peux plus me rétracter._

Elle se savait incapable de le ramener là-bas, connaissant ce qu'il subissait. Quelque part, elle se sentait responsable de lui.

_Génial ! Me manquait plus que ça !_

Elle poussa un soupir frustré, n'ayant aucune envie de méditer sur sa culpabilité. Elle prit le chemin de l'apothicaire pour se réapprovisionner en potions, puis descendit l'allée vers une boutique tenue par le prédécesseur de Madame Guipure. Elle avait décidé d'acheter une ou deux tenue au Serpentard, ne supportant plus la vue de cette affreuse tunique grise.

Quelques boutiques plus tard, elle finit par rentrer au Chaudron Baveur. Elle adressa un sourire à Luisa et monta directement dans sa chambre, où son 'invité' était réveillé. Il s'était rassis et la détaillait prudemment de ses prunelles grises. Il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux que tout à l'heure, constata t-elle avec satisfaction. Son visage était toujours tuméfié, ses bleus ne disparaitraient pas avant quelques jours.

"Hey, Riddle," fit Hermione.

Il continua à la fixer d'un air indéchiffrable sans un mot. Elle laissa tomber ses emplettes au sol et alla s'installer sur le lit, seul endroit où s'asseoir dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas touché aux sandwiches bien qu'elle soit sûre qu'il mourrait de faim. Elle ne pensait pas que ce soit par politesse, vu la méfiance hostile qui se dégageait de sa personne. Soupirant, elle saisit le plateau pour le déposer devant eux.

"Ils ne sont pas empoisonnés, tu sais."

Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner et la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Elle croqua donc dans un sandwich sous le regard suspicieux du sorcier.

_Quelle tête dure !  
_

"Tiens, je sais que tu as faim. Prends-le, c'est vraiment bon," l'encouragea t-elle en lui en tendant un autre.

Son regard vagabonda du sandwich à sa main, puis explora le visage d'Hermione avant de plonger dans ses yeux noisettes. Il affichait toujours son masque d'indifférence mais un éclat vigilant luisait au fond de ses pupilles.

"Alors," poursuivit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. "Tu as oublié ? Je suis une Gryffondor. Et contrairement à vous, Serpentards, on n'empoisonne pas la nourriture. Si on veut tuer quelqu'un, c'est avec un sort bien placé, à la loyale."

Elle crut voir le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement à ces mots. Puis, il accepta son sandwich. Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence et elle ne se resservit pas, estimant qu'il en avait plus besoin qu'elle.

"J'ai failli oublier ! C'est pour toi," s'exclama t-elle soudain, brandissant une clé de sa poche.

Un pli se forma entre les sourcils de Riddle. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Eh bien, n'es-tu pas sensé être brillant ?" se moqua t-elle. "C'est une clé."

"Je vois bien. Pourquoi me la donnes-tu ?"

"Cette clé ouvre la chambre d'en face. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser dormir dans mon lit ?"

"Je... reste ici ?" souffla t-il avec confusion.

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris. Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle le renverrait à l'orphelinat ? "Bien sûr que tu restes ici. Je ne te laisserai pas retourner dans cet endroit infect !"

Une expression indéchiffrable voila son visage alors qu'il saisissait lentement la clé.

"Bon, allons-y," fit-elle gaiement. "Je vais te montrer ta chambre."

Voyant qu'il restait sans réaction, elle l'agrippa par son bras valide. Il se raidit à ce contact.

"Lève-toi," insista t-elle. "J'aimerais que tu t'allonges dans ta chambre. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Hermione ignorait combien de temps il avait été enfermé dans cette cave, mais son calvaire avait probablement duré plusieurs jours. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Ses blessures guériraient plus rapidement s'il était en forme. Contre toute attente, Riddle la suivit sans résistance, sûrement trop fatigué pour protester.

Elle dû le soutenir pour marcher jusqu'à la porte, attrapant au passage ses courses délaissées un peu plus tôt. Deux minutes plus tard, ils découvrirent sa future chambre, quasiment similaire à la sienne, où se dressaient un lit et une armoire. À gauche de l'entrée, une porte s'ouvrait sur la salle de bain et une table était disposée sous la petite fenêtre.

"Regarde, tu as même une chaise. Je ne peux pas en dire autant," commenta t-elle.

La brune l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit et l'entendit grogner de douleur lorsqu'il courba le dos.

"Qu'as-tu apporté ?" s'enquit-il en désignant les sachets.

"Contente que tu demandes," répondit-elle, rayonnante, en sortant le contenu d'un sac pour le poser sur la chaise. "Tu pourras les porter demain."

Le ténébreux entrouvrit sa bouche, sidéré. "Tu m'as acheté des vêtements ?"

Dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme. Elle ignorait si c'était le fait qu'on lui achète quelque chose ou parce qu'il s'agissait _d'elle_.

"Sans vouloir te vexer, Riddle, les haillons ne sont pas à la mode," sourit-elle en tirant sur son t-shirt.

Elle s'empara du deuxième sac et sortit un large flacon au liquide bleu transparent.

"C'est une potion de sommeil," expliqua t-elle. "Tu la prendras avant de te coucher. Ton corps guérira plus vite de cette façon. Et ça," Hermione montra une fiole plus petite, "c'est un anti-douleur. Je te le conseille aussi."

Déposant les potions sur son chevet, elle ajouta avec sollicitude : "Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver. Tu n'auras qu'à frapper, d'accord ?"

Il lui lança l'un de ses regards insensibles, sans répondre. La brune s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une main emprisonna son poignet. Elle se retourna, curieuse.

"Je ne te comprends pas. Nous n'avons été rien d'autre que des ennemis depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard. Et maintenant, tu m'aides. Pourquoi ?"

Elle lui décocha un sourire. "Allons, ce n'était pas si terrible."

"Je t'ai infligé le Cruciatus," lâcha t-il de but en blanc.

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et libéra son poignet. "C'est vrai. Nous discuterons de mes motivations demain. Repose-toi, la journée a été longue."

Elle regagna ensuite sa chambre et verrouilla derrière elle. Agitant sa baguette, elle ouvrit le compartiment secret de sa valise qui dissimulait le manuscrit de Peverell. Après avoir relu au moins cinq fois le même paragraphe, Hermione roula sur son dos et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer ce soir. Ses pensées ne cessaient de dévier vers un certain sorcier.

Pendant ces deux dernières années, elle n'avait vécu que pour vaincre Voldemort. Harry, Ron et elle avaient consacré chaque minute de leur temps à tenter d'accomplir cette mission. Son monde s'était résumé à cela : survivre et combattre. Ses amis avaient perdu la vie chacun leur tour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule. Néanmoins, ils _avaient _réussi et le Lord noir était mort. Elle avait tout perdu dans le processus mais savait qu'elle faisait la fierté des siens. Par la suite, le sort s'était acharné contre elle en l'envoyant ici. De nouveau face à son ennemi, aussi effrayant et impitoyable que jamais. Lord Voldemort avait toujours été cette image lointaine et étrangement abstraite de ce qu'il y a de plus cruel et mauvais en ce bas monde. Elle l'avait considéré comme un démon plutôt qu'un réel être humain. Le Tom Riddle qu'elle avait rencontré dans les années quarante était maléfique, déjà un assassin, mais il conservait son humanité. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Elle s'était contentée de haïr Voldemort. Riddle était aussi vulnérable et en souffrance. Il avait été blessé par des gens comme Carter, voire Dumbledore. Hermione avait vu ses faiblesses et l'avait sciemment aidé. À présent, cette décision la rendait folle même si elle se répétait que cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment.

_Même pour lui ?_ se questionna t-elle. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou ferait ?

Il _méritait_ de souffrir. Mais peu importe, elle l'avait secouru. D'ailleurs, elle recommencerait sans hésiter si elle était honnête avec elle-même.

Qu'en penseraient ses amis ? Ne la considéreraient-ils pas comme un traitre ? De toute manière, ils n'étaient plus là pour la juger.

Elle se massa les tempes, assaillie par un début de migraine. Ce dilemme moral était insupportable. Mais sa décision avait été prise dès l'instant où elle avait mis les pieds dans cet orphelinat. Il était là, maintenant. De plus, elle éprouvait ce sentiment de responsabilité déplacé envers lui. Tout ça était grotesque. Elle avait beau se sentir coupable, elle devrait assumer. Tom Riddle passerait le reste des vacances de Noël en sa compagnie.

Hermione soupira profondément.

**.&.**

**TBC**

* * *

Alors, une possible amélioration entre nos deux persos ? On ne profite pas du point de vue de Tom dans ce chapitre comme vous l'aurez remarqué, mais ce sera pour le prochain. C'est un chapitre important pour son personnage et un nouveau rebondissement dans l'histoire.

Dans le canon, JK nous fait comprendre que Voldemort est un mage noir né et nous donne peu de détails sur son enfance. Au delà de son manque d'amour inné et de l'idéologie, aucun élément ne rationalise ses actes et cette cruauté gratuite le rend d'autant plus inhumain. Dans cette fic, l'auteure choisit de donner une raison à sa haine des moldus. Bien entendu, tous les enfants battus ne finissent pas psychopathes mégalo meurtriers de masse au complexe de supériorité aigu, c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais il y a l'imagination des auteurs pour tenter de décortiquer l'esprit tortueux (et torturé) de Tommy/Voldy...

En bref, Tom devait montrer des signes de faiblesse pour que Hermione daigne se rapprocher de lui et l'auteure a décidé d'utiliser sa compassion. C'est aussi à cause de ce chapitre qu'elle a ajouté la scène du Cruciatus, par peur qu'il paraisse trop faible si elle ne le montrait pas dans son élément (mage noir en herbe accro aux impardonnables).

**Petite rectification historique** de la part de l'auteure sur la scène du début : le bombardement allemand sur Londres (le Blitz) s'est produit entre 1940 et 41, alors que l'histoire a lieu en 43.

.&.

Vos réactions ont été nombreuses sur le chapitre précédent, ça fait plaisir et c'est rassurant pour la suite. J'espère que vous continuerez à vous manifester ! Un énorme merci à : **Pepette, Kywin, lizs, Madison2220, Ellana, Grain-de-sel, DrayD, Victoria Boubouille, Agatheee, MlleGanou, Xenane **(je n'ai pas pu te répondre par MP car tu as désactivé ta messagerie)**, Ella, Guest.**

* * *

Winterblume a eu l'amabilité de faire une liste de quelques noms et sorts rencontrés jusqu'ici dans l'histoire. La plupart sont en latin (avec erreurs possibles car personne n'est parfait !), d'autres en espagnol ou d'étymologie grecque :

**Noms :**

**DeCerto **: le pseudonyme d'Hermione dans le passé – contenir, combattre jusqu'au bout.

**Austeria Legifer**: professeur de Charmes et Sortilèges domestiques, la bête noire d'Hermione – son nom vient de 'austerus' qui signifie strict, rigide, sévère. 'Legifer', qui dicte les lois (légiférer).

**Stella Lovegood** : la fille dont Lupin est amoureux, ancêtre de Luna – son prénom signifie étoile.

**Ledo Avery** : un partisan de Riddle – ledo vient de 'laedo ledo' qui signifie blesser, frapper, ennuyer ou profaner.

**Anthony Alba** : idem – 'alba' signifie blanc, ce qui est plutôt ironique pour un bad boy.

**Primus Lestrange** : idem – son prénom, pas du tout adapté au perso, veut dire chef.

**Sortilèges :**

**Inflammo** : utilisé par Hermione pour tuer Bellatrix Lestrange – enflammer, mettre le feu.

**Mutatio** : utilisé en métamorphose – changement, altération, transformation.

**Mutatio res** : utilisé par Hermione pour transformer la soucoupe en colibri vert pendant le test de Dumbledore à son arrivée – 'res' signifie condition.

**Mutatio calix** : transforme le lézard noir en calice – 'calix' signifie coupe.

**Mutatio arachne** : utilisé par Hermione pour changer sa plume en araignée et espionner la convo entre Riddle et Dumby – 'arachne' signifie araignée.

**Procella** : enseigné par Merrythought au premier cour de sortilèges – orage, tempête, vent violent.

**Tersus cella** : enseigné par Legifer – 'tersus' signifie propre, net, correct et 'cella' signifie chambre, pièce.

**Extrico** : idem – nettoyer.

**Abstergo** : idem – nettoyer sans laisser de traces.

**Potion Ortus** : enseignée par Slughorn, va causer des ennuis à Hermione – naissance, origine.

**Acidula** : utilisé par Riddle en duel de DCFM – vient de 'acidus' qui veut dire acide, horrible.

**Scutulatus** : sort de défense favori d'Hermione – en forme de diamants, roulement de protection.

**Subsisto** : un autre bouclier d'Hermione – se mettre debout, résister, arrêter.

**Cinis** : vif faisceau de lumière utilisé par Hermione en duel de DCFM – cendre, réduire en cendres.

**Verbero** : corde de fumée utilisée en DCFM par Hermione – fouetter, cingler.

**Conseco** : utilisé en DCFM par Hermione pour lancer sa robe de flèches noires sur Riddle – démembrer, mettre en pièces, hacher.

**Pluvia** : autre charme de climat enseigné par Merrythough – pluie, douche.

**Caligo** : idem – assombrir, brouiller.

**Solismico** : idem – 'solis' signifie soleil 'mico' signifie frémir, trembler.

**Abicere** : utilisé par Hermione sur les fangirls de Riddle et par ce dernier sur Lestrange – jeter, se débarrasser, rabaisser.

**Substringo **: utilisé par Hermione sur les fangirls de Riddle – attacher, rassembler.

**Lepor lepos** : mot de passe des Serpentards – charme, répartie, élégance.

**Potion Knapos** : utilisée par Weasley, Londubat et Lupin pour faire diversion dans le bureau de Slughorn – fumée.

**Confero** : transfère la magie dans un objet, enseigné par Dumbledore – rassembler, mettre ensemble, récupérer, ramasser.

**Percutio** : utilisé par Hermione pour fuir Riddle et ses partisans – frapper fort, choquer.

**Speculum** : utilisé par Hermione pour créer une image d'elle-même – miroir.

**Exorior** : utilisé par Hermione pour s'emparer de la baguette d'un mangemort – s'avancer, faire venir.

**Incipio** : active les barrières destinées à prévenir Hermione dans l'allée du bureau de Dumbledore – débuter, commencer.

**Invenio** : trie rapidement les livres de la bibliothèque de Dumbledore – trouver, découvrir, tomber sur.

**Infigo** : mot de passe du bureau de Dippet – impressionner.

**Adstringo** : utilisé par Hermione pendant son combat chez Flamel à Londres – resserrer, unir.

**Obfirmo** : verrouille la porte de la cuisine de Flamel – boucler, barrer, verrouiller, verrou.

**Saevio** : sortilège de magie noire utilisé par Hermione pour défendre Riddle – rage, être furieux, réagir violemment.


	14. La baguette de Riddle

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Chapitre 13 : La baguette de Riddle  
**

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Hermione se réveilla, n'ayant pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Elle fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche d'une jupe et d'un chemisier. Après tant de mois passés dans les années quarante, elle ne s'habituait toujours pas au style vestimentaire et son jeans préféré commençait franchement à lui manquer.

_Au moins, je boycotte toujours les coupes de cheveux_, pensa t-elle en se brossant, ébouriffant encore davantage ses boucles brunes. Elle finit par les attacher. Après une bonne douche, elle décida d'aller voir comment se portait son voisin aujourd'hui.

Elle toqua et attendit, puis frappa de nouveau lorsqu'elle ne reçut aucune réponse. "Hey, Riddle ! Tu es debout ? C'est moi !"

Un moment s'écoula. Elle l'entendit ensuite approcher et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le visage du Serpentard. Il était plutôt pâle et les bleus marquaient encore horriblement sa peau, mais il semblait plus détendu que la veille. Hermione sourit.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Mieux," répondit-il calmement. Son masque d'indifférence n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

"C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?" se réjouit-elle. "Que dirais-tu d'un petit déjeuner ? Tu veux descendre au bar avec moi ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Bien ! Alors suis-moi, j'ouvre le chemin."

Riddle lui emboîta le pas. Il se déplaçait lentement mais elle constata avec soulagement qu'il pouvait marcher sans soutien. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au bar, la jeune femme alla s'installer à une table et le ténébreux prit le siège d'en face tout en survolant la salle du regard. Il portait sa nouvelle tenue, pantalon noir et pull vert foncé. Elle avait été tentée d'en choisir un aux couleurs de Gryffondor en faisant son shopping, mais finalement le vert lui seyait mieux.

"Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?" La voix de Luisa mit fin à ses divagations.

La serveuse du Chaudron Baveur se dressait à côté de leur table, bloc-note en main.

"Bonjour. Peux-tu nous préparer un petit déjeuner ? Du café ne serait pas de refus," répondit-elle.

"Bien sûr." Luisa griffonna quelques notes avant de se tourner vers Riddle. "Tu dois être l'ami dont Hermione m'a parlé." Elle grimaça d'inquiétude en voyant ses hématomes. "Que t'est-il arrivé, mon chou ?"

Son visage s'assombrit et il lui rendit sa grimace. La brune dû faire un effort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il était plutôt désagréable lorsqu'il ne jouait pas à l'élève modèle. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ?

"En fait, il n'a pas voulu me tenir compagnie, donc j'ai dû le persuader," expliqua t-elle, l'air aussi sérieuse que possible. Luisa lui lança un regard interloqué et Hermione ne pu retenir un rire.

"Okay, d'accord. Je me vais contenter de vous apporter votre déjeuner," dit-elle en souriant.

Lorsque la serveuse eut disparu, Riddle planta ses yeux gris pénétrants sur sa voisine de table. Son expression ne laissait rien voir mais elle le devinait en train de réfléchir. Il garda le silence sans ciller. Au bout d'un moment, elle en eut assez et s'exclama avec irritation :

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais fronça ses sourcils. "Ami ?" articula t-il enfin.

"Pardon ?" Elle était confuse. "As-tu perdu la capacité de t'exprimer en phrases complètes ?"

"Tu as dit à cette femme que j'étais ton ami ?"

Oh, alors c'était seulement ça. Lord Voldemort était perturbé par le concept d'amitié.

"Il le fallait bien, puisque je t'ai loué une chambre ici. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée dire ? Que c'était pour un élève qui passe son temps à me haïr ?"

Riddle détourna les yeux. "Qui a dit que je te haïssais ?"

"Oh, c'est juste une supposition de ma part. Bien que le dernier sort que tu m'aies lancé soit on ne peut plus clair."

"Si tu penses que je te déteste, pourquoi m'avoir aidé hier, DeCerto ?" siffla t-il.

Ce soudain changement d'humeur lui fit relever les sourcils mais elle répliqua sincèrement : "Parce que tu avais besoin de mon aide, Riddle."

Il la dévisageait encore. Elle s'étonna du tourbillon d'émotions qui agitait ses pupilles et par-dessus tout, de la confusion. La brune posa une main sur son bras qu'elle sentit aussitôt se crisper. Elle sourit.

"Ne t'en fais pas trop. Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et tu ne retourneras pas là-bas."

"Je ne peux pas rester," murmura t-il. Un air désespéré passa brièvement sur ses traits.

"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se mit à examiner ses mains. "Je dois rester à l'orphelinat, sinon il va m'expulser."

"Qui ? Dumbledore ?"

Un hochement de tête.

"Écoute, j'ignore ce qu'il y a entre toi et Dumbledore, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne te renverrait pas là-bas s'il savait comment on te traite," assura t-elle.

Le sorcier resta silencieux et continua à fixer ses mains. Hermione poursuivit : "Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne dirai rien à Dumbledore. Et si un jour il découvre que tu as quitté l'orphelinat, tu pourras dire que c'est entièrement ma faute, d'accord ?"

Il la toisa d'un oeil sceptique tandis qu'elle lui adressait un énième sourire réconfortant. Au même instant, Luisa revint avec leur commande. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, chacun occupé à ses propres pensées.

Adossée au dossier de sa chaise, la jeune femme s'était mise à détailler Riddle. Son teint était d'une pâleur extrême, il avait l'air fatigué et quelque peu malade. Cela prendrait un certain temps avant qu'il ne retrouve son tempérament exécrable. Le voir dans cet état lui donnait envie de débarquer à l'orphelinat pour mettre une raclée à Carter. Cet homme ignoble le méritait sérieusement. Mais puisqu'elle se comportait comme une sorcière respectable et non un mangemort sanguinaire, elle ne céderait pas à cette pulsion.

"Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?" fit-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

"C'est les vacances, alors on devrait s'amuser un peu," élabora t-elle.

"S'amuser un peu ?" répéta t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son air abasourdi. "Quelque chose de raisonnable, cela dit. On ne peut pas aller persécuter les gens comme tu aimes le faire d'habitude."

Il se renfrogna.

"Oh, allez Riddle. Tu sais que c'est vrai," gloussa t-elle, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus conciliant : "Nous pouvons nous promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. De toute façon, je crois que tu as besoin de fournitures puisque tu as tout laissé à l'orphelinat. Je voudrais aussi aller chez Fleury et Geare, le libraire. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

"Très bien," finit-il par approuver.

La brune se réjouissait qu'il l'accompagne. Elle voulait lui changer un peu les idées. Quoique, tout compte fait, remonter le moral au Seigneur des Ténèbres était un concept plutôt inquiétant.

"Attends-moi là. J'en ai pour une minute."

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre et monta directement à l'étage. Dans sa chambre, elle débusqua son porte-feuille et un flacon de potion avant d'enfiler sa cape noire d'hiver et de mettre une écharpe. Il faisait un froid polaire en ce mois de Décembre. Puis, elle lança un sort d'agrandissement à la cape de son uniforme, de sorte qu'elle puisse convenir à Riddle. Elle devrait tout de même lui en acheter une plus convenable, puisque ce charme ne durerait pas éternellement et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un mauvais rhume par dessus le marché. Elle descendit retrouver son camarade de table qui, en l'entendant approcher, leva vers elle un visage éternellement impassible. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire. Quelque part, elle s'était accommodée de sa froideur, réussissant parfois à deviner ses humeurs derrière ce masque de marbre.

"Bien, allons-y," s'écria t-elle en lui offrant sa cape.

Le Serpentard l'accepta, scrutant un instant le vêtement d'un air pensif. Puis, il regarda Hermione et plissa les yeux avant de déclarer lentement, comme s'il soupesait chaque syllabe :

"Merci."

Elle crut avoir une attaque. Lord Voldemort venait de la remercier, elle, une Née-moldue.

"Mais de rien," répondit-elle en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa surprise.

Riddle se redressa. Une vive douleur assaillit son dos alors qu'il passait sa cape. Une plainte faillit franchir ses lèvres mais il se contrôla à temps. L'habit lui allait comme un gant et il pouvait sentir le charme utilisé par DeCerto. Cette cape devait lui appartenir. Il était stupéfait par les efforts que déployaient la jeune femme pour lui. Encore une chose à ajouter sur la longue liste de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas chez elle.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle lui tendit une fiole.

"Tiens, bois-ça," fit-elle de sa voix douce.

Le fait qu'elle parvienne à lui donner des ordres sans l'irriter était aussi invraisemblable. DeCerto semblait avoir le don de commander les autres sans que cela ne sonne comme un ordre.

"C'est une potion contre la douleur. Ça devrait faire du bien à ton dos. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, mais je pense qu'un peu d'exercice aidera le processus de guérison."

Il accepta la potion, hésitant seulement quelques secondes avant de l'avaler. Si elle avait voulu l'empoisonner, elle avait eu assez d'occasions pour le faire jusqu'à présent. La douleur lancinante s'atténua, ne laissant que de légers picotements dans son dos.

"Cette fois, on y va !" sourit-elle en reprenant le flacon vide.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle l'avait déjà agrippé par le bras et entraîné hors du Chaudron Baveur. Riddle s'était instinctivement raidit à ce geste. Elle le rendait encore nerveux et n'était définitivement pas facile à cerner. Il détestait rester dans l'ignorance, or DeCerto dissimulait de nombreux secrets. En général, il était doué pour soutirer des informations aux autres mais avec elle, il n'avait pas le temps d'élucider quoique ce soit qu'un nouveau mystère était déjà venu épaissir les anciens. La brise froide caressa sa peau et il prit une rapide inspiration, se sentant tout de suite mieux.

Quand avait-il vu la lumière du jour pour la dernière fois ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Combien de temps était-il resté enfermé dans la cave cette fois-ci ?

Les derniers jours ressemblaient à un brouillard obscur. Il n'y avait eut que la froideur de sa prison, la faim insoutenable, la soif... et la souffrance. Le cliquetis du verrou avant chaque visite de Carter résonnait encore comme une menace dans son esprit, l'alertant que la douleur allait redoubler. Il frémit au souvenir de ce supplice et de son impuissance. Des doigts pressèrent soudain son bras et il tourna la tête. DeCerto l'observait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Pourquoi se souciait-elle de lui ?

"Ça va ?"

Il hocha la tête, trop perplexe pour répondre.

Elle l'attira ensuite le long du Chemin de Traverse. Une poignée de personnes flânaient dans les rues, accaparées par leurs achats. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient visiblement arrivés à destination puisque la brune le traîna à l'intérieur d'une boutique. Elle choisit quelques articles qui, pour la plupart, semblaient lui être destinés.

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas d'argent," précisa t-il en la voyant ajouter une écharpe coûteuse mais chaude pour l'hiver à une pile déjà assez importante de courses qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Sa voix étouffée s'éleva derrière la pile : "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

Après avoir payé au comptoir, elle réapparut devant lui avec un énorme sac à la main et passa l'autre sous son bras pour le guider hors de la boutique. Riddle n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Pourquoi se donnait-elle tant de mal pour lui ? Qu'avait-elle à y gagner ? Aider les autres ne se faisait pas gratuitement, sans quelque chose en échange. Mais que pouvait-elle bien attendre de lui ? En général, les filles lui accordaient leurs faveurs parce qu'elles s'étaient amourachées de lui, le trouvaient séduisant et désirable. Mais la Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Parfois, elle semblait même dégoûtée par sa présence. Il y avait bien deux ou trois Serpentards pour le considérer comme un bâtard malfaisant mais même ceux là lui ciraient les pompes, puisqu'il pouvait les rendre puissants. Quelque chose qui n'intéressait pas non plus DeCerto. Elle n'était pas du genre à courir derrière le pouvoir. Alors, quoi d'autre ? Pourquoi se montrait-elle si agréable ?

_À cause de Dumbledore ?_ présuma t-il.

Elle s'entendait bien avec le vieux fou. Il l'utilisait peut être comme un pion pour le faire quitter l'orphelinat et enfin lui donner une excuse pour l'expulser de Poudlard. Ce dont rêvait le professeur, Riddle en était persuadé.

Une haine brûlante jaillit de ses entrailles à l'évocation de Dumbledore. Depuis cet incident il y a quelques années, le professeur avait un avantage sur lui dont il se servait à loisir. Il n'en avait pourtant pas le droit, puisqu'il ne détenait aucune preuve contre lui.

_Ce vieux branleur !_

Mais le ténébreux ne pouvait risquer une confrontation directe avec lui. Pas encore. Il était trop puissant et influent, surtout en ce moment. Avec la menace de Grindelwald qui planait sur le monde magique, la plupart des gens croyaient que seul le professeur de métamorphose était capable de vaincre le mage noir. Qui donc s'opposerait à leur sauveur pour soutenir un pauvre orphelin insignifiant ?

Était-ce un plan élaboré dans les détails par Dumbledore ? Mais la question restait la même, pourquoi DeCerto se laisserait-elle manipuler et entraîner dans une telle machination ? Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Elle marchait à ses côtés en tenant distraitement son bras tout en lorgnant les vitrines des boutiques. Si tout cela n'était qu'une comédie, quelle brillante actrice elle faisait. Il eut un noeud étrange à l'estomac en pensant qu'elle simulait. Soudain, quelqu'un tira sur son bras. La Gryffondor s'était arrêtée devant une boutique et l'avait entraîné dans son élan.

"Tiens, je ne connais pas cet endroit," bredouilla t-elle dans sa barbe. Elle s'adressa ensuite à lui : "On entre faire un tour ?"

Il promena ses yeux sur son visage enthousiaste, puis sur la devanture du magasin. C'était la librairie Anderson. Elle paraissait enchantée à l'idée d'explorer cet endroit. Plutôt étrange pour une fille. Il s'était attendu à quelques boutiques de vêtements en vogue. DeCerto le dévisageait toujours dans l'expectative. Riddle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, fouiner dans des rangées de vieux livres était aussi l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais eu assez d'argent pour s'acheter quoique ce soit et préférait visiter la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il haussa des épaules. Son geste sembla passer pour un 'oui', puisqu'elle s'engouffra aussitôt dans la librairie. Le Serpentard la suivit à l'intérieur, ayant tout juste le temps de la voir disparaître derrière l'un des nombreux rayonnages. Il arpenta la boutique à une allure plus digne, franchit une section d'ouvrages sur la métamorphose en ressentant un frisson glacé, puis le prochain rayon de livres sur les animagus. Il secoua sa tête, n'ayant jamais saisi l'utilité à pouvoir se transformer en lapin. Il dépassa quelques rangées sans intérêt lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Une étagère reculée à l'arrière du magasin. Il parcourut quelques titres :

Les Forces du Mal et comment les contrôler

Malédictions les plus puissantes

Enchantements les plus sombres

Il arqua un sourcil. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'Allée des Embrumes ? Il tendit une main vers l'un des vieux manuscrits et l'ouvrit. Certains livres étaient fascinants, des textes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré à Poudlard. La bibliothèque de l'école était l'une des plus grandes du Royaume-Uni et il avait quasiment lu tous les livres de la réserve, puisque le naïf Slughorn avait été plus que disposé à lui donner la permission d'en inspecter chaque recoin. Trouver quelque chose d'inédit ici était plutôt significatif.

Il resta plongé dans ces livres et la connaissance qu'ils offraient, jusqu'à entendre un gloussement dans son dos. Pivotant sur lui-même, il fit face à DeCerto. Elle lui affichait un petit sourire suffisant.

"J'étais sûre de te trouver ici."

Riddle avisa l'énorme pile de livres dans ses bras. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas chômé pendant tout ce temps.

"Qu'as-tu déniché ?" demanda t-elle en posant les yeux sur l'ouvrage qu'il tenait.

C'était l'ancien manuscrit qu'il avait vu en premier, rempli de sortilèges dont lui-même n'avait jamais eu écho. La jeune femme lui prit le livre des mains.

"Malédictions les plus puissantes ?" Elle examina la couverture. "C'est intéressant ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Bien." Elle l'ajouta à sa montagne de livres. "Veux-tu autre chose ?"

Le Serpentard ne parvint pas totalement à masquer l'incrédulité dans sa voix en répondant : "Tu vas l'acheter pour _moi_ ?"

"Bien sûr," fit-elle d'un ton distrait, scrutant quelques rangées de livres avant de reporter son regard sur lui. "Rentrons, si tu as terminé."

Hermione le jaugea des yeux. Son teint était encore très pâle. Ils feraient mieux de regagner le Chaudron Baveur pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Par chance, elle avait fait tous les achats dont elle avait besoin. Cette librairie, plutôt utile, n'existait plus à son époque et elle avait dû assouvir sa curiosité en l'apercevant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela en valait le détour, étant donné le butin entre ses mains, même si l'endroit paraissait un peu louche. Preuve en était cette section sur les Forces du Mal. Elle espérait juste que le livre choisi par Riddle ne traitait pas des affres de la magie noire. Cet ouvrage le tiendrait peut être occupé. Un Lord Voldemort blasé ne pouvait être une bonne chose, conclut-elle en allant régler sa note.

Elle sortit quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets qu'elle avait allégés d'un sort, avant de prendre la direction du bar. Riddle peinait à la suivre et se déplaçait plus lentement, comme si chaque pas lui coûtait.

_Son dos lui fait de nouveau mal._

Les effets de la potion anti-douleur devaient s'être dissipés. Ses blessures étaient assez profondes mais cette potion était déjà forte et elle n'avait guère mieux à lui donner. Il devrait probablement en reprendre ce soir. Elle patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa hauteur et saisit son bras pour le soulager un peu. Son camarade releva un sombre sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

La brune fut soulagée en rejoignant le Chaudron Baveur, puisque Riddle avait fini le trajet lourdement appuyé sur elle. Elle salua Luisa qui servait ses clients et ils montèrent à l'étage.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter, elle s'interposa : "Je dois d'abord examiner tes blessures et changer tes bandages. Suis-moi," fit-elle en l'invitant à entrer dans sa chambre.

Il hésita, l'obligeant de nouveau à le pousser à l'intérieur.

"Je vais bien," se défendit-il.

Hermione plissa ses yeux. "Vraiment ?" ironisa t-elle. "C'est pourquoi j'ai pratiquement dû te _porter_ jusqu'ici ?"

Les traits du ténébreux se façonnèrent en une grimace et il ne bougea pas. Son entêtement la fit soupirer. Elle reprit sa main avec plus de douceur que précédemment. Si elle ne pouvait le forcer à coopérer, elle devrait l'amadouer.

"Laisse-moi voir tes blessures, Riddle. Tu n'as pas envie qu'elles s'infectent, n'est-ce-pas ?" souffla t-elle. "Ça ne prendra qu'une minute."

Elle le guida jusqu'au lit et l'aida à s'asseoir. Munie de sa boîte à potions, elle remonta délicatement sa manche de pull-over, faisant disparaître le bandage en place dans la foulée. Sa peau était toujours enflée mais les os s'étaient ressoudés.

"As-tu encore mal ?"

Un silence.

Puis, il répondit doucement : "Pas tellement."

Elle acquiesça et étala l'onguent sur ses bleus, avant de conjurer un pansement autour de son avant-bras. "Ton bras n'est plus cassé, mais tu devrais continuer à porter un bandage pour maintenir les os."

"Maintenant, je dois voir ton dos."

Riddle, qui examinait son nouveau pansement, s'exécuta à contrecoeur. Après avoir ôté son pull vert et son t-shirt noir, il s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit. Le tissu blanc recouvrant ses blessures était souillé de sang en grosses tâches sombres à plusieurs endroits. Son dos offrait une vision terrible, couvert d'hématomes verdâtres et violacés et ses coupures étaient encore à vif. Bon dieu, mais comment pouvait-on autoriser un sale type comme Carter à veiller sur des enfants ?

Baguette en main, elle commença à nettoyer ses coupures avec soin, avant d'appliquer les potions nécessaires. Son dos était très raide, elle savait qu'il avait mal mais elle faisait déjà le maximum.

"Voilà, c'est terminé," dit-elle à voix basse.

Il tressaillit en se remettant assis, puis attrapa ses vêtements.

"Ça s'améliore. Cela dit, il te faudra encore du temps pour guérir."

Elle farfouilla ensuite dans son sac, à la recherche de l'ouvrage en vieux cuir relié acheté tout à l'heure.

"Tu peux lire si tu t'ennuies, mais essaye de t'allonger un peu. Je t'apporterai quelque chose à manger plus tard, d'accord ?" déclara t-elle en lui tendant son livre.

Ses yeux gris scannèrent le livre, avant de s'égarer sur sa main tendue et remonter vers son visage. Il ne laissait toujours rien filtrer de ses émotions mais une réponse semblait lui brûler les lèvres. Finalement, il l'accepta avec un bref hochement de tête et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. C'était éprouvant de toujours essayer de déchiffrer son état d'esprit ou ses sentiments. Elle avait du mal à percer ce masque de froideur impénétrable qu'il portait constamment. Pourquoi devait-il toujours autant rester sur ses gardes ? Refouler ses émotions ?

_Peut-être son côté typiquement Serpentard ? _

Non, c'était autre chose. Elle se souvenait des récits de Harry, de ce qu'il avait partagé des séances avec Dumbledore tout au long de leur sixième année. Le professeur lui avait montré des bribes du passé de Voldemort. Le mage noir avait eu un tempérament secret et étrange dès sa plus tendre enfance. Ceci étant dit, si _elle _avait grandi dans l'enfer de cet orphelinat, se serait-elle mieux débrouillée ? Comparé aux autres enfants, sa situation avait dû être deux fois plus difficile. Des choses inhabituelles se produisaient autour des sorciers en bas âge lorsqu'ils montraient leurs premiers signes de magie, sans que personne ne puisse les contrôler.

Pendant son enfance, la jeune femme avait également été à l'origine d'incidents étranges. À l'école primaire, elle se faisait parfois taquiner par les autres élèves. Un jour, des filles l'avaient poussée et insultée sur le chemin du retour. Elle s'était sentie si impuissante et en colère qu'une décharge de magie avait jailli vers les élèves, et propulsé leurs affaires hors de leur cartable. Une pluie de cahiers et de crayons leur était retombée sur la tête. Les enfants avaient pris peur et détalé chez eux en pleurant. Ce souvenir la fit sourire. Ses poussées de magie accidentelles avaient été amusantes dans l'ensemble.

Contrairement à elle, ce genre d'accidents avait sûrement attiré des ennuis à Riddle. Il était un sorcier hors du commun, Hermione devait le reconnaître malgré elle. Ses expériences avaient dû être plus puissantes et fréquentes. Les années quarante n'étaient pas non plus un exemple de tolérance et d'ouverture envers ce qui sort de la norme. Était-ce l'une des raisons qui expliquait sa prudence ? On lui avait ensuite offert la merveilleuse chance d'intégrer le monde magique, juste pour atterrir dans une maison qui méprisait ses origines. Faire abstraction de ses émotions et rester sur la défensive avait probablement été un mode de survie parmi ses condisciples.

_Ou bien il est complètement cinglé._

La brune retira le manuscrit de Peverell de sa valise, avec l'intention d'avancer dans sa lecture. Elle s'installa sur son lit, s'affaissant contre son oreiller et se mit au travail. Elle avait déjà lu plusieurs chapitres, mais aucun ne mentionnait encore la baguette de Sureau ni une quelconque Relique. Dans les premiers passages, Peverell décrivait la nature de la magie, ou plutôt ce qu'il considérait comme tel. C'était extrêmement difficile de suivre le fil de ses démonstrations abstraites. Ses idées étaient impressionnantes et son savoir magique sans limite. Elle doutait qu'aucun sorcier ne puisse rivaliser avec lui. Dumbledore et Flamel avaient travaillé ensembles pour tenter de décrypter ce livre, alors quelles étaient ses chances de comprendre un jour ses théories ?

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

À treize heures trente, Hermione grimpa à l'étage du Chaudron Baveur en faisant léviter deux assiettes de délicieux rôti de boeuf et du jus de citrouille. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Riddle et toqua. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier lui ouvrit, l'air moins pâle et en meilleure forme qu'il y a quelques heures.

"Hey, Riddle." N'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, elle enchaîna : "tu as faim ?"

Elle agita sa baguette et les assiettes atterrirent sur la petite table près de la fenêtre.

"Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ?" demanda t-elle en désignant leur repas.

La surprise s'inscrit un instant sur le visage du ténébreux, puis son regard se radoucit.

"Non," répondit-il avec calme.

La brune sourit chaleureusement et alla s'installer à table. Riddle l'imita.

"Une chance que tu ais une table dans ta chambre. Sinon, j'aurais été forcée de manger sur mon lit et renversé de la sauce partout."

"Ou tu aurais pu simplement conjurer une table," suggéra t-il poliment. Un léger sourire étirait ses fines lèvres.

"Quoi ? Et me priver de ta compagnie ?" se moqua t-elle. "Je n'aime pas dîner seule. Je crois que je suis trop habituée à la Grande Salle et aux autres élèves."

Une fois leur repas terminé, elle fit disparaître les plats et s'adossa à son siège, prenant un moment pour réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il dû retourner à l'orphelinat pendant ces vacances ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Dumbledore était impliqué, c'était une certitude. Après tout, il lui avait confisqué sa baguette. _Mais_ _pour quelle raison ?_

Hermione contempla le sorcier pendant de longues minutes et prit son courage à deux mains pour l'interroger. "Où est ta baguette, Riddle ?"

Le concerné releva la tête d'un coup, soupçonneux. "Quoi ?"

"Ta baguette. Où est-elle ?"

"Pourquoi cette question ?" riposta t-il lentement.

"Visiblement, tu ne l'as pas sur toi. Alors ?" insista t-elle.

"As-tu vraiment besoin de savoir ?" continua t-il, les yeux plissés.

"Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de savoir. Je suis juste curieuse."

Le Serpentard la scruta pendant quelques instants, plongeant ses prunelles grises et perçantes dans les siennes. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne révélerait rien, il répondit d'une voix contrôlée :

"Elle est à Poudlard."

La jeune femme l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. Il poussa un faible soupir, puis détourna les yeux.

"Dumbledore l'a prise."

À présent, ils approchaient le coeur du problème. "Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?"

Il l'observa à nouveau, le visage fermé et l'air hostile. Il ne dirait rien de plus, réalisa t-elle avec déception.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde," lâcha t-il sèchement.

"D'accord, d'accord !" se résigna t-elle. "Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire." Puis, elle ajouta prudemment : "Mais, c'est également lui qui t'a renvoyé à l'orphelinat."

Il se mura dans un silence imperturbable. Elle était perplexe. Dumbledore avait laissé l'un de ses élèves dans une zone de guerre, livré à lui-même, sans possibilité de se défendre. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? C'était odieux, même s'il s'agissait de Riddle. Elle se rappelait le raid aérien, le bombardement effrayant, la peur qui l'avait envahie alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'abri sur le Chemin de Traverse.

"C'est juste... c'était dangereux. Tu aurais pu mourir."

Il la fixait toujours mais son regard avait perdu toute trace de froideur.

"Le bombardement sur Londres, la nuit dernière... " souffla t-elle. "J'ai tout vu et tu étais là-bas." Elle hésita un court instant avant de poursuivre : "C'est pour ça que je suis revenue à l'orphelinat. Je voulais voir comment tu allais."

La brune frémit en imaginant les conséquences dramatiques dans le cas contraire. Il serait toujours cloîtré dans cette cave sordide. Peut-être même dans un état plus critique, pensa t-elle avec un coup d'oeil vers son avant-bras. Le pansement blanc autour de ses blessures dépassait un peu de sa manche.

"Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait," conclut-elle dans un murmure.

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione était étendue sur son lit devant le manuscrit de Peverell. Plus elle lisait, plus elle se rendait compte du caractère exceptionnel de ce livre. Le texte datait de plusieurs siècles et était comparable à aucune de ses lectures. Elle savait qu'une partie de la magie décrite par l'auteur appartenait aux Forces du Mal mais ses théories restaient tout de même impressionnantes. Peverell explorait l'essence même de la magie, à laquelle il ajoutait ses conclusions personnelles pour aboutir à quelque chose de totalement nouveau.

L'ouvrage était aussi fascinant que complexe. Des sujets comme la structure de la magie étaient étudiés en profondeur et elle avait du mal à suivre. Elle passait plus de temps que d'ordinaire sur une page, frustrée par le niveau élevé de ce livre. Ne pas être en mesure de comprendre un texte la blessait dans son amour propre et elle devait encore se familiariser avec les recherches de l'auteur. Comprendre comment la baguette de Sureau fonctionnait. C'était absolument vital, puisque sa seule présence ici pouvait produire de graves effets. Un détail pouvait à jamais modifier le futur qu'elle s'était battue pour construire avec ses amis. Or sa responsabilité était de préserver la paix qu'ils avaient créée. Pendant sa lecture, elle tombait parfois sur des annotations personnelles de Peverell entre deux explications théoriques, comme on le ferait dans un journal intime.

_Comprendre la nature de la Magie est mon souhait le plus cher. Ayant étudié chaque aspect de ce Pouvoir, j'ai été impressionné par un domaine de connaissances en particulier : l'art subtile de la création des objets magiques. C'est l'une des branches les plus difficiles de la Magie et aussi la plus gratifiante. Cet art extraordinaire consiste à créer des objets qui contiennent et dégagent de la Magie. _

_La beauté de cet art est indéniable. Tout commence avec un objet ordinaire, peu importe lequel, du vieux seau d'eau à l'épée forgée dans l'acier le plus raffiné, que l'on transformera en quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ces objets deviennent magiques et en conséquence, une part intégrante de la Magie elle-même._

_J'ai exploré tous les travaux sur le sujet. J'ai discuté avec des maîtres, qui m'ont transmis leur talent. Ainsi, j'ai rapidement rencontré les limites inacceptables de la création des objets magiques. J'ai été surpris et presque choqué de prendre conscience de la nature véritablement rudimentaire de cet art. Malgré toute sa valeur, malgré les découvertes capitales acquises dans cette branche de la Magie, elle est toujours à un stade embryonnaire et grossier. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'y remédier._

_L'obstacle majeur est l'immense difficulté avec laquelle les sorciers confèrent une bribe de leur pouvoir à un objet. La première étape de création d'un objet magique est également la plus importante. Le transfert de la Magie constitue la base de toutes les manipulations relatives à l'objet. Si la Magie est faible ou impure, l'objet magique sera défectueux._

_Dès lors, il m'a fallu améliorer cette étape de base. C'est pourquoi j'ai inventé un nouveau sortilège destiné à faciliter le transfert de la Magie dans l'objet. L'incantation est 'Confero' et véritablement puissante. Elle me permet de canaliser la Magie et de la maintenir efficacement à l'intérieur de l'objet. Ce sortilège va me permettre de réaliser des oeuvres grandioses._

Hermione referma lentement son livre. Sa lecture s'arrêterait là pour aujourd'hui. Elle commençait à avoir une migraine et se sentait étourdie. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle avait lu pendant cinq heures d'affilée, pas étonnant que sa tête tournait. Se bourrer le crâne ne l'aiderait pas à en comprendre davantage. Une pause était donc la bienvenue.

Après avoir rangé le livre dans son compartiment secret à l'aide des habituels charmes de protection, elle alla se rafraîchir à la salle de bain. Son reflet dans le miroir n'était pas beau à voir ; teint pâle et yeux cernés.

_Tu as l'air affreuse._

L'entière situation l'épuisait. À vrai dire, elle était surprise d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps sans craquer. À son problème de voyage dans le temps, s'ajoutait Riddle. Quelle ironie. Après tout, il était Lord Voldemort. Comment était-elle sensée réagir face à lui ? Il était maléfique... mais parfois, elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Ça n'avait aucun sens et elle se retrouvait piégée dans ce concours de circonstances. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle devait s'y tenir. Elle se contenterait d'ignorer l'absurdité de cette situation dans les jours à venir.

La brune quitta la pièce, ayant définitivement besoin d'un bol d'air frais. Elle sortit du Chaudron Baveur emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver. Le ciel était gris et la bise glacée lui mordait la peau. Quelque part, la froideur du temps était apaisante et l'aidait à clarifier son esprit. Elle descendit l'allée principale, se frayant un chemin parmi les passants sans un regard pour les vitrines attrayantes. Les mains dans les poches, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à ses gants. Une petite dame chargée de paquets passa à côté d'elle. Ses longs cheveux roux et sa drôle d'écharpe tricotée verte et jaune lui rappelèrent Molly Weasley. Elle eut un pincement au coeur et accéléra le pas, résistant à l'envie de se retourner. Les fantômes de son passé ne la laisseraient donc jamais en paix.

Elle emprunta le prochain carrefour, près de la librairie visitée avec Riddle un peu plus tôt. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une silhouette assise sur un banc. C'était étrange, car le temps glacial ne s'y prêtait pas du tout. Elle traversa la rue et s'étonna de voir qu'il s'agissait de Riddle. Que diable faisait-il ici ? Elle le pensait en train de faire une sieste dans sa chambre. Il était en convalescence et devait se reposer au lieu de se promener seul sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais voilà qu'elle le retrouvait là, assis sur un banc, le regard dans le vide.

La jeune femme se posa à son tour sur le banc, sentant le sorcier se crisper légèrement. Elle crut voir une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la reconnut, mais disparue si vite qu'elle fut certaine de l'avoir imaginée.

"Que tu fais là ?" demanda t-elle.

Il la considéra un moment, puis répondit de sa voix de velours : "J'avais besoin de prendre l'air."

"Hmm..." Hermione s'appuya contre le banc. "Moi aussi. Ça aide à réfléchir."

Le ténébreux ne répliqua pas, se remettant à fixer la rue d'un air vacant. Son visage était de nouveau très pâle. Il ne devrait pas rester assis à l'extérieur par un temps pareil.

"Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question," reprit-il tout à coup.

Elle haussa des sourcils. "Quelle question ?"

"Pourquoi tu m'as aidé."

Riddle se tourna, braquant ses prunelles insondables sur elle. Toujours aussi sombres et nébuleuses. S'attardant sur son regard, elle pu toutefois déceler la myriade d'émotions qu'il dissimulait. Elle vit aussi la méfiance, constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas baissé sa garde autour d'elle. Bizarrement, cet état de fait la rendait triste.

"À Poudlard, nous étions ennemis. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais gagner en m'aidant. Pourtant, tu l'as fait. Pourquoi ?" répéta t-il calmement.

La jeune femme se décala vers lui. "Je ne le sais pas moi-même," fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules et un léger sourire. "Je l'ai juste fait et je ne regrette rien."

Avec stupéfaction, elle se rendit compte que c'était la vérité. En fait, elle était même contente de s'être rendue à son orphelinat et de l'avoir sorti de cette cave répugnante. Puis, elle remarqua la douceur qui s'était glissée dans les yeux du Serpentard, même si le doute persistait.

"J'ai voulu t'aider, alors tu ne me dois rien."

Il continua à la dévisager, semblant tester la véracité de ses mots avant d'acquiescer. C'était encourageant de savoir qu'il commençait à la croire. Une brise froide s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, la faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds. Riddle ne paraissait guère mieux. Hermione saisit sa main glacée. Son camarade s'était raidi au contact et la scrutait maintenant avec attention.

"Tu es gelé," dit-elle doucement. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu assis là ?"

Il en resta muet de surprise.

"On devrait rentrer," poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus ferme. "Si tu veux rester assis à broyer du noir, tu peux aussi bien le faire à l'intérieur où il fait chaud."

Elle se redressa sans attendre une réaction de sa part et tenta de le déloger du banc. Contre toute attente, il consentit à la suivre.

**.&.**

**.&.&.**

Riddle marcha jusqu'à la petite fenêtre de sa chambre donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il pouvait apercevoir le manège des passants qui se hâtaient le long de la rue en serrant leur cape autour d'eux.

La nausée menaçait de l'envahir et son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il détestait se sentir aussi faible. Il ne pouvait même pas se servir de la magie, puisque sa baguette était enfermée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Une rage à peine contrôlable s'empara de lui à cette pensée et il agrippa le rebord de la fenêtre si fortement qu'il en eut les jointures blanches. Pourquoi le vieux fou l'avait-il renvoyé dans ce trou à rat pendant les vacances de Noël ? Il se souvenait du choc en apprenant qu'il ne resterait pas à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne voulait pas le voir, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. En général, le professeur le convoquait peu avant l'été pour lui confisquer sa baguette.

Oh combien il abhorrait cet orphelinat ! À chaque fois, c'était comme retourner en arrière, avant d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier et non une abomination de la nature. À cette époque, il avait toujours vécu dans la peur qu'on l'enferme dans un asile. Madame Cole avait eu des soupçons et menacé de le faire interner à plus d'une occasion. Peu importe, il s'était toujours dit qu'il n'était pas fou mais plus talentueux que les autres, qu'il possédait un don exceptionnel que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Personne ne l'avait jamais compris, on le rejetait et il les avait haï pour cela. La haine avait été sa seule arme. Que lui restait-il d'autre ?

Puis un jour, Madame Cole avait été remplacée par cet homme. Il répugnait déjà à devoir passer ses vacances dans cet endroit déprimant, mais Carter rendait l'expérience monstrueuse. L'ancienne directrice ne l'avait jamais apprécié, toutefois, elle n'avait pas non plus essayé de le changer, sans doute par peur ou par paresse. Avec Carter, c'était différent...

Riddle ferma les yeux. Son impuissance l'écoeurait. Il n'avait aucun moyen de stopper ce vil moldu. S'il se rebiffait, il risquait d'être expulsé de Poudlard, ce qui signifiait renoncer à sa baguette et au monde de la magie. Pour lui, ce serait aussi fatal que la mort. C'est pourquoi il continuait à subir cette torture chaque fois qu'il retournait là-bas. La douleur cuisante dans son dos lui servait de rappel.

Il inspira profondément sans parvenir à se calmer. Au contraire, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre. La pièce semblait minuscule tout à coup... comme cette cave...

Rester à l'intérieur était devenu insupportable et oppressant. Il se sentait enfermé. Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe, attrapant sa cape au passage, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans la rue. À l'air libre et sous le vent glacial. Une promenade lui ferait du bien.

Après une demi-heure de marche, son dos commençait à être trop douloureux. Se précipiter hors du Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas non plus aidé. Il aperçut un banc dans la prochaine ruelle et décida de s'asseoir en évitant soigneusement de s'appuyer contre le dossier. Il ferait une petite pause avant de rentrer.

Il se sentait frustré, assis là au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Sa situation était juste intolérable, sauf qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'y remédier. Là était le coeur de ses problèmes, il n'était pas encore assez puissant.

Cela dit, il n'aurait peut être plus à se préoccuper de Carter ou de l'orphelinat, DeCerto lui avait assuré qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds là-bas. Riddle eut un froncement de sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Depuis quand comptait-il sur les autres ? Il n'avait besoin de personne et ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à lui-même. Sérieusement, il ne connaissait rien de la Gryffondor et l'once d'espoir qu'elle faisait naître en lui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Soudain, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir sur son banc. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la même jeune femme qui obnubilait ses pensées. DeCerto le regardait avec inquiétude et quelque part, il se sentit soulagé de la voir.

"Que tu fais là ?" Son timbre de voix était doux.

Il l'observa un instant, jugeant s'il convenait ou non de lui répondre.

"J'avais besoin de prendre l'air," concéda t-il.

"Hmm..." Il la vit sourire distraitement, puis s'adosser au banc. "Moi aussi. Ça aide à réfléchir."

Il se demanda encore quel intérêt elle retirait depuis le début à lui porter secours. Il ne le tolérerait pas, si tout cela n'était qu'un complot orchestré par Dumbledore pour définitivement se débarrasser de lui.

"Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question," fit-il d'un ton calme.

"Quelle question ?" Elle paraissait confuse.

"Pourquoi tu m'as aidé."

Il examina son visage avec soin en vue d'y déceler un quelconque mensonge.

"À Poudlard, nous étions ennemis. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais gagner en m'aidant. Pourtant, tu l'as fait. Pourquoi ?" s'obstina t-il.

D'un geste, elle glissa plus près de lui sur le banc et adopta l'un de ses sourires sincères. "Je ne le sais pas moi-même," répondit-elle, le rendant de plus en plus perplexe. "Je l'ai juste fait et je ne regrette rien."

Comment arriver à la croire ? Comment être certain qu'elle ne manigance pas quelque chose ?

"J'ai voulu t'aider, alors tu ne me dois rien," renchérit-elle avec sérieux.

Si la jeune femme travaillait réellement pour le vieux fou, rien ne l'obligeait à continuer son manège. Il avait déjà fui l'orphelinat, donnant ainsi à Dumbledore l'opportunité rêvée pour le chasser de l'école. Mais rien ne s'était produit jusqu'ici. Cela signifiait-il que DeCerto disait la vérité ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une main chaude qui enveloppa la sienne.

"Tu es gelé," fit-elle remarquer avec une grimace. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu assis là ?"

Pourquoi cette sollicitude ?

"On devrait rentrer," ordonnait-elle à présent. "Si tu veux rester assis à broyer du noir, tu peux aussi bien le faire à l'intérieur où il fait chaud."

Curieusement, Riddle ne s'en formalisa pas pour cette fois et se laissa entraîner sur le chemin de retour au Chaudron Baveur.

**.&.  
**

**TBC**

* * *

Ça y est, on n'y croyait plus mais nos deux persos arrivent enfin à avoir une conversation normale ! J'espère que cette évolution vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, même dans le cas contraire.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez ceux et celles qui commentent, j'apprécie vraiment chacune de vos reviews : **Madison2220, Rhumanesque, Angie5282, Grain-de-sel, opale, Julie, Stou, Jenny, Mariiiiiie, luffynette.**

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !;)


	15. Solitude de Noël

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Chapitre 14 : Solitude de Noël  
**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un claquement répété à la fenêtre qui réveilla Hermione. Elle essaya de s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures mais le bruit persistait. Finalement, elle se leva en grommelant pour aller tirer les rideaux. Une épaisseur de neige recouvrait le rebord de la fenêtre et continuait à tomber en gros flocons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Trois hiboux se dressaient également dehors, frappant du bec sur les carreaux.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer des hiboux ? Elle ne connaissait pas tant de monde ici, dans les années quarante. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer les oiseaux, qui s'envolèrent gracieusement jusque son lit. Ils transportaient chacun un paquet et elle fut frappée par un éclair de lucidité. C'était le jour de Noël.

_Comment ai-je pu oublier ?_

Les hiboux déposèrent leurs colis et repartirent dans un battement d'ailes par la fenêtre en poussant des hululements joyeux. Refermant d'une main distraite, elle alla s'installer sur son lit et ôta la carte attachée à l'un des présents.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Aujourd'hui, ma famille nous rend visite et laisse-moi te dire que ça ne sera pas de tout repos ! J'ai une famille nombreuse._

_Quelque soit l'endroit où tu te trouves (tu ne nous as rien dit !), je te souhaite de bien t'amuser pendant les fêtes._

_Amitiés,_

_Richard Weasley._

Hermione sourit en ouvrant le paquet envoyé par le roux et découvrit un énorme sachet de chocogrenouilles. Leur emballage différait quelque peu mais elle ignorait que ces friandises étaient déjà en vente à cette époque. Avec les chocolats, il lui avait offert une écharpe en laine rouge vif qu'elle trouva superbe. La brune s'empara du deuxième paquet. Celui de Lupin, constata t-elle en lisant sa carte. Son ami, bien entendu, lui avait offert un livre :

Erreurs courantes en préparation des potions et comment les éviter.

Son dernier cadeau, plus petit que les deux autres, provenait de Londubat. Elle déchira le papier, dévoilant un petit coffret au contenu magnifique. Un bracelet argenté. Elle le prit dans sa main pour admirer sa beauté. L'argent était serti de petites pierres bleues. Elle contempla ses cadeaux sur son chevet d'un air pensif. Quelle gentillesse de leur part. Ils ne la connaissaient que depuis peu et la considéraient déjà comme une véritable amie. Des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à dévaler ses joues. Elle porta une main à son visage humide, stupéfaite.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ne devrait-elle pas être heureuse de recevoir des cadeaux de Noël ? Ils étaient ses amis, non ?

_Bien sûr que oui,_ pensa t-elle, _mais..._

Ils ne connaissaient pratiquement rien d'elle. Elle leur mentait depuis le début. Ils étaient innocents et n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes choses qu'elle. Des choses horribles qui l'avaient profondément changée. Elle appréciait Londubat, Weasley et Lupin mais savait en même temps qu'elle n'aurait jamais pleinement sa place à leurs côtés. Plus maintenant. C'était comme s'ils appartenaient à un monde étranger au sien. Ils vivaient heureux avec leur famille. Leur principal souci se résumait à l'angoisse de rater leurs examens ou de se faire jeter par leur petite-amie.

Elle avait vécu la guerre et vu des gens mourir, emportés d'une manière cruelle et inhumaine. Elle avait aussi tué en retour. Peu importe si c'était pour se sauver elle ou aider un ami. Le fait est qu'elle avait pris des vies, utilisé des sortilèges qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vendu son âme. Comment Dumbledore disait-il déjà ? Pour le plus grand bien ? Oui, c'était exactement cela. Elle avait adopté la devise oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Au final, ils avaient remporté la victoire mais à quel prix ? Elle avait tout perdu.

Plus le temps passait, plus cette guerre s'était enlisée, devenant une sorte de routine morbide. Encore aujourd'hui, elle regrettait d'avoir tué. Donner la mort était un acte méprisable. Elle se sentait coupable mais n'hésiterait pas recommencer si cela pouvait sauver les siens. Ce dont elle était capable l'effrayait le plus.

Ils étaient tous morts ! Tous, sans exception. Il ne restait qu'elle. Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément de penser à autre chose. Mais les images ne cessaient de la hanter, de réapparaître derrière ses paupières closes.

_Luna, en train d'agoniser dans ses bras, hurlant de douleur, alors que le sang suintait de ses yeux, ses oreilles, sa bouche._

_Neville qui s'était battu pour sauver ses amis, touché par un sort ayant détruit sa cage thoracique, une blessure horrible et fatale._

_Ginny, blessée par un vicieux maléfice. Ils avaient réussi à la mettre en sécurité, mais le sort était pernicieux et incurable. Elle succomba deux semaines plus tard. Sa mort avait anéanti Harry._

_Ses parents, brûlés vifs prisonniers dans leur propre maison en flammes..._

Tant de morts... Pourrait-elle un jour retrouver un semblant de normalité ? C'était mal parti en tout cas. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, sans pouvoir stopper le flot de souvenirs qui l'assaillait.

_Ron, frappé par le sort mortel de Bellatrix. Elle revit la scène au ralenti, comme sous un voile de brume, le rayon vert heurtant la poitrine de son petit ami..._

Et Harry...

_Son meilleur ami, le seul encore en vie. Si brave et courageux. Il avait rempli sa mission avec brio, parvenant à stopper leur ennemi. Mais le sort cruel s'était retourné contre eux, forçant la main d'Hermione à commettre l'irréparable et tuer le dernier proche qui lui restait._

Brusquement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta, tellement perdue dans ses souvenirs qu'elle en avait complètement oublié où elle se trouvait. On toqua de nouveau.

La brune se rassit convenablement sur son lit. "Entrez."

À son grand étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Riddle. Il n'était jamais venu lui rendre visite de son plein gré. D'habitude, elle devait quasiment le trainer dans sa chambre. Mais le voilà débout devant elle, aussi séduisant que jamais, la scrutant de son regard profondément intense. Il avait l'air à l'aise.

"As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda t-elle.

"Non." Ses yeux insondables restèrent braqués sur elle. "Tu es en retard."

Elle vérifia sa montre, il avait raison. Déjà dix heures du matin, alors qu'elle lui avait donné rendez-vous la veille à neuf heures trente pour déjeuner. Elle releva les yeux et tenta d'esquisser un sourire sans vraiment y arriver.

"Oui, désolée. J'ai reçu des cadeaux," l'informa t-elle inutilement.

Le ténébreux cessa de l'observer pour s'avancer vers les présents sur sa table de nuit.

"Et c'est ce qui te rend si déprimée ?"

Debout à deux pas de son lit, il se retourna vers elle, ses prunelles grises ancrées dans les siennes. Elle dû détourner le regard, sentant de nouvelles larmes lui brûler les yeux. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis le lit s'affaissa à côté d'elle. Riddle s'était assis mais elle refusait toujours de le regarder. Au lieu de quoi, elle fixait ses mains crispées sur ses genoux en essayant de réprimer la vague de détresse qui grandissait en elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, DeCerto ?"

"Rien," murmura t-elle, la voix vacillante.

Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir. Mais ce fut les corps sans vie de ses amis qui l'accueillirent derrière ses paupières.

"_Quelque chose_ ne va pas," insista t-il doucement, se voulant compréhensif. "Que se passe t-il ?"

Elle revit le cadavre de Ron gisant à ses pieds, l'air paisiblement endormi... Puis, le visage d'Harry, son teint cireux, ses yeux vides, éteints. Elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ses chaudes larmes et articula d'un ton à peine audible :

"Ils me manquent."

Le silence retomba pendant qu'elle tentait d'essuyer ses joues.

"Londubat ?" fit-il d'un ton quelque peu cassant.

Hermione le regarda avec confusion et seul son air indifférent lui répondit. Elle comprit ensuite en voyant son regard dévier vers la pile de cadeaux sur son chevet.

"Non, pas eux," murmura t-elle.

Comme ce serait plaisant... ce serait tellement mieux d'éprouver ce cruel sentiment d'absence pour des gens qu'elle pouvait revoir. Non, elle ne les reverrait jamais. Ses larmes redoublèrent, ruisselant le long de ses joues en un flot intarissable. Elle était consciente d'afficher sa faiblesse devant le Serpentard, mais peu lui importait à présent.

"Les amis que tu avais en France ?" demanda t-il lentement.

… _du futur._

"Oui," répondit-elle à voix basse. "Ils me manquent tellement."

Elle dissimula sa tête dans ses mains en signe d'impuissance, sentant une autre main délicate se poser sur son épaule.

"Tu pourras peut être les revoir," ajouta t-il près d'elle.

Comme elle aurait aimé. Seulement, même si elle réussissait à regagner la bonne chronologie du temps et à réintégrer son époque, personne ne l'attendrait là-bas. Elle se sentait terriblement seule et cette solitude pesait lourd sur son coeur. Elle tourna sa tête vers Riddle, dont la main tenait toujours son épaule. Était-ce une lueur d'inquiétude qui venait furtivement d'éclairer son regard ? Ou avait-elle rêvé ?

"Lorsque la guerre sera finie, tu pourras retourner en France," suggéra t-il.

Sa guerre _était_ terminée, fauchant tout sur son passage, ruinant des vies. Elle n'avait plus d'endroit où aller. La jeune femme sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Puis, sans réfléchir ni penser aux conséquences de ses actes, elle agrippa les vêtements du sorcier et pressa son visage contre sa poitrine, l'étreignant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Ils sont morts," articula t-elle entre deux sanglots. "Tous morts."

Elle avait besoin d'une épaule réconfortante, de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras, quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit deux bras fermement l'enlacer, resserrant son étreinte. Elle craquait. L'immense douleur, le désespoir, le vide accumulés et refoulés au fond d'elle-même ces derniers mois débordaient avec violence à travers ses larmes. Et pendant tout ce temps, Riddle avait continué à la tenir dans ses bras.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Riddle bâilla de fatigue, tendant un bras vers sa montre abandonnée sur son chevet hier soir. Déjà neuf heures passées. Il roula sur un côté et se redressa, paressant quelques minutes au bord de son lit. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin.

Une fois complètement réveillé, il se rendit à la salle de bain en délaissant son t-shirt en chemin. Faire chambre à part était un luxe, songea t-il en entrant sous la douche. Pas de camarades de dortoir pour l'ennuyer avec leurs remarques stupides. Quelle plaie de devoir partager un dortoir à Poudlard avec cette bande de prétentieux idiots. De toute façon, ce ne serait plus le cas l'année prochaine, Dippet le nommerait certainement Préfet-en-chef. Un sourire arrogant redessina ses lèvres. Qui d'autre pourrait-il avoir en vue ? Ainsi, il déménagerait dans les quartiers privés des Préfets et aurait une chambre à lui seul.

Il maudissait le fait de ne rien posséder. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais rien eu à lui. À l'orphelinat, les affaires avaient été la 'propriété commune', les jouets, les livres, absolument tout. Madame Cole avait tenté de leur inculquer le bon côté du partage, souhaitant qu'ils montrent de la gratitude pour le peu qu'ils avaient. Il s'agissait entièrement de dons offerts par des nantis en quête de bonne conscience avec leurs trois francs six sous versés à de pauvres orphelins.

Le ténébreux détestait partager. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait apprécier d'être si pauvre au point de ne pouvoir s'acheter un livre à lui. À l'époque, ses seules réelles possessions se composaient d'objets volés aux autres enfants. Avant que Dumbledore ne vienne les lui reprendre, bien entendu.

Sa haine envers le vieux professeur de métamorphose était de longue date. Il l'avait forcé à rendre son butin à leurs propriétaires, allant même jusqu'à exiger des excuses. En fait, Dumbledore semblait le haïr depuis le premier jour. Le sentiment était mutuel. Puis, il avait quitté cet endroit méprisable pour Poudlard, ne réussissant qu'à être coincé dans un dortoir rempli de gosses de riches pourris gâtés dont on exauçait le dernier caprice d'un claquement de doigts. Lui, au contraire, devait se contenter de livres usés et de tenues d'occasion.

Riddle sortit de la salle de bain fraichement vêtu. Il examina son reflet dans le miroir, les vêtements offerts par DeCerto. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien acheté gratuitement. Évidemment, il avait reçu des cadeaux de la part des Serpentards, mais jamais sans retour ni but particulier. La brune ne semblait rien attendre de lui, allant même jusqu'à lui acheter un livre uniquement parce qu'il lui plaisait. C'était un fait nouveau et déconcertant pour lui.

Il alla ensuite récupérer sa montre et s'étonna de l'heure tardive. Il n'imaginait pas avoir pris autant de temps pour se préparer, mais son dos le faisait toujours souffrir et restreignait pas mal ses mouvements. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien fabriquer DeCerto, elle aurait déjà dû le rejoindre à l'heure qu'il est. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de manquer un rendez-vous. Peut être s'était-elle rendormie ? Il s'apprêtait à descendre déjeuner seul, soulager les cris affamés de son estomac, lorsqu'il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, hésitant.

Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de retard. Avec un soupir, il rebroussa chemin sans savoir pourquoi il se préoccupait d'elle. Mais c'était en quelque sorte le cas. Une fois devant sa chambre, il inspira profondément et toqua, attendant une minute sans recevoir de réponse avant de recommencer.

"Entrez," s'éleva une voix féminine derrière la porte.

Le sorcier s'exécuta. DeCerto était assise sur son lit et il faillit tomber à la renverse en découvrant sa tenue. C'était bien le pantalon le plus court qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur une femme. Il couvrait à peine le bas de ses cuisses et le t-shirt qu'elle portait n'était guère mieux. Dormait-elle dans cet accoutrement ? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une jeune femme porter une tenue aussi courte et étroite. Même pour une chemise de nuit. Et il avait déjà vu quelques femmes dans leurs sous-vêtements.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle invité à entrer dans cette tenue ? Il plissa les yeux en imaginant qu'un autre ait pu la voir ainsi. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"As-tu besoin de quelque chose?" demanda t-elle, l'arrachant à ses divagations.

"Non. Tu es en retard."

Elle vérifia l'heure, l'air prise au dépourvu. Alors elle ne s'était pas réveillée, pensa t-il avec amusement. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés.

_Qui l'a fait pleurer ?_ s'offusqua t-il mentalement, s'interrogeant par la même occasion sur les raisons de sa soudaine colère.

"Oui, désolée," s'excusa t-elle platement. "J'ai reçu des cadeaux." L'enthousiasme qui la qualifiait d'habitude avait disparu.

Il avisa la pile de présents sur sa table de nuit. Ah oui, c'était le jour de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? Il fit quelques pas vers le chevet où trônaient un livre, des chocolats et un bracelet argenté scintillant dans son écrin de velours. Ce dernier objet attira toute son attention.

On lui avait offert des bijoux ? Qui était-ce ? Un homme ?

Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement la carte jointe au petit coffret. _Londubat... bien sûr,_ ironisa t-il.

Ce gamin rôdait toujours autour de DeCerto. Ils s'étaient même rendus ensembles à la soirée de Slughorn. Ils ne formaient tout de même pas un couple ? L'état de la Gryffondor lui revint en tête et il reprit d'un air plus impassible que voulu :

"Et c'est ce qui te rend si déprimée ?"

Il lui faisait face, scrutant son visage triste et ses yeux vides. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir flirter avec Londubat. Surtout lui. DeCerto détourna les yeux, elle l'esquivait. Que lui arrivait-il ? En général, elle ne reculait jamais devant lui, soutenant son regard avec une assurance souvent ennuyante. Puisqu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre, il alla directement s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Mais elle continua à l'ignorer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, DeCerto ?"

"Rien," fit-elle dans un murmure.

Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il allait gober cela ?

"_Quelque chose_ ne va pas," protesta t-il avec un semblant d'indulgence. "Que se passe t-il ?"

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et la voir pleurer lui noua l'estomac. Il dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ses mots.

"Ils me manquent."

Alors, c'était ça ? Son amant sans cervelle lui manquait ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une attitude aussi puérile et superficielle de sa part.

"Londubat ?" siffla t-il.

À cette remarque, ses yeux noisettes se fixèrent sur lui avec confusion. Pourquoi cette expression ? Le blond lui avait envoyé cette stupide breloque et l'avait fait fondre en larmes, lui rappelant sa terrible envie de le revoir.

"Non, pas eux," chuchota t-elle.

_Pas eux ?_ Il fut confus à son tour. Elle avait eu l'air surprise en l'entendant mentionner Londubat. Ce gamin ne lui avait probablement même pas traversé l'esprit et quelque part, cette pensée le soulagea immensément. Qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état ? Sûrement pas quelqu'un de Poudlard, déduit-il, ses seuls amis se résumaient aux trois idiots Gryffondors. Alors, qui d'autre ?

"Les amis que tu avais en France ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Ils me manquent tellement."

Un torrent de larmes inondait son visage, qu'elle essayait de sécher en vain. Tout dans sa personne criait au désespoir et à la détresse. Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer auparavant, ayant été lui-même la cause de ses larmes... mais c'était différent. Cette flamme ardente et rebelle constamment présente au fond son regard ne brûlait plus et cette vue lui était insupportable. Il pressa doucement son épaule, ne sachant trop comment gérer ce genre de situation. Réconforter les autres n'était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé. Au contraire. Habituellement, c'était lui qui infligeait la douleur et les faisait sangloter à l'occasion d'une ou deux séances de torture.

"Tu pourras peut être les revoir," ajouta t-il dans une tentative pour la rassurer.

Qui échoua lamentablement. À présent, elle ne cherchait même plus à cacher ses sanglots. Il ne restait plus rien de sa joyeuse personnalité de Gryffondor.

"Lorsque la guerre sera finie, tu pourras retourner en France," fit-il sans trop y croire. En réalité, il ne désirait pas vraiment la voir repartir. Il l'en empêcherait sans doute.

Les larmes de la jeune femme ne semblaient plus s'arrêter, lorsque sans crier gare, elle se cramponna à lui et pressa sa tête contre son torse, perdue dans sa détresse. Il se crispa sans savoir quoi faire. DeCerto était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir blottie dans ses bras.

Puis, elle murmura d'une voix étouffée : "Ils sont morts. Tous morts."

Il fut choqué par cette déclaration. Certes, elle avait dû fuir son pays en guerre mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait pu être exposée au danger d'aussi près. Les conséquences auxquelles il se refusait de penser auraient pu être bien pires.

Il l'entoura de ses bras. Personne, sauf peut être lui-même, n'avait le droit de la faire souffrir. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements qui agitaient son corps alors qu'elle restait accrochée à lui.

Hermione ne contrôlait plus ses émotions débordantes. Tous les affreux souvenirs qu'elle s'était efforcée de refouler envahissaient son esprit. Pendant la guerre, elle les avait vécu, toujours sur le qui-vive, sans prendre le recul nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et s'était contentée de réprimer ses émotions, les expédier le plus loin possible au lieu de les affronter. Maintenant, ils refaisaient surface avec une force décuplée qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, même en pleurant tout son saoul. Elle planta ses doigts dans le pull de Riddle, se sentant perdue et totalement seule. Peu importe les bras qui l'enlaçaient, du moment où quelqu'un se trouvait là pour la soutenir et éloigner cette douloureuse solitude.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la brune commença enfin à se calmer et son flot de larmes se tarit. Elle se sentait mieux, malgré les souvenirs qui ne s'effaceraient jamais. Pour le moment, ils semblaient juste un peu plus supportables. Elle se détacha du sorcier, glissant plus loin sur le lit et releva la tête. Le Serpentard la dévisageait intensément. Si elle avait douté tout à l'heure, désormais elle en était certaine ; c'était bien de l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait dans ses prunelles grises. Rien ne transpirait sur son visage mais seulement de ses yeux. Cet air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, semblait encore rehausser la beauté de ses traits. Elle n'aurait jamais dû craquer devant Lord Voldemort, la source de tous ses problèmes. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fauté et se surprenait même à avoir apprécié l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle - à en avoir ressenti le besoin.

"Je suis désolée," souffla t-elle avec difficulté. Toutes ses larmes avaient enroué ses cordes vocales. "Je n'aurais pas dû t'accabler avec mes problèmes."

"Ce n'est rien," répondit-il calmement, sans la quitter des yeux.

"C'est juste... c'est le premier Noël que je passe seule."

"Tu n'es pas seule. _Je_ suis là."

Hermione finit par sourire. "Oui, tu es là."

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'enlacer et confesser dans un murmure : "Merci."

DeCerto le relâcha, mais cette étrange sensation électrisante à son contact persista. Riddle était presque agacé qu'elle puisse éveiller une telle réaction chez lui, qui n'était pas si désagréable. Il la vit s'essuyer le visage, encore un peu secouée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Ses bribes d'explications laissaient entendre que la totalité de ses proches avaient péri. Comment était-ce possible ? Certes, Grindelwald était actif en France mais pas encore au point de déclarer une guerre ouverte. Il était donc peu probable que tous ses amis aient été tués, à moins qu'elle ne se soit trouvée dangereusement près des combats ou directement impliquée. Des zones d'ombre persistaient et il y avait plus derrière cette histoire qu'elle ne le prétendait.

Jamais il ne l'avait vue autant perdre ses moyens. Il ne l'admettrait pas de vive voix mais DeCerto était une battante, talentueuse et pleine d'aplomb. Elle avait dû traverser des épreuves terribles pour en être affectée à ce point.

Il l'observa retirer sa baguette et son holster de sous l'oreiller. Ce geste le surprit. Il connaissait très peu de gens qui dormaient avec leur baguette dissimulée à cet endroit... personne en fait, à part lui-même. Elle était plutôt parano, non ? Ou bien, on l'avait contraint à rester sur ses gardes, s'indigna t-il. D'une main experte, elle enfila son holster et rangea soigneusement sa baguette à l'intérieur.

"Il est tard," déclara t-elle. "Laisse-moi dix minutes et je te rejoins au bar."

Il acquiesça et se releva, jetant un dernier regard derrière lui en quittant la pièce. Malgré ses yeux toujours gonflés et son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire, la Gryffondor avait l'air plaisante. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais remarqué ce charme particulier qu'elle dégageait. Mais cette impression était probablement due à la tenue indécente qu'elle portait en ce moment, conclut-il.

Hermione fixait la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son camarade. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle l'avait enlacé. Vraiment enlacé. De son plein gré. Soit, sa crise de panique n'avait pas aidé mais il restait le jeune Voldemort. D'ailleurs, il s'était comporté d'une façon très étrange en montrant réellement de l'inquiétude pour elle. La brune connaissait ses talents de comédien hors pair, mais il ne pouvait pas être _aussi_ doué. Alors, depuis quand le Lord noir se préoccupait-il des autres ?

Elle soupira de frustration. Ce Tom Riddle n'avait _rien_ à voir avec le Voldemort de son époque. Il avait agi comme son futur lui à bien des occasions, lorsqu'il l'avait torturé par exemple, mais Riddle était tellement plus. Un flot d'émotions bouillonnait en lui, il éprouvait encore de la compassion et semblait... plus humain.

Ce contraste la perturbait. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le haïr alors que deux minutes plus tôt, elle avait aimé ce sentiment de chaleur confortable au creux de ses bras. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle secoua sa tête. Rester débattre sur l'état de sa santé mentale ne lui apporterait pas davantage de réponses. Elle entreprit donc d'aller prendre une douche, avant de se choisir une nouvelle tenue qu'elle aurait volontiers troqué contre un bon vieux jeans.

Fidèle à sa parole, elle arriva au bar du Chaudron Baveur dix minutes plus tard. Le ténébreux était installé devant une tasse de café et releva le nez en l'entendant approcher. Son regard était toujours aussi sombre et impénétrable, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'y noter la pointe de douceur lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle.

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle timidement en prenant place.

"Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?" poursuivit-il innocemment.

Elle lui lança un regard curieux.

"C'est Noël, on devrait s'amuser un peu." Un léger rictus se faufila sur le visage du sorcier.

Hermione sourit en se souvenant des mots qu'elle avait employé la veille pour lui remonter le moral. Essayait-il de lui rendre la pareille ? Elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer une telle chose de sa part. Mais il se trouvait bien là en face d'elle, les lèvres courbées avec amusement en tentant de se montrer aimable.

"Allons nous promener ailleurs," proposa t-elle. "J'ai assez visité le Chemin de Traverse pour toute une vie, contrairement à Londres."

C'était en partie vrai, car si elle connaissait parfaitement le Londres du futur, elle n'avait pas encore vu grand chose de la cité des années quarante.

"Tu es chanceuse, on dirait." Son rictus s'élargit. "Parce que je connais Londres comme ma poche."

Ainsi, Hermione Granger se vit offrir une visite guidée par nulle autre que Tom Riddle. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en cinquante ans. La guerre avait sans nul doute laissé son empreinte hideuse, mais il existait aussi une multitude d'endroits magnifiques qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Le Londres du futur était une immense cité grouillant de monde, toujours en mouvement. À cette époque, l'activité semblait plus lente, les gens moins pressés, les embouteillages quasi inexistants.

Son camarade se débrouillait dans Londres comme personne. Il savait où l'on pouvait bénéficier de la meilleure vue sur les monuments, lui faisait découvrir les beautés cachées de la ville comme ce joli petit parc où ils s'étaient arrêtés un moment. Il ne se perdait jamais malgré le dédale de raccourcis et de ruelles qu'ils empruntaient. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à passer un après-midi aussi agréable.

À présent, ils étaient installés dans un café avec vue sur la Tamise. Riddle était toujours en rémission et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'épuise pour rien. Elle se prélassait devant un bol de chocolat chaud, occupée à regarder les bateaux descendre le fleuve en vrombissant. L'atmosphère était si...

_Paisible ? _

Elle ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie autant à l'aise et en sécurité. Les deux dernières années de sa vie avaient été un combat quotidien. Elle avait dû constamment se battre et garder un oeil vigilant, dans la crainte d'une attaque imminente ou simplement pour améliorer ses réflexes de duel. Elle avait vu tant de souffrance, de misère, que ressentir autre chose qu'une froide détermination l'aurait fait culpabiliser. Elle n'avait jamais eu un instant pour décompresser, oublier la guerre ou leur chasse aux horcruxes. Baisser sa garde aurait été trop dangereux. Ici, en revanche, elle pouvait enfin se détendre sans craindre de se faire tuer. Elle aspira une bouffée d'air et s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège. Le plus étrange dans cette affaire, c'était le fait d'éprouver un tel bien-être en présence de Riddle.

Hermione darda un oeil vers le ténébreux en face d'elle, lui aussi absorbé par la quiétude du fleuve. Il avait l'air pensif. Elle constata avec satisfaction que les hématomes sur son visage s'étaient considérablement atténués. Un frisson la parcourut en se rappelant l'état épouvantable dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé. Mais bientôt, ses blessures seraient complètement guéries et il n'en resterait rien - du moins, rien de visible. Elle redoutait de savoir combien de temps avait duré son calvaire. Lors de leur première rencontre, Carter avait dit qu'il dirigeait l'orphelinat depuis quatre ans. Elle espérait que le sorcier n'eut pas à subir cette violence durant tout ce temps. Il devait à peine avoir douze ans à l'époque et personne n'avait le droit de maltraiter un enfant. Elle voulait découvrir pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait confisqué sa baguette en le renvoyant de force là-bas. Le professeur savait-il à quel sort il condamnait Riddle ? Elle n'interrogerait pas tout de suite le Serpentard, qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler et attendrait le moment propice.

Elle resta à le contempler, plongée dans ses pensées avant d'être surprise par une paire d'iris gris. Une fois encore, elle admira leur couleur incroyablement pâle, un gris des plus purs constellé de points bleu sombre. Quel dommage, vraiment, qu'un jour cette couleur ne soit remplacée par un rouge agressif.

Riddle fronça ses sombres sourcils, signe qu'il venait de la surprendre dans son petit moment de contemplation. Hermione soutint son regard et lui décocha un petit sourire.

"Tu sais, tu peux vraiment être aimable quand tu en as envie."

Elle vit l'étonnement façonner ses traits l'espace d'un instant.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Eh bien, je me suis tellement habituée à nous voir nous battre, que c'est une sacré amélioration. Ne crois-tu pas ?" élabora t-elle, amusée.

Le ténébreux haussa des épaules.

"Mais si ça te manque," continua la brune avec malice, "je peux toujours te jeter un sort ou deux."

Il s'adossa à son siège, plongeant son regard intense sur elle et posa une question totalement déstabilisante.

"Dis-moi, pourquoi vis-tu seule dans une auberge pendant les vacances ?"

"Que... que veux-tu dire ?" bafouilla t-elle avec méfiance.

Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait lui révéler quoique ce soit sur son séjour au Chaudron Baveur. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? _Tu vois, cette auberge me sert de base arrière pour mes cambriolages à Londres. Oui, parce qu'en fait, j'ai volé un livre l'autre jour. Un livre qui pourrait m'aider à rentrer chez moi, dans le futur._

Riddle la prendrait pour une folle ou pire, il essayerait de lui subtiliser le livre à ses propres desseins.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta famille ?" insista t-il, toujours en la détaillant des yeux.

La vérité n'étant pas une option, d'autant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de sa famille, elle décida d'éluder la question.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si j'avais passé du temps avec eux, ta charmante compagnie m'aurait manquée," railla t-elle d'un ton suave.

Le sorcier la dévisagea sans broncher, ne laissant rien paraître de ses émotions. Puis, un rictus désarmant fit son apparition au coin de sa bouche. "Tu es un mystère, DeCerto."

Hermione ne pu se retenir de sourire. Ces derniers jours lui avaient presque fait oublier son fameux rictus condescendant.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama t-elle.

"Tu n'es pas facile à cerner. Pas facile du tout." Ses prunelles luisaient avec convoitise, lui signifiant clairement qu'il tenterait de percer ses secrets par tous les moyens.

"Pfff, ne sois pas ridicule," fit-elle en lui renvoyant son rictus. "Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Je ne cache aucun secret ni complot maléfique."

"C'est certain." Le sarcasme suintait de sa voix tandis qu'il poursuivait d'un air plus contemplatif : "Parfois, je me demande si tu n'as pas un côté Serpentard."

"Comment ça ?" demanda t-elle, sincèrement confuse.

L'Héritier de Serpentard en personne la pensait digne de représenter la Maison des Serpents ? Si quelqu'un lui avait dit une chose pareille il y a quelques mois, elle lui aurait ri au nez.

"Par exemple, ce numéro que tu m'as joué le jour où Slughorn était en retard. Alors que je m'étais tellement donné de mal à ruiner ta réputation," riposta t-il, avec son arrogant sourire.

Elle éclata de rire. "Oui, c'était brillant, je dois l'avouer."

"Quelle créativité. Mon supposé jumeau et ami de France."

La jeune femme retrouva instantanément son sérieux au souvenir d'Harry. Son regard se voila.

"En fait, cette partie était vraie."

Riddle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. "Tu ne l'as pas inventé ?"

Elle le fixa tristement. "Il était mon meilleur ami. Et oui, vous avez un petit air de ressemblance."

Hermione ignorait pourquoi elle lui racontait tout cela. Depuis la mort de Harry et Ron, elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de discuter de ses amis. Elle éprouvait un manque terrible à chaque pensée pour eux. Son regard se perdit sur le visage de Riddle, puis sur ses cheveux noirs.

"Tu as même sa couleur de cheveux. Mais les tiens sont beaucoup trop disciplinés. Il avait toujours l'air décoiffé."

Avec un sourire espiègle, elle se pencha vers lui. "Un peu comme ça," rit-elle en passant une main à travers sa chevelure soyeuse, détruisant complètement sa coiffure parfaite.

Abasourdi, il abandonna son masque imperturbable alors que ses cheveux se dressaient dans tous les sens, formant des angles étranges. Cette vue la fit glousser comme jamais.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" questionna le Serpentard en tentant de se recoiffer.

Son enthousiasme retomba, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et poussa un long soupir. "Il a été tué."

"Je présume que ce n'était pas par des Aurors comme dans ton histoire ?" fit-il avec une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré entendre de lui.

"Non. C'était un mage noir."

Riddle étudia son visage. Cette expression douloureuse transparaissait encore tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

"Quand est-ce que ça c'est passé ?"

Ses yeux noisettes le croisèrent de nouveau, où le doute venait s'ajouter à la détresse déjà présente. Elle semblait hésiter à lui répondre. Au bout d'un moment, elle se prononça d'une voix douce :

"Une semaine avant que je n'entre à Poudlard."

Il s'en étonna. Seulement deux mois et demi en arrière ? C'était inattendu.

"Est-ce pourquoi tu as fui la France ?"

"Plus ou moins," fit-elle en soupirant de fatigue.

Il devina à son expression que leur conversation était terminée. Il se renfrogna. Encore un secret que la Gryffondor gardait caché et quelque chose lui disait que c'était sans doute le plus important.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu fondre en larmes comme elle l'avait fait dans sa chambre. Certes, il avait parfois réussi à l'intimider ou lui faire perdre son sang-froid, mais jamais de cette manière. Elle avait été si bouleversée, si...

_...vulnérable ?_

C'était contradictoire. DeCerto était une sorcière particulièrement puissante. Elle avait résisté à son sort de torture pour ensuite trouver la force de le ridiculiser. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc bien pu l'affecter ainsi ? Avait-elle été plus exposée aux combats qu'elle ne l'avait dit, prise dans le feu de la guerre ?

Il l'observa fixer un point dans le vide à travers la fenêtre. La clarté émanant de l'extérieur illuminait ses pupilles, leur conférant une belle teinte caramel. Il n'avait jamais remarqué quels jolis yeux elle avait. Son regard se détourna rapidement à cette pensée, vagabondant sur sa chevelure bouclée. Il se souvenait combien sa coupe de cheveux l'avait rebuté, la toute première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Certes, ils étaient volumineux et de toute évidence indomptables, mais cela lui donnait un côté sauvage tout à fait attirant. Ses boucles avaient l'air si douces et il était curieux de savoir quelle sensation elles auraient sous ses doigts.

"On devrait rentrer."

La voix de DeCerto stoppa abruptement ses pensées. Il essaya d'échapper à ses yeux qui brillaient toujours d'un air engageant dans la lumière du jour.

"Heu... oui," bredouilla t-il.

Il la vit relever un sourcil devant sa réponse hésitante.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

La dernière semaine de l'année s'envola comme une traînée de poudre. Passer du temps en compagnie de Riddle restait étrange pour Hermione. Son ennemi de toujours habitait désormais la chambre d'à côté. Plus insolite encore, le fait qu'il soit si proche ne la dérangeait plus, alors que ce ridicule sentiment de responsabilité envers lui la pourchassait encore.

Comment ne pas être déboussolée par l'entière situation ? Dans le futur, ses amis et elle avaient tout fait pour anéantir Lord Voldemort. Il était leur plus grand fléau depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, à l'âge de onze ans. Au début, le monde de la magie avait été un endroit merveilleux, promettant autant d'aventures que de secrets insoupçonnés et un savoir sans limite. Mais même à cette époque, la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres planait déjà sur leurs têtes comme un nuage obscur. En grandissant, cette menace était devenue de plus en plus réelle et concrète. Voldemort était ce mage noir malfaisant qui saccageait tout sur son passage.

De la même manière, la brune avait débarqué dans le passé avec cette vision dangereuse et effrayante de Tom Riddle. Elle n'avait vu que Voldemort en lui. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Depuis qu'elle l'avait secouru à l'orphelinat, son opinion sur lui avait changé. Elle l'avait vu sous un nouveau jour, un aspect de sa personnalité qui n'était plus celle de son abominable adversaire, froid et insensible. Elle avait entraperçu des bribes de l'homme sous la façade impénétrable. Parfois, il pouvait même se montrer aimable. Il l'avait consolé à Noël, il avait été là pour elle. Hermione ne se l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais elle s'était incroyablement bien sentie dans ses bras sécurisants.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Il y avait foule sur l'aire de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse. Les gens se pressaient vers les boutiques avec l'intention d'être fins prêts en ce réveillon du jour de l'An. Hermione dû jouer des coudes pour se trouver une place de libre et tendit une main vers Riddle.

L'intéressé grimaça. "Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?"

Elle lui afficha un sourire éclatant. "Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. C'est le réveillon, on ne va pas rester là à se tourner les pouces."

_Et c'est ton anniversaire,_ ajouta t-elle en silence.

Le sorcier soupira avant d'accepter sa main. Elle se retourna et ils plongèrent dans le tunnel oppressant du transplanage pour réapparaître quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans l'une des sombres ruelles de Londres. Riddle eut un froncement de sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas l'endroit où nous devions nous rendre," déclara t-il avec curiosité.

"Non, désolée," s'excusa la brune en fouillant dans la poche de sa robe. "Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai oublié quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur." Elle lui lança un regard navré. "J'y retourne. Ne bouge pas d'ici, j'en ai pour une minute."

Elle réapparut aussitôt dans l'allée principale qu'ils venaient de quitter et prit la direction du bar aux pas de course. Comment pouvait-elle être si tête en l'air ? Elle avait prévu d'emmener Riddle hors de Londres. Changer d'air leur ferait du bien, d'autant qu'ils avaient suffisamment arpenté les rues bondées de la ville. C'est pourquoi elle avait été hier retirer son sac à perles dans son coffre de Gringotts. Évidemment, elle avait enlevé tout livre potentiellement compromettant, comme ceux datant de plusieurs années d'avance, mais avait pris la tente, son chez elle pendant presque deux ans d'affilée. À vrai dire, elle appréhendait un peu car elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis la mort de ses amis.

Cela dit, l'idée du camping loin de l'agitation citadine lui plaisait. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle débusqua son vieux sac, agacée par sa propre étourderie, puis revint sur ses pas pour enfin rejoindre la ruelle où Riddle l'attendait. Hermione l'avait laissé quelques minutes à peine, or le sorcier n'était nulle part en vue lorsqu'elle inspecta les lieux.

_Peut être qu'il en a eu marre, _fut sa première pensée. Remontant la petite rue, elle déboucha sur une grande avenue où quelques personnes se promenaient. Mais pas de Riddle. C'était étrange. Cette soudaine disparition commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle ne s'était pas absentée si longtemps pour qu'il s'en aille rôder bien loin. Elle fit encore le tour du quartier, sans plus de résultats. Finalement, elle décida d'utiliser un peu de magie et marcha jusqu'à l'angle d'une maison en retrait, avant de sortir sa baguette.

"Pointe au Nord."

La baguette se mit à tournoyer dans sa paume, comme l'aiguille d'un compas jusqu'à montrer une seule direction. Contrairement au compas, sa baguette ne pointait pas le Nord mais le parcours qui la guiderait tout droit vers Riddle. Elle suivit ce chemin pendant un moment, vérifiant de temps à autre si elle était toujours sur la bonne voie. Bientôt, l'image renvoyée par les rues et les maisons aux alentours devint terriblement familière. Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que le grand bâtiment grisâtre de l'orphelinat ne se dresse devant elle.

Que s'était-il passé ?

**.&.**

**TBC**_  
_

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Positif, j'espère ! Ce chapitre marque encore une nouvelle étape dans la relation Tom-Hermione, un rapprochement significatif même s'il reste précaire. Pour tous les sceptiques qui craignent (à raison) que notre mage noir en herbe ne se transforme en gentil garçon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux déjà vous dire que ça n'arrivera pas (et c'est toute la difficulté de manier un tel perso).

Un grand merci aux lecteurs et lectrices qui me suivent et surtout prennent le temps de laisser leur avis ! JE VOUS AIME !** Julia13verseau, Angie5282, Xenane, titbou97, Camille, Marine, MortalFlower, Une fan, Harukasa, luffynette, Hlose, Thalia Pryde, Angela, ScarySoulmate.**

A la prochaine ;D


	16. Amitié entre ennemis ?

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

...

**ATTENTION****: ****/!\ ****violence au début de ce chapitre /!\**

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

******Chapitre 15 : Amitié entre ennemis ?  
**

* * *

"J'y retourne. Ne bouge pas d'ici, j'en ai pour une minute," fit DeCerto avant de transplaner sur le champ.

Riddle souffla de frustration. Il devinait pourquoi elle était repartie seule. S'il l'avait raccompagné au Chaudron Baveur, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu le convaincre de quitter sa chambre une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait aucune envie de célébrer le réveillon du jour de l'an. Il détestait cette date !

C'était son anniversaire et le jour où sa mère était morte en couches. Il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait à fêter. Depuis ce jour, abandonné par sa mère, elle-même rejetée par son père qui l'avait déshéritée, on l'avait obligé à vivre dans ce vil orphelinat.

Il soupira, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Déjà quelques minutes d'écoulées. Lassé d'attendre, il décida de marcher un peu et déboucha bientôt au carrefour d'une avenue quelque peu familière. Ce n'était pas surprenant, puisqu'il vadrouillait dans les rues de Londres aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. À l'époque, tout était bon pour s'échapper de l'orphelinat ne serait-ce juste quelques heures. Il s'adossa au mur d'une maison et passa le reste de son temps à contempler le manège des passants. S'éloigner ne servirait à rien, DeCerto serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des pneus crisser et une voiture grise s'immobilisa devant lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et son sang se glaça en reconnaissant l'homme qui bondit hors du véhicule.

"Tom !" grogna hargneusement Carter.

Tout se passa très vite. Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, le sorcier fut empoigné par le bras et violemment tiré à l'intérieur sur le siège passager et la porte verrouillée. Le Serpentard ne pu qu'assister à la scène en voyant Carter contourner la voiture pour regagner sa place et mettre les gaz.

"Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis," siffla t-il.

Riddle serra rageusement les poings, plantant ses ongles dans sa paume. La menace du directeur plana au-dessus de lui tout au long du trajet, jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne s'immobilise dans le parking de ce bâtiment détestable. Carter l'attrapa par le col de sa cape pour le traîner à l'entrée de l'orphelinat, le poussant si brutalement dans le hall qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son épaule.

"Debout, saloperie de bon à rien !" hurla le directeur dans son dos.

Le ténébreux tressaillit de douleur en se sentant relevé de force par son avant-bras encore en convalescence alors que Carter l'entraînait à sa suite dans le vestibule, puis vers l'escalier menant au sous-sol.

"Non," souffla Riddle.

Dédaignant ses protestations, l'homme resserra son emprise sur lui et le bouscula dans les escaliers, le faisant trébucher sur les dernières marches et durement chuter au sol. Les genoux et la paume des mains en sang, il fut contraint de se remettre debout alors que Carter le poussait jusqu'à la lourde porte en fer. Le sorcier avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir cette abominable prison tandis qu'il titubait à l'intérieur, suivi de près par son bourreau.

"Pensais-tu pouvoir t'en sortir à si bon compte ?" lâcha froidement le directeur.

Il referma la porte.

"Tu m'as désobéis, tu t'es enfui, Tom. Cette fois, tu es allé trop loin." Il fit un pas menaçant vers lui. "Je vais te donner une raclée qui te passera l'envie de recommencer."

Riddle serra les dents en le voyant se rapprocher.

"Enlève ton pull !" ordonna t-il.

Le ténébreux lui lança un regard meurtrier, devinant pertinemment la suite des évènements. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir endurer cette torture encore une fois. Soudain, l'homme se rua sur lui, le frappant si fort au visage qu'il tomba à genoux.

"J'ai dit enlève ton pull, espèce de vaurien !"

Il s'empressa de se rasseoir. Un filet de sang s'était mis à couler de sa bouche, tandis qu'il ôtait ses vêtements d'une main tremblante. Agenouillé au sol, torse nu et à la merci de Carter.

"J'ai supporté ton anormalité pendant trop longtemps. Je vais t'apprendre à ne plus jamais me manquer de respect."

Le directeur l'observait d'un air impitoyable en dégrafant lentement sa ceinture. Il roula l'une des extrémités autour de sa main et le sorcier ferma les yeux, sentant cet homme répugnant se placer derrière lui. Les dents serrées, il se prépara à la douleur qui allait suivre.

Il inspira rapidement lorsque le cuir dur frappa son dos, lacérant sa peau sans pitié. Les coups suivants s'abattirent sur lui comme l'éclair, accentuant son supplice. Son dos le brûlait et ses plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes saignaient à profusion, rendant la douleur insoutenable. Mais l'homme ne fléchissait pas, au contraire. Une exclamation douloureuse jaillit de ses lèvres. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus alors que les coups continuaient à pleuvoir sur son dos, plus agonisants les uns que les autres. Il défaillit, perdant l'équilibre, et s'étala en avant sur le sol crasseux, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son dos était en feu, il avait tellement mal qu'il se sentait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il ne remarqua la proximité de Carter qu'en recevant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Puis, son tortionnaire l'empoigna par les cheveux et tira brusquement sa tête en arrière.

Il gémit de douleur, entendant Carter aboyer : "Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, sale monstre !"

Puis, il le relâcha et réajusta sa prise sur la ceinture. Riddle tenta de conserver une position assise, sachant à quoi s'attendre s'il tombait à nouveau. La torture se prolongerait encore et encore. Il se mordit la lèvre au prochain coup, ravalant un cri, avec l'impression que sa peau s'était détachée sur son dos à vif. Il était à bout mais savait que Carter ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir complètement brisé.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Hermione fixa avec stupeur sa baguette pointer le grand édifice. Il n'y avait plus de doute, son camarade se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais comment ? Elle s'était à peine absentée quelques minutes. Les images de sa dernière visite ici assaillirent son esprit. Riddle, gravement blessé, gisant sur le sol de cette cave fétide. Elle frémit en se souvenant des profondes lacérations sur son dos. Elle resserra sa baguette. Cela n'allait pas se reproduire, Carter n'avait pas le droit de le toucher.

Avec cette résolution en tête, elle se précipita dans la cour extérieure, ne pensant même pas à dissimuler sa présence. Par chance, la porte principale n'était pas verrouillée et elle entra dans le bâtiment sans problèmes. Elle courut jusque l'escalier sans s'arrêter, dépassant le réfectoire où résonnaient le cliquetis des couverts et un brouhaha de voix d'enfants. Si le Serpentard avait été ramené de force à l'orphelinat, elle ne le trouverait certainement pas en train de dîner.

La jeune femme espérait se tromper alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers vers le sous-sol. Elle traversa rapidement le couloir faiblement éclairé qui menait à la cave. Désormais, seuls quelques pas la séparait de la sinistre porte en fer derrière laquelle son camarade avait été enfermé la dernière fois. Elle était si perturbée qu'elle ne remarqua pas avec quelle frénésie réagissait sa magie, à l'image de son état d'âme. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée par la seule volonté de sa force magique et elle se pressa à l'intérieur, fixant avec horreur la scène qui se présentait sous ses yeux affolés. Riddle à genoux, tête baissée, le dos meurtri et en sang.

Elle était arrivée trop tard !

Son regard quitta la silhouette du sorcier et se planta sur l'homme derrière lui. Il tenait une ceinture poisseuse dans sa main, l'air clairement surpris. Plissant ses yeux, la brune sentit son appréhension disparaître pour céder place à une colère noire. L'effervescence de sa magie, auparavant un maelström désordonné bouillant dans ses veines, changea en conséquence. Il ne diminua pas en intensité, mais se mouva en un pouvoir magique puissant et glacé dirigé vers une cible bien précise.

"Écartez-vous de lui !" siffla t-elle en contrôlant à peine sa rage. Elle fit un pas supplémentaire dans la pièce.

Elle était trop furieuse pour prêter attention au pouvoir se déchaînant toujours en elle. Si bien qu'elle ne releva pas lorsque la magie de la baguette de Sureau s'éveilla, s'entrechoquant avec la sienne avant de s'unir à l'orage qui l'agitait.

"Je le savais !" s'écria Carter avec une hargne mêlée de triomphe. Il avait retrouvé sa voix et l'arrogance qui allait avec. "Je savais que tu étais de mèche avec _lui_," fit-il endésignant Riddle avec la ceinture qu'il tenait toujours.

Les lèvres d'Hermione se pressèrent jusqu'à former une fine ligne tandis qu'elle le scrutait avec haine.

"J'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais nuisible," cracha t-il. "Qui es-tu, sa traînée ?"

Elle resta de marbre en apparence, mais sa magie devenait de plus en plus indomptable.

"Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne fréquente une vermine comme lui," renchérit le directeur.

"Je vous ai dit de vous écarter," articula la Gryffondor d'un ton un peu trop calme.

"Tu penses pouvoir me donner des ordres, gamine ? On dirait que tu as besoin d'être corrigée, juste comme Tom !"

Il raffermit sa prise sur la ceinture et commença à s'avancer vers elle, poussant Riddle du pied au passage. Ce dernier s'étala au sol en grognant de douleur.

"Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié !"

Ce geste fut la goutte d'eau pour Hermione, qui relâcha la magie chaotique accumulée dans ses entrailles. Elle enveloppa toute la pièce et la brune remarqua incidemment que l'essence de sa magie avait changé, se déployant en une force brute plus puissante. Elle pouvait même détecter les sortilèges de protection les encerclant comme une toile d'araignée. La dernière fois, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Il s'agissait sans doute des sorts du Ministère sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie pour les mineurs. Elle se contenta de les repousser, surprise par ses propres capacités.

Pendant ce temps, l'odieux directeur l'avait rejoint et saisi par le poignet. Elle reporta brusquement son attention sur lui en lançant d'une voix tranchante : "Vous ne lèverez plus jamais la main sur lui !"

Carter s'autorisa un petit sourire vicieux. "Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ?"

Comme réponse, elle abattit sa magie sur lui et observa, satisfaite, comment l'homme la libéra pour porter ses mains à son cou, suffoquant.

"Si vous le toucher encore une fois," menaça t-elle en brandissant une main vers la gorge de Carter faisant mine de l'étrangler sans toutefois le toucher. "Vous le payerez très cher."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux à la fois terrifiés et choqués, essayant désespérément d'aspirer les bouffées d'air qu'elle ne lui permettait pas de prendre. Puis, elle laissa sa magie l'entourer et recula d'un pas. L'homme fut soulevé de sorte que ses orteils touchent à peine le sol, les bras ballants comme un pantin désarticulé. Il fixa avec horreur la jeune femme debout face à lui.

"Et ne vous méprenez pas," fit-elle d'un ton grave. "Je le _saurai_, si vous tentez quoi ce soit pour lui faire du mal."

Carter fut ensuite projeté en arrière et son dos heurta violemment le mur, lui arrachant une plainte. Il glissa lentement à terre, assommé. Ses yeux délaissèrent la forme immobile du directeur et se posèrent sur Riddle, toujours étendu au sol. Il la fixait. Elle vit clairement la douleur inscrite dans son regard. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre sans un mot, puis des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Hermione. Avec un sanglot, elle accourut vers lui, tombant à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle.

"Je suis désolée, désolée !"

Il l'entoura timidement par la taille et elle ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant rien d'autre au monde que de l'emmener très loin d'ici. Concentrant sa magie, elle plongea dans la sombre pression du transplanage, oubliant momentanément les nombreuses barrières qui protégeaient le Chemin de Traverse et qu'on ne pouvait franchir sans passer par un espace approprié. Elle s'était précipitée et ne réaliserait son erreur que bien plus tard, tandis qu'ils atterrissaient directement dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Elle relâcha le sorcier seulement pour s'emparer de son kit de potions, puis l'enlaça de nouveau. Ils réapparurent à des kilomètres à la ronde dans une zone montagneuse et inhabitée. Elle ouvrit son vieux sac à perles et pointa sa baguette.

"Accio tente."

Un autre geste du poignet et la tente grisâtre se déplia sur le sol couvert de neige. Riddle l'observa un instant avant de survoler du regard la chaîne de montagnes neigeuses à l'horizon.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda t-il. Une sincère surprise marquait sa voix habituellement froide.

"Les Highlands d'Écosse." Elle sourit légèrement. "Rentrons, il fait froid," ajouta t-elle sachant qu'il était toujours torse nu.

Ils entrèrent ensembles dans la tente où le Serpentard stoppa abruptement sa marche, regardant autour de lui.

"Une tente magique ?" souffla t-il.

"Oui," répondit Hermione en le guidant vers l'un des lits.

Une fois installés, elle se mit à le dévisager avec inquiétude. Des hématomes commençaient à se former sur son bras et son visage. Le plus grave restait son dos où du sang coulait encore de ses blessures, toutefois moins nombreuses que la première fois. Il avait évité le pire, mais se retrouvait quand même blessé par sa faute.

Ses mains prirent un soudain intérêt alors qu'elle murmurait, tête baissée : "Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul dans cette ruelle."

Riddle haussa les sourcils. Une fois de plus, la Gryffondor assise à ses côtés avait réussi à le surprendre. Elle regardait ses mains d'un air coupable, n'osant pas croiser ses yeux. Se sentait-elle vraiment responsable de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourquoi se faisait-elle autant de souci pour lui ? Mais c'était bien le cas, réalisa t-il d'autant plus étonné. Personne n'avait jamais pris sa défense... ou levé le petit doigt pour le protéger. Personne ne s'inquiétait assez de son sort pour faire ce que DeCerto avait fait pour lui.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," reprit-il.

Elle releva ses grands yeux noisettes vers lui, scannant son visage avec incertitude.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas ? C'est ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette rue, ma faute s'il... il..."

Il fixa, stupéfait, les chaudes larmes qui dévalèrent la courbe de ses joues et cette vue le dérangea. Il passa un bras autour d'elle, rapprochant son corps du sien.

"Non, je ne t'en veux pas," confia t-il d'une voix voulue rassurante.

Elle le regarda avec le même air de désarroi. Puis, elle se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça en tentant une esquisse de sourire.

"Bien."

Elle le quitta un instant pour aller récupérer la boîte en bois laissée sur la table, déposant au passage sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise. Une étrange sensation d'abandon envahit le ténébreux lorsqu'elle délaissa ses bras, tandis qu'il l'observait s'activer. Elle revint finalement s'asseoir près de lui.

"Laisse-moi te soigner," dit-elle doucement.

La douleur lancinante dans son dos avait empiré. Il serra les poings, furieux. Oh combien il abhorrait Carter et le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur lui. Le Serpentard mourrait d'envie d'être en position de force, de lui faire payer toutes ces années de souffrance et d'humiliation. Une haine vorace jaillit de ses entrailles au souvenir de la manière dont il avait dû se soumettre à cet homme détestable. Ce répugnant _moldu_. Qu'il bouge un orteil pendant les vacances ou utilise la magie ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et cela signifierait l'expulsion de Poudlard ainsi que la perte de sa baguette. Dumbledore y veillerait sûrement avec plaisir.

Riddle eut une grimace en pensant au vieux fou. La haine qui grandissait en lui redoubla, se transformant en une rage quasi incontrôlable. Encore un an avant ses dix-sept ans, puis personne ne pourrait le contraindre à quoique ce soit. Après Poudlard, il se vengerait enfin de Carter, de Dumbledore... de tous ceux qui avaient osé lui déplaire. Il leur ferait regretter d'avoir un jour croisé son chemin. Un sourire sinistre chemina sur ses lèvres en imaginant le châtiment qu'il leur infligerait.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées obscures en sentant un poids bouger sur le lit. DeCerto lui lançait un regard effrayé, serrant la boîte si fortement sur ses genoux qu'elle en avait les jointures blanches. Il remarqua alors sa magie qui crépitait violemment autour de lui, reflétant son état émotionnel. En général, il se réjouissait de l'aura ténébreuse émanant de son pouvoir magique mais les yeux terrorisés de la jeune femme suffirent à le calmer.

"Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi." Il se tourna vers elle, essayant de bannir toute la haine qu'il avait ressentie de sa voix. "Parfois, ma magie s'emballe."

Hermione relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu et sa poigne de fer sur la boîte à potions se détendit. L'aura qui entourait Riddle avait été terrifiante, identique à celle du mage noir de son époque. Elle reconnaîtrait ce pouvoir sombre et agressif n'importe où. Il l'avait transporté des mois en arrière, à la bataille du Ministère, un souvenir parmi tant d'autres qu'elle aurait aimé enterrer et définitivement oublier. Elle tressaillit et prit une brève inspiration en sentant une main chaleureuse se poser sur son avant-bras.

"DeCerto ?"

Le murmure troublé du sorcier contrastait nettement avec la magie noire qui s'était échappée de lui un peu plus tôt. La brune scanna son visage où toute trace de haine avait disparue. Ses yeux gris n'arboraient aucune teinte rougeâtre, à son grand soulagement. C'était bien Tom Riddle assis à ses côtés et non Lord Voldemort.

Elle le rassura d'un sourire avant de désigner son dos. "Laisse-moi voir, d'accord ?"

Ses blessures étaient moins horribles que la dernière fois malgré quelques profondes entailles. Elle les nettoya, appliqua les potions adéquates, puis banda son dos. Elle retira ensuite un pull-over de son sac à perles, qu'elle tendit au Serpentard. Ce dernier scruta le sac avec curiosité.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda t-il calmement en enfilant son pull.

Un léger rictus prit place sur la bouche d'Hermione, avant qu'elle ne réponde avec une prétention qui aurait fait pâlir Malfoy de jalousie. "Ceci, mon cher Monsieur Riddle, est l'une de mes plus brillantes créations."

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air abasourdi du sorcier et lui tendit le sac. "C'est pour ainsi dire, un puits sans fond. Vraiment très pratique, si tu veux mon avis."

Il l'examina un instant avant de reprendre : "Qu'as-tu utilisé ? Un sort d'agrandissement ?"

"Non, le sortilège Infinitio."

Il arqua un sourcil, légèrement impressionné. "L'infini pour de vrai, alors... c'est un niveau de magie très avancé."

Elle se rassit près de lui. "Oui, mais ne sois pas trop étonné. Il m'a fallu trois essais et deux sacs pour finalement en venir à bout."

Jetant un oeil à sa montre, elle s'aperçut alors de l'heure tardive. Déjà vingt et une heure. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait si faim.

"Ça te dit de manger quelque chose ?" proposa t-elle. "Parce que je meurs de faim."

Elle reprit son sac et l'ouvrit. "Accio panier en osier !"

Surgit alors un large panier bien garni et préparé ce matin par Luisa au Chaudron Baveur. Elle l'attrapa avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, puis avec un mouvement de baguette, sortit assiettes, couverts et verres des tiroirs. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à ôter leur repas du panier et sourit en débusquant une bouteille de vin. Luisa était vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné, elle avait pensé à tout. Après ces péripéties à l'orphelinat, elle avait presque oublié que c'était la veille du nouvel an.

"Tu es bien préparée," fit Riddle dans son dos, avec un regard vers la table.

"C'est que j'avais prévu notre venue ici depuis le début."

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent tranquillement à dîner. Bientôt, la jeune femme remarqua les coups d'oeil répétés que son camarade lançait vers l'entrée de la tente.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il reporta son attention sur elle. "Je ne suis pas encore autorisé à utiliser à la magie chez... moi. Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure..."

Elle comprenait à présent. Il faisait allusion à sa petite démonstration de magie à l'orphelinat et ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle avait repoussé les barrières de protection du Ministère. Il s'attendait à être blâmé puisqu'il portait toujours la Trace.

"Ne t'en fais pas," essaya t-elle d'un ton réconfortant. "Personne ne se rendra compte de ce que j'ai fait à l'orphelinat. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser des protections du Ministère."

Le ténébreux écarquilla brièvement ses yeux avant de se ressaisir et articuler avec soupçon : "Tu as désactivé les sortilèges du Ministère ?"

Hermione se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. Avec le recul, cet exploit paraissait invraisemblable voire quasi impossible pour une sorcière de son âge. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle lui révèle quoique ce soit sur la magie de la baguette de Sureau. Elle opta donc pour une attitude désinvolte.

"Oui, c'est exact. Rien de bien compliqué !"

Contre toute attente, il sembla se contenter de cette réponse et n'insista pas. Mais elle avait la certitude que ce n'était que partie remise.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, puis le sorcier déclara d'un air pensif : "Où t'es-tu procuré cette tente ?"

Elle pesa ses mots en répliquant : "Je l'ai apportée de chez moi."

"C'est ce que je pensais. Elle est plutôt confortable," approuva t-il, en inspectant les lieux du regard.

Hermione sourit. Cette tente magique recelait de nombreux souvenirs. Des bons comme des mauvais. Elle y avait passé du temps avec Harry et Ron depuis leur départ de Poudlard à la fin de leur sixième année. Toujours en cavale, sillonnant le pays à la recherche du prochain horcrux. Mais pour elle, cette tente restait un endroit sûr où il faisait bon vivre.

"J'espère bien. J'ai vécu ici pendant presque deux ans," avoua t-elle distraitement, ruminant ses souvenirs.

"Deux ans ? Pourquoi cela ?"

Elle releva d'un coup la tête vers Riddle, le visage contracté par le choc. Quelle gaffe venait-elle encore de commettre ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? Dans sa petite histoire, elle était de Sang-pur et originaire d'un village français. Comment caser une escapade de deux années dans ce scénario ?

_Quelle idiote !_

Une lueur familière fit étinceler les yeux du Serpentard. Celle qui se montrait toujours lorsqu'il rencontrait un obstacle ou cherchait à reconstruire un puzzle particulièrement difficile. "Pourquoi avoir vécu aussi longtemps dans une tente ?"

"Heu..." Elle saisit la théière en face d'elle et s'en servit une tasse, la main légèrement tremblante. "Un peu de thé ?" demanda t-elle en éludant complètement sa question.

_Bravo, Hermione, bravo ! Maintenant il sait que tu as encore pleins de choses à cacher !_ Elle eut envie de se gifler pour ses piètres talents de comédienne qui l'avaient abandonné en cet instant.

"DeCerto ?" insista t-il d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-pressant.

Ses yeux brillaient encore du même éclat tandis qu'elle ripostait : "Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai dû vivre ici pendant deux _semaines_."

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire."

Elle soupira devant son acharnement. Il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement cette fois.

"Écoute, on a tous nos secrets. Mais je te dirai pourquoi j'ai passé autant de temps dans cette tente si tu me dis pour quelle raison Dumbledore a confisqué ta baguette."

Les traits du sorcier se crispèrent en une moue hostile, ce qui l'encouragea davantage. "C'est quand tu veux." se réjouit-elle.

Après leur dîner, elle transforma l'un des lits en confortable sofa et alluma un feu crépitant dans l'âtre, avant d'aller confortablement s'installer sur le fauteuil en emportant la bouteille de vin. Riddle, qui avait observé son petit manège, haussa un sombre sourcil.

"Et que se passe t-il maintenant ?"

Hermione lui rendit son regard, amusée. "Maintenant, cher ami, nous attendons la nouvelle année."

Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant l'air surpris de son camarade qu'elle réalisa ses mots.

Ami...

Alors, c'était cela ? Leur étrange relation ? Ils n'étaient pas ennemis, en tout cas plus maintenant... ou plus tout à fait. Honnêtement, elle n'en savait rien. Pouvait-elle... avait-elle le _droit _de se lier d'amitié avec Lord Voldemort ? Non. Mais il n'était pas le mage noir, pas entièrement. Il lui avait montré quelques bribes de son autre facette, lorsqu'il adoptait un comportement aimable, sensible et protecteur - lorsqu'il était plaisant. Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours essayé de le nier, s'était persuadée qu'elle le haïssait, qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un vil ennemi. Voldemort avait détruit tout ce qui comptait pour elle, alors _pourquoi _devrait-elle l'apprécier ?

Elle détailla son visage, tellement différent de celui qu'elle avait appris à haïr, le visage aux yeux cruels, aussi rouges que le sang. Elle le savait toujours là - Lord Voldemort ne pouvait être dissocié de Tom Riddle. Mais alors, pourquoi l'avoir aidé si elle le détestait à ce point ? À deux reprises, qui plus est. Comment expliquer la fureur qui s'était emparée d'elle en voyant Carter le battre ? Au mieux, elle aurait dû rester de marbre et ne serait pas ici à soigner ses blessures. Non, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle _appréciait_ Riddle.

Elle inspira un grand coup. Ce point de vue était certainement difficile à avaler. Le Serpentard la lorgnait toujours avec incrédulité et elle tapota le siège d'à côté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Non sans hésitation, il quitta sa chaise pour venir prendre place sur le sofa, ne sachant visiblement pas comment agir. Alors, la brune passa un bras sous le sien et l'attira contre elle. Il resta assis dans une posture assez raide.

"C'est encore trop tôt," se plaignit-elle. "J'ai toujours détesté attendre minuit."

Elle observa le sorcier à ses côtés et fut surprise de le trouver nerveux, ce qui collait mal au personnage. Puis, constatant qu'elle tenait toujours sa main, elle s'empressa de la relâcher sans pouvoir réprimer la rougeur qui colorait ses joues.

"Je te sers un verre ?"

Riddle acquiesça. Elle remplit deux verres à pied et lui en tendit un, avant de s'adosser de nouveau au fauteuil.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'aime le réveillon," poursuivit-elle, contemplative. "On fête l'arrivée d'une nouvelle année mais c'est aussi un au-revoir en quelque sorte."

"Je n'aime pas la veille du nouvel an."

Hermione lui lança une oeillade rapide. Ainsi, il n'aimait pas son anniversaire ?

"Pourquoi ?"

Il haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

"Que fais-tu d'habitude pendant cette journée ?"

"Normalement, je reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël," expliqua t-il en fixant son verre.

"Seul, alors que la plupart des élèves rentre chez eux," continua t-elle pour lui.

Il se contenta d'un autre haussement d'épaules.

"Hmm... en réalité, tu ne peux pas vraiment dire que tu n'aimes pas le réveillon, si tu ne l'as jamais fêté avant."

Le ténébreux planta ses yeux sur elle. "Et _toi_, comment célèbres-tu le nouvel an ?"

Elle songea à sa question plutôt personnelle en sirotant son verre de vin.

"Je me souviens d'une soirée de réveillon en particulier. Mes parents m'avaient emmenée dans un cottage en Suisse. Tu n'imagines pas les tonnes de neige en hiver là-bas." Elle eut un sourire radieux au souvenir de ces jours heureux, lorsque ses parents vivaient encore. "Mon père nous avait co – fait transplaner dans un petit village dans la montagne. On avait goûté aux spécialités locales, puis acheté ce stupide jeu qui nous a tenu debout toute la nuit. Mais on n'a jamais vraiment saisi les règles."

La jeune femme rit doucement. Ces évènements s'étaient déroulés pendant sa sixième année. La belle époque...

Riddle fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes parents ?"

"… ils sont morts," confia t-elle à voix basse. La disparition de ses parents était encore un sujet trop douloureux qu'elle n'aimait pas aborder. Mais bizarrement, en discuter avec le sorcier ne la gênait pas.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda t-il avec une douceur qui la surprit.

"Ils sont morts il y a deux ans. Victimes de guerre." Elle poussa un soupir. "Ça fait déjà un moment, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, mais c'est comme si je les avais quitté hier."

Le masque de froideur du Serpentard n'avait pas bougé. Néanmoins, il conservait cet air étrange dans le regard. Serait-ce de l'inquiétude ?

"Ce n'est pas facile sans eux," murmura Hermione.

"Probablement pas."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?" enchaîna t-elle prudemment.

Elle le savait déjà mais voulait connaître son ressenti sur le sujet, qu'il le décrive avec ses propres mots. En débarquant ici il y a quelques mois, elle s'était imaginée un Voldemort impitoyable et sans scrupules quant au sort de sa propre famille. Désormais, ses certitudes étaient mises à rude épreuve.

Il hésita quelque peu, puis commença à parler d'un ton grave. "Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, c'est pourquoi j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat."

"Et ton père ?" articula t-elle lentement.

Il baissa la tête, examinant ses mains. "Il m'a déshérité. Il n'a jamais voulu de moi."

"Donc il est toujours en vie ?"

"Non. Mais, je l'ai rencontré une fois avant sa mort."

"Comment était-il ?" souffla t-elle en posant une main délicate sur la sienne. Riddle se crispa, avant de se détendre progressivement.

"Je n'ai jamais rien espéré de lui. Il me méprisait et disait que j'étais indigne de porter son nom."

"Désolée d'entendre ça."

"Inutile, c'est du passé."

"Oui, mais il est parfois difficile de surmonter le passé." Le double-sens de sa phrase lui arracha un triste sourire. "Bon, si on se changeait les idées ?" s'anima t-elle soudain en ramassant son sac à perles.

Elle l'ouvrit, avant qu'un pli n'apparaisse entre ses sourcils. "Hmm... je crois qu'elles devraient être là... quelque part... avec un peu de chance."

Son camarade la fixa curieusement alors qu'elle saisissait sa baguette. "Accio jeu de cartes de Ron."

Un vieux paquet de cartes finit par bondir du sac, qu'elle attrapa à la volée d'un geste triomphant avant de se retourner vers Riddle. "Ah ! Je savais que je les trouverais là !"

Il releva un élégant sourcil. "Et... que faisons-nous exactement ?"

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent malicieusement. "Mais un poker, bien sûr."

"Oserais-tu me défier ?" répondit-il avec un rictus.

Elle le lui rendit, remuant sa baguette au-dessus des cartes qui furent triées et distribuées par une main invisible. Ils s'amusèrent un bon moment, enchaînant les parties et la Gryffondor se rendit compte très vite quel adversaire redoutable il était, même en matière de cartes. Cela dit, elle n'était pas surprise puisqu'il portait son masque d'indifférence en permanence, poker ou non. Elle leur servit un nouveau verre de vin et leva les yeux vers l'ancienne horloge sur le mur d'en face. Presque minuit. Le temps s'était envolé.

"Ah, nous avons failli rater la nouvelle année !" s'exclama t-elle en tenant Riddle par le bras.

Ce dernier la dévisagea avec amusement avant de reporter son attention sur la pendule. Elle ignora ses taquineries et continua à serrer son bras, les yeux rivés sur le tic-tac des aiguilles. Bientôt, la main formant la pointe de la plus grande aiguille bascula sur le douze, rejoignant sa jumelle.

Et voilà, une bonne vieille année qui commençait !

Célébrer la nouvelle année plus de cinquante ans en arrière était étrange, mais la jeune femme trouvait cela tout de même agréable. Elle se tourna vers le ténébreux et l'enlaça, un geste qui devenait de plus en plus banal.

"Bonne année 1944, Riddle !" déclara t-elle avant de placer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'amusa de voir ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles prendre une teinte rosée.

Il la dévisagea un instant et sa voix se fit murmure : "Ça ira si tu m'appelles Tom."

Elle en resta bouche bée. C'était à la fois totalement inattendu et exaltant. "Tu en es sûr ? Parce que Hermione est un prénom terriblement long à prononcer," déclara t-elle, radieuse.

Il répondit avec l'un de ses rares sourires sincères qui rehaussait tant son charme, si cela était encore possible.

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes paisiblement installés sur le sofa, à contempler les flammes crépitantes de l'âtre. Riddle tendit une main vers son verre de vin laissé à table et son mouvement releva un peu le pull-over sur son avant-bras. Elle entrevit encore l'étrange cicatrice à la naissance de son bras, celle qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir en soignant ses blessures. Cette cicatrice s'étendait de l'intérieur de son avant-bras jusqu'au bas de son épaule. Elle paraissait ancienne, mais l'entaille avait dû être profonde pour laisser une telle marque. La brune se demandait comment c'était arrivé.

Lorsqu'il reposa son verre, elle frôla son début de cicatrice du bout des doigts. "Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?"

Le sorcier s'était raidit en sentant la caresse de ses doigts et avait brusquement écarté son bras. À présent, il réajustait son pull pour masquer sa blessure. "C'est... rien," bredouilla t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Allez, c'est forcément dû à quelque chose. Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu t'es battu contre un dragon ? Ou un hypogriffe, peut être ?" fit-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère soudain devenue pesante.

Il cligna des yeux et détourna le regard. Hermione fut surprise de l'entendre répondre froidement : "Ça s'est produit pendant les vacances d'été."

Ses yeux noisettes s'agrandirent, avant de bifurquer vers l'endroit où la cicatrice était maintenant à l'abri sous le tissu. Ce qui veut dire qu'il se trouvait à l'orphelinat à ce moment là.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" chuchota t-elle.

Il maintint son masque impassible à la perfection mais elle n'était pas dupe. Depuis le temps, elle avait assez d'expérience pour lire entre les lignes et voir les nuances de ses expressions faciales, devinant qu'il n'était pas aussi serein qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle se rapprocha de lui sur le sofa et saisit lentement l'une de ses mains qu'il ne retira pas cette fois. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire cet été là mais elle ne voulait pas le presser. S'il n'était pas prêt à se confier, alors elle prendrait son mal en patience. Les minutes défilèrent, durant lesquelles le feu craquant joyeusement dans la cheminée se faisait entendre.

Il finit par briser le silence.

"J'ai eu cette cicatrice à l'orphelinat, pendant l'été de ma deuxième année." Ses prunelles sombres la scannèrent brièvement avant qu'il ne poursuive. "Madame Cole, l'ancienne directrice, avait déjà été remplacée par Carter. Mais avant de partir, elle s'est assurée de lui raconter toute sorte d'horreurs sur mon compte."

"Cette femme m'a toujours détesté. Elle pensait que j'étais un dangereux malade parce que des choses étranges se produisaient autour de moi."

"Parce que tu es un sorcier."

"Oui," confia t-il avec fermeté. "Elle n'a pas hésité à lui faire comprendre quel gamin dérangé j'étais."

"Qu'a t-il fait ?" questionna la brune, soudain peu sûre de vouloir connaître la suite.

"Rien, au début. Il me surveillait juste de près. Un jour, vers la mi-août, il m'a convoqué dans son bureau. J'ai tout de suite remarqué le livre sur sa table. Un livre à moi... qui provenait de la bibliothèque de Poudlard."

Elle le regardait avec une intensité anxieuse. "Sur la magie ?"

Il hocha la tête et continua d'un ton mécanique, sans la moindre émotion. "Je l'avais caché dans ma chambre pour que personne ne mette la main dessus. Carter avait dû fouiller mes affaires."

Il marqua encore une pause, le reflet des flammes dansait dans son regard braqué sur l'âtre. "Il est entré dans une colère folle, a hurlé au blasphème avant de brûler le livre devant moi. Puis, il m'a traîné _là-bas_."

Elle pressa sa main, comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

"Tu sais, Cole me haïssait mais elle n'a jamais osé lever la main sur moi." Il roula ensuite la manche de son pull, exposant davantage sa cicatrice. "Avant de sortir, Carter m'a marché sur la main et tailladé mon bras avec un couteau."

Hermione frémit en retraçant l'horrible blessure du regard. Riddle éclata d'un rire glacial qui la fit sursauter. "Il m'a dit qu'au prochain livre qu'il trouverait de ce genre, il me tuerait."

Elle le fixa d'un air incrédule. Il examinait son bras, imperturbable, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa peau meurtrie.

"Lorsqu'il est parti, j'étais gravement blessé et dans un piteux état. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté dans cette pièce, mais ma blessure s'est infectée et je suis tombé malade. Sans la magie pour me maintenir en vie, je serais probablement mort."

Il termina son récit comme il l'avait commencé, avec indifférence.

La jeune femme était sous le choc. Elle savait qu'il avait souffert en grandissant dans cet orphelinat mais était loin de s'imaginer un tel cauchemar. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et souffla d'une voix vacillante : "Je suis désolée."

Un air stupéfait perça le masque du Serpentard.

"Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi difficile pour toi."

"Personne ne le sait," répondit-il calmement, toujours déconcerté par sa compassion. "Et personne ne s'en soucie."

L'absence d'amertume dans sa voix la rendit triste. Il semblait s'être lui-même résigné à ce fait. Elle inspira profondément, la tête pressée contre son épaule et les yeux fermés.

"Moi, si."

Tom resta silencieux mais consentit à ce qu'elle reste blottie dans ses bras.

**.&.**

**TBC**

* * *

Hello guys !

Désolée pour cette longue attente, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Hermione s'aperçoit finalement qu'elle commence à s'attacher à Tom (pour l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Carter une seconde fois). De son côté, Tom se confie un peu à elle... chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici. Bref, leur relation s'améliore compte tenu des circonstances, alors profitez-en pendant que ça dure !

Je remercie chaleureusement **luffynette, Grain-de-sel, Mortalflower, Marine, titbou97, Scarysoulmate, MA, Stou, Daphn, Hellohlie** pour leur review et je vous dis à bientôt !


	17. Plus que des amis

**Pairing** : TR/HG

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Ultima ratio - le dernier recours. Le jour de la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort est enfin arrivé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se battent avec courage contre leur ennemi juré, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Hermione se retrouve seule dans une situation bien précaire.

**Auteur** : Winterblume

**Traductrice** : me !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Le scénario complet appartient à Winterblume. Je ne fais que traduire avec son autorisation.

* * *

**Ultima Ratio  
**

**.&.  
**

**Chapitre 16 : Plus que des amis  
**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tom se réveilla avec un méchant torticolis. Il était étendu sur le sofa que lui et DeCerto...

_Non, Hermione._

… avaient occupé la nuit dernière.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua dix heures et demi. Il bailla, essayant de dissiper sa fatigue et s'aperçut alors qu'une couette le recouvrait. Ce devait être sa camarade, pensa t-il en survolant des yeux l'intérieur de la tente. Elle n'était nulle part en vue. Faisant abstraction de la douleur dans son dos, il décida d'aller prendre une douche, ses pensées tournées vers l'endroit où pouvait bien vagabonder Hermione. Il scruta ensuite son reflet dans la glace, qui lui renvoya l'affreuse cicatrice sur son avant-bras gauche.

Avec effroi, il se souvint de sa conversation de la veille avec la Gryffondor. À présent, il maudissait l'alcool pour avoir délié sa langue et sapé sa vigilance à ce point. Pourquoi lui avait-il raconté tout cela ? Il ne révélait jamais rien sur lui aux autres, mais elle semblait d'ores et déjà connaître bon nombre de ses secrets. Elle l'avait vu dans un état pitoyable et vulnérable, sans pour autant l'abandonner ou utiliser cette faiblesse contre lui. Une chose _qu'il_ n'aurait pas hésité à faire si les rôles avaient été inversés, il devait l'admettre. Mais elle était restée, têtue et obstinée, même après toutes ses menaces et ses intimidations. Cette fille demeurait une énigme.

Tom s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Hier soir, il lui avait confié l'une des plus sombres périodes de son existence ; c'était aussi le premier été qu'il avait passé sans baguette. Dumbledore l'avait menacé d'expulsion si jamais il se servait encore de la magie pendant les vacances ou si le professeur entendait quoique ce soit d'inapproprié sur son comportement. Le Serpentard ne pouvait en aucun cas prendre ce risque. Dans cette hypothèse, il devrait définitivement abandonner sa baguette et serait renvoyé d'office chez les moldus à l'orphelinat, puisqu'il n'avait aucune famille dans le monde magique.

Vraiment, c'était absurde que Dumbledore puisse avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui. C'est pourquoi la crainte que lui inspirait cet homme était aussi forte que sa haine. Une fois sa scolarité terminée, il serait libre. Libre de lui faire payer au centuple. Le visage de Tom s'assombrit à cette pensée. Cela dit, avant de se charger personnellement de son cas, il veillerait à ne plus jamais revivre l'expérience de cet été funeste.

Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Carter, ce mépris affiché dès les premiers jours. Mais le sorcier ne s'était pas inquiété, il avait appris à se méfier des moldus et ne jamais rien attendre d'eux. Jusqu'au jour où le directeur avait fouiné dans sa chambre et trouvé son livre. Il tressaillit au souvenir de cet enfer. Il avait été incapable de se défendre, tellement impuissant sans sa magie. Puis, Carter l'avait laissé croupir dans cette cave immonde. Tout était encore vif dans son esprit, la douleur, l'agonie, combien il s'était senti malade enfermé dans cet endroit pendant des jours. Il était resté dans un état de semi-conscience, perdant parfois connaissance alors que les minutes défilaient avec une lenteur cruelle. Entre deux moments de lucidité, il avait craint de s'évanouir à nouveau et ne jamais plus se réveiller. C'était seulement par chance s'il n'avait pas succombé cette nuit-là, dévoré par les ténèbres planant au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait jamais été autant effrayé de sa vie, une peur viscérale du néant qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Depuis ce jour, il était terrifié par le néant. Chaque fois qu'il retournait à l'orphelinat, chaque fois que Carter le traînait dans cette cave. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de cette peur.

Un bruit arracha le Serpentard à ses pensées noires. Hermione venait de faire son entrée dans leur tente, les joues rosies par le froid et vêtue de sa lourde cape d'hiver. Elle portait un sac à la main.

"Bonjour, Tom," le salua t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Par Salazar, comme ce prénom lui faisait horreur. Mais quelque part, il sonnait tellement bien dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

"Tu n'es pas du matin, hein ?" le taquina t-elle en retirant sa cape. "Je suis descendue au village d'à côté," continua t-elle, d'humeur plutôt bavarde. "Il n'est pas très grand, mais j'ai réussi à trouver du pain." Elle sortit quelques brioches de son sac. "Cela dit, le paysage est à couper le souffle et on a une vue impressionnante sur les montagnes. Il a neigé toute la nuit, c'est magnifique. Il faut qu'on sorte tout à l'heure, tu ne devrais pas rater ça."

Tom ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait être si enthousiaste et loquace à cette heure de la matinée, mais il ne se lassait pas d'entendre la voix plaisante d'Hermione.

La brune le scruta en déposant les brioches sur la table. Elle l'avait trouvé en train de broyer du noir à son arrivée dans la tente, alors elle essayait de le distraire en lui faisant la conversation ou plutôt un monologue, puisqu'il ne réagissait pas des masses.

"Je préfère l'hiver à l'été de toute façon," reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "Je ne supporte pas la chaleur."

Elle bouillit l'eau pour le thé, puis fit léviter la théière jusque la table d'un geste de baguette. Elle s'empara de deux tasses et alla s'installer en face de lui.

"As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?" demanda t-elle avant de mordre dans une brioche.

Le ténébreux se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules et se servit une tasse de thé. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il semblait vraiment lunatique ce matin. Non pas qu'il soit jovial de nature, mais c'était encore pire aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait s'il avait ressassé leur conversation d'hier. Elle-même avait été choquée par ses révélations.

Les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec Harry sur le passé de Voldemort lui revinrent en tête ; l'orphelinat où il avait grandi, ses études à Poudlard... Sur le moment, son enfance n'avait pas eu l'air si terrible. Évidemment, grandir orphelin n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir mais elle ne se s'était jamais doutée qu'il avait pu être maltraité d'une quelconque façon. Cependant, Harry avait seulement eu accès à des bribes de la vie du mage noir. Les souvenirs que Dumbledore avait pu préserver, des fragments incomplets. Cela voulait-il dire que le vieux sorcier savait à propos de Carter ? Dans ce cas, Harry aurait dû le voir dans un souvenir. Ou bien Dumbledore avait éludé cette information.

Elle jeta un oeil au Serpentard. Il sirotait son thé d'un air morose.

Désormais, elle voyait plus que de simples bribes et cette découverte ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle s'en était doutée mais c'était une certitude à présent. Cet homme odieux le battait depuis qu'il avait repris le poste de Madame Cole. Tom n'avait jamais été un saint ; il avait persécuté et menacé d'autres enfants, volé leurs affaires, utilisé la magie pour les effrayer. Elle comprenait pourquoi l'ex-directrice ne le portait pas dans son coeur.

Carter avait débarqué et entendu des histoires sur son compte, influençant son jugement avant même qu'il le rencontre. Il s'était donc attendu à ce que le jeune homme fasse un faux-pas et l'avait puni d'une manière barbare et scandaleuse. L'attitude de Tom ne justifiait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle se sentait malade rien qu'au souvenir de l'énorme cicatrice sur son bras. Peu importe son comportement, Carter n'avait aucun droit de le laisser à moitié mort dans une cave après l'avoir battu jusqu'à l'évanouissement, surtout à cause d'un livre ramené de Poudlard. Il avait frôlé la mort ce jour-là. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la terreur qu'il avait dû ressentir. Certes, le sorcier était perturbé, maléfique, plongé dans la magie noire jusqu'aux ongles mais à l'époque, il n'avait été qu'un enfant de douze ans. Un enfant seul, blessé et terrifié.

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait cet épisode de sa vie, certaines choses devenaient plus claires. Hermione s'était toujours demandée pourquoi le concept d'immortalité avait autant obsédé Lord Voldemort. Ou plus précisément, pourquoi rechercher le moyen de vaincre la mort dès l'adolescence ? Elle savait qu'il avait créé son premier horcrux, le journal, pendant ses dernières années à Poudlard. Quelque part, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi un mage noir dangereux et traqué par beaucoup d'ennemis convoitait l'immortalité. Mais un adolescent de seize ans ?

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait pourquoi. Tom avait gravement été blessé et très tôt confronté à l'idée de sa propre mort. Elle s'était aussi retrouvée dans des situations de danger de mort. Des expériences horribles et terrifiantes qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. Mais contrairement à lui, elle n'avait été ni une enfant, ni totalement seule face à ces drames.

Le Serpentard affichait toujours une mine sinistre derrière sa tasse et elle n'avait plus envie de le voir dans cet état.

"Alors, quelles résolutions as-tu prises pour la nouvelle année ?" fit-elle d'un ton aussi enjoué que possible.

Il releva des yeux confus vers elle.

"Je prends toujours des résolutions stupides," continua t-elle, "mais je ne les tiens jamais."

"Et qu'as-tu décidé cette année ?" demanda t-il sans grand intérêt.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de la brune. Puis, elle répliqua moqueusement : "Eh bien, pour changer, j'ai décidé de te _laisser_ répondre à quelques questions en classe pour que tu n'aies plus l'air si ridicule."

Tom arqua un sourcil indigné et elle ne pu retenir ses gloussements, notant avec satisfaction que son cafard avait disparu. À la place, il articula en plissant ses yeux : "Il est temps qu'on rentre à Poudlard. Tu deviens un peu trop prétentieuse."

Hermione rayonnait. Il pouvait grimacer autant qu'il voulait, l'éclat amusé qui dansait au fond de ses pupilles était clairement visible.

"Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, Tom," poursuivit-elle avec malice, les sourcils levés. "Tu crois vraiment pouvoir _me_ battre en classe ?"

"Je suis le meilleur de mon année depuis mes débuts à Poudlard," contra t-il, tandis qu'un rictus suffisant relevait le coin de ses lèvres.

"Sans doute parce que je n'étais pas là quand tu as commencé tes études."

"Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver à Poudlard, _tu_ sembles bien sûre de toi," fit-il en prenant une brioche.

"Ta défaite n'en sera que plus amère."

"Tu vas devoir attendre la fin de l'année pour voir tomber tes illusions, Hermione."

Ses yeux brillaient toujours avec amusement et cette vue était beaucoup plus plaisante que l'air déprimé de tout à l'heure. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes en le dévisageant avec un sourire. Le regard du ténébreux se fit hésitant puis interrogateur lorsqu'elle ne réagit pas à sa raillerie.

"Que regardes-tu ?"

"Rien," répondit-elle, amusée. "C'est juste la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom."

Elle sourit davantage en voyant ses joues légèrement rosir. Même en rêve, elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer voir Tom Riddle avec une rougeur adorable au visage.

"Que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ?" Elle se surprit d'avoir posé cette question. Ne le savait-elle pas déjà ? Son étonnement était visiblement partagé car Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit :

"Je ne sais pas encore... chercher du travail, j'imagine."

"Quel genre ?"

"Peu importe, du moment où c'est bien payé." Jaugeant son air curieux, il expliqua : "Je dois rembourser le prêt étudiant que j'ai reçu de Poudlard."

"Oh." Encore une information qu'elle ignorait. "Et ensuite ?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr." Il eut l'air contemplatif pendant quelques instants, puis un sourire en coin étira lentement sa bouche. Ses yeux vagabondèrent de nouveau sur Hermione, semblant décider s'il devait ou non lui répondre.

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment quitté la Grande Bretagne. C'était toujours Londres ou Poudlard." Il marqua une pause, l'air plongé dans ses réflexions. Une lueur passionnée s'était glissée dans son regard. "Il y a tant à apprendre ailleurs, rien qui n'a déjà été enseigné à l'école. J'ai entendu parler de ce groupe de sorciers albanais. Ils ont une approche très différente de la magie. Par exemple, ils ont créé un sortilège qui permettrait de voler sans l'aide d'objets magiques comme les balais. On dit que ces sorciers savent comment voyager dans le monde des rêves."

Elle observa la façon dont le visage de Tom s'était illuminé et ses yeux qui scintillaient avec ferveur. Il avait l'air si différent en cet instant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si enthousiaste ou même heureux.

"Je veux me rendre là-bas et découvrir ce savoir. Ce que nous apprenons à Poudlard est bien trop limité."

Elle le contemplait toujours, captivée par cette lueur de fascination dans ses pupilles. D'ailleurs, d'où venait ce papillonnement étrange au creux de son estomac ?

"Tu recommences." Sa voix la tira de ses pensées et elle haussa les sourcils.

"Tu me fixes," élabora t-il. "Mes projets te paraissent-ils si stupides pour que tu n'aies rien à redire ?"

Elle sourit. "Non, ils sont très bien."

"Et quels sont tes projets d'avenir, Hermione ?" s'enquit-il soudain.

Le sourire de la brune retomba immédiatement et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ses projets d'avenir ? Honnêtement, elle n'en avait aucun. Sauf si rester en vie en attendant de trouver le moyen de rentrer chez soi était considéré comme tel. Probablement pas.

Avant de quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre le champ de bataille, lorsqu'elle était encore cette naïve jeune femme, elle avait eu des rêves et des projets. Une multitude d'idées. Certaines étaient farfelues ou improbables, comme développer et investir dans la S.A.L.E ; d'autres plus terre à terre, comme devenir guérisseur ou chercheur au Ministère de la Magie. Mais la guerre l'avait rattrapée et ses rêves étaient partis en fumée. Envisager l'avenir devenait impossible et les rêves dangereux, surtout lorsqu'on ignorait si l'on allait survivre jusqu'au lendemain. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait plus osé rêver depuis ces deux dernières années. Que pouvait-elle espérer de toute façon ? On lui avait arraché toutes les personnes chères à son coeur, ses raisons de vivre. Sa famille, ses amis, son amour...

Elle releva la tête et tomba sur une paire de prunelles grises qui, contre toute attente, luisaient avec...

_...inquiétude ?_

Tom scruta Hermione et regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Son visage rayonnant de joie s'était complètement fermé, voire laissait filtrer une once de peur. Il fut frappé par le chagrin et le désespoir imprégnant ses yeux noisettes, une expression qu'il avait déjà vue une fois auparavant, à Noël, lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Tout dans ses gestes et ses réactions irradiait cette même détresse.

Elle était très douée pour dissimuler sa douleur mais à présent, il se rendait compte que c'était une émotion profondément ancrée en elle, qu'elle portait un peu comme un fardeau. Il se surprit encore à se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui causer autant de chagrin. Une colère familière s'empara de lui, infiltrant son esprit et il eut une irrésistible envie de connaître les raisons de sa douleur. Il s'assurerait de faire chèrement payer le responsable. Personne n'était autorisé à lui faire du mal – sans sa permission.

Puis, elle détourna les yeux et son appel à l'aide demeura muet. Elle fixa ses mains, complètement perdue dans ses pensées – _ou ses souvenirs ?_ Le Serpentard continua à l'observer. Il avait redouté qu'elle se remette à pleurer comme à Noël, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle releva soudain la tête et déclara avec douceur mais fermeté :

"Je n'en ai pas."

Avec un nouveau coup d'oeil vers ses mains, elle murmura d'un ton vide : "Ni aucun avenir où faire des projets." Des mots qu'elle avait prononcé à voix haute probablement sans le remarquer, pensa t-il.

Elle inspira avant de le regarder. Ses yeux ne laissaient plus voir sa douleur, enfouie au fond d'elle-même là où personne ne pourrait l'atteindre. Mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas disparue.

Hermione s'étonna de la douceur qu'elle lisait sur les traits du sorcier. Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard et elle se blâma de l'avoir rendu soucieux. Après tout, elle cherchait à lui remonter le moral, pas à l'accabler avec ses problèmes.

_Reprends-toi ma vieille !_ Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'était pathétique.

Elle força un sourire. "Alors, que dis-tu d'une petite promenade ? Je dois toujours te montrer la belle vue qu'on a de cette colline."

Il haussa un sombre sourcil, souhaitant sans doute la questionner sur son comportement étrange mais, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, n'insista pas. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante car l'idée d'aborder son passé maintenant lui était insupportable et elle ne se sentait pas la force d'inventer un mensonge plausible.

En rester là n'était certainement pas satisfaisant pour Tom. Toutefois, lui mettre la pression n'aiderait pas sa cause et il ne voulait pas l'attrister davantage. Cette soudaine pensée faillit le faire hurler de rire. Depuis quand se souciait-il des sentiments des autres ? En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui arracher ses secrets par n'importe quel moyen à sa disposition, quitte à la blesser dans le processus.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait, se remémora t-il avec un frisson. Pour une raison totalement insignifiante, qui plus est. Il la revoyait, gisant à ses pieds en se tordant dans tous les sens sous l'effet du Cruciatus. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Énormément. La brune s'était levée et commençait à nettoyer la table d'un revers de baguette.

Il la suivit du regard, puis confia à voix basse : "Hermione... je suis désolé."

Cette dernière stoppa net ses gestes et un plat alla s'écraser au sol. Que venait-il de dire ? Elle se retourna vers Tom dont les yeux étaient toujours braqués sur elle. Son masque impassible était de nouveau en place, remarqua t-elle, frustrée. Il lui affichait toujours cette mine lorsqu'il cherchait à dissimuler ses émotions et l'agitation derrière son regard le confirmait.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ces excuses ?

Devant son air perplexe, il poursuivit du même ton : "Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé le Cruciatus."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, n'en revenant pas. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir venir le jour où Tom Riddle s'excuserait pour quoique ce soit. Elle avait presque oublié cet incident qui semblait remonter à loin. Durant cette période, le sorcier n'était pas encore 'Tom', mais 'Riddle' ou pire 'Voldemort'. Il l'avait terrorisé et vilement attaqué si bien qu'elle avait été convaincue qu'il finirait par la tuer.

À présent qu'elle était plongée dans la douceur de son regard, elle se demandait comment ses mêmes yeux gris avaient pu un jour irradier autant de haine, une haine violente et démesurée... Elle contourna la table et s'arrêta juste en face de lui. Il paraissait sur ses gardes, comme s'il s'armait psychologiquement contre ses accusations imminentes. Elle se pencha pour l'enlacer et il se crispa dans ses bras.

"C'est bon. Je te pardonne," lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille.

Hermione ferma les yeux, resserrant son étreinte en sentant les bras du sorcier lentement se refermer autour d'elle, presque avec précaution. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'écarta avec un sourire. Tom l'examinait avec surprise, une expression mal assurée et tout à fait charmante au visage. Il était fort séduisant, pensa t-elle en sentant tout à coup le sang lui monter aux joues. Tournant rapidement la tête, elle se racla la gorge avant de conclure d'un ton légèrement embarrassé : "Bien, puisque c'est réglé, si on allait faire un tour ?"

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Ils marchaient le long d'un sentier étroit, les bottes d'Hermione s'enfonçant à chaque pas dans la blancheur glacée de la neige. La jeune femme aspira une grande bouffée d'air froid et survola du regard la beauté sauvage des Highlands écossais.

"C'est magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ?" fit-elle à l'intention de Tom.

Ce dernier lui emboîtait le pas. Les bourrasques de vent balayaient ses cheveux noirs et malgré son expression éternellement neutre, elle aurait juré voir un micro sourire orner ses fines lèvres. Ils suivirent le sentier pendant de longues minutes avant que la neige ne recommence à tomber à gros flocons sur les deux voyageurs pénétrant la nature silencieuse. Hermione remonta le col de sa lourde cape. L'air se faisait de plus en plus froid. Elle pensait regagner leur tente en transplanant lorsqu'elle repéra ce qui ressemblait à une petite grotte formée sous la roche. Ils y seraient au sec et relativement protégés du vent et de la neige.

"Arrêtons-nous un moment," proposa t-elle en pointant l'abri formé par les gros rochers.

Il acquiesça et tout deux rejoignirent la grotte. Elle alla s'asseoir contre la paroi rocheuse, suivie par son camarade.

"Maintenant, il nous faut juste un peu de chaleur." Joignant le geste à la parole, elle remua son poignet et saisit sa baguette, puis murmura : "Ferventer tectum."

Aucun sort visible n'en jaillit mais l'atmosphère glacée se réchauffa progressivement autour d'eux. Bientôt, il fit suffisamment chaud pour ôter cape et écharpe d'hiver. Hermione poussa un soupir d'aise.

"Ça va beaucoup mieux."

Un silence paisible s'installa alors que la pluie de flocons continuait à choir, s'ajoutant à l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait déjà le sol à l'extérieur.

"Je peux te poser une question ?" demanda soudainement Tom.

Ses yeux impénétrables étaient de nouveau fixés sur elle.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle lentement.

"Hier, lorsque tu nous as fait transplaner de l'orphelinat, tu t'es arrêtée au Chaudron Baveur," poursuivit-il avec calme. Elle se raidit aussitôt à ses paroles, voyant clairement où il voulait en venir.

"Comment as-tu fait ?"

Elle le fixa sans répondre. Que dire ? Elle avait agi sans réfléchir mais il avait raison, personne ne pouvait apparaître directement au Chemin de Traverse sans passer par les points de transplanage. Bien évidemment, elle était parvenue à franchir les barrières magiques grâce à la magie de la baguette de Sureau, ce dont il ne devait rien savoir. Le Serpentard la scrutait toujours dans l'expectative.

"Ce n'était pas si difficile," dit-elle en essayant de minimiser les choses. "Rien de–"

"Rien de bien compliqué," termina t-il pour elle. "C'est ce que tu as déjà dit à propos des sortilèges du Ministère sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie pour les mineurs, que tu aurais désactivés. Un exploit tout aussi impossible, d'ailleurs." Sa voix était posée mais elle le savait plus qu'intrigué par la situation.

"Alors, _comment_ as-tu transplané à travers les barrières ?" continua t-il. "Et s'il te plaît, ne fais pas comme si c'était une broutille, car c'est loin de l'être."

Son air inquisiteur commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise. La vérité était totalement exclue. Si elle lui parlait du pouvoir de la baguette, elle serait forcée d'aborder son voyage dans le temps. Pourquoi ne pas mentionner Lord Voldemort et la guerre pendant qu'on y est ? Ou quelques révélations sur Harry Potter ? Elle soupira de fatigue, à la fois résolue à ne rien dire et peu motivée à l'idée de mentir.

"Eh bien, mon cher Tom, il semblerait que je sois une sorcière exceptionnellement douée. Tu viens d'être témoin de mes capacités magiques révolutionnaires," répliqua t-elle d'un air moqueur et condescendant, optant pour l'humour plutôt qu'une réponse franche.

Une grimace irritée déforma le visage du sorcier, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Pas question d'être honnête, du moins sur ce sujet. Il s'en remettrait, se rassura t-elle en tortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Il l'examinait toujours, les yeux plissés, l'air véritablement en colère. Elle culpabilisait un peu de ne pas pouvoir être sincère avec lui.

Puis, un détail la frappa. Quelques semaines en arrière, elle aurait été terrifiée par cette colère dirigée contre elle au lieu de se sentir coupable. Le Serpentard aurait aussi réagi autrement. Il l'aurait sûrement menacé ou attaqué d'un sort et ne serait pas resté calmement assis à la foudroyer des yeux. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, leur relation avait fondamentalement évolué.

"Hermione, tes réponses vagues commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs !" lâcha t-il avec frustration.

Elle contempla son visage grognon encore une seconde et ne pu contenir son rire plus longtemps, s'en donnant à coeur joie. Elle rit à gorge déployée.

Tom la regardait, abasourdi, et sa colère vis à vis de son attitude secrète s'évapora aussitôt. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue rire aussi joyeusement, aussi... librement. C'était un son plaisant à l'oreille et presque candide. Il eut l'impression de la découvrir sous un nouvel angle, comme si la vraie Hermione se montrait à jour sans la prudence qui l'entourait d'habitude telle une forteresse. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être si à l'aise en sa présence et fut transi par le charme qu'elle dégageait en cet instant. Elle paraissait si sereine. Son rire se calma peu à peu comme les secousses qui agitaient son corps mais elle semblait toujours très amusée, le regard pétillant.

Il était captivé par cette jeune femme étrange assise à ses côtés. Elle était un mystère. Une sorcière puissante, au fort caractère, mais qui se montrait parfois vulnérable et fragile. Elle était à la fois un adversaire féroce et d'une bonté incompréhensible. Elle lui souriait encore, un sourire chaleureux qui faisait étinceler ses pupilles.

Après coup, Tom ne saurait expliquer son geste. De toute évidence, son esprit d'ordinaire si rationnel l'avait abandonné pour la première fois de sa vie. Lentement, il saisit le visage de la brune, observant ses yeux noisettes s'écarquiller et la façon dont ses lèvres si attirantes s'entrouvrirent. Puis, il se pencha pour y déposer un léger baiser.

Hermione fut totalement prise au dépourvue en sentant ses lèvres toucher les siennes. Tom l'embrassait avec douceur. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle fut contente de pouvoir s'appuyer contre les mains chaudes qui encadraient son visage. Fermant les yeux, elle succomba à ce pur moment de plaisir.

Puis, il se détacha d'elle, probablement un peu trop tôt à son goût. Son regard insondable la détaillait, dans lequel elle pu lire la satisfaction et une certaine dose de suffisance. Toutefois, elle n'était pas dupe et avait appris à déceler ce que cachait ses innombrables masques. Il en portait un en ce moment même et sauf erreur de sa part, il semblait peu sûr de lui, comme s'il appréhendait un rejet de sa part.

Sans réfléchir, elle agrippa doucement son épaule et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, ce furent les prunelles du Serpentard qui s'agrandirent. Cela dit, sa surprise fut de courte durée et il participa de bonne grâce, encerclant sa taille pour l'attirer à lui. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, approfondissant leur baiser alors que Tom cédait volontiers à ses caprices.

C'était si bon, si juste, un sentiment de joie perdu depuis longtemps. Pourquoi était-elle censée le haïr déjà ? Ces quelques minutes lui avaient fait tout oublier. Seuls comptaient ses lèvres expertes qui caressaient les siennes, ses mains qui la pressaient contre son torse, la sensation veloutée de ses mèches entre ses doigts, son parfum, la chaleur réconfortante émanant de son corps. Il remonta une main le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, lui arrachant des frissons agréables, pendant que l'autre la maintenait toujours en place. Le coeur battant, elle fut prise de vertiges en sentant ce papillonnement familier jaillir au creux de son estomac.

Il s'écarta de nouveau. Hermione expira doucement. Il la fixait, une multitude d'émotions qu'elle ne pu identifier voilaient ses yeux gris chaotiques. Mais le contentement était clairement inscrit sur ses traits, une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui lui conférait une beauté surnaturelle. Elle ressentait exactement la même joie.

Lentement, un sourire prit forme sur le visage de Tom. Un pli à la commissure de ses lèvres qui se transforma en sourire éclatant et le rendit encore plus séduisant si c'était possible. Elle sourit à son tour. Elle n'aurait pu se retenir même en le voulant. Alors, elle s'inclina pour effleurer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, tandis que les bras autour d'elle resserraient leur étreinte.

Ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre, réchauffés par le sort d'Hermione et l'ivresse du moment, alors que la neige tombait toujours à gros flocons à l'extérieur.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Les effets du sort de chaleur protégeant leur abri de fortune commençaient à se dissiper mais elle n'avait pas froid. Elle était blottie contre Tom alors que ce dernier faisait lentement courir ses doigts entre ses boucles brunes.

"J'aime bien tes cheveux," commenta t-il à voix basse.

La douce caresse de ses doigts la fit soupirer d'aise.

"Tu serais le premier," murmura t-elle, le nez enfoui contre son pull-over.

Il plaça un baiser sur son front et ses lèvres laissèrent des picotements sur leur passage.

"Rentrons, tu veux," lui souffla sa voix mélodieuse à l'oreille.

Elle hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Elle aurait voulu rester une éternité ici, dans cette bulle si confortablement coupée du monde et des réalités. Dans cet endroit, son chagrin et sa douleur ne l'atteignait plus, elle ne ressentait qu'une sorte de bonheur insouciant.

Cependant, la petite grotte s'était considérablement refroidie et l'air glacé entrait par vague, envahissant leur paisible refuge. Hermione releva les yeux vers son camarade. Il arborait son fameux rictus mais son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine en décelant de nouveau cette douceur derrière ses pupilles. Sans crier gare, elle passa deux bras autour de son cou et pressa fougueusement sa bouche contre la sienne. Les bras du Serpentard l'emprisonnèrent étroitement contre lui, tandis qu'il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore, pendant lesquelles le cerveau de la brune semblait s'être mis en stand-by. Puis, il la relâcha et se redressa avant d'attraper sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils quittèrent la grotte et elle se laissa guider, très consciente de la main tiède qui serrait la sienne.

Elle était distraite et les papillonnements dans son ventre n'avaient pas disparu. Elle connaissait bien cette sensation mais n'avait jamais cru pouvoir l'éprouver encore un jour. Depuis la terrible bataille du Ministère, elle en était convaincue. Mais voilà que cette joie inespérée resurgissait, alors qu'elle contemplait le jeune homme à ses côtés ; son profil harmonieux, sa stature imposante, ses doux cheveux noirs et cette main pâle qui la tenait avec une délicatesse inattendue. Son coeur ne se calmait plus dans sa poitrine, tambourinant à toute vitesse. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir ainsi, ses sentiments étaient condamnables pour maintes et maintes raisons. Mais la joie qu'elle ressentait étouffait tous ses doutes.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la tente, elle se sentit étrangement perdue lorsque le Serpentard relâcha sa main.

"Je ne pensais pas que cette petite promenade me plairait autant," déclara t-il avec un rictus en prenant place sur le sofa.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent à cette remarque et elle en fut surprise. Habituellement, elle ne se sentait pas si vite gênée, ce qui en disait long sur l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

_Je me comporte bizarrement avec lui_, songea t-elle en se rapprochant du fauteuil. _Depuis le début, en fait._

Elle s'installa, gardant tout de même un peu de distance entre eux. En réalité, elle n'était plus du tout sûre d'elle, ni des sentiments de Tom à son égard. Il était nonchalamment assis, les bras étendus sur le dossier du fauteuil et l'air on ne peut plus satisfait. Elle tenta de ne pas se laisser impressionner par l'assurance qu'il dégageait. À vrai dire, si elle ignorait son petit rictus supérieur, une once de douceur émanait toujours de ses yeux gris ancrés sur elle. La brune se mordit la lèvre en détaillant sa silhouette du regard. Elle l'avait déjà embrassé et cette expérience avait été trop enivrante pour qu'elle se laisse gagner par le doute. Elle se rapprocha de lui, décidée à simplement suivre son instinct. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce moment, Tom passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle soupira. Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait prise dans ses bras. Juste pour la soutenir. À cet instant, elle réalisait combien cette proximité lui avait manquée.

Puis, elle formula quelque chose qu'elle avait sur la conscience depuis l'instant où il l'avait embrassée. _Non, depuis qu'il a cessé de m'attaquer à la première occasion._

"Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appréciais," confia t-elle.

Remuant légèrement sur son siège, il raffermit son étreinte autour d'elle et lui releva le menton de ses doigts. Il répondit ensuite avec malice : "Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a commencé cette querelle entre nous. Donc c'est plutôt à _moi_ de te demander pourquoi tu sembles me détester depuis le premier jour."

Elle voulut protester, lui dire que _non_, ce n'était pas elle qui avait déclenché les 'hostilités' entre eux mais se ravisa.

"Je ne te déteste pas, Tom," souffla t-elle à la place.

Ses mots la déconcertèrent mais c'était vrai. Elle avait abhorré le mage noir de tout son être et Tom _était_ Voldemort. Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus de haine. Ce sentiment qui la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis ces deux dernières années s'était dissipé. C'était un soulagement de pouvoir se perdre dans son regard en éprouvant autre chose que la terreur et la colère. D'ailleurs, elle se réjouissait aussi de ne plus voir cette haine sombre, dévorante et sans fin brûler derrière ses beaux yeux gris.

Elle soutint son regard alors qu'il continuait à la fixer. Son rictus avait disparu et quelque chose faisait intensément briller ses pupilles. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de deviner quoi, puisqu'il se pencha vers elle pour goûter de nouveau ses lèvres. Ses paupières frémirent pour complètement se fermer. Cette fois, son baiser n'avait rien de doux ni d'hésitant ; il l'embrassa avec une passion presque désespérée et ses mains se firent possessives et exigeantes, laissant une myriade de frissons derrière elles. Et Hermione mit autant de ferveur dans ses gestes en répondant à son baiser.

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Plus tard dans la journée, la Gryffondor se retrouvait dans la salle de bain, fixant son reflet choqué dans le miroir.

Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Son cerveau avait dû cesser de fonctionner. C'était bien la première fois ; elle qui était d'un naturel logique et raisonné. Scrutant son reflet, ses yeux alarmés vagabondèrent jusque sa bouche.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé l'embrasser ? C'était condamnable pour de multiples raisons. Avait-elle perdu la tête et oublié à qui elle avait à faire ? Devait-on lui rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Il était Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le pire mage noir de toute la création. Celui qui avait assassiné ses amis, mis le pays à feu et à sang en détruisant sa vie au passage. Comment avait-elle pu éprouver autre chose que de l'aversion en l'embrassant ? Pire encore, elle l'avait encouragé !

Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui _clochait_ chez elle ?

Elle y avait même pris du plaisir. Son attitude la répugnait. Elle avait tellement apprécié au point d'en oublier qui il était et celui qu'il deviendrait.

_Mais il est si différent !_ protesta une petite voix dans sa tête. Hermione devait bien l'admettre. Tom Riddle était certainement plus humain que son futur lui, mais était-ce suffisant ?

Elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, examinant son reflet d'un air absent.

Avait-elle _réellement_ pardonné Tom comme elle l'avait dit tout à l'heure ? Pardonné les crimes qu'il commettrait dans le futur ? Elle était mal placée pour juger, puisque contrairement à ses amis et au nombre considérable de victimes innocentes, _elle_ n'était pas morte. D'un autre côté, pouvait-elle le blâmer pour les horreurs perpétrées par Voldemort ? Ils incarnaient une seule et même personne mais Tom n'était pas encore responsable des souffrances qu'elle avait subi dans le futur.

Ces dernières semaines passées ensembles lui avaient fait découvrir un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité. Sans être un modèle de gentillesse, il n'était pas non plus cruel. Enfin, pas toujours. Quelque part, elle arrivait à _aimer_ sa compagnie. De plus, elle éprouvait toujours cette étrange responsabilité à son égard, maintenant qu'elle connaissait les épreuves affreuses qu'il avait traversé. Jusqu'à un certain point, elle pouvait même comprendre pourquoi il s'était mis à haïr les gens de la sorte.

_Mais ça ne justifie rien, il est le Lord noir !_

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas, puisqu'une pensée alarmante vint s'ajouter aux autres. Il y avait ce sentiment lorsque Tom l'embrassait. Quelque chose qu'elle avait réprimé et pensait à jamais perdu. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas souvent expérimenté dans sa vie mais qui, lorsque c'était le cas, lui explosait en pleine figure.

La première fois qu'elle avait ressenti cela remontait à un passé lointain et révolu. Elle eut un sourire mélancolique en repensant à Simon Hillson, un garçon de son quartier. Il n'avait été qu'une amourette de petite fille, mais elle se rappelait encore de cette joie indescriptible lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé l'été avant son entrée à Poudlard. Puis, Viktor Krum s'était intéressé à elle. Il était plus âgé et elle s'était sentie très flattée par ses attentions. Leur relation avait été de courte durée mais leur moments de bonheur partagés marquaient encore vivement ses souvenirs.

Ensuite... il y avait eu Ron. Son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge en pensant à son dernier amant et elle dû faire un effort pour respirer normalement. Quoique 'amant' n'était peut être pas le mot approprié pour décrire ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Il avait été son compagnon, son ami, l'amour de sa vie. Elle était certaine qu'ils se marieraient un jour. Mais la guerre lui avait arraché Ron.

La guerre lui avait tout pris et ruiné tout espoir de vie normale. Ces horribles images ne la quittaient jamais, la poursuivaient... Elle avait vécu cette période comme un cauchemar éveillé, émotionnellement anesthésiée au point de ne rien ressentir à part le vide, la douleur et la peur du lendemain. Dans un sens, survivre dans cet enfer avait été pire que la mort et dans ses moments de détresse silencieuse, elle avait parfois souhaité en finir pour rejoindre les siens.

Hermione s'aspergea la figure d'eau fraîche avant d'attraper une serviette.

Lorsque Tom l'avait embrassée, ce vide terrible avait cessé d'exister. Le sorcier avait momentanément réussi à chasser cette douloureuse solitude qui la dévorait et elle s'était sentie revivre. Pour être honnête, elle avait aimé chaque minute de soutien et de réconfort qu'il lui avait apportée. Elle ne se rappelait pas à quel moment ses sentiments pour lui avaient commencé à changer.

En débarquant dans les années quarante, elle l'avait détesté d'une haine aussi viscérale que celle qu'elle éprouvait envers Voldemort. Le Serpentard ne lui avait donné aucune raison d'agir autrement. Son comportement avait été froid, impitoyable et cruel ; il l'avait harcelée sans pitié. Désormais, cette haine semblait s'être évaporée, remplacée par un sentiment tout à fait différent et bouleversant.

_Mais_, angoissa t-elle encore, _il est toujours Lord Voldemort._

**.&.&.**

**.&.**

Tom faisait les cent pas, ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Sa réaction impulsive l'avait légèrement déstabilisé. Il n'avait jamais réagi de la sorte, du moins pas lorsqu'une fille était concernée. Les filles ne le rendaient jamais nerveux. En temps normal, son charme suffisait à les faire succomber si bien qu'elles se montraient prêtes à exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits. Il n'y avait aucun défi. Il ne manquait pas d'expérience avec le sexe opposé, mais toutes ces filles avaient été insignifiantes. Il ne s'était jamais soucié d'elles, seulement de son propre plaisir avant de les abandonner ensuite sans état d'âme lorsqu'elles devenaient trop ennuyantes.

Alors pourquoi s'était-il emporté ? Il ruminait cette question depuis tout à l'heure. Plus important encore, qu'est-ce qui l'attirait chez Hermione au point de l'embrasser de façon si impulsive ?

Il ne pouvait nier, il _était_ attiré par cette fille. En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait déjà un moment. Il fallait reconnaître qu'à Poudlard, cette attraction avait été alimentée par la haine plutôt qu'autre chose. Il avait remarqué la Gryffondor peu de temps après son arrivée, lorsqu'elle s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Cette situation nouvelle l'avait irrité, sans plus. Puis, après leur duel en DCFM et sa constante défiance à son égard, il s'était mis à la considérer comme une ennemie. Quelqu'un à combattre et à soumettre.

À présent, ses motivations avaient évolué mais le résultat restait le même ; elle l'attirait. Ce fait inexplicable le rendait confus et l'avait amené à franchir le pas aujourd'hui. Toutefois, il commençait à y voir plus clair. Alors qu'il l'embrassait et la tenait enlacée dans ses bras, il avait finalement réalisé la raison de son attirance excessive.

Tom s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

C'était étrange, vraiment, mais il comprenait ce qui avait motivé ses gestes et s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt. Chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité, ce sentiment familier l'envahissait...Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ressentir cela pour quelqu'un. Voilà peut être pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à s'en rendre compte, songea t-il en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

Une bague en or incrustée d'une pierre noire ornait son annulaire droit. La bague qu'il avait dérobée à Morfin Gaunt.

_Non, pas dérobée_, ironisa t-il en fixant le bijou. Cette bague lui revenait de droit. Il s'était contenté de récupérer son bien. Il se souvenait encore de ce sentiment de supériorité lorsqu'il avait repris la bague du corps inanimé de son oncle. Ce vieux bâtard écossais n'avait pas été capable de le stopper, si faible que c'en était écoeurant. Il avait eu autre chose en tête en lui rendant visite à Little Hangleton que récupérer un ancien bijou de famille. Mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu la bague, il avait tout de suite su qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il avait voulu la posséder, en avait ressenti le _besoin._ À cet instant, ce sentiment l'avait pris aux tripes, un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien. Après tout, la bague n'était qu'un exemple parmi une longue liste qui suscitait ce désir en lui.

Lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Hermione, il avait ce même sentiment...

_Avide._

Comme la bague, cette mystérieuse sorcière comptait pour lui. Elle était importante.

_Puissante..._

C'était inhabituel mais il se voyait forcé de l'admettre. En quelque sorte, cette avidité était maintenant dirigée vers elle. Il voulait la posséder, se l'approprier. Comme la bague, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Cela dit, la soumettre à sa volonté serait difficile, elle était trop têtue et déterminée. Mais elle était sienne à présent et il ne renoncerait pas de sitôt.

Il releva la tête en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître l'objet de ses pensées. Sa vue lui coupa le souffle, puisqu'elle portait encore cette tenue ridiculement courte et étroite. Un short couvrant à peine ses cuisses et un t-shirt sans manches.

Elle eut un sourire plutôt hésitant, puis s'affala sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. Elle était assise sur les genoux, face à lui, prenant appui sur le dossier en cuir. Il jaugea sa silhouette du regard, à nouveau saisi par cette envie insatiable.

Hermione s'installa confortablement sur le sofa qu'elle avait transformé la veille à partir d'un lit. Elle avait brièvement envisagé l'idée de s'enfuir et laisser ses sentiments perturbants derrière elle. Mais à son grand agacement, elle n'avait pu se résigner à abandonner Tom à son sort et se retrouvait ici, fatiguée par cette longue journée riche en émotions. Elle darda un oeil vers lui. Il semblait l'examiner sous toutes les coutures en prenant tout son temps.

_À quoi pense t-il ? _se demanda t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Au bout d'un moment, il répondit à sa question muette : "Tu ne portes quand même pas ça à Poudlard ?"

Elle grimaça. _Quoi ?_ pensa t-elle en scrutant son pyjama préféré. Elle avait été contente de le retrouver dans son vieux sac à perles. _Un peu cruche comme attitude, en y repensant_. Mais que reprochait-il à ses vêtements ? Certes, c'était un pyjama d'été... sans doute pas très adapté à la mode des années quarante.

"Quel est le problème ?"

"Eh bien, c'est étroit et... _court_."

Cette remarque la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis elle répondit avec un faux air moqueur : "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes vieux jeu, Monsieur Riddle."

"Non," marmonna t-il. "Seulement, je ne veux pas que ces idiots de Gryffondors te voient comme ça."

Elle rit. "Je ne danse pas au milieu de la salle commune dans cette tenue, si c'est ce qui te fait peur."

Puis, elle s'étira avec un bâillement. "Je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller me coucher."

La brune se raidit en le voyant s'avancer. Sa main lui frôla l'épaule et il effleura ses lèvres, puis finit par murmurer au creux de son oreille :

"Bonne nuit, Hermione."

"Bonne nuit," bafouilla t-elle, embarrassée.

Elle ne pu résister plus longtemps. Ce sentiment délicieux et si inapproprié la submergeait de nouveau, il l'avait envahi et anéanti toutes ses résolutions. Malgré les sirènes dans son esprit, elle se pencha pour placer un baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard avant de quitter le sofa à toute vitesse si bien qu'elle manqua son glorieux rictus. Elle alla s'emmitoufler dans la douceur de son lit, remontant ses couvertures.

Quelle journée, soupira t-elle en silence.

Ne vivait-elle ici que depuis deux mois ? Elle avait l'impression de plus, l'impression de vivre une vie alternative. Elle avait été perdue et isolée en déboulant dans ce champ au milieu de nulle part, cinquante ans en arrière. Un peu comme maintenant, sauf qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il y avait Tom. Bien évidemment, elle n'oubliait pas son identité, néanmoins, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant en sécurité ou même... heureuse.

Oui, c'était grotesque d'éprouver cela en présence de Tom Riddle. Le sommeil gagnait peu à peu son esprit, ralentissant le fil de ses pensées. Elle était à moitié endormie lorsqu'une dernière phrase émergea à la surface. _Comment peux-tu être heureuse quand tu es en train de trahir tes amis ?_

_Hermione assistait à la scène, impuissante, tandis que Ron écarquillait les yeux de frayeur au moment où le sort mortel le frappait à la poitrine. C'était trop tard, il n'avait pas pu l'éviter. Horrifiée, elle le vit s'effondrer à terre où il ne se relèverait plus. Il était mort..._

_Quelque chose clochait avec Harry, il souffrait... et plaqua une main sur sa cicatrice. "Je suis désolé, il est trop fort. Finis-le !" Chaque mot semblait lui coûter un effort surhumain. Il ferma les yeux en agrippant son front, le corps pris de convulsions. Puis soudain, les tremblements cessèrent et il retira ses mains. Ses pupilles émeraudes n'étaient plus, remplacées par un rouge sanglant. Un regard si haineux –_

"Hermione ?"

"Hermione, réveille-toi !"

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa une paire d'iris gris qui la scrutait avec inquiétude. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Elle tenta de s'asseoir et réalisa que son corps tout entier tremblait. Une main chaude lui tenait l'épaule.

"Hermione ?" souffla une voix douce.

Relevant la tête, elle découvrit Tom assis au bord de son lit. Elle aspira une bouffée d'air et passa une main sur son visage humide. De la sueur ? Non, des larmes ! Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils.

"Un cauchemar ?" demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

"Ça va mieux maintenant ?"

"...oui." Sa voix était rauque.

Des tremblements l'agitaient encore tandis qu'elle se rallongeait en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit le sorcier caresser ses joues, séchant ses larmes, avant de se redresser pour regagner son propre lit. Les paupières de la brune s'ouvrirent en grand et avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner, elle le retint par le poignet.

"Reste... s'il te plaît," murmura t-elle.

Il l'observa pendant quelques instants, puis se faufila sous les couvertures. Elle s'empressa de se blottir contre lui, aidée par ses bras qui l'enlacèrent aussitôt. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, respirant son odeur plaisante, bercée par le rythme régulier de son souffle. Les frissons traversant son corps s'étaient presque calmés, apaisés par le réconfort des bras autour d'elle.

**.&.**

**TBC**

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau long chapitre, j'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Un chapitre difficile car le risque d'un tel rapprochement entre ces deux persos, c'est de les faire tomber dans le OOC. Surtout concernant Tom (la scène où il s'excuse, le baiser) qui se radoucit au contact d'Hermione. L'auteur fait une comparaison intéressante entre Hermione et les objets rares (entendez futurs réceptacles à horcruxe) que Riddle collectionne comme des trophées. Maintenant, elle est à peu près aussi importante à ses yeux... Bref, soyez patients car c'est encore loin d'être terminé !

Pour Hermione, ses raisons sont plus faciles à comprendre. Elle apprécie leur proximité et le fait de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse éloigner sa solitude et son chagrin, sauf que ce quelqu'un est son pire ennemi et que ça la perturbe un max !

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews et vos messages d'encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur !;)


End file.
